All Good Things
by nerdielady
Summary: A Continuation of the Story of reboot Spock and Nyota; sequel to 'Have We Been Here Before'.  Changes occur on the Enterprise as it enters its next five year mission.  How will the crew adapt?
1. Ch 1:It Doesn't Seem LIke That Much Time

**All Good Things**

**Chapter One - It Doesn't Seem Like That Much Time Has Passed**

**Africa**

**June 2273**

**Spock**

It did not seem possible that it had been ten years since they had stood in this same yard, and pledged themselves to one another, with all of her large family, and some of his smaller one, about them. And now they were here again, and with them their two children. Sarek and Elinor and their children were here as well. And Selek and Durra, with their children. Once again, the yard was full of children, running and playing, calling out loudly, a riot of movement and color. And the porch was filled with adults, sitting in the shade, drinking cold fruit juice, talking together while they kept one eye on the children.

He watched his daughter, standing in the middle of a shrub full of flowers, delighted. Her hands moved, pulling one flower after another off the stems, until they were full. She buried her face in the fragrant mass, smiling from ear to ear, and then she came, balancing carefully as she negotiated the stairs, and presented them to him, as though they were a treasure of precious metals. He thanked her gravely, and took the flowers, and threaded one behind his ear, his eyes dancing at her as she giggled at him. And then he took others, and pushed the stems though the tiny braids on her head, decorating her to her great delight. She went from one adult to the next, showing off her new decorations, and even her grandfather Sarek had trouble concealing his mirth.

The next day, there were even more children in the yard. All the relatives had come, bringing their whole families. There were easily five generations present. There were children of every age from a few months to college students. And the ages of the adults took up there and continued to well over a hundred and twenty. It seemed impossible, but he was sure that there were more people here than had been at their wedding. Well, ten more years of children being born, and surely some marriages in that time, as well.

He sat on the porch, with his father and his older self, and Nyota's father and brother Hamed, and all the other men of the family, and luxuriated in the feeling of being surrounded by family. The air fairly hummed with joy and love. It was not something that he was accustomed to, nor had the chance to experience often, and he found it strangely compelling and satisfying. His daughter came and crawled into his lap for a nap, and he sat there, stroking her softly as she sank into slumber, totally content.

That evening, after all the food had been cleared away, a large fire was built, in the stone ring in the center of the yard. And blankets were spread about on the ground, for people to sit on, and the instruments came out and the singing started. Nyota leaned against him and joined her voice with that of her family, singing songs both old and new. And when the dancing started, she tugged at him, and drew him out onto the flat ground, raising her arms and swaying her body, just as she had done that night ten years before. He growled softly at her, and began the steps he remembered, that her brother and cousins had taught him, mimicking the actions of a warrior, leaping and lunging about her, stomping his feet on the ground, letting his remembrance of what had happened that other night flow through the bond to tantalize her. Their children watched in amazement, but could not stay away long. Grayson came running, to follow behind in his footsteps, copying his every action, grinning widely. Amanda was there as well, straining to hold her arms in the air and not fall over, swinging about and laughing happily, until Nyota lifted her up and held her high, joy running over.

When the fire was long died out, and the children were all snoring in piles, he led her off, down the dark path, to the trees that bent low, offering hidden places, with soft drifting dust to lay down in, and murmured to her of what they had done here before, those ten years ago. She sighed and wound herself about him, and bit his ears until he growled low and deep and stripped her clothing from her so that he could bury himself within her soft wetness. He captured her cries with kisses deep and filled with love, and shuddered as she bowed up beneath him, filling him with ecstasy overpowering. It was some time before they rose and wandered slowly back to the darkened house, climbing the stairs quietly to the room that had been hers as a child.

Although he had not though it possible, the the day of Amanda's second birthday was even noisier and more active than the days that proceeded it. And all the sugar consumed made the children just that much wilder. But after the late dinner, with the roasted sweet potatoes and the spicy peanut sauce, the children settled down for the story telling, and amazingly, they all drifted off to sleep eventually, although he thought surely that with the amount of sweets that had been consumed that day they would have been up half the night.

When the day came that Selek and Sarek and their families must leave for San Francisco, the children did not wish to be separated from their cousins. But when they were assured that they would see each other again in San Francisco in a few days, they reluctantly separated, and Grayson and Amanda stood and waved as the others boarded the shuttle. The children moped about after that, until M'Umbha suggested baking cookies, which distracted Amanda very successfully. Grayson stuck about however, listening intently to what Alhamisi was telling him about the lion which had been seen recently, threatening the local livestock. There was talk of a hunt. He would be interested in participating, if it was held while they were there, but Grayson would most definitely not be going with them, no matter how hard he begged.

The leave-taking was difficult. There was crying, which made him uncomfortable. He knew the waits between visits were long, and the children would grow much before their grandparents saw them again, and so he said nothing, and endured the discomfort, knowing that it eased the tension for them. But when they were settled in the shuttle, and on the way back to San Francisco, he was more at ease, and able to relax.

Nyota leaned against him, now that the children were sleeping, and spoke softly, not to awaken them. "Did you get a chance to talk to Baba about what Admiral Nogura offered you?"

"Yes, we did speak of it. And I informed him that if they continued in their insistence, over my objections, that we would be leaving StarFleet, as we had decided, and taking the children to New Vulcan. He was not happy about this, as predicted, but I did point out, that if this occurred, there could be more visits, as the Embassy shuttle goes back and forth every week. This appealed to him most heartily. I believe he now wishes that the Admiral does not listen to my objections." He quirked the corners of his lips at her, and she grinned back at him.

"We shall just have to wait and see. How did Sarek and Selek take the news?"

"I am firmly convinced that they both agreed with your father."

She giggled now, and snuggled down, resting her face against his chest, not quite asleep, but very content and relaxed. She would accept whatever happened, as would he. Their decision was made.


	2. Chapter 2:Dressed in White

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Two -Dressed in White**

**Africa**

**July 2273**

**T'Pau**

The only Human wedding she had ever been to was Spock and Nyota's in Africa. They had assured her that this one would be very different. Both Chris and Nyota had sent her information to read, and she had found it interesting. The ceremony she found fascinating. The ritual was much different than the one in Africa had been, and the holovid that Chris had sent had contained much chanting, and the sound of small bells, which reminded her very much of Vulcan rituals. She found herself looking forward to it a great deal more than was perhaps acceptable.

She had new robes to wear, made just for this occasion. This was an expense which she had fretted over, but T'Sura and T'Boh had convinced her, and so she had had them made. She packed them carefully, along with other clothing. She would be gone for a week, and had no idea whether there would be any way to cleanse them there, so she took enough to last.

Sarek went over the arrangement with her carefully. She would take the same shuttle as everyone else to the Vulcan Embassy, and stay there overnight. The next morning, the shuttle, having returned from Africa and leaving the others, would take her to Louisiana, where Kurik would meet her at the shuttleport and convey her to the place where the ritual would take place. The return arrangements were the exact opposite of this, and she would journey back to Vulcan with whoever else was returning, leaving Sarek and Selek and their families there in San Francisco for the meetings that they had come for. Spock and Nyota would be returning to the Enterprise, and she would only see them for the one day at the beginning, and the one day at the end. It would not be enough, of that she was sure. It would be very difficult to part from those two children that she seldom saw.

Parik carried her luggage to the shuttle landing area, and stroked her hands softly while they waited. He was not happy to see her gone for so long, but it was necessary for him to stay, as he had accepted the curatorship of the new national museum, having proved himself well as curator of the historical room at the Academy, and was deep in discussions with those who would be donating items, discovering what sorts of environments would be necessary to protect them, so that Varun could complete the plans for those rooms. He would have the sole responsibility for Saavik and T'Rena while she was gone, and would be busy, but perhaps not too busy to feel her absence. If there had been any way, the whole family would have gone together.

She found the traveling boring, and spent much time with her knitting in her lap, working on a new winter vest for Parik, and sweaters for the two girls. She would have them finished by the time she arrived back on New Vulcan. Perhaps she would be able to shop for new yarn, and patterns while she was on Earth. She would have to ask both Chris and Nyota for advice in that area.

Kurik met her, and the trip to Chris's family home did not take long. She had a room entirely to herself, which surprised her, for the house was full of people. However, after end-meal and conversation in the large comfortable living room, most of the people departed, leaving only Kurik, and Chris, and her mother Lauren. The next day would be the dress rehearsal, and two strange parties, one only for men and one only for women. She must remember to ask Kurik to explain the bachelor party to her before she left.

She was most impressed with the cleric who would conduct the ritual. He led Chris and Kurik through the rehearsal, explaining everything to them in simple terms, so that they would understand the proper movements, as well as the reasoning and history behind them. She found it all very fascinating. And when he approached her at the conclusion, and asked her whether she would be conducting a bonding ceremony, she replied that it was their intention to do so at the reception. She would keep the two rituals separate. He then asked if she would explain her ritual to him, and she spent a very pleasant hour in conversation with him.

The party that evening was absolutely and totally bewildering. The games they played made no sense. The ridiculous terms in their conversation left her sitting in silence, not understanding at all what was going on. And then Chris's mother Laurel came and sat beside her, and began to explain things to her, telling her that much she did not understand were veiled references to wishes for fertility and happiness. At last she began to understand. When she examined some of the game equipment more closely, it did indeed become apparent what was intended. She did not reveal what she had learned when she had touched Chris's hands that morning, leaving that for Chris and Kurik to tell when they felt the time was right. Kurik had looked at her, over Chris' head, and she had nodded, every so slightly, and felt his relief.

The morning of the wedding was bright and sunny, and nicely warm. But she failed to appreciate the heightened humidity. It was like wading through the air. She found it less and less to her liking. She dressed carefully, and was ready when Kurik came to collect her. They would go to the church together, leaving Chris and Lauren to follow later, so that Kurik did not see Chris in her finery until the ritual began. She did approve of this. This was the way that Vulcan rituals proceeded.

Kurik escorted her to the room where she would wait for Chris and Laurel, and left her to find his own place. There were already many people gathering in the church, and several young men were escorting them to seats. Very shortly, the wedding party began to gather in the waiting room, and she was able to admire the beautiful dresses that all the women were wearing. Nyota slipped in, only moments before the party began lining up, and hugged Chris, who exclaimed, thinking that they had not been able to arrange to come. Spock was already with Kurik, waiting for the procession to start.

The young men came, as music began to swell about them, and escorted first Laurel, and then her, to special seats which had been prepared for them, and then the young women began to file down the center aisle, and everyone watched in silence. When Nyota walked slowly up the aisle, and when to stand beside Spock, she turned her eyes to Kurik, wanting to see his face when he first beheld his ashayam. And she was not unhappy that she had done so, for the joy and love shining from his face and truly stunning to behold.

She listened carefully to the words, old for this planet, that were spoken. The vows were worthy. She was highly pleased. And the exchange of rings was very interesting. Public markers of the bonding, so that all who saw them were aware that they belonged to each other. She remembered the ring that Sarek had given Elinor, with the three small emeralds across the top, and wondered that she had not given him one as well. Spock wore such a ring, a small domed circle of reddish gold, exactly matching the one that Nyota wore. Perhaps she might suggest to Elinor that she gift one to Sarek. It was an interesting thought. She might even purchase one for Parik. That was fascinating to contemplate.

When all the wedding party had retreated down the aisle, the young men were there again, offering their arms to escort the two older women to the place where the reception would be held. And there she found that the cleric had listened most carefully to everything that she had said, for there against the wall, was a tall chair, of heavy wood, ornately carved, and a small kneeling bench before it. She was impressed. The young man who was conducting her lead her straight to the tall chair, and she gave him a small bow as she took her place. Lauren was led to another, small chair, off to the side, where she would have a clear view of everything that was done.

When all the guests were assembled in this large room, talking softly to themselves, wondering what was going on, the cleric stepped before her, and told them that it was the wish of Kurik and Chris to also be united in the Vulcan way, and that they were privileged to witness this, which few outsiders ever saw. And then there was the high, crystal sound of small bells, and Kurik came from out a door to the side, and crossed to stand in front of her. More bells, and Chris came from the other side, crossing to stand before Kurik, facing him, her face all aglow. They joined hands, and turned and knelt before her, and she laid her hands upon their faces. The bond between them was already strong, and it took little effort on her part to prepare it for the change that would occur. She told them then to face each other, and place their hands upon the other's face, and repeat their vows. She was impressed with Chris' pronunciation of Vulcan, Nyota had obviously trained her well for this. And then she laid her hands over theirs, and completed the bond, and felt the joy and love flowing between them. It was well done, then. And from the joining, she felt as well, the bright shining lifespark of their daughter. Another child for the clan, very much welcomed.

She bade them rise then, and turned them to the room, and introduced them in High Vulcan, speaking their names clearly in the old words. And there was sighing throughout the room, and soft words of appreciation, and Nyota wiped away a tear, clinging closely to Spock's hand, while he bent his head and whispered something to her.

There followed dancing, and many toasts, and a very long meal, with many riotous interruptions. But finally Spock came to her, and said the cutting of the cake would be soon now, and after that, he and Nyota would take her back to Chris' mother's house, so that she could rest. She tasted the cake, but found it very sweet, and left most of it behind, noticing that both Spock and Kurik did the same. Kurik ate what Chris fed him, growling softly at her and making her blush and giggle. The guests laughed, not knowing exactly what had happened, but expecting this type of reaction at this point in the festivities.

Very soon, she found herself being escorted from the building, and settled into the flitter that Spock and Nyota had rented. She finally had a chance to query where their children were, and was told that they were still in San Francisco, with the rest of the family. They must return in the morning, after breakfast, for they still had shopping to do, before returning to the Enterprise. It was then that she made up her mind. Instead of staying to visit with Chris's mother for the next two days, she would return to San Francisco with Nyota, and do some shopping of her own. She asked permission, which was quickly granted, and Spock assured her that he would contact Sarek, who would inform the shuttle pilot. And so it was settled, and only needed telling the others at breakfast time. She would have a chance to shop for yarn, and perhaps a small ring for Parik as well. And maybe two of those dolls that Amanda and T'Elia and T'Ama had, with the small cradles. Saavik and T'Rena would like those as well. She must get Nyota to copy the knitting patterns for her. And buy the right weight yarns and needles, as well.


	3. Chapter 3:Returning to Something New

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Three - Returning to Something New**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**August 2273**

**Jim**

They were at the Embassy in San Francisco when he called them, begging them to cut their leave short and report back to assist him. "It's just a few days, and I'm getting desperate. We need to get new assignments made before the whole crew starts to report in. Today was move-out day and everywhere I looked there was someone carting boxes to the transporter room. I thought I was going to cry when I saw some of the people who were leaving."

Spock looked at Nyota, and she shrugged. She had most of the shopping she wanted to do already finished. "We will complete our shopping and ship our boxes out this afternoon. We will report tomorrow morning."

Jim heaved a big sigh. "Thanks, guys. This means the world to me. And I'm so damn glad that Nogura gave up on trying to force you to take that captaincy that I don't even have words to describe how I feel."

Spock smirked at him. "I would not say that he has completely given up. We had another call this morning. Fortunately, my father was in the room at the time, and stated his invitation to move to New Vulcan very loudly. Nogura shut up immediately."

At this, Jim burst out laughing. "That's just the kind of thing I need to hear to cheer me up. And believe me, I truly need cheering up. Please report to my ready room after you get settled in. There's some sort of day care set up, but I'm not sure exactly how many people are manning it yet."

**Spock**

He got everything that would not fit in their duffles boxed up, and addressed, and men from the Embassy staff came and got the boxes and sent them to StarFleet Command to be transported up to the ship. Nyota had the duffles all packed, except for what they were currently wearing, and everyone's pajamas, and hairbrushes and toothbrushes. Those things would be packed up in the morning. They went down the hall, and had end-meal with the rest of the family, and said they would be back for breakfast. They got the children to sleep early, knowing the next day would be long and exciting.

Breakfast was bittersweet, and T'Pau hugged their children hard, knowing she would not see them again for several years, unless something very unusual happened. And then they went back to their suite, and Nyota helped him into the backpack carrier and settled Amanda into it, and he picked up the two large duffels. She had the medium-sized one, and a small one, and Grayson's hand. Grayson had his own small duffle, and Amanda's was fastened to the bottom of the backpack. They headed downstairs, where the Embassy groundcar waited to take them to StarFleet headquarters. It was not long before they were entering the building where all the transporters were, headed for 'out-going' on the second level. Grayson and Amanda both got very excited when they realized that they were going to transport up to the ship, Amanda chanting 'shimmers' over and over until Nyota warned her to be quiet.

They materialized on the transporter deck of the Enterprise, and there was Scotty, looking very tired. They set down the duffels, to speak with him for a moment.

"I need to get to the Captain's meeting, and I haven't a soul I can turn the transporters over to, until Kurik gets here. They took almost all my senior officers, and every single lieutenant I had! All I have left is Kurik and a bunch of damn ensigns! I dunno how we're going to keep the engines running without experienced operators."

Spock was very concerned. This did not sound good at all. Nyota also looked concerned. If they had hit Engineering that hard, what about the rest of the departments? They picked their duffels back up, and headed for their quarters. Once inside, they sat their duffels against the wall, on top of the stack of boxes that had already been delivered. Grayson and Amanda ran off into the playroom almost immediately. He noticed the message light on the comlink blinking and went to check. There were three messages. One was from Sarek, asking to be notified of the staffing problems when he had a chance. He was concerned about their ability to man the ship correctly without seasoned officers. Spock thought he was absolutely correct. The second message was from the day care center, telling them where to take their children for care this week, since the center was not fully staffed. The third message, of course, was from Jim, panic very visible on his face. Spock shook his head. They had best head for him as soon as possible.

Nyota rousted the children out of the playroom, and headed for the day care center with them. She said she would be up as soon as they were settled, and he headed in Jim's direction, resigned to the problems they would face. He found Jim flopped down at his desk, papers and PADDs scattered everywhere. The light on his friend's face when he saw him told him much. Jim expected him to solve all the problems, and he knew that he was not going to be able to. He sat down and Jim began to brief him.

"Sulu's gone. They gave him the captaincy of a courier. He's stoked."

"He never made any secret of the fact that he wanted command."

"No, and I'm happy for him, but still. I'm moving Tanik up to alpha shift. And the gamma shift pilot to beta shift. Whoever's senior after that will get gamma shift. And we'll need a whole new roster of relief pilots."

Spock picked up one of the PADDs laying around, determined it was empty, and began to make notes.

"Chekov's gone. They gave him science officer on Sulu's ship."

"At least they will be together. Although I had hoped to keep him here a few years longer. He was of great help to me."

"Yeah, I know. It does look like they transferred people to new ships in groups. That way, at least, they'll have someone around that they are at least familiar with, instead of everyone being on their own."

Spock nodded. This was indeed a good policy. "Shall we use the same policy for navigation that we did for pilot?"

"Might as well. I can't think of any better method - unless you can."

"No, the method you used seems quite equitable. I believe it is what the crew will expect, as well."

"And we do need to keep what remains of the crew on our side, if at all possible." Jim sighed. "They seem to have two slightly different policies, that I have seen. If they took a department head, they usually left the next level of staff, and then cleaned out the tier after that. If they left the department head, they took almost all the top people out of that department, leaving only ensigns with a few years experience."

"Scotty did inform me that that is what they did to Engineering. He says Kurik is the only trained officer that he has left."

"The only bright spot in this whole thing is that they left us every single Vulcan officer that we had. We seem to have been designated as the Vulcan ship. We are getting every single graduating ensign that is Vulcan - all six of them."

Spock looked at Jim in shock. "Six new Vulcan ensigns?"

"Yup. All ours. And Nogura told me that if there are Vulcans on other ships, we can negotiate to get them on the Enterprise. So make a note to check that out. I'll take every Vulcan I can get. They're worth two of anything else."

Spock's fingers flew over the keyboard of the PADD, furiously making notes.

"We got Bones. Don't ask me how we got that lucky, but I suspect that he threatened to retire if they forced him to move. They went after Chapel, but she outfoxed them. She finished her medical degree as soon as she got on the ground - sat all her boards and aced them. She's Dr Chapel now, and refused to take a Chief Nursing Officer assignment. They weren't prepared for that. Bones nabbed her as his assistant department head before they quite knew what was happening. And of course, they couldn't take M'Benga, if they were giving us all the Vulcans. But we lost every other senior doctor on staff. And all the senior nurses as well. I don't know who is going to be Chief Nursing Officer. Bones said to leave it to Chapel to figure that one out."

About this time, Nyota walked in the door. Spock handed her the PADD he had been using to take notes, and she quickly read through them, making small unhappy noises as she read. When she was caught up, she handed the PADD back to Spock and looked at Jim. "How on Earth are we going to run things with this mess?"

"Beats me, lady. It's going to be real weird around here until the dust settles."

They continued on down through the list of departments. Nyota almost cried when they got to communications. "My relief, my second, AND my lab chief and his assistant? As well as both the beta and gamma shift officers? And I only get two new ensigns to replace all them? What are they thinking?"

The science department was just as bad. The only saving grace was that two of the new Vulcan ensigns were for the science department. One was for engineering. At least Scotty would be happy about that. Nyota perked up a bit when she found out that the fourth was communications. One was a nurse, and the last one was a botanist. Jim immediately pegged her in as Sulu's replacement in the arboretum.

By the time they got through the list of who was gone, and how many holes they had left to fill with far too few new graduates, they were all totally depressed. And then Jim brought out the new uniforms and they could only stare in outrage. Nyota absolutely refused to even consider wearing it, until Jim reminded her that she had no choice. She could wear her old uniforms this week, but come Monday morning, this new 'thing' was it. Wear it or sit in the brig.

"But it looks like pajamas! And it fastens up the center of the back! What were they thinking?"

"Beats me. I also can't figure out the color scheme."

Spock was examining the specifications. "It appears that there are three color combinations. Ivory and tan for those that previously wore red. Extremely pale blue for those who previous wore dark blue, and pale grey for those that previously wore gold."

"I'm going to have to wear pale grey all the time?"

"So it would appear. There do appear to be trousers of a darker grey. There are several variations on the uniform, both one piece and two piece, with both short and long-sleeved tunics."

Nyota was craning her neck to look at the pictures. "Are the boots in one piece with the pants?"

"It does appear that way."

She shook her head. "This is just crazy. How are you supposed to launder those?"

Jim threw up his hands and began to laugh. He bent double over the table, holding his sides. And then Nyota began to snicker as well. Even Spock eventually quirked up his lips, his eyes twinkling.

"Okay folks, let's go get the kids and see whether there's anything to eat. I can't do this anymore today."

And they were both quite ready to agree with him. The challenges they were facing were enough to give a rock a headache.


	4. Chapter 4:Feeling Weird

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Four - Feeling Weird**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**September 2273**

**Tanik**

He was pleased to become the alpha shift pilot, and be on the same shift that Charlene was. It made their life much easier. And being in the middle of all the action, when all the senior crew was handling things, was always interesting. As an additional task, he was assigned to train all the relief pilots, as they had none left with previous service. He took this very seriously, for the safety of the ship depended on it. With Spock's assistance, he set up a computer-driven module in auxiliary control, where they could train. It proved very popular, with every potential pilot on the crew demanding a slot in the schedule.

He also discovered that he was now second in command of the mounted contenders for the Faire. They had lost many people who had been involved in this, and he must recruit more interested parties if they were to have a good showing. And there was not much time.

**Kurik**

He found himself Assistant to the Chief Engineer. He was not certain that he was entirely prepared for that. However, there was no one else left with more experience than he had, and Scotty insisted that he could perform the job adequately. Those were not the words that Scotty had used, but that was certainly the meaning. Scotty's words had been much more colorful. He and Scotty divided the ensigns up into groups, and began intensive training sessions. They couldn't wait for an accident to happen - they must be as prepared as possible. Each ensign with experience was paired with one of the new ones, to teach what they already knew. And they constantly ran checks and reviews and tests, not wanting to find anything that had been neglected in any way.

He barely had time to conduct the ancient weapons training classes, which were desperately needed now, as all the new crewmen struggled to learn enough to participate in this year's Faire. And Tanik could not help him, because he was teaching people about the mechanical 'horses'. Unfortunately, Spock did not have the time, either. Everyone was stretched thin.

**Janice**

She was sitting in the mess hall, taking a much-needed break, when someone stopped beside her. A deep voice asked if he might join her, and she looked up to see Jabilo M'Benga standing there. "Of course, doctor. Please sit down. It's nice to see a familiar face. So many people are gone."

He sat down beside her, placing his cup of coffee on the table. "I am glad that you are not one of them."

She looked at him in amazement. "I..I'm glad you're glad." She gave him a tentative smile.

"When we heard the word that so many would be transferred off, I feared that I had lost my chance."

She wasn't entirely sure what he meant, but she was beginning to have hope. "Chance for what?"

"My chance to tell you how I felt about you, and to try to persuade you to feel the same way." His voice was warm, and his face was soft and gentle, and her heart began to beat just a little faster.

"Well, you haven't lost your chance. Why don't you begin right now?" And she smiled a little wider when he smiled back at her.

**Nyota**

Communications was a mess. She had to train a whole new set of relief officers. She had to find a new Lab Chief, and someone to be assistant. As well as new beta and gamma shift officers. She would have sat and cried if she had thought it would do any good. She was finally reduced to writing names on little pieces of paper and moving them around into the different columns of need that she had, until she came up with what seemed like a good set of potentials. She drew up the assignment lists, and set up the shifts, and checked again. Barely enough people to fill the necessary slots. No extras at all. If anyone got sick or injured, people were going to be pulling double shifts. And somehow she had to find time to train the new people. She made a table of language capabilities, and sent out a list to her entire department. She wanted everyone training for a new language immediately. She made it part of everyone's goals for the next review.

**Jim**

They were hardly out on patrol a month when he was offered six new officers. He accepted immediately. He didn't care that they were Eridanian, and had never served on a starship before, they were trained and they filled empty slots.

And then the other Vulcans in the fleet started trickling in. Of course, he had to find someone to send out in replacement for each one. But a green ensign in exchange for a Vulcan was a tremendous bargain as far as he was concerned. By the end of the second month out of SpaceDock, they had twenty Vulcans on board. He began to relax. There was at least one Vulcan in every important department on the ship now.

**Spock**

Things were beginning to settle down. Although the ship was not running as smoothly as he would like, it continued to get better as the new graduates lost their original hesitancy and got over finally being in space. He did think it would be better if they had more experience during their Academy years, so that it was not such a shock to them when they graduated. However, there was nothing that he could do about that, so he concentrated on what he could do something about.

No one was pleased with the boots and trousers in one piece part of the new uniform. Working with the Chief of Stores, he managed to find a way to unseal the boots from the trousers. Stores then added a special strip around the edge of the sole of the boots that clung to the bottom of the trousers, giving the original look, but much more flexibility in dressing and laundering. It was amazing how much that simple detail did to improve morale. He couldn't image why they had been designed the way they were in the first place.

Another concern of his was all the new Vulcan crewmembers. Only two of them were a bonded pair. Those he arranged to have a modified suite as soon as possible. And he would have to check the crew accommodations layout carefully, to determine where he could place more modified quarters. And Chris and Kurik needed their suite enlarged soon. He needed to remember to ask Nyota when this should be done. He needed to start making more notes, even his memory was beginning to flag under the continuous lists of things that needed attention.

And there was still the problem of his science lab. It was woefully understaffed. At least he had the two new Vulcan ensigns there, as well as two of the Vulcans who had transferred from other ships. They would do almost twice the work of any other species.

He had been contacted by StarFleet Command and offered ten returned retirees. He must speak to Jim about this tonight. He had gone over the records, and these ten people seemed to be competent and active, even if over the age when people below the rank of admiral normally retired. Well, they had _been_ retired. He would recommend that Jim accept them, for they would fill holes that currently existed. He tucked the PADD with that information into his pocket, where he could pass it to Jim in the mess hall.

And now perhaps he would actually have time to spend an evening with his family. He rose from his desk in his crowded office in the science lab and stretched out the kinks. It would be good to spend time with his children. And take a nice long hot shower with his wife. He set off down the corridor in a much better mood, anticipating the evening's activities.


	5. Chapter 5:Too Many Newcomers

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Five - Too Many Newcomers**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**October 2273**

**Spock**

The bridge seemed to be functioning correctly. That was more than he could say for most of the departments on the ship. Every lab had problems. There were simply too few trained technicians. Someone had to observe everything and check everything for accuracy. It was getting better, slowly, but there were simply too many new ensigns, and not enough experienced people. He sat in the ready room, across from Jim, drawing up this week's report from all the files sent to him by the department heads.

Scotty was desperate. He and Kurik were trying to supervise all three shifts between them and neither of them was getting enough sleep. Thankfully, that new Vulcan ensign, Skillar, was working out well. And they were getting a Vulcan transfer who had engine control experience. He should arrive within a week. Perhaps he could be put in charge of gamma shift, and give the other two a chance to get some rest. He would suggest that to Scotty when he showed up.

His own science lab was still struggling. But at least he now had a Lab Chief, with two shift leaders below him, so that every single detail did not have to go through him. That had been a tremendous relief. And Nyota had done the same for the communications lab, taking away some of her headache. They still had several mis-translated messages every day, to her great dismay.

The kitchens were tremendously understaffed. The fresh food line, which had always attracted more people than the synthesizers, only offered a fraction of what it used to have. Thankfully, they did still offer a vegetarian entree at each meal. However, there were almost no Vulcan dishes on the menu at present, and he missed them.

Medical was probably the biggest concern at this point. McCoy had confidentially divulged that some mis-medication accidents had occurred. He was extremely concerned about that. The nurses responsible had been lectured, and were told that another such incident would cause a report in their permanent files. But he couldn't be everywhere at once. Unfortunately, the new Chief Nursing Officer was nowhere near as experienced as Chapel.

Fortunately, they had not lost anyone from day care. The children were receiving their normal excellent care, for which he was very grateful. Parents did not have to worry about their children, and could concentrate completely on their duties.

And they had only lost two teachers, and perhaps the two that they could do without the most easily. Coach was still here, insisting that all children learn to swim as early as possible, and seeing that there were no children who would not exercise and maintain their bodies properly. That young man loved his job, and they were very fortunate to have him.

The three main shift pilots were doing a good job, and the reliefs were learning. Kurik's program was working. Navigation was not doing quite so well. The relief navigators truly needed more training. So far, there had not been any large errors, but someone had to keep a look-out when course corrections were ordered while a relief was on duty.

The arboretum was perhaps the best run part of the ship currently. The new Vulcan in charge, T'Ena, was confident and prepared, and had taken charge immediately. She even had a vegetable garden growing, with the school children assisting in that area. One thing they had no need to worry about.

Stores seemed to have everything under control, now that the problems with the new uniforms had been solved. However, people were just generally unhappy with that uniform, and there was nothing he or the captain could do about that.

Rand had the new staff of yeomen well in hand. Reports got where they were meant to go on time, and were entered into the computer correctly. That was one area where he did not have to do any followup whatsoever. Which was definitely a relief. Now if he could only get Jim to finish his own paperwork on time!

The new Eridianian officers seemed to have settled in well. He had been correct to arrange their quarters all on the same deck, as they were very satisfied to be close to one another. Some of the other crew members thought they were strange, but there had been no incidents, and he had observed that there was interaction between them and the rest of the crew, which was good.

The returned retirees were a great relief. They knew their jobs well, and performed at top quality from the first day they were on board. If he was offered any more, he would accept them immediately, with no qualms at all.

Now if only they did not get any difficult assignments, and were not attacked by anything, for at least a few more months, until everything settled down a little more, and people became more competent at their jobs. Surely that was not too much to ask.

And then McCoy walked in and told them about the rash of unplanned pregnancies. It all hit the fan then.


	6. Chapter 6:Found!

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Six - Found!**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**November 2273**

**Spock**

He actually had a whole weekend free! He could hardly believe it. This was the first since they had returned to the ship. He met Kurik and Tanik to spar, and found several of the new Vulcans at the observation window, watching. He opened the door and beckoned them in, and there followed a free-for-all, the likes of which had never been seen on the Enterprise. When he exited the small gym, towel around his neck, water bottle in hand, Jim was waiting in the corridor. "Man! I thought I had seen something when you sparred with your father and Selek, but that! Never, never, have I seen anything like that. What, were there eight of you in there going at it?"

"Yes, I believe that is the correct number." He was breathing slightly hard. This had been a very good workout. Kurik was following behind him, speaking with Pevek and Wurok. He could hear the slight edge of excitement in their voices. He was going to have to organize the workout sessions, he could see that. Perhaps he would have to determine which of the Vulcans on the ship had studied suus mahna previously.

Beside him, Jim continued to babble, not realizing that Spock's thoughts were otherwise occupied. The two men walked down the corridor, back toward senior family quarters, companionably, as they were long accustomed to do.

Back inside his own quarters, Spock headed directly for a shower, noticing that Nyota had the children busy with something in the playroom. She sent him a distracted welcome, and he proceeded to complete his shower and change of clothing quickly, wondering what it was that had her so absorbed.

When he was dressed, he went to see what it was that she was doing. There, spread out over the floor of the playroom, was something that made him stop in midstride, standing still, breath caught unconsciously. "Nyota?"

She turned her head over her shoulder and looked at him. "Did I get it right?"

"Yes." His reply was low, and slow, and he remained standing motionlessly.

She rose and came to him, resting her hands against his chest. "Is it too much?"

He bent his head to rest his forehead against hers. "No. It is much appreciated. Just not anticipated. Where do you plan to hang it?"

"In the living room, across from the couch, where it can be seen from the whole room." She looked back at their children, sitting on the floor, their hands running gently over the soft fabric. "They did enjoy helping me a great deal. You need to tell them how much you appreciate what they have done."

He nodded slightly against her, gave her a slight squeeze, and then knelt down between his children, putting one arm around each of them. Grayson and Amanda smiled up at him in delight, as he sat there and looked in amazement at the banner that they had created, in his clan colors, with all their names on it, as well as his, and his father's, and grandfather's, and great-grandfather's. He had not seen one of these since he was a youth. And now this would hang in their home and he would see it everyday, to remind him from where he had come, and how much he had gained since then. With a struggle, he managed to control the great flow of emotion he felt. Nyota leaned gently against his back, her soft hands rubbing against him, her calm flowing through him, and he rose, and went to find his tools, and made a place to hang it. Grayson and Amanda gathered the fabric up off the floor carefully, and brought it to him, and he hung it up, and they all stood there and looked at it, until Nyota said it was time to go and eat lunch.

It was later in the day when the comlink sounded. He moved to the desk and pressed accept, expecting Jim or Kurik, or Tanik, or possibly some sort of emergency, but it was his father's face that looked back at him. He settled down into the chair kept before the desk, giving him the standard greeting. "Has something occurred in the clan? We were not expecting a call this week."

"Indeed there is a happening of great consequence." Sarek's face was quite strange and Spock began to fear that something unfortunate had occurred to some member of the clan. "I find myself the bearer of news that I still have not come to terms with." He stopped once more, dropping his eyes to his hands as though the solution to some problem was to be found there. And then he raised his face and looked straight into Spock's eyes. "Your brother Sybok has been located. T'Pau has spoken to him."

Spock felt himself as though from a great distance, floundering for a solid place to stand in a world suddenly gone fluid. This was not what he had anticipated at all. He stared back at his father, unable to form a single word.

Sarek nodded at him. "Yes, this is exactly the same way that I felt when she told me. It is unexpected. We had felt that he was lost to us, and now he is found again. He has been on his way back to us for years, traveling on slow freighters, working his way back apparently from the furtherest reaches of known space."

Finally Spock was able to speak. "He is well?"

"Apparently so. T'Pau did not seem disturbed about his condition."

"He is aware of the devastation?"

"Yes. He apparently learned of it some years after the actual occurrence, and immediately began his travels back in this direction, seeking to return to his family. He has come all this way depending on the labor of his body, with none to assist him."

"He must have many stories to tell. It cannot have been easy."

"No, it must have been very difficult. It says much for his character that he persevered in this endeavor. T'Pau was most impressed, after his behavior when he was young."

"People do many strange things when they are young. Some they regret the rest of their lives, while others turn out to be defining moments for them."

"This is very true, my son. It remains to discover what he is now, and what he wishes to become. T'Pau demanded that he immediately procure passage instead of continuing to work his way towards us, and offered to send him funds. He replied that he had funds, that he had been saving for the benefit of the clan. She informed him that it would benefit the clan to have him in our presence as soon as possible, and he agreed to seek passage on a passenger liner as quickly as possible. He will be here in a matter of weeks."

This was a great event. It was hard to get his head around the import of it. Concerned at the fluctuations in his controls that she felt, Nyota came and laid her hand on his shoulder. "Spock? What's going on?"

"Sybok has been found. He is on his way to New Vulcan at this moment."

She gasped and knelt down beside him, looking up at his face. "Oh, Spock! How wonderful!"

He looked at her, and the corners of his mouth lifted. "Wonderful. Yes, it is that. Is it not, sa'mekh?"

Sarek looked back at the two of them. "Wonderful. This was not a word I would have chosen, but I find it quite fitting. Yes, this is wonderful." And he smiled back at them, love and happiness shining from his face.


	7. Chapter 7:Welcome to the Gang

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Seven - Welcome to the Gang**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**December 2273**

**Bones**

They were all in the captain's ready room, working on the final report on what Jim kept calling 'the sick bay fuck-up'. He didn't like that tag at all, and protested loudly every time he heard it. "Look, you idiot, this mess affected the whole ship. It wasn't just sick bay where things happened as a result."

"But it was only there that the results were unplanned pregnancies."

He sighed. "That weird area of space we flew through reversed polarity on things all over the ship. There were burnt-out circuits everywhere. And failed controls on lots of things. We all had to eat that Masturtian buggle-weed stuff for three days, remember? Because it all thawed out and you can't refreeze that stuff or it just liquifies, and the chef refused to throw it all out the hatch. And half the turbolifts would only go down and the other half would only go up, which meant pretty soon we were all climbing the Jeffries tubes, until they got them running right again. It's not my damn fault that the only medication in the entire sick bay that was affected was the contraception shots. We were just damn lucky that there was only one carton out of stasis at the time."

Spock was nodding slightly. "The doctor is correct. This misfortune was not the responsibility of anyone on the medical staff. There was no way for them to know that the medication had been rendered useless. We are indeed fortunate that there were no more unplanned results than actually occurred."

Jim looked at them both, and then sighed. "Okay, okay, so it wasn't your fault, and it wasn't limited to sick bay. It's still a mess."

He had to agree. "The counselors were busy for a couple of weeks. But we only had two women who insisted on abortions. Neither of them was married, and they weren't ready for that responsibility. Everyone else adjusted. You even get to perform a marriage because of it!" And here he grinned.

Jim grinned back. "And in only a couple of hours, now. We need to get this thing done, so that I can go and get changed."

Spock looked at the two of them. "I am sure that the unplanned pregnancy is not the only reason that Lieutenant Rand is marrying Dr M'Benga."

He laughed. "No, from the way those two are acting, it would have happened pretty soon anyway. This just gave them a little added impetus."

They bent their heads back to the report they were finalizing, and soon it was ready to send off to StarFleet Command, leaving them free to join the celebration about to take place in the largest rec room on board.

**Spock **

He went back to their quarters and retrieved Nyota, who was already dressed in something bright and floaty. She had taken the children to day care while he was busy, and was eager to set off for the wedding.

They managed to sit next to Kurik and Chris, who was now heavily pregnant herself. It could not be more than a few weeks before their daughter was born. He observed the same glow about Chris that he had seen about Nyota when she was carrying their children. It must be partly happiness shining through. It was while they were sitting there, talking together, while the dancing and drinking were going on, that they finalized the plans for the Vulcan welcome dinner they had been talking about. He felt that their quarters were going to be extremely crowded. Perhaps it would be necessary to open up the play room for dining. When he suggested it, both women latched onto the idea eagerly. Kurik looked at him, and wondered how much furniture moving they would be doing. He was surely correct that it would take the women more than one try to decide on how they wanted things. They would have to get Tanik to help. When Charlene and Tanik came by shortly thereafter, the plans were solidified.

As it turned out, it took the three men most of the day before the dinner to arrange things to suit the women. But when they carried the hot boxes back and turned them over to the women, they were surprised to see how well everything looked. The banner that Nyota had made was admired again by the other two men, who kept looking at it, hoping that their own bondmates would take the hint. Nyota already had the music playing softly, discs that Sarek had sent them, recorded on New Vulcan. Quickly the food was set out, buffet style, on the table where the plates and tableware already waited. And then the door chime began to sound. He spent the next half hour introducing people.

"Nyota, this is Lieutenant Wurok. He is an experienced Navigator and is on beta shift. Chris, this is Lieutenant T'Vela, who is bonded to Lieutenant Commander Falon. She is a Quarters Configuration Expert, and has taken over this responsibility from me. She is the one who designed the addition to your quarters."

"Charlene, this is Lieutenant Tilek, who is a shuttle maintenance specialist. He is interested in discussing the work you did on the computerized controls. Tanik, I do not believe you have met Lieutenant Commander Falon, who is a structural engineer."

"Ensign T'Vre, this is Lieutenant Rand. Ensign T'Vre is the new botanist in charge of the arboretum."

"Dr M'Benga, this is Lieutenant Deltk, who is an Astrophysicist."

He looked around to see whether there was anyone else standing alone, but everyone seemed to be involved in conversation. He caught Nyota's eye and nodded toward the buffet and she sent him "ten minutes". He assented and set a timer to alert him to make the announcement, and then joined in the conversation going on between T'Kam, the new nurse, and Dr McCoy and Apask, the new biologist. T'Bel, who was in the medical lab, joined in about the same time and he was very surprised when his timer went off, because it seemed that almost no time had passed.

He raised his hand to catch everyone's attention, and directed them to the buffet, where Nyota and Chris were removing the covers from the dishes, handing them to Charlene. People began to migrate in that direction, and soon the tables set about the playroom were full of people. He managed to make it through the line while there was still a good selection and found that Nyota had saved a chair for him at her side.

They were almost finished eating when Cathy Kirk suddenly made a strange sound and turned quite pale. McCoy was at her side in a moment, and then Nyota was up and headed for the children's bathroom, coming out with a towel, which she hurriedly used to mop up under Cathy's chair. McCoy was calling sick bay to send up a stretcher, and Jim had turned a very strange shade of green. He had not been aware that humans could turn green.

After all the confusion was over, the party never quite got back on track. But it was late enough that Grayson and Amanda were beginning to look glassy-eyed, and Nyota took them and tucked them into the bed in the master bedroom, out of the noise in the playroom.

They were soon saying goodbye to their friends, and all the new crewmembers, who seemed pleased with the evening. Charlene and Tanik stayed long enough to help clean up, and then left, and they were alone. He went into the bedroom and lifted up Amanda and carried her to her own bed, and then Grayson as well. He returned to find that Nyota had locked up and dimmed the lights, and was waiting for him, with a small square of chocolate in her hand. He wasted no time at all in taking that from her, his eyes darkening with desire as soon as he saw it. Perhaps he was not tired, after all.

**Chris**

It was the week after the party that she started feeling really odd. Her feet were swollen, her back ached, and she had trouble sleeping because of the activities of their daughter, but she hadn't really felt odd until after Cathy's water broke at the party. She vowed she wasn't going to let something that embarrassing happen to her. She would just stay right in their quarters until it was time to head to sick bay. Kurik did not understand her attitude at all. And so, of course, it was the night that he insisted that she accompany him to the mess hall, to sit and talk with her friends, that she went into labor. She sat there and yelled at him, while he tried to soothe her, and Nyota sat at her side and giggled.


	8. Chapter 8:Home at Last

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Eight - Home at Last**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**January 2274**

**Spock**

Upon returning to their quarters from the mess hall one evening, he noticed the message light blinking. When he sat down and retrieved the message, it was a simple text to please call his father when it was convenient. Nyota looked over his shoulder, and saw the message, and told him to call right now. They were both certain that they knew what this message was about. She took the children into the playroom, and told them to settle down and be quiet, that Baba had an important call to make. And then she settled herself on the couch, where he could see her, and occupied her hands with her knitting, although her mind stayed active enough that she hesitantly began to shut down the flow between them, until he stopped her. Her presence was soothing to him, even when her mind was working overtime, as it was now.

He keyed in the familiar address, and waited while the signals raced across the intervening space, and there was the face of his father, calm to all outer appearances, if you did not know him well. Spock could see the minute twitches of muscles here and there, the slightly raised brows, the tiny tremors in the lips, as his father sought to control the display of the emotions that filled him. "Spock. It is good that you have returned my call so quickly. We are all still gathered here, together." And then he made a slight motion, with his hand, and another moved into the camera pick-up area.

Spock inhaled deeply. Although he had not seen his brother since he was eleven years old, and Sybok was nineteen, there was no mistaking that this was he. He felt a huge surge of emotion, threatening to overwhelm him, and Nyota was there with him, so calm, so soothing. He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, and opened his mouth and spoke. "It is good to see you again, Sybok. The parting has been too long."

"Indeed, Spock-kam, it has been much too long. You have grown into a man while I was out wandering."

"This was something that was bound to occur if you were gone long enough, os-sa-kai."

At this, the corners of Sybok's mouth curled up, and his eyes began to twinkle. "You are indeed as I remember you, nu-ri-sa-kai."

Sarek sat to the side and watched his two elder sons interact with one another after so long a period of time. It was almost as though they had only been separated for a few months. They were gently teasing each other, as had been their wont in childhood, and he was extremely pleased with the both of them.

Sapok came, and insinuated himself between his father, and his oldest brother, looking up at Spock's face. "Spock!"

"Yes, Sapok, I am here."

"Where is Grayson? Where is Amanda?"

"They are in the playroom, allowing me to converse quietly with my brother, whom I have not seen in thirty-three years."

Sapok's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He looked from Sybok to Spock and back again and then turned to Sarek. "Sa-mekh! Why did you let Sybok and Spock go so long without seeing one another?"

"It was not my doing, Sapok. And it was not intentional on anyone's part. It is something that simply happened. Sometimes people lose track of time."

Sapok shook his head. "I will not lose track of time. I wish to see my brothers often, sa-mekh."

Sarek nodded. "As I am sure that you shall. And now you must go and play with your younger brother, so that your older brothers may continue with their conversation."

"But I wish to speak with Grayson!"

Here Sybok joined in. "I also wish to speak with your children, Spock. And meet your bondmate, as well."

Hearing this, Nyota laid down her knitting, and looked at Spock, who silently assented. She rose quickly, and went into the playroom, beckoning the children to come to her. She led them back to where Spock sat, and slipped down into the second chair that was now sitting there. She picked up Amanda and sat her on her knees, and Grayson slipped in between his parents, staring at the screen. He looked at his father, and back to the screen again. He recognized his grandfather, but who was that other man that looked like both of them?

Spock laid his hand gently on the back of his son's neck and sent him calm. "Sybok, please allow me to introduce to you my bondmate, Nyota Uhura, and our children, Grayson and Amanda. This is my older brother, Sybok."

Nyota greeted him in flawless Vulcan, surprising Sybok immensely, for Sarek had not told him much about his brother's family. And then Grayson greeted him as well, calling him toz'ot. Amanda just stared, until her mother bent down and whispered in her ear, and then she blinked, and spoke in a soft voice, "Dif-tor heh smusma, toz'ot Sybok."

Sybok looked back at his brother's family and felt a tiny surge of envy, quickly suppressed. "Sochya eh dif, skan t'Spock. It is my great pleasure to meet all of you. I am glad to find that my brother has made such a good life for himself. It pleases me greatly."

Nyota smiled at him. "And we are glad that you have been found, and returned to the clan. Your absence has distressed your grandmother greatly."

"So I have been made aware." He shook his head slightly. "It is a great wonder to me that my family was searching for me all the years that I was attempting to return to them. The call of family is very great."

Amanda patted her mother's chin, trying to get her attention. Nyota looked down at her. "Yes, Amanda, what is it?"

"Mama, is this really Baba's brother? Like Grayson is my brother?"

"Yes, Amanda, Sybok is truly your father's brother, just like Grayson is your brother."

Amanda turned back to the screen. "Sa-mekh-al, why did you keep them apart so long? Baba needed his brother."

Sarek looked at his granddaughter, at a loss for words. "It was not deliberate, Amanda. It was not my doing."

Sybok looked at his niece in consternation. "Amanda, you must not blame Sarek for something which was my doing. When I was young, I made an error in judgement, which separated me from my family for many years. It was no one's fault but my own."

The small girl looked at the earnest face before her. "Don't make that mistake again, Uncle Sybok. We need all our family."

And the face before changed, curving slowly into the tiny smile that she knew from her father. And all three of the Vulcan men nodded their heads, for she had said something very true.

Xxxxx

os-sa-kai = older brother

-kam = a suffix denoting affection

Nu-ri-sa-kai = younger brother

Toz'ot = sibling of a parent

Dir-tor heh smusma = live long and prosper

Sochya eh dif = peace and long life

Skan t'Spock = family of Spock


	9. Chapter 9:Another Daughter for the Clan

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Nine - Another Daughter For the Clan**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**February 2274**

**Nyota**

She was glad that there was now always child care set up when an important social event occurred on the Enterprise, because this enabled her to attend. If she had had to try to find a babysitter, she would have missed many things. And the chance to get her husband to dance with her did not come very often. He was much more agreeable to this public exhibition than he had been when they were first together. And she loved to waltz with him, swinging about the dance floor held close in his arms. She was in a very good mood when they arrived back at their quarters with two very sleepy children in their arms. Spock noticed the message light blinking and said he would check it after tucking Grayson in, and she carried Amanda off to her room, quickly changing her into a nightgown and tucking her under her blankets, with her doll beside her. She walked back into the living room, and saw Spock already at the comlink. He reached for her, and she went to stand beside him, and watched as Sarek's face appeared on the screen.

After the customary greetings, Sarek asked if there had been a special event. When told of the Valentine's Day Dance, he quirked his lips up and asked her if she had been able to get Spock to dance with her. When she stated that she had, her father-in-law's eyes twinkled, and he told them how much Amanda had loved to dance. Elinor did as well, but there were not many opportunities on New Vulcan. She always made him take her out somewhere they could dance when they were on Earth. "This is a valuable lesson you have learned, my son, to please your bondmate by dancing with her. And now I will tell you the news. Tarel and T'Sura are once again parents. This time they have a new daughter, who they have informed me will be named T'Jia. She is healthy and vigorous, according to the healers."

"I am sure that T'Sura is glad to have a daughter after two sons. And T'Pau must be happy as well. The clan is beginning to even out."

"Indeed it is. There are now a total of eleven male children, and nine female children. And T'Boh's coming child is a female as well. T'Pau is pleased."

Spock nodded. "She has every right. The clan is growing again, and flourishing as well. The relatives that have been brought in and made part of the clan have added to its stability as well."

Sarek agreed. "We were much too small. I am sure, that if more close relatives to anyone already in the clan are found, who have no other clan to turn to, they will be welcomed in as well. It would not do to turn away people who have no family left to turn to."

Spock suddenly became more serious. "There has been talk that there is another Orion slaver syndicate working. There are rumors that they have a breeding program established on some hidden world. StarFleet is actively searching for them. There is no way of telling whether there is any truth in these rumors or not, but the possibility exists that more people will be found and rescued. I will keep you informed whenever I hear anything concrete."

Sarek thanked him. This type of news was always difficult to hear, but when people were actually rescued, it was heartening, even though it took time, and much care, to return these people to useful, satisfying lives, if it was possible at all. He well remembered how long it had taken for those who had joined with their clan.

They asked Sarek to extend their good wishes to new parents, and said their goodbyes. Spock sat there for a moment, and she rubbed softly against the back of his neck, willing him to relax. "We cannot do anything at all until we know whether there is any truth to those rumors. If indeed there is a slaver syndicate operating, StarFleet will stop it, even though it may take a while."

He nodded. "It is hard, though, to know that people are out there, suffering, and we cannot help them."

She leaned over and kissed him softly. "We will do everything we can to help. That is all that is possible."

"Yes, you are correct." He made a small sighing noise, and pulled her down into his lap. "And now, I believe that there was an intended end to this evening that has not yet occurred."

She smiled at him, and ran her hands up the sides of his neck, tangling them in the short hairs on the back of his neck and teasing the sensitive tips of his ears. "I believe you are correct. What do you propose to do about it?"

He stood up from the chair, lifting her in his arms. "I believe I shall issue orders to the environmental controls and take you into our bedroom, shutting the door firmly, and have my way with you."

"That sounds like a good plan to me." And she snuggled closer to him, and bit him on the neck, causing him to growl softly at her, and walk just a bit faster.


	10. Chapter 10:Talking to Africa

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Ten - Talking to Africa**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**March 2274**

**Nyota**

Another month had past, and it was once again the day when her parents would be expecting a call. Grayson and Amanda were ready, sitting in front of the comlink, wiggling in barely suppressed excitement. As soon as the screen cleared, and showed their grandparent's kitchen, they began to wave their hands, and call out to Alhamisi and M'Umbha, sitting there with wide smiles on their faces. She sat back, and let the children have their visit first, telling their Babu and Bibi everything that had happened to them since the last call. They showed off school work, and Amanda held up her doll, with the dress that had been in the last box received from Africa. And then Grayson played his ka'athyra, one of the songs that he had heard when last they were in Africa, that Spock had helped him with. His grandparents were amazed at his playing, and gratulated him profusely, making him blush and grin at them.

Eventually they wound down, and said their goodbyes, and rushed back off to the playroom, and she could sit and have her own visit. They brought her up to date on her sisters, and her brother, as well as all her cousins and aunts and uncles. And she passed on the latest news from New Vulcan, as well, which they were glad to hear. She told them that the ship was starting to settle down, that the extra un-retired personnel that they had received had been a big help, and the newest ensigns had enough experience now that they were managing their jobs much better. Life was slowly returning to normal, with very few extra shifts anymore. Spock was glad to be able to spend the majority of his evenings with his family again.

At the mention of his name, her husband slid down into the empty seat beside her, and greeted his in-laws, who exclaimed happily at seeing him. They asked him many of the same questions that she had already answered, and he patiently gave them slightly different answers, enough to satisfy them.

At length, neither of them could think of anything else to mention, and they said their good-byes, promising to call again in a month. When the screen was blank, she sighed softly. "Sometimes I miss them so, and then sometimes I am so impatient with them, because they truly do not understand our life."

Spock lifted his hand, and softly laid it on the back of her neck, as he leaned forward until their foreheads touched. "They are your parents, and they love you deeply, even if they do not always understand you."

"You are so right. I know you are. And they love our children, too."

"That has always been very apparent to me."

She grinned at him. "Even if they did send Amanda so many pink things that we were floating in them."

He nodded, his eyes twinkling. "I even used that bright pink baby carrier that they sent."

She laughed aloud. "Yes, you did, and you looked ever so smart in it. Jim and Len certainly thought so."

"I do remember their merriment. Perhaps McCoy was not so eager to laugh when his in-laws sent that bright yellow baby carrier, which Tamara insisted that he use."

She giggled at that memory. "But he looked so cute in it. As Jim did in that bright green plaid one that Cathy's parents sent them."

"Why do grandparents buy such things?"

"I don't think there's any good answer to that question. Sometimes I wonder whether becoming a grandparent doesn't short-circuit some of the common sense part of the brain. At least they weren't around to speak baby-talk to our children when they were babies."

Spock looked at her, eyes widening. "They would have done this?"

"Oh, yes. They baby-talked to all my sisters' babies. I'm sure they must have done so to Hamed's babies as well, but I was off in San Francisco when they were born, so I can't say for certain."

"Perhaps living on a starship has advantages that I was not aware of."

She snuggled up close to him. "Oh, many of them, I am sure. How much longer do you think our children will leave us alone?"

"Not nearly long enough for what you are thinking of. You will have to wait until they have gone to bed for that." And he sent her very graphic images of what he intended to do to her at that time, making her sigh and nibble on his neck.

"Mama, Baba! The water in the bathroom sink won't turn off! It's running on the floor!" Grayson was frantically tugging at them.

She sighed and stood up, following her son back to the bathroom, with her husband right behind her. Later.


	11. Chapter 11:Evacuate!

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Eleven - Evacuate!**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**April 2274**

**Spock**

There was something very strange on the scanner sweep. His fingers flew over his console, ordering different scans, enhanced magnification, all directed at that sector with the strange readings. His voice carried to Kurik and Wurok, who activated certain controls on their consoles as well, and to Nyota, who had already begun to extract certain signals she was receiving, as being ones that the captain should be advised of.

Kirk swung his chair about, from one direction to another, speaking quickly with the people at different stations. And it was not long at all before the red alert lights were flashing, and the klaxons were sounding all over the ship, warning people to their stations, and those who were not on duty to safe locations.

There were three ships out there, where they had thought there was only one. Somehow two of them had been masked, appearing suddenly where they had not been expected. But these were not Klingon ships, nor Romulans, so this was no cloaking device that they were familiar with. The shape of these vessels was different from anything in the battle computer's database. They were facing an unknown attacker.

He heard Nyota, repeatedly making hails, changing from one language to another, trying to establish communication, but whoever it was that was out there was not responding. He knew without looking that she was changing the frequency over which she was broadcasting, as well as the language, in an attempt to establish a connection, but if they did not wish to respond, she would not be successful. He continued with his own scanner sweeps, calling out information to Jim and the other officers as soon as he found anything new. And Kurik and Wurok were making every attempt to keep out of the unknown range of the other vessels weapons, and to keep from being surrounded, as well.

He could hear Jim issuing orders, but his attention was mainly on his own console, as he attempted to discover what sort of weapons might be on those other ships, and where the most sensitive parts of the ships might be located, so that he could pass this information along.

And then they were under attack. The ship began to shake, under the influence of some type of beam that they were not familiar with. Extra power to the shields was ordered, and the shaking declined, but did not entirely disappear. But then there were the projectiles, headed in their direction, and not all of them were caught and disintegrated before reaching the Enterprise. There were several large reverberations, and damage reports began to arrive at Nyota's console. She kept up a running commentary, telling Jim where the ship had been damaged. He felt a sharp stab of fear when she reported a fire on the deck where the children were, but this was soon followed by a report that Security had successfully evacuated all the children and teaching staff from that floor to a safer location.

There was no option but to fire on those other ships. They refused to communicate, and had deliberately done damage to the Enterprise. And so they began to fire, both with beam weapons and torpedoes, and they did damage. They saw one ship burst apart in a huge ball of fire and debris, and the others had been hit as well. And still the senseless attack continued. The Enterprise shuddered, shaking harder, vibrating intensely. There were shouts now, as Scotty warned that the vibrations must be stopped, before structural damage occurred. More power went to the shields, and to the inertial dampeners, as well. The shuddering tapered off to shaking, and then stopped entirely when another direct hit sent the second ship down the same path as the first, detonating in a fireball as large as a small moon. What had been on that ship to cause such an explosion? Scotty, white of face, said they had detonated an antimatter bomb of some sort. At that, Jim ordered all the extra power available to the shields, while stepping up the attack.

There was more shaking, but not as strong as before, nor lasting as long. It began to seem as though the last remaining ship was simply acting in desperation. Obviously, by itself, it could not cause the severe shuddering, nor did it seem to have any of those missiles that had penetrated the shields and caused the damage to the ship resulting in fires. It was simply a matter of time until this ship met the same end as the first two.

There was a collective sigh of relief when that happened, but they did not let down their guard. The ship was damaged, and must be repaired as quickly as possible, and there were pockets of people in several locations on the ship, who had been relocated to areas of greater safety. The lights changed from red to yellow, and the klaxons were silent. Sick bay was full of injuries, most not life-threatening, thankfully, but there were burns to treat, and injuries suffered when people were thrown about by the unexpected shaking.

At length, even the yellow lights went off, and there was a ship-wide announcement, telling parents where the children had been relocated. At shift end, Spock and Nyota went and retrieved their shaken children and went straight to their quarters, where they soothed them, and listened to them tell of the great adventure they had experienced that day, while they ate supper from the synthesizer, and then cuddled together in one bed, while Spock told stories on his childhood until the two children fell asleep, curled about their parents.

Spock and Nyota lay there for some time, holding their children, before carefully rising and carrying them to their own beds, tucking them in securely. And then they returned to their bed, and tangled themselves around each other, resolving the controlled fear that they had had earlier. They touched, and tasted, and drove each other hastily toward the peak they needed, to assure themselves that all was well, and to release the tense energy that they were filled with. And when they lay, limp and sated, still wrapped around each other, they were once again assured that life continued, and all was well in their world.


	12. Chapter 12:The Waves Have It

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Twelve - The Waves Have it**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**May 2274**

**Nyota **

Her work for the evening was finally finished. She truly detested all the paperwork that quarterly reviews necessitated, although she did see the reason for the reviews. If people knew where they were not performing up to standards, they could do something about it, but it took her longer to fill out the paperwork than it did to have the one-on-one meetings! She was about to rise from the desk when the comlink chimed. She absently pressed the accept button, expecting that it was Jim or Chris, or another of their friends, and was surprised to see Selek's face appear. And then knew instantly why he was calling. Her face lit up and she waited to hear what he would say.

"Durra has this day been delivered of a daughter, whom she insists will be called T'Ula. She is tired, but happy. There were no complications, although this labor did seem to weary her more than the previous ones." Selek's face wore a look of slight concern. "I fear her age affected her more this time."

Nyota was nodding. "She is reaching the outside age of most human women for childbearing. But I know how much she wanted a second daughter, to balance your two sons. She waited so long for a chance to have a family, and she loves her children so much."

"Indeed she does. And she is an excellent mother." He was quiet for a short while, and then gave his tiny smile. "It is something I never anticipated, to be a father, and of so many children. I find it to be most enjoyable."

Nyota laughed. "Children are life's greatest treasures. As I am sure you have found. Now tell me about this newest daughter."

"She is almost exactly the same length and weight as her older sister, and has the same wavy hair as all three of her older siblings. I do not understand this. Wavy-haired Vulcans are simply not heard of."

Nyota was giggling helplessly at this. "But two of Elinor's children have curly hair - and the latest is red, to boot!"

"This is true. I had thought of that. Perhaps I should be grateful for waves." But his eyes were twinkling. "She was very vigorous at birth, and has an extremely loud voice, which was heard through the bedroom door by T'Pau, who had come to wait in our living room for the birth. She is sleeping now, as is Durra, but she stayed awake long enough to meet her older siblings, who are quite taken with her. Smark wished to take her out to show her off, but Senek scolded him, telling him that she was much too young. T'Ama was simply fascinated, and wanted to climb up on the bed beside Durra to get a closer look." He practically glowed with happiness and pride, but Nyota would never tell him how plainly she could read him.

She was about to reply when Spock appeared over her shoulder, having heard the familiar voice. "Greetings, Selek. Or perhaps I should offer congratulations."

"Either is highly acceptable, Spock. I do appreciate your kindness and will tell Durra when she awakens."

"Your family is now of a very nice size. It is the largest in the clan, is it not?"

"Indeed it is, although I am not so sure that it will stay that way for long. There are younger families in the clan, who almost certainly have not stopped having children."

Now Nyota chimed in again. "The clan is growing nicely. The must be as many children as adults now."

"Very true. And I am sure that in a few more years the balance will swing over to more children and stay that way for many years. I do not believe that the tradition of only two children to a family will return any time soon."

"No, I'm sure that's true. Until the population has been rebuilt, larger families will almost certainly be the rule, rather than the exception. The schools must be getting crowded."

"Yes, they are building additions again. First they build an addition to the primary school, and a few years later an addition to the secondary school, and then a few years after that to the Academy, and then they start over again."

Spock nodded. "This is a very sensible arrangement. However, eventually, the space currently occupied by the school system will be so crowded that they will have to build elsewhere, I would think."

"And that day is not too far off. There is perhaps room for one more set of additions, and then a new primary school will have to be built, and the settlement divided into two school districts. There is some unhappiness over this, but it is the natural consequence of the growth of our population."

The conversation continued for a short while longer, and then Selek said that he must go and attend to his sons, who were beginning to be too loud. He did not wish them to wake either the baby or Durra. When she had cut the comlink off, Nyota sat quietly for a moment, and Spock reached over to gently touch the side of her face. "What are you thinking, k'diwa?"

She leaned into his hand, letting her thoughts and emotions wash over him. "I am thinking that it is almost time to make our second son."

His voice was soft and warm against her. "Another few months."

"Yes. I'll have to remember to speak with Chris ahead of time, and make arrangements for them to care for Grayson and Amanda for a few days."

"It is still early yet to arrange this. But not too soon to think of it. Things do become more complicated as the size of our family increases."

She nuzzled against him in satisfaction. "But we haven't caught up with Selek and Durra yet." Her voice was full of laughter.

"Indeed not. They did start before we did. Although it is also quite likely that they will stop before we will."

She giggled at him and wrapped her arms around him. "I am not ready to stop yet, adun. But I am ready to practice now."

"But the children are still awake. I am afraid that you will have to postpone your practice session until they are asleep." But she could hear the suppressed laughter in his voice.

"Perhaps they could be distracted."

"I think that is highly unlikely. They would be much more likely to attempt to join us at a most inopportune time."

She was giggling again. "Most inopportune. Yes, that's our children all right."

He straightened up and looked down at her, his eyes twinkling. "But do not forget what you had in mind. I would be most interested in pursuing that activity as soon as they are asleep." And with that he turned and headed for the playroom, to check and see whether they were ready for a story yet. He did not fool her in the slightest, his interest in the planned activity extremely obvious to her.


	13. Chapter 13:Music Appreciation

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Thirteen - Music Appreciation**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**June 2274**

**Spock**

The other Vulcans on the ship had been informed of the Music Festival, and what it involved, and had been told of the special room, where any of the Vulcans aboard could come, and play whatever instrument they wished, explaining it to those who came to listen. He told them that he played his ka'athyra, and Kurik his kol-chak, and that Nyota sang in Vulcan. He was expecting that Tanik would appear with his vluhn, as well. They were impressed, and he was sure that there would be many of them in attendance. They were still getting used to the events which were held on the Enterprise each quarter, and this was the first time that they would be exposed to the music festival. He did not think that it would take more than one exposure to ensure that they would be attendees each year thereafter.

When the day came, he put on his Vulcan robes, with his clan name embroidered on the front, while Nyota dressed in one of the brightly patterned dresses she had purchased on their last trip to Africa, wrapping her hair up in a matching scarf. Grayson and Amanda were quite excited, as this was the first time they had been allowed to go. They led the children up one corridor and down another, stopping to listen to many different kinds of music. In one room, Scotty was playing the bagpipes, dressed in his kilt. In another, there were many people with skintones similar to Nyota's, who cried out loudly when she appeared in the doorway. She went to the front of the room, and sang gladly to the accompaniment of the drums and horns and strange stringed instruments. And when she had finished, she conspired with the musicians, and called the children up to stand on a small bench beside her, and sang one of the question songs that they had learned from their grandmother in Africa.

And finally they arrived at the room where Kurik was seated, playing his kol-chak. He looked about, and observed that several of the new Vulcan crew members were present, sitting quietly and listening. When the song was over, he walked forward, and lifted his ka'athyra from where it leaned against the wall behind Kurik. He sat down and checked the tuning against Kurik's kol-chak and then they began to play together. After that, Nyota came, and sang while they played, and following that, a children's song, which Grayson and Amanda were happy to join in on.

Nyota took the children then, to the place where day care was provided, while he and Kurik continued to play. It was while she was gone that Tanik arrived, with his vluhn, and sat down on the floor before them and joined in. And then others began to trickle in as well, advancing slowly to the front of the room until one of them beckoned them forward, indicating that all were welcome to join in. By the time Nyota returned, T'Vela was sitting beside Tanik, with her kusek set up. And behind them stood Falon with his bling. Spock was not entirely sure what song they knew that would be appropriate for that instrument, but surely Falon would tell them. Wurok had a kep, on its stand. Perhaps it would be played in the same song as the bling. He was not entirely sure he wanted to be seated directly before these two instruments, but he had not expected anything quite so loud. Both Brack and T'Bel had shown up with ply'muth in their hands, and had brought chairs to the front and were currently tuning. And there were two more vluhn, brought by Karck and Pevek, and two more kol-chak, played by Stuln and Tilek. They now had enough instruments to attempt many more songs than previously. And Apask was hesitantly standing at the side, asking if he would be allowed to sing. At this request, Deltk and T'Cila also stood and came to his side. They were assured that singers were welcome as well. There were now only five Vulcans sitting in the audience. This was much better response than he had anticipated.

After a brief consultation, they began to play. It was as he feared, when the bling and kep were sounded, extremely loud, almost deafening. However, he would under no circumstances tell them so. He had seen their faces when they had brought their instruments forward. He did not suppose that they had had any chance to participate in anything of this sort since the devastation. They played several songs, and then took a brief break, while they consulted on what to play next. When they had decided on six more songs, they once again took their places, and the audience, grown now to overflow the room into the hall, became very quiet. They started with a quiet piece, and worked their way up to the last one, which was extremely loud, and very lively. The applause at the end was thunderous.

At his suggestion, each of them then presented their instrument, and talked about it, and how they had learned to play it. This turned out to be just as fascinating to the audience as the music had been. Nyota sat in a corner, smiling happily. He ended this presentation with a very short history of Vulcan music, and then they played a variety of pieces to demonstrate the different schools of traditional music. These pieces were as well received as the others had been. They finished with a set of children's songs, with the singers relaxing and enjoying themselves. He wished Grayson and Amanda had been there to hear those.

It was a very relaxed group of Vulcans who packed up their instruments and headed off, and he was certain that they would not wait another year before getting together again. There were often musical offerings in the rec rooms in the evenings, and he had played there, with Nyota singing, so he saw no reason that the others might not as well. He would certainly encourage it. Nyota came, and linked her fingers through his, and they went to fetch their children, full of the joy and peace of the day.

/

Ka'athyra = Vulcan stringed instrument, similar to a lyre

Kol-chak = Vulcan flute, usually carved from wood

Vluhn = small Vulcan drum, played sitting flat on the floor

Kusek = Vulcan instrument which is a set of small bells in a framework, played by striking them gently

Bling = Vulcan instrument similar to a set of cymbals

Kep = Vulcan instrument like a gong

Ply'muth = Vulcan stringed instrument, smaller than a ka'athyra


	14. Chapter 14:Busy in Sick Bay

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Fourteen - Busy in Sick Bay**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**July 2274**

**McCoy**

It did not seem likely that any of the medical staff would get a full night's sleep this entire month. Gamma shift was always a skeleton staff in sick bay anyway, because no routine examinations were done then, only accident and emergency treatments. But babies came whenever they felt like it, and that meant that doctors and nurses got woken up in a hurry and headed to sick bay on the run. And with fourteen babies due this month, it was almost certain that there would be few nights of unbroken sleep. After all, some babies took their time. A lot of time. Days even. And some arrived in such a hurry that you barely had time to catch your breath before they were here.

He sat at his desk and rubbed his eyes wearily. He would be glad when this whole thing was over and the babies were all born healthy. Then maybe they could relax and forget about the whole muck-up. He looked up when M'Benga came to the doorway and waited for the other man to speak. "Looks like we get to be first."

Immediately he stood up. "Chris is in labor?"

"For the last two hours. She finally decided it was time to come down here and let everyone take care of her."

"Her water break yet?"

"No, but her contractions are only five minutes apart now."

"Going pretty fast so far."

The other man nodded and then turned his head. "She's all prepped. Want to come in and say hi?"

"And have her yell at me? No, thanks. I'll wait until after the little one gets here. But holler if you need help. I'm still not too sure of that new obstetrician."

"Well, we'll certainly have a good idea of her worth after this month is over."

He shook his head. "Don't I know it! Good luck in there. If I hear too much cursing, maybe I'll step in and remind her how far she can be heard."

Benjamin walked off shaking his head, a big grin on his face. It was four hours before he came back, a small blue-wrapped bundle in his arms and an even bigger grin on his face. Bones made the appropriate comments, and walked as the happy new father went back into the birthing room with his new son. One down and thirteen to go. He hoped the day care nursery had staffed up.

A week and three more babies later, he realized that they had a treasure in that new obstetrician. There hadn't been a single problem so far, even with that one young ensign with the narrow pelvis that they had all been worried about. Maybe he could start to breath a little easier. Only ten more to go.

Unfortunately, one of those was his. And of course, she planned her arrival in the middle of the night, when he had been treating burns and crush injuries for hours that day. Tamara was very insistent that he get up, though, even if he had only had three hours of sleep. She told him he could sleep when she could, and he had to admit that there was some justice in that. He did take time to take a quick cold shower, the shock helping him to wake up. And then he pulled on jeans and a sweater and stuck his feet in whatever shoes came to hand, before calling for an autochair over her protestations. "Hey, I've got to carry Jack. I can't carry you, too."

She just glared at him, and then doubled over again, clutching her belly. He was instantly there, rubbing softly, and bending his face down beside her to whisper encouragement in her ear. When the autochair arrived, she sat down in it without another word of protest. He went and gathered up their sleeping son, and headed for Pediatrics, telling her he would be with her before they finished prepping her, which he was, thankfully, for he had no wish to be yelled at. None at all.

It took another long six hours for their daughter to arrive. Added to the two that she had been in labor before she woke him up, it added up to a nice, short, second labor, even if she didn't see it that way. But her statement that next time HE could deliver the bowling ball actually made him shiver. He went to fetch their son and brought him in to see his mother and new sister, and Jack was awestruck. "She's so little, Daddy."

"Just as little as you were."

"I was that little?"

"You certainly were. And look how big you've grown now. Karen will grow too. Just you wait and see."

Jack did not seem so certain at first, but he was reminded of the other children in day care, and how they came in barely able to sit up, and soon were crawling all over the floor, and then walking about. He nodded and agreed that they were probably right, and maybe she would get bigger. Tamara lay there and giggled at him, and then she gave a huge yawn. He took Jack back to day care, telling them he would come back for him at supper time, and he went to their quarters and took a nap himself, telling the charge nurse to call him if he was needed. He was never going to catch up on his sleep.

Another week, and four more babies. Only five left. And the last one to appear had to be the Scott's. And Scotty wasn't any better about the whole thing than he had been the first two times. Susan finally had to yell at him and send him out to Bones' office to ask for a wee nip to settle him down. Which of course was available, and did the trick. He swaggered back into the delivery room just in time, and almost passed out on the floor again. He had never lived down the first time, when he hit the floor not more than ten seconds after his son was born. Susan was certainly never going to let him forget it. Their new son was a sturdy one, and had the lungs of a tuba player. With a great head of hair, too. They named him Patrick, and Scotty beamed for a whole week.

And he finally got to sleep. Until Karen woke him up, squalling for a dry diaper and breakfast.


	15. Chapter 15:A Gathering of Vulcans

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Fifteen - A Gathering of Vulcans**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**August 2274**

**Nyota**

The planning for the little get-together she and Spock were going to host was going well. The list of non-Vulcan guests kept growing, though. She wasn't at all sure that everyone was going to fit into their quarters. This time there would be no tables set up, except to display the food. Everyone would have to stand or sit wherever they could find a place. That way they could have more people in. But it was still going to be crowded. What the Enterprise really needed was a party room, like the ones back at the Academy, that you could rent for a day. She was going to bring that up at the next staff meeting.

Spock came in from his work-out, and mentioned that two different men had stopped him on the way home and asked if there was some way to get introduced to the unbonded Vulcan women. He told her their names as he passed on towards his shower. She shook her head and added them to the three women who had asked her about unbonded Vulcan men this week, at the bottom of the invitation list. There was just no way all these people were going to fit in here!

She checked to see that their children were occupied in the playroom and followed Spock into the bathroom, standing outside the shower door to talk to him until the door opened and he pulled her in under the water, laughing and shrieking as her clothing became saturated. Somehow they never got around to discussing the party invitation list.

It was in the mess hall at lunch time, when they sat down right across from Jim and Cathy, that she remembered. "Hey, Jim, when are we going to get that party room I keep asking about?"

"Uh, well, I keep forgetting to ask about that."

"Well, if you two want to come to the next Vulcan mixer, you're going to have to come up with something, because the guest list is now too large for everyone to fit into our quarters, even using the playroom." She began to eat her lunch while Jim spluttered at her and Cathy sat there and laughed. But by the children's bedtime that evening she had a room number. Now she had to find a babysitter that didn't want to come to the party.

**Spock**

On their mid-day break the next day, they went to check out the room that Jim had just designated as the personal party room. It was one of the large rooms previously used to entertain delegates and already had built-in hot trays and chiller boxes. There were long tables against one wall, and padded benches against the opposite wall, and lots of room in between for people to stand around and talk. It would serve their purpose admirably. Why Jim couldn't have done this before, he could not understand. It was not like it could not be pressed into use for its original purpose if necessary.

He visually measured the room, subtracted space in front of the tables for people lining up to get food, and divided by a space large enough for the Vulcans not to feel infringed upon. "I estimate that this room will be comfortable for 80 people, if a good portion of them are Vulcan."

Nyota looked at him in shock. "We aren't having that many, are we?"

"How many are on the list now?"

She unfocused her eyes and thought. "Fifty-four."

"And how many more days until the party?"

"Three. And everyone has heard about it by now." She shook her head. "I better order more food."

He looked at her, his eyes twinkling. "Do we need to get security guards for the door?"

"That might not be a bad idea." She giggled and leaned against him. "I love it when you joke with me."

"I find that it comes easier the longer I am around you. Eventually no one will be able to tell that I am Vulcan. See the influence you have over me?"

She ran her fingers up the outside edge of one ear. "Oh, I don't think anyone could ever see these and not know that you are Vulcan."

He shivered against her and gently reminded her that this was not the time nor place, although those padded benches certainly looked inviting about now.

**Chris**

The night of the party, she carried Lauren to Spock and Nyota's quarters and bedded her down with Amanda, much to the delight of the two girls. One babysitter would do for all three children. The four adults headed for the party room, getting there just before Susan and the people with all the food. Charlene and Tanik were not far behind, and Falon and T'Vela hesitantly came into the room just after that. All the chaperones were here now. The food and drinks set out, Susan's assistants left with the cart and she gave everything a quick once-over. "You've done well. And I think your menu choices were fantastic. Everyone should really enjoy it."

"Isn't Scotty coming?"

"Yes, he's getting the kids settled. We had trouble finding a sitter, and she's someone they don't know, so it's taking longer than expected, but he should be here soon." And right then he did walk through the door, going immediately to Falon and starting a conversation about something in the engine room. The two men were soon so deeply into their conversation that Kurik started sidling in that direction, extremely curious to overhear what was being said.

**Nyota**

Now people began to trickle in, usually in small groups. She found herself making introductions again, and Spock and Chris and Charlene were doing the same thing. And there was Kurik, with three of the new Vulcan men, going up to a group of human women and making introductions. Good. That was part of what this was about. And there were two Andorian women in here as well. That was interesting. And at least four other non-Terran humanoids, as well. None of whom had been on the invitation list. She hoped they wouldn't run out of food.

About an hour after the party started, she was aware of a warm body just behind her, and turned her head slightly. Spock leaned down and whispered in her ear. "There are now eight-seven people in the room. It is a good thing that you ordered more food."

"Maybe next time we'll need to issue tickets or something."

"That may become necessary." He gently directed her attention to one corner of the room, where the two Andorian women were talking animatedly to two of the young Vulcan ensigns. "I do hope that those two are not expecting those ensigns to accompany them back to their quarters. I fear they will be disappointed."

"But they seem very taken with them." She looked impishly up at him. "Perhaps they might forget that Vulcans do not participate in foursomes."

He looked at her severely. "Nyota." And then he stopped and shook his head slightly. "You are having fun, are you not?"

"Yes, love, that's what I'm doing. This was such a good idea." She looked all around the room, at the little clumps of people engaged in conversation. "Look how everyone is all mixed up."

"Indeed, your strategy seems to be working perfectly. And the extra people who invited themselves have apparently not done so simply out of curiosity or a desire to observe something they might find titillating, but out of a sincere desire to become better acquainted with these people."

"Yes, I think you're absolutely correct. It was a good ice-breaker. Now all we have to do is keep things moving, and get them more involved with the other activities on the ship."

"Like we did with Kurik and Tanik."

"Exactly." She gave him a big smile, and rubbed her fingers over his, sending small shocks radiating throughout his body. "And have you remembered to ask everyone to submit their lineages to T'Pau as she asked?"

"Indeed I have. Our comlink should be chiming continuously tomorrow."

/

Author's Note: I have another obligation and will be unable to post new chapters again until Monday, August 23. Regular new chapters will begin again then.


	16. Chapter 16:Warriors

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Sixteen - Warriors**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**September 2274**

**Nyota**

A month before the Faire, she and Chris and Charlene met with T'Vela and T'Bel, T'Cila, T'Kam and T'Vre to explain about the Faire and the costumes that everyone wore. They showed them holovids that had been taken at past Faires, and they showed them how to choose what they wanted to wear and order it from Stores. The Vulcan women were very reserved at first, but after they had seen the holovids, especially the parts that showed Spock and Kurik and Tanik winning the melees, they became a little more obviously interested. After they had looked at the actual clothing that the three officers wore, and saw all the variations that were available to order, it was a sure thing that all of them would be in attendance. Nyota checked one more activity off her list.

**Spock**

He and Kurik and Tanik held a meeting two months before the Faire and explained about ordering chain mail and practicing in it, because it was different fighting wearing the mail than without it. Movement could be restricted, and even the alloys that were used for the synthesized mail weighed more than might be expected. And they would be wearing it all morning, and fighting all afternoon. The melee was the last event, and they did not want to be too tired when it started. The other twelve Vulcan men listened closely, and set up their appointments in Stores, to be scanned for the synthesizer. And then they all discussed what colors they would be wearing, and which optional pieces they would choose. And then Tanik explained 'favors' to them.

Falon spoke first. "T'Vela will give me a piece of fabric that matches her apparel, and I am to tie it about my arm while I fight?"

Tanik nodded. "That is correct."

Falon considered this. "It is because we are bondmates?"

Kurik shook his head very slightly. "A woman does not have to be your bondmate to bestow her favor, although I should not think that your bondmate would appreciate your accepting a favor from someone else."

Wurok looked more interested. "Those of us who do not have bondmates may accept favors from unbonded women?"

Spock agreed with him. "Yes, this is the way that it is done. There will be many unbonded women from the crew who will be eager to award their favors. However, if you accept, they will expect you to sit with them at the banquet afterwards, and most probably they will expect you to escort them back to their quarters afterwards."

Wurok looked even more interested. "Bestowing a favor then does indicate an interest?"

All three of the experienced Vulcans indicated their agreement. Kurik spoke up. "Chris gave me her favor to wear at the Faire before we had participated in the Terran wedding ritual."

Tarik joined in. "Even if no woman offers you her favor before the melee, you may find yourself accosted afterwards, particularly if you last until the final round."

Tilek's eyes were very wide by this point. "Accosted?"

Tarik looked at him very solemnly. "You may find that strange women will come up and kiss you, or touch you."

"Kiss?"

Tarik nodded. "A perfectly strange woman, who I had never even seen before, kissed me on the forehead at the end of the first melee I participated in." Spock and Kurik nodded their agreement. Several of the men in the room looked startled, a few looked very, very interested.

/

The week before the Faire, they held a dress rehearsal, with all the men wearing their full gear, and walking about for almost two hours, ending with a short free-for-all. At the end, they understood why they had been practicing in their mail.

**Chris**

The morning of the Faire, she and Nyota and Charlene held a help session, to be sure that the Vulcan women were properly attired before heading out to the Faire. T'Kam in particular looked especially lovely, and they warned her, and all the others, that they would almost certainly be approached by single men during the day. How they reacted was up to them, but they should not be insulted, nor react hostilely. All the women indicated that they understood. T'Vela headed back to the quarters she shared with Falon to wait for him to return from the similar check-up the men were conducting. The others left in pairs, not feeling that they wanted to experience this event on their own.

When the room was empty except for the three of them, she sighed. "Did we look that unsure of ourselves the first time we went to the Faire?"

Charlene chucked. "I'm sure we did. I was so afraid I was going to trip over the hem of my gown."

Nyota grinned. "But we made it through the day, and so will they. I'm just not sure about the single men. They are going to be floored, both human and Vulcan, by the sight of those four. T'Vela will have Falon escorting her, but those four are going to be out there, really out there, for the first time."

Chris nodded. "Baptism by fire."

Charlene broke down and laughed hard at that. "So true, so very true." And then the three of them went to fetch their husbands.

**Falon**

He was amazed at the way his bondmate looked in the strange clothing that the human women had helped her select. She was elegant and ….feminine. He almost felt as though he were entering the fires, but he knew that he was not. She came and laid her hand softly in the crook of his elbow as she had been instructed, and raised her face to his. "I am ready, Falon. Shall we go?"

At that point, he would much have preferred to stay in their quarters, but that would hardly be acceptable, so he nodded, and they headed out the door.

**The Unbonded Vulcan Men**

They headed for the Faire in small groups, two to four each. Spock had told them not to try to stick together in one group, that they would experience the Faire better in small groups, and so they followed his advice. They headed in different directions once they were into the shuttle hanger deck where the Faire was held, some going to listen to the music they heard being played, others headed for the game of chess being enacted with live pieces, still others headed for the shopping district to see what was there. Two of them, Karck and Stuln, wound up in the big swing in a very short time, completely unprepared for that experience. They stepped out of the swing unsteady on their feet and were much more cautious about the next thing they tried.

Apask and Gron found themselves at the Scottish enclave, their ears assaulted by the sound of several bagpipes. They could hardly believe what they were hearing. But the pint of bitters that was pressed on each of them had an interesting flavor. The haggis, on the other hand, made them both gag and back away quickly.

Skillar, Lonon, and Gron eventually grew tired of watching the short battles on the chessboard, and headed off down one of the pathways, where they found the fortune teller's tent, and the belly dancers. They were not heard from again for two hours.

Wurok, Tilek, Pevek, and Brack were so engrossed with the recorder and psaltry music that they followed the group around for over an hour. Deltk found them and convinced Brack to come with him to see the Shakespeare play about to start, while the other three headed for the food court, eager to try the 'turkey leg' Karik had told them about. He did warn them to be sure they got the one made from tofu.

By the time they all met up again at the entrance to the arena, six of them had been kissed lightly on the cheek, three of them had had their buttocks playfully smacked, and four of them had had someone come up behind them and cover their eyes, being told to 'guess who'. That was in addition to the seven propositions they had received, and the nine fairly obscene comments on their physiques they had overheard. They were not sure whether to be insulted or gratified.

**The Unbonded Vulcan Women**

By the time they met at the bleachers in the arena, three of them had had offers of marriage, one on bended knee, two of them had been propositioned, they had heard nine various descriptions of their bodily development, six wolf-whistles, and fourteen requests for their comlink numbers. They weren't sure, but they thought that was good. They had, however, not accepted any of the various offers, nor given out their comlink numbers, although T'Cila had been very tempted by the last request. That young man had been very interesting, with his blue eyes and red hair, and those strange spots on his face. They saw Nyota and Chris and Charlene and seated themselves on the row behind their instructors, and began to tell them what they had experienced.

**The Melee**

With fifteen Vulcan men and eight Andorians in the melee, it was extremely exciting. The people in the stands roared out their approval as small groups collected, attacking other clumps of men. Each time a group of Andorians and a group of Vulcans challenged each other, the noise grew even more deafening. The melee lasted almost half an hour longer than usual, and, in the end, there were only two men left standing, their backs to one another. When they were declared victorious, the amount of noise grew even louder, and when they doffed their helmets, and revealed themselves to be Wurok and Falon, the stands erupted again. T'Vela was presented with the victor's wreath to adorn Falon, and a lovely young thing from the communications department gave the victor's kiss to Wurok, who looked properly stunned. When she shyly whispered to him that she would be very happy to join him at the banquet, he hastily accepted.

Besides the expected four, there were another four Vulcans who had gone into the battle wearing colored ribbons around their upper arms. Those four, Pevek, Karck, Gron, and Skillar, could be seen heading toward the banquet hall with lovely young women on their arms, and lips that surely were not tightly compressed, but curved gently up at the sides.

Falon would have liked to have skipped the banquet and gone straight to their quarters, but T'Vela was emphatic that they not miss a single part of the day's activities. She assured him that what he had in mind would not suffer for waiting an hour or two. He was not at all convinced.

**After the Banquet**

As soon as he could, Falon rose and T'Vela followed him. They headed straight for their quarters. Once inside, she began immediately to remove his chain mail. She was very methodical about it, but she did not really move fast enough to suit him. He began to growl softly at her, to urge her to move faster, and he felt her reaction, there in the back of his mind. The chain mail became very restrictive. When she removed the last piece, she backed away from him, holding up one hand. "I do not wish this clothing damaged. I will remove it."

His eyes glittered at her, as he began to remove the clothing that he had worn under his chain mail. It very quickly became a race to see which of them would be bare first. When she was down to her undergarments, he finished, and immediately lunged at her, grabbing her arms and lifting her into the air. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, and slipped one hand between them, pulling at the crotch of her underwear until he had access to her soft flesh. She was biting his ears, and digging her fingernails into his back, making sounds that traveled along his nerves like flames. He shook and shuddered as he drove his fingers into her, the scent of her arousal rising about him like a cloud, sending him higher and deeper into flames of his own arousal. His lok was heavy with his blood, twitching and jerking between them, seeming to seek her body of its own accord, and she was pushing against his hand, keening loudly now. The hand that was supporting her buttocks pulled her toward him, and the hand that had been preparing her body guided his lok into her waiting keshtan-ur.

She bowed up against him, clutching him tightly, and now they were both growling at each other. His hands clasped her buttocks and pulled her closer to his body, and she began to bite his neck as he thrust hard into her. It did not take very much longer at all until she bowed up again, harder this time, ululating in ecstasy. The feel of her muscles squeezing tightly against his lok sent him following her, his teeth sunk into her shoulder as they shook together.

/

Chris kept stopping to talk to people, until Kurik sent her a very explicit image of what he wished to do, _right at this moment_. She made not a single additional stop, hurrying ever faster in her rush to reach their quarters. No sooner was the door shut than she was pulling off her clothing, leaving it strewn across the floor from the front door to the bedside. By the time he had his chain mail off, she was bare and spread across the bed. The rest of his clothing was removed by the simple expedient of grabbing at the front of his neck and ripping downwards until it all fell in a heap on the floor. He was on the bed, and buried in her body in another second. He put his hands flat on the bed on either side of her, and began to thrust hard, growling at her as he did so. She moaned and sighed, and wrapped her legs around his hips, her hands gripping his ears and rubbing at them, sending little spurts of flame sliding down his nerves. She wiggled and writhed, and moaned and sighed, and he lost all control, thrusting steadily into her until she screamed at him and arched up, all her muscles convulsing tightly about him and sending him high into the bright white light of ecstasy.

It was only when they lay there panting, afterwards, that they realized that they had not retrieved their daughter.

/

Spock laid his hand on the small of her back as she was biding people farewell, and the heat of it was shocking. She barely stopped her head from jerking about to look at him. He could not possibly be that hot, it had to be his thoughts that were filling her with heat like that. She could barely breath, she felt so hot. Her nipples rose tightly against the soft fabric of her dress, and she began to pant ever so slightly. "Spock, I really think its time we picked up our children. Don't you?"

"I believe that is an excellent idea, Nyota. Shall we go now?"

"Yes, absolutely. Good night, everyone." And she headed for the designated day care room about as fast as she could walk.

They retrieved Grayson and Amanda and headed home, at a far faster pace then normal. Straight into the children's bedrooms they went, and tucked them into their beds as quickly as possible. As soon as their bedroom door was shut, the clothing flew off, littering the bedroom. But no one was paying any attention at all to the clothing tonight, except to be sure that it was off their bodies as quickly as possible.

He lifted her up and practically threw her onto the bed, and she attacked him, biting his neck and shoulders while her hands pinched his ears, until he growled loudly and rolled her over, pulling her over him before he was entirely flat on the bed himself. She cried out loudly at the feel of his tongue on her sensitive flesh, and was jerking against him so quickly that he lost no time at all in bringing her down his body and pulling her down onto his heavily engorged lok. She leaned forward, placing her hands on his shoulders, and began to rock against his body, while he drove up into her with hard thrusts, groaning and growling at her as she wailed at him. When she convulsed about him, he shuddered under her, and let her pull him into the white hot light with her.

/

As soon as they were through the door into their quarters, Tanik fastened his teeth into the back of Charlene's neck, growling at her. He bore her down to the floor and flipped up her skirts, one hand probing for her slick, wet flesh while the other tried to untangle himself from the chain mail and other clothing that he wore. He cursed with frustration when he could not figure out how to release himself and had to release her, to his great dissatisfaction. Immediately she sprang up and ran for the bedroom, throwing her clothing in all directions. He stumbled after, shedding one item after another, until he was finally free. He looked up and found her, on her knees, with her bottom thrust up into the air, her shoulders down on the bed, her head turned to the side so that she could look at him. His lok jerked in her direction, engorged almost to bursting, and he almost leapt onto the bed, sinking down into her body, shaking and growling. She gasped and moaned and squeezed against him, and he shuddered with the pleasure of it. Harder and faster he pumped against her until she screamed at him, and squeezed down upon his lok with her muscles so hard that he came completely undone, and filled her with fast jets of his hot semen.

/

The unbonded female Vulcans walked home from the Faire together and went into the first set of their quarters that they came to. They all sat down, as if they were all thinking exactly the same thing, and began to talk of the day's experiences, with more expression than they might have thought acceptable under other circumstances. Some of those experiences had been very interesting indeed. T'Vre had been nuzzled, and the side of her neck was extremely sensitive she discovered. T'Kan had received a quick but very thorough kiss, and sat there with one finger on her lower lip, and her eyes unfocused, remembering that. T'Cila had been startled to find a hard hand caressing her buttocks, and had turned about to find herself enveloped in warm arms and pulled tightly against a very hard chest. She still wasn't entirely sure how she had gotten free. T'Bel had had soft words murmured into her ear, so closely that she had felt the soft puffs of breath generated by the speaker. Her ear still tingled. Why was there only one Faire a year?

/

The unbonded male Vulcans, on the other hand, took much longer reaching their quarters. In fact, two of them never made it to their quarters until breakfast time.


	17. Chapter 17:It is Important to Know

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Seventeen - It is Important to Know**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**October 2274**

**T'Cila**

She was coming out of the mess hall when Tilek stopped her and asked whether he could speak with her. She nodded her assent, but suggested that they move out of the traffic about the mess hall.

"We could sit in the observation deck."

"Yes, that would be fine." She walked down the corridor beside him until they reached that large, dark room with the large transparent aluminum windows which let you see all the stars. She seated herself on one end of one of the benches and waited to hear what Tilek wanted to talk about. She was very startled by the first words that came out of his mouth.

"I do declare koon-ut so'lik. How do you reply?"

Her mouth hung open in astonishment. She had not expected this at all. She closed her mouth and tried to compose herself. She looked back at Tilek, who was waiting for her to speak, but she did not know what to say. She didn't know this man, and one thing that she had learned since going to StarFleet Academy was that she did not want to spend her entire life with someone that she did not know. It was almost two whole minutes before she could order her thoughts enough to reply, and Tilek was beginning to show signs of nervousness. A muscle beneath one of his eyes was making small jerky movements.

"Tilek, I cannot answer that question at this time. I do not know you well enough to make that decision. Much has changed in our lives and culture since the devastation, and I must take this into consideration. I find that I have no desire to spend my life bound to someone that I do not know, someone that I have no … feelings for. If you truly wish for me to answer that question, then you must spend time with me and allow me to become truly acquainted with you, and learn what you like and how you think."

Tilek gave a very small sigh. "How must I begin?"

"Nyota told us that the best way to begin was by walking about the ship in public and speaking with the man who was interested in us. And if we thought that we might be compatible, then eating together in the mess hall, and sitting here in the observatory, and walking in the arboretum, were all good activities for getting to know someone."

"Spock also indicated that these were appropriate activities. I should have done as I was told." he looked very, very slightly dejected. He was staring out at the stars now, but he was not seeing them.

T'Cila slowly reached out her hand and touched the back of his wrist with one fingertip. "I did not say that there was no interest there, Tilek, only that I did not know you well enough to answer that question."

He turned back to look at her and she saw something in his eyes that she had never seen in a Vulcan's eyes before. "You will consider my suit, then?"

"I will consider it. Let us become acquainted. Shall we walk?"

"I would like that very much." And he rose, and waited for her to join him, and they began to walk down the corridors, speaking to each other of their interests.

**Spock**

After a consultation with Dr M'Benga, he had scheduled a meeting of all the unbonded male Vulcans in the classroom in the medical complex. This classroom was normally used for sexual harassment education and childbirth preparation classes, and other things of similar nature. This time it was going to be used to discuss a very Vulcan subject which he was sure the attendees would find uncomfortable to speak plainly about, however it was very necessary.

When everyone was present, he introduced M'Benga to them, although he was not sure that it was necessary. Most, if not all, of them should have had their mandatory quarterly physicals from him. However, he did wish to be thorough. He stressed M'Benga's education in Vulcan physiology, and his extensive experience in treating Vulcans. And then he stated that anyone who found the following discussion too embarrassing could request a private meeting, with either or both of them, but that they would much prefer that everyone discussed this together. The men began to look at each other, and then back at him, and he could sense an undercurrent of unease developing. Kaiidth. "The subject of today's discussion is Pon Farr."

Now there was definitely unease in the room. He looked around, trying to meet everyone's eyes. "We are no longer on Vulcan. There are no caves to retire to. None of you is bonded, nor do you have anyone to make arrangements for you. You cannot just wait to see what will happen, and endanger those about you. You must understand this and made your own arrangements." He was quiet for a moment, and let his words sink in. "The time will come, sooner or later, when each of you will feel the fires. When that time comes, you must have a plan in place. Either you must obtain a bondmate, or some other female who will agree to assist you. If you choose to remain unbonded, a suitable location for your seclusion must be devised. It is my responsibility to ensure that each of you has a plan, and that it will be sufficient. Do you understand me?"

There were small nods about the room. Most of the men still refused to meet his eyes. There were a number of green ears and cheekbones. This was a subject which had simply not been discussed. He knew they were very uncomfortable. He was not entirely comfortable himself, but he knew this must be discussed, and plans must be made. He could not have hormone-maddened Vulcan males storming the corridors of the ship, looking for a female to mate with. He turned to M'Benga, who now took over.

"According to all the medical research that I have done, the vast majority of Vulcan males, more than 98.45%, experience their first Pon Farr between the ages of thirty and forty standard years. Lieutenant Wurok, you are approaching the upper limit of this age. I must ask you whether you have experienced your first episode. This is important medical information."

Wurok mumbled something and refused to meet anyone's eyes. When the room continued completely silent, he eventually raised his head and looked at the doctor and Spock standing in the front of the room. "I have not."

M'Benga made a small notation on the PADD that he carried. "And you have no bondmate, correct?"

"That is correct."

Now Spock spoke. "Have you discovered anyone on the Enterprise who is appealing to you?"

Wurok flushed a brighter green, his cheekbones and eartips almost glowing. "I have met a woman who is appealing to me. I have taken her walking in the arboretum. She has agreed to eat with me in the mess hall."

M'Benga nodded, approving. "I am glad to see that you are taking steps. If you wish me to speak with her at any time in the future, to explain what you will experience, simply notify me and I will answer any questions that she has."

At this, Wurok heaved a great sigh. "I do not have to explain this to her myself?"

M'Benga shook his head. "You do not. This is the responsibility of the medical department." All around the room, there was obvious relief. "Lieutenant Tilek, you are also very close to the end of the normal time period. I must ask you the same question I asked Lieutenant Wurok."

Tilek sat up straighter. "I have already begun my courting. I have indicated my interest and she has agreed to become better acquainted."

Once again, M'Benga made a small notation on his PADD. He continued with his questions, concentrating on those already over thirty, which also included Pevek, Brack, and Karck. None of those three had done anything at all yet towards finding a bondmate. They were cautioned that they must make some sort of beginning as soon as possible. They gravely nodded their acceptance of this necessity, but only Karck asked a question. "How do we know how to begin? How can we determine who might be interested?"

Spock reminded him of the mixer that had been held. "You may assume that any woman who attended that event is interested in meeting Vulcan males. It will be up to you to determine whether she might be interested in you in particular. I believe that you also had a woman who agreed to be your seat-mate at the banquet at the end of the tourney at the Faire. She might be an appropriate one to start with, if you found yourself attracted to her."

M'Benga leaned over and spoke quietly to Spock, who nodded, and then turned back to address the group. "We can arrange another meeting, if it is desired, to discuss dating strategy. If this is what you wish, I will arrange for Kurik and Tanik to be here as well." There was a general murmur at that and almost eager acceptance. He quickly consulted with M'Benga and set a date and time for the next meeting.

The doctor closed the meeting by stressing that any of them were welcome to make an appointment with him to speak about these things at any time. Their confidences would remain strictly between the two of them, part of doctor-patient confidentiality. They did seem to straighten up a bit after that. The men filed out of the classroom with little conversation, and dispersed towards their workstations quickly, leaving the doctor and the first officer standing there, hoping that their remarks had been taken to heart. Pon Farr could be dangerous, and they wanted no bad incidents on the Enterprise.


	18. Chapter 18:Again

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Eighteen - Again**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**Late October - November 2274**

**Nyota**

The plans seemed to be firmly in place. She had a special communicator which was rigged to alarm both Len and Chris when she pressed just one button. She kept in hidden on her body most of the time and stuck to the bulkhead beside the bed at night. Chris would come and get the children as soon as it flashed at her. And Len would activate the alarm circuit in the semi-hidden room in their suite. The teachers had been informed that the children would be spending several days with friends when Spock's biological imperative occurred. All the department heads had had a thorough briefing when the number of Vulcans on the ship had increased so much. She wasn't really worried about the actual event itself, because they had been through it already, and she knew they could handle it. What concerned her was the children. She really didn't want them to witness too much. And Spock was definitely showing more irritation than was normal for him. It seemed to be building up slower this time. Or maybe it was just because they had misjudged the timing slightly and her contraceptive had just now worn off. When a Vulcan was bonded to a human, the human female's fertility cycle definitely played a part in regulating his cycle, as well. That was pretty well established now.

Even Jim had noticed the slight change in Spock's behavior. But he really shouldn't have tried to joke about it in the mess hall. Spock had glared at him and spoken in that icy manner that meant that he was barely holding the rage in check. Thank goodness Jim had recognized that and backed off. She wondered where he was now. He should have been back before this. And just then the door swooshed open and her husband came stalking into the living room, paying absolutely no attention to her, and headed straight for their bedroom, hitting the door as it began to open and forcing it into it's slot with a resounding boom. The door bounced back to the half-way open point and sat there, vibrating. Ohh-oh. This did not look good at all.

She went to the door to the playroom and saw both children sitting there, mouths open. "Your Baba is not feeling well. I am going to see whether I can help him. Everything will be fine." She certainly hoped that was the case. She headed for the still vibrating door, and worked at the controls for a moment before it stopped vibrating and continued to open. She stepped into the bedroom to find her husband standing there, facing the wall, hands clenched into fists. She waited until she heard the door slide shut before going up to him and gently touching his back. He shuddered. "Spock?"

He turned to face her, moving jerkily. His eyes were dark, with smudges under them. She lifted one hand and stroked his cheek, and found him much too warm. He growled softly at her when she touched him. "How are you?" She put as much care as she could into her voice, and projected it through the light touch on his face as well.

He struggled to speak, panting. At length, one word fell hoarsely from his lips. "Need."

She nodded. "Yes, I thought so. I'm here now. I'm going to help you." She found the button and pressed it, notifying their friends that it was time. Then she placed her hands on his shoulders and gently applied pressure. "Sit down on the bed and let me take your boots off."

He collapsed down in an awkward heap on the edge of the bed and she knelt down and removed his boots, carrying them to the closet while he sat there, unmoving. She came back and began to remove his shirt and he leaned forward, sniffing at her. "Yes, yes, I know. I smell good. That was intentional, remember?"

He cocked his head and tried to think, but shook his head in frustration. He let her tug his shirt off, and then his undershirt, but tried to grab her then. Expecting this, she was already on the move. She dropped his shirts in the laundry container in the closet and removed her own boots, leaning against the wall. Then she stripped off the remainder of her clothing, while he watched, making small noises deep in his chest. "Now you have to take off your trousers, so you need to stand up." She stayed back out of his reach until he had staggered to his feet, and then darted in to open the seals, and push on the waistband, so that his trousers fell to his ankles. While he was looking mystified as the pool of fabric on the floor, she began to tug at the waistband of his briefs. Immediately his attention was all on her again. Sensing what she was attempting to do, he moved one hand to the waistband and began to pull. "No, Spock! Don't rip. Let me do it." But it was too late. The shredded underwear fell to the floor as he reached for her. She managed to move far enough from him that he missed, and get a look at the communicator she had stuck to the wall beside the closet. It was flashing a different color now, which meant that Chris was here in their quarters with the children. She relaxed and pressed the control which opened the door they seldom used.

As soon as that door opened, he began to advance in her direction, once again making those soft growling noises. The pool of fabric about his feet only held him up for a moment and then he was behind her as she went down the short passageway and through the second door, touching the control that turned on the dimly flickering firelight in the far corner of the room. As soon as he stumbled through the door, she closed it behind him, cutting off all other light. She went straight to the padded mat on the floor and sat down on the far corner, and he collapsed onto it, reaching for her. This time, she let him capture her, and pull her onto his body. His lok was already fully engorged, throbbing against her body as he sniffed and nuzzled her, seeking the source of the scent that was enthralling him.

"Nyota."

"Yes, Spock. I'm here."

"Need." His voice was rough, deep. His hands were shaking.

"I know, ashayam. Let me help."

"Mine." His hands roamed over her body, touching everywhere, staying nowhere long enough. He was pulling at her now, trying to get her even closer.

"Yes, I'm yours. All yours. And you are mine. My Spock." Her voice was soft and warm, and she spread herself out over him, trying to give him as much skin contact as possible.

He wrapped himself about her, and began to taste her skin. His tongue was even hot. He licked at her face and her ears and neck and then began to work his way down her body, alternately sniffing and licking, until she began to shiver against him. The soft noises he was making became louder, then, and more continuous. He managed to roll her over onto her back and hovered over her, holding her down by her hipbones as he continued his progress down her body. In a very short time, he had arrived at his final target, and rubbed his face all over her tender flesh, spreading her essence on his nose and cheeks, growling louder now, his lok twitching and jerking against her legs, leaving smears of lubricating fluid behind. She moaned at him, and he raised his head, looking up her body at her face. "Mine. My Nyota."

"Oh, yes, Spock. Oh, yes."

And then he moved, and was thrusting at her, trying to find his way in blindly. She reached down with one hand and grasped his lok, causing him to rear up and groan and snarl, until she tugged at him, guiding him in. He froze in place for a few seconds, and then gave a long, deep sigh, and thrust in, until he was completely seated. He hung over her, braced on his hands and knees, and looked at her then, for one brief moment, as a grin spread over his face. And then he was moving, sliding in and out, thrusting hard into her body, and she was clutching at him, moaning, crying out her pleasure. His pace accelerated, and she lifted her legs, winding them about him, pulling him closer to her body. He growled louder and thrust harder, until he began to shudder. She raised her head and shoulders from the mat and sank her teeth into his shoulder and he roared and surged against her, his lok jerking within her, jets of hot semen filling her up. His ecstasy filled her up and pushed her over the edge into the joy with him.

He collapsed, shortly after that, as though all his bones had suddenly disappeared. Only because she was expecting that did she manage to avoid being completely covered by his limp body. He would sleep deeply now for a short while. She managed to extricate herself and went into the bathroom, washing up before coming back. She reset the communicator and stuck it to the rack of bottles of electrolytes there by the door and took one bottle, drinking it all before curling up against him. He made one long sound and wrapped his arms around her without truly waking up, and she drifted off to sleep, knowing she would have fewer and fewer chances like this as the fever deepened.

She had two more brief naps before he sank into an exhausted slumber that allowed her to move away from him again. She went immediately to the bathroom and then into the living room, where she programmed fast hot food from the synthesizer and gulped it down quickly, along with another bottle of electrolytes. She checked the chronometer on the comlink and was amazed to discover that only twenty hours had passed. It had certainly seemed longer than that. She went back into the cave room and closed the door and settled down beside him. He mumbled and rolled over to nuzzle against her neck, asleep again almost immediately. She relaxed and drifted off herself, knowing that she needed to rest. The next stretch would be the most intense.

The next time she managed to stagger into the living room, another twenty-eight hours had passed. She was very tired now. She fell into one of the chairs at the table and swallowed the concentrated energy pills that Len had left there. There was a message from Chris, telling her that the children were fine. She stuck her hand into the scanning device sitting there, and pushed the transmit button, waiting until the light went out before rising to get something to eat from the synthesizer. After that, she went to take a very quick shower, and only managed to get back to him before he awoke. He was not at all happy to discover she had showered off all evidence of what they had been doing. Before he let her rest again, she was covered from head to foot with traces of his semen, and he was grinning at her again. She laughed, laying there, exhausted. And he laughed with her, letting his happiness at having her there beside him flow out unrestricted.

He lay down and pulled her head onto his shoulder and began to talk, rambling on about this and that, and she lay there, relaxed, listening to him and drifting softly, until he began to touch and taste again. This time, when he reached her belly, he laid his cheek down against her, and she waited. He lay there, so quiet, and then he began to hum, softly, crooning a lullaby into her skin. A wide smile grew on her face, and she brought her hands to his head, combing them through his hair as he lay there, intensely happy. It was over then, for this time. They could lay here and relax and truly sleep, and then shower and eat and rest. And soon he would tell her whether they had made a son or a daughter this time.

**Spock**

He lay with his head against Nyota's belly, treasuring the bright glowing spark that they had created. Another son to add to their family, to increase the clan. He felt himself expanding with pride and joy. He allowed himself to luxuriate in those emotions, knowing that soon his controls would be back in place, and the feelings would be more muted. Nyota's hands moved softly through his hair, stroking, caressing, and he felt truly at peace, happy and carefree, if only for this short time. The thought of his older children surfaced, and he imagined how delighted they would be when they learned there would be a new brother. He turned his face, resting the other cheek against the place where she cradled their child, and looked down the length of her body, smiling. "Another son, just as you wished."

The joy on her face was lovely to behold, and he stored that image away in his memory, where he would be able to access it on demand. And then he just laid there, happy and content, until he realized that her bladder was full, and he was pressing on it. He rose then, and helped her up, and waited while she relieved herself, and then they entered the shower stall, and turned on the hot water, and stood there, soaking, leaning on each other, sharing their joy.

**Nyota**

When their children came rushing through the door, she hugged them both tightly, and then let them go and climb up in Spock's lap, where he sat on the couch, tired, but completely himself again. She turned back to thank Chris, but the door was already closed. She would catch her tomorrow then. She went and settled down at the other end of the couch, and listened to her children tell them about everything they had done while they were separated. She ran her fingers through Amanda's tiny braids, and tickled her, and settled back against the cushions, entirely happy.

It was only two weeks later that she rose one morning feeling very strange indeed. She managed to get dressed, mostly, while Spock was in the bathroom, applying beard suppressant, and staggered into the living area, almost collapsing down into a chair. That was where Amanda found her, and began to scream, bringing Spock from the bedroom at a run. "Mama's GREEN!"

It was not very long at all before she found herself in sick bay, with M'Benga hovering over her, reading the indicators above her head, and running a small device over her body for additional information. When Spock came hurrying in, having seen that the children were taken care of, M'Benga looked at both of them and said only one short sentence. "Looks like copper leakage."

Well, she knew what caused that. Their new baby had copper-based blood. And there were treatments for that. She felt Spock beginning to relax as well. They would put McCoy and M'Benga in touch with T'Nara and she would share all the latest treatments with them. Since her practice on New Vulcan included many two-species couples, she had more experience with this problem than any other medical practitioner anywhere in the galaxy.

McCoy came rushing in the mess hall, where Chris had told him what had happened as she supervised their children at breakfast. He held a short conference with M'Benga and immediately began the DNA analysis while M'Benga started the chelation treatment to remove the excess copper from her blood. McCoy got a very strange look on his face and began the grin widely. She sent Spock a silent message to let the man have his fun, even though they already knew what he was going to tell them. But the look on Spock's face when Len told them what they didn't already know was priceless. She would never forget that look of stunned incredulity, followed immediately by such pride and joy and love that it overflowed all over the room. Two boys, both with copper-based blood, identical twins. Something totally unheard of in his family. She had a sinking sensation that this pregnancy was not going to be nearly as easy on her as the two previous ones had been, but oh, my, the reward at the end. She could hardly wait to see the faces of their children when they told them. And Sarek! Oh, goodness, that was going to be a conversation to relish!


	19. Chapter 19:Are You Taken?

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Nineteen - Are You Taken?**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**December 2274**

**T'Cila**

She was just coming off the serving line in the mess hall when that same young man with the blue eyes and red hair and spots on his face came up and asked her to sit with him. She looked at him and shook her head slightly. She moved enough to be out of the path of those behind her and spoke gently to him. "I have accepted the request by one of my fellow Vulcans to walk the ship with him and get to know him better, as he wishes to bond with me. He would be most upset to see me eating with you."

The young man's face drooped, in that expression she knew meant disappointment and sadness. She hesitated a moment and then spoke again. "In the event that we prove not to be compatible, I would accept your invitation, but you must know that this is not very likely. He is an excellent candidate for bondmate."

The young man's face lit up, and then drooped again. He sighed. She cocked her head slightly to the side and looked at him again. "I will ask the other unbonded Vulcan women whether any of them is interested in exploring a possible friendship with you, if you wish."

His eyes unfocused as he thought, and then he shrugged. "I guess. I mean, you were the one that caught my eye. But it couldn't hurt to get to know the others, could it? To find out whether I am considered compatible with one of you."

She nodded. "It could hurt nothing. I will ask. Please send me a message with your contact information and your position on the ship."

"I will! Right after I get back to my quarters. Thanks." He gave her a brilliant smile and turned away, moving jauntily back to the table where he had been eating with friends.

She was half way finished with her meal when Tilek sat down across from her, and began to eat his own meal.

**Wurok**

He stationed himself outside the door to the quarters where Lieutenant Daniela Jackson lived. She was not inside, he had already pressed the door chime button, and no one had answered. She should be off-shift by now, so he would just wait. He stood there, hands clasped behind him, feet slightly apart, shoulders straight, and waited. After ten point four minutes, he began to wonder whether he should not have gone straight to the lab where she spent most of the day, to escort her from there. What if she had gone straight to the mess hall? He began to have very illogical thoughts, and was actually becoming slightly worried, when she turned the corner. He gave a tiny sigh of relief, and waited for her to reach him. He watched her glossy brown hair swing about her face as she walked, and the smile that appeared when she recognized him. Her green eyes sparkled at him, and she stopped, only a hands-breadth from him, and looked up into his eyes. "Were you waiting for me?"

"You did indicate that you would be willing to eat with me in the mess hall, did you not?"

"Indeed I did. Just let me go in and drop off this PADD, and I will be ready." She reached out and tapped the touchplate and the door swooshed open. He got a brief glimpse of an orderly room and then she was back again, exiting her quarters before the door had even had time to shut completely. She tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow, much to his delight, and they headed for the mess hall.

**Pevek**

He sat cross-legged on the floor pillow before his firepot, thinking. His older brother had first entered the fires at the age of thirty-six, and he was a year past that already. All his other male relatives were gone, and he did not have this information about any of them. All he had to go on was his brother, and that indicated that he could enter this situation at any time. Therefore, he should immediately begin courting someone. He considered the female that had accompanied him to the banquet at the Faire, but she had chattered non-stop. He did not think that he would ever be able to endure that, so he dismissed her from consideration. He knew that T'Cila was already spoken for, whether the arrangement was formal yet or not. That left three other unbonded Vulcan women, and many unbonded Human women, as well as a few other unbonded females of other races that were compatible with Vulcans to one degree or another. As he sat and considered them, he found that he did not feel drawn to any race other than Human or Vulcan. But he could not bring to mind any one face that he felt closer to than any other. He sighed. He did not feel that he would be hard to please, simply that he had not yet encountered the one that was right for him.

And then he had an idea. He rose from the floor, and went to his desk, and seated himself there, activating the com link. When it was answered, he began speaking immediately. "I am Pevek and I have a request. I am in need of finding a compatible female immediately and beginning my courting. However, I have considered all those females with whom I have already conversed, and do not find any of them to be compelling enough that I wish to intensify our friendship. I need to meet more females. Can you assist me in this matter?"

The smiling face of Nyota Uhura beamed back at him. "I shall be glad to do so. We will be hosting another mixer on Friday, the 21st of this month. I will put you on the guest list right now. It will be in the same room as the last one. Wear dressy casual clothing. If you need help with this, ask Spock or Kurik or Tanik. There will be a number of young women there that did not attend the last mixer, as well as many of those that did. It is possible that you have not spoken with these women. And even if you have, the practice will do you good."

He nodded. "I shall put this event on my calendar immediately. Thank you for including me. May I ask for further assistance should it be required?"

"Of course. I am willing to help you in any way that I can."

He thanked her and closed the connection. Now he could relax. If she was picking the women who would be there, surely one of them would be compatible with him.

**Brack**

He had no idea how to start this. When he was at the Academy, his roommate had tried repeatedly to 'fix him up', and he had always refused, on the grounds that Vulcans did not date. But now he found himself in the position of having no promised bondmate, for she had perished with Vulcan, and at the age of thirty-five, almost certainly with no more than five years left in the time period when he would first experience the fires. And for all he knew, it could start tomorrow. There was no one to negotiate for him. All of his clan elders had perished, along with his parents and younger sister. He had no information at all about when the men of his clan normally experienced their first time. He was standing in the dark, with his ears plugged, groping his way about, and that was not a good situation to be in.

He thought carefully of all the females that he encountered daily in the course of his work. There were none that seemed especially outstanding to him. He then spread his consideration a bit further, and thought of those he encountered elsewhere in the ship. It was when he got to sick bay that he remembered that nurse that had conducted his last quarterly physical. He had been very _responsive_ to her. He did remember that. He had had much difficulty in controlling his impulses when she had touched his body in various places during the course of the exam. The feel of her soft hands on the skin of his back and chest had been very …. No, he would _not_ think of that now. But quickly, before he lost his nerve, he went to the comlink and called T'Kam, asking her to introduce him to that nurse. But he could not remember her name. T'Kam chided him, and then asked for a description.

"Long dark hair, very curly, restrained behind a band of some hard material. Big blue eyes. As tall as my shoulder. Soft hands."

T'Kam's eyes were twinkling at him. "Brack, that must be Leah Summers."

"Leah. I do not remember that, but Summers. Yes, her nametag said Nurse Summers."

"I will speak with her tomorrow, and then call you. Perhaps we could all three eat mid-meal together?"

"Yes, please. That would be most helpful."

"And you will bring a co-worker along with you as well?"

He looked at her in astonishment. "A particular one?"

"Yes, yes." Her cheeks were flushed light green. "Ensign Peterson. The tall blonde one with the broad shoulders."

"I shall consult with him in the morning. I believe he was at that last mixer, was he not?"

"Yes, we had a long talk there."

"And he was at the Faire. He fought well."

"He made an excellent showing. He lasted as long as the Andorians."

He looked at his cousin and nodded. "An excellent choice."

She looked down, still flushed. "I believe so as well. I will call you if she is not interested, otherwise we will meet you in the mess hall at 1200."

"This is acceptable. I will see you then." He ended the call and looked about the room. What did he did to do? Oh, yes, he needed to research casual clothing. He went back to the comlink and settled in.

**Karck**

After the meeting, he thought long and hard. And then he began to research the ship's crew list, looking for a specific face. He had spent some time at the Faire watching a group of strolling minstrels, and one of the women had played a small, hand-held drum. That would be something that they had in common, to begin a conversation with. Spock and Kurik both had stressed how important that was. He knew this woman did not work in the science labs, nor had he seen her in sick bay. Rapidly he flipped through the images on the screen, until suddenly, there she was. Lieutenant Alis Moreau, Communications. He clicked on her picture, and more text appeared. She worked for Spock's bondmate. Surely she could be persuaded to arrange an introduction. He would call her, right after end-meal. Wait, she had children to tend. He would wait until later, after they were in bed, and then call.

**Nyota**

She was quite pleased with the new guest list. She had at least one woman that each of the Vulcan men had expressed an interest in on it, as well as some others that seemed compatible and interesting. She also had a variety of single men, of several different species. However, there were no Andorians. Every single Vulcan that she had spoken to had complained of their cold hands. And those two ensigns that had been cornered at the last mixer had come to Spock, in private, and expressed their humiliation and embarrassment when they had been corners and touched by the two Andorian women while they made very suggestive comments about what the four of them could do together. One of them had even said, in a very trembling voice, that one of the women had fondled his pla'kruslar. He had not been in the least happy about that. So no Andorians, not matter how hard they begged. And this time, a ticket would be required for admission. Cupcake would be guarding the door. She grinned. He was really looking forward to that assignment, hoping to suggest to some of the women who couldn't get in, that they were welcome to come to _his _Christmas mixer. She had wished him luck and gone off laughing.

/

Pla'kruslar = buttocks


	20. Chapter 20:News of Several Types

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Twenty - News of Several Types**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**January 2275**

**Spock**

When it became obvious that Nyota would continue to have problems with copper leakage all throughout her pregnancy, which was additionally complicated by bearing twins, he called Sarek to ask if he could arrange for T'Nara to come to the Enterprise to conference with Drs McCoy and M'Benga. He replied that he would arrange this immediately. He felt that T'Nara would welcome the chance to observe such a rare pregnancy. Spock could tell by watching his father's face that he still found it difficult to believe that Nyota was, in fact, bearing identical twins this time, and both male with copper-based blood. He gave him permission to go ahead and tell T'Pau, even though there was still so much danger involved. Not until the seventh month had passed would the babies be truly capable of survival without danger, and that was a long way off yet.

The very next day, Sarek called back to say that T'Nara was packed and ready to board the shuttle. It would deviate from it's standard path to intercept the Potemkin, which would rendezvous with the Enterprise in three days. The orders and intercept path would be transmitted to Kirk almost immediately. Spock had no idea what strings Sarek had pulled to arrange this, nor was he going to ask. He was just thankful that it had been arranged so quickly. As soon as he completed the call, he went to sick bay to tell McCoy, who had just received his own orders, and was chortling gleefully at his desk. "I've been wanting to meet this woman in person for the last five years, Spock. Whatever your father did to arrange this, thank him for me. I'll meet her and show her where her assigned quarters are, and then we can have a confab here in sick bay, and she can examine Nyota."

"I shall inform Nyota, so that she can arrange for her relief to be on the bridge."

"Good idea. I can hardly wait." The doctor was practically rubbing his hands together in excitement. Spock only wished that Nyota's health was not the cause of that excitement. He himself could imagine too many things that could go wrong this time.

He was not able to get to sick bay until the examination was already underway. He went immediately to Nyota's side, sensing her confusion over the conversation between the two doctors. He stood near her shoulder, out of the way, and clasped her hand, sending her soothing thoughts. He felt her relax as he did so, and turned his attention more closely to the conversation, trying to remember everything that was said, so that he could research anything which was unfamiliar when he had free time.

When they were finished reading the biobed signals, and the tricorder readouts, T'Nara came, and began to run her hands over Nyota's body. She checked heart and lung functions, and then moved her hands lower, over the very slight swelling in Nyota's belly. She closed her eyes to concentrate better, and slid her fingers under the edge of Nyota's tunic and the waistband of her loose pants, so that her fingertips rested on bare skin. After a few minutes, she began to speak, with her eyes still closed, describing what she was feeling. McCoy was holding a recorder near her to pick up everything that she said.

Eventually T'Nara removed her hands, and stepped back, opening her eyes. McCoy hurried to slide a chair under the shaky healer, and she sat down gratefully. "Such intense readings can drain one. I am glad to be of service to maat S'chn T'gai again. It is quite unusual to be able to assist in the care of a twin pregnancy. I have never done this before. The dual feel of the developing fetuses is very odd, but strangely compelling. I shall remember it always." She dipped her head slightly. And then she drew in a breath and continued. "The developing infants are strong and healthy. You need have no fears there. Commander Spock, it is time that you began to reach out to them. If you do not stimulate their minds now, they will grow towards each other overmuch. I did study on this before coming here."

Spock nodded, indicating understanding.

T'Nara continued, telling Nyota that she would have to rest much during her pregnancy. There was the continued danger of copper leakage, which would have to be checked for continuously, as well as the extra strain on her entire body because of the twin pregnancy. Her kidneys, in particular, would be under much stress, and must be monitored closely. She was ordered to drink more fluid every day. Len immediately stated that he would figure out how to get one of the bottle dispensers on the bridge and keep it filled with the same electrolyte mixture that they used during Spock's Pon Farr. T'Nara nodded. This was a good idea. She told them that she would stay for a week, and monitor Nyota each day, explaining everything she was doing to McCoy. She had brought several herbal remedies with her, which she had used to good effect before, and would relieve some symptoms. McCoy was eager to analyze these, and see whether or not they could be replicated. She would have to leave at the end of a week, for she had patients on New Vulcan who were depending on her. Her return trip was already orchestrated, and McCoy assured her that the Enterprise would be in the correct position to transfer her to the ship which would carry her back in the direction of New Vulcan.

That evening, when their children had finished their lessons, was the first time that he drew them into the meld to meet their new brothers. There was not much there yet to sense, but both children were amazed and pleased that they were allowed to assist with the awakening of their brother's minds.

The remainder of T'Nara's visit passed swiftly, and the herbal compounds she had brought proved very helpful almost immediately, relieving Nyota's nausea, and giving her more energy. McCoy, true to his word, got the bottle dispenser on the bridge, and near Nyota's station, so that she could have a drink near at hand as needed. Spock watched her carefully, being sure that she drank at least one bottle morning and afternoon, as well as another in their quarters in the evening. They accompanied T'Nara to the transporter deck on the morning that she left, thanking her for her assistance, and she assured them that it had been her honor to be able to attend. She took one last chance to lay her hands upon Nyota's belly, and sense the two minds developing there. She might never have a chance like that again.

It was two weeks later that the unexpected happened. They were on the bridge, in the middle of their shift, when Charlene's voice came over the intercom. She had found some anomaly in one of the warp engines, and was asking for assistance to take it off-line for analysis. Tanik immediately rose from his seat and headed for the turbolift, without saying a word to anyone, leaving the controls untended. Kirk asked him what he thought he was doing, and Tanik turned and growled loudly at him, assuming a fighting stance. Spock immediately rose from his console and began moving around the bridge pit, seeking to put himself between Tanik and Kirk, while sending Nyota a silent message to get Charlene on the intercom again immediately, telling Tanik to calm down. Nyota's fingers flew over the controls on her console, and it was only a few seconds before Charlene's voice was heard again, asking Tanik to meet her in their quarters. He turned his head toward the speaker and looked puzzled. Spock was now within reach of him, and suggested carefully that he do as his bondmate requested. McCoy came rushing in from the other turbolift, hypospray in hand, but Kirk put up one hand to stop him. "I think Spock has it under control. Wait."

Carefully, Spock continued to talk softly to Tanik, guiding him ever nearer the turbolift door. People melted away from around them, headed for the other side of the bridge. Charlene continued to talk, guided by Nyota, telling Tanik that she really needed him in their quarters.

Once the two men were inside the turbolift, everyone else on the bridge relaxed. Nyota was still speaking to Charlene, telling her to get to their quarters quickly and go straight into the prepared room. Spock would bring Tanik there as quickly as possible. Then she was on the intercom, telling people to clear the corridors on the deck where Tanik and Charlene had their quarters. She wanted things to go as swiftly as possible. McCoy was leaning over her shoulder, listening to what was being said. When Charlene reached the 'cave' room, she activated the alarm button there, and a light flashed on McCoy's tricorder. "Got it. All set."

Nyota relayed that information to Charlene, and heard male voices in the background. "Is that Spock and Tanik?"

"Yes, I need to get this off now. See you in several days." There was a quaver in Charlene's voice, but it wasn't very noticeable. Nyota wished her luck, and shut down that link. In just a few minutes, she felt Spock telling her that he had sealed the door to the corridor so that it required an override to get in, to prevent anyone from attempting to access their quarters. She relayed that to McCoy, who nodded. They didn't want any unsuspecting person to go in and interrupt things. That could cause serious problems.

**Tanik**

He felt very weird. He didn't understand. When Charlene's voice had come over the intercom, he had risen immediately to go to her aid. She was in trouble and she was his. But Kirk had tried to stop him and then Spock had come to his assistance. Things were fairly fuzzy in his brain until they got into his quarters and he smelled Charlene. Then things were very clear. He followed that line of scent, everything else completely forgotten. Into the bedroom, where there was a door standing open that was always closed. And then through the short passage and into another door, which seemed to close itself behind him, leaving him standing in the flickering light. But where was Charlene? And then he felt her cool hands, touching him, and he began to growl at her, feeling his lok rise at the scent she was releasing. She was HIS! He turned and enveloped her, nuzzling at her neck, biting her lightly.

"Hey, let's get your clothes off first, okay? I don't want bootmarks all over me." Her hands moved over him, opening seals, tugging at arms and legs. He let her do as she wished, wanting only to smell her and taste her and touch her. He tumbled down to the mat, pulling her on top of him, and she laughed at him, still pulling at his clothing. When he was completely bare, he ran his hands all over her body, while she sighed at him, and moved against him, enflaming him further.

"Mine." He mumbled against her skin, drawing in great breaths, pulling her scent into his body.

"Yes, all yours. And you are mine. My Tanik." She leaned over and bit his earlobe, and then his neck, and he came apart, pulling at her, hands and mouth on her body, lok twitching and jerking between them, growling continuously at her. In very little time at all, she was moaning and moving against him, her hands eager on his body, guiding him where he wanted to go. He thrust up at her, burying himself deeply, and groaned his satisfaction.

When he had filled her with his hot semen several times, he fell back on the mat exhausted, and slept deeply, tangled up around her. And when he awoke, he did it all again, and again, until he had no energy left at all, and lay there panting, holding her against him, so full of her. She nuzzled against his neck, and sighed, and settled into sleep, and he simply lay there and treasured her. She was truly his, and such a wonder it was.

They took a full day's rest before they called McCoy. He came and ran his scanners over them and ordered them to drink more fluids. And eat more, Tanik especially, had lost weight. He gave them another day's medical leave, which would carry them to the weekend. Charlene grinned and thanked him, and he told her it was just good medical practice, but he grinned when he said it. And he ordered Tanik not to go to suus mahna practice on Saturday morning, much to Tanik's displeasure. When that morning arrived however, he realized that he was most definitely not ready for that much strenuous activity yet. McCoy had been correct. And it was much more enjoyable to spend the time in a hot shower with his wife, and then spend the rest of the morning tangled up with her in the bed. Much more enjoyable.


	21. Chapter 21:Hearts and Roses

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Although I do not own Star Trek itself, or any of the original characters, those characters which I have developed myself, and those situations which I have written about, and the story names I have created, belong to me, and may not be used by anyone else without my permission.**

**/**

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Twenty-one - Hearts and Roses**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**February 2275**

**Nyota**

She stood at the front of the room, filled with Vulcans, and explained the Earth holiday of Valentine's Day. There were many questions, which she attempted to answer as best she could. From there, she progressed the giving and wearing of flowers, how to issue an invitation to a dance or other event, and how to behave at a public dance. She ended with the announcement of dancing lessons to be held in the gym at 1100 each night next week. There were still a number of puzzled faces in the room, but she just couldn't do any more today. This was exhausting!

**Wurok**

He listened very closely to everything the Lieutenant Commander said to them, and mulled it over carefully before heading for the arboretum and approaching Ensign T'Vre. She pointed him to a particular PADD near the entrance on a small shelf, and he made his notation there. She told him when to come back and pick up what he wanted. After that, he headed for the lab where Lieutenant Jackson worked, and was waiting just outside the door when she stepped out. "Fancy meeting you here!"

He quirked his eyebrow at her. "I have met you here every day for the last two weeks at this time. I fail to understand your comment."

She just shook her head and grinned at him, tucking her hand into his elbow. "It's just a greeting. You'll get used to it."

"I do not believe that I shall. It is most illogical."

"Wurok. You will get used to my making illogical statements. I know that you will." Her voice was soft and pleasant, and he enjoyed it very much. So he did not refute her statement, even though he did not agree with it. What he did do was to very hesitantly invite her to attend the Valentine's Day Dance with him, for which he received a very swift squeeze from her hands against his arm, and a breathless acceptance. His temperature rose 3.4 degrees.

**Tilek**

When he approached the subject of the Valentine's Day Dance, T'Cila was not at first certain whether this was an activity that they should participate in, and then she remembered that the First Officer had said that he escorted his bondmate there every year, and danced with her in public. It must be acceptable then. She advised Tilek that they would follow that example, and attend, and he agreed with her, and then asked her whether she knew how to dance. They made quick plans to attend the dancing lessons that had been offered.

**Pevek**

He made a point of approaching Kurik when he appeared in the Engineering lab that afternoon, and asking him whether unattached males ever attended the dance without a partner. Kurik assured him that this was the case, and that he had done so himself. "There will be many unattached females there, waiting for you to ask them to dance. If you have not learned, it would be to your advantage to attend the arranged lessons."

He went and signed up immediately. Surely there would be someone there who would catch his eye.

**Brack**

He spoke with T'Kam, who told him she had already accepted Ensign Peterson's invitation to the dance, and that Leah had asked her three times whether she thought her cousin was going to ask her to the dance. And so he straightened up and walked down the corridor to the rec room where he knew she spent many evenings, and asked her if she would like to take a walk with him. She smiled and laughed and came right along, and when they got to the observatory, he stammered out his invitation and she accepted happily. He could not remember having such a reaction to anything else before in his life. His body felt very strange, almost as if it were floating. He would have to mediate on this, perhaps all night. But only after they walked some more.

**Falon**

T'Vela informed him that it was their duty to attend the dance and act as chaperones to the unbonded Vulcans who would be attending and that she must have a new dress and earrings to wear. Wisely, he did not object. He asked her if she would like some flowers, as well, and she bit his ear and growled at him. He followed up quickly and they spent a very entertaining hour showing each other what they would not allow the unbonded ones to do in public.

**Karck**

He was almost too late. He had waited about, trying to work up his courage, and there was another male speaking with his intended when he finally approached her. He drew himself up and glared at the interloper, who began to back away, and finally turned and walked off quickly without finishing what he had been saying. Lieutenant Moreau stood there and looked at him and shook her head. "You better be here to ask me to the dance after that, you big baby."

"I do not understand why you are calling me a baby."

She tapped his chest with one lovely finger, the nail painted a soft pink for some odd reason. "Do I get an invitation or not?"

"If you would do me the honor of attending the Valentine's Day Dance with me, I should be most pleased."

She smiled and patted his chest with the flat of her hand, causing all sorts of odd sensations to flow through him. "That's better. My dress will be blue."

When he only looked at her blankly, she sighed. "You need to know what color I'm going to wear so that the corsage you get me won't clash."

He nodded, not exactly sure he understood, but he had committed her statement to memory and would repeat it to someone who would tell him what to do. He would not disappoint her.

**T'Bel**

She received five invitations to the dance, all within fifteen minutes. She had no idea what to do, so she went straight to Chris for advice. Chris told her that etiquette said that she should accept the first invitation, but if she really didn't like that guy, to turn him down and accept one of the others. She had to sit down and think about it for half an hour before deciding which one to accept, and how to tell the others that she had accepted someone else. She finally had to go back to Chris for more advice.

**Stuln**

He asked Apask and Deltk and Skillar and Lonon what they were going to do, and all of them decided to 'go stag' as they heard the term used. They just weren't quite sure about this 'dating' thing yet. And all of them were still under thirty. Surely they could progress a little slower than the older men. Gron, on the other hand, had already asked three females, all of whom had turned him down. This was fairly alarming. They were not sure why he had been turned down, and were not in the least ready to experience that shock for themselves.

**T'Vre**

When the tall young lieutenant with the funny spots on his face that T'Cila had introduced her to asked if she would like to attend the dance with him, she blushed and accepted. She was very intrigued by those spots.

**The Dance**

The shuttle bay was decorated as usual, very dim lighting from lots of very tiny lights suspended above their heads, soft music to dance to, odd pink punch and sweet cookies in the shape of hearts. Those who had never been to an event of this type before looked around in wonder. Those who had never danced in public before did so stiffly, being very careful where they put their hands, and how close they held their partners. There was a great deal of soft talk, and a few tentative finger touches, and even some whispering in ears.

Those who had come without dates discovered that there were indeed many who would be willing to dance with them, or to stand along the walls and talk over a cup of that odd punch and a very sweet cookie. They began to loosen up, just the slightest bit. Perhaps they could learn this new skill in time, after all.

Those who had come with dates found that they were enjoying themselves tremendously. There was the dancing, touching carefully. And there was the quiet talking in the dim light, standing close together. It was all very interesting, and nothing at all like anything they had ever done before. They talked about it with each other for weeks afterwards.

The only unfortunate thing about it was that Nyota ignored her diet, and got too tired, and woke up the next morning feeling very bad. She went ahead and reported for duty, trying to hide the way she felt from Spock, but as the day went on, she felt worse and worse. He ended up carrying her to sick bay, where Len confirmed her fears. She had copper poisoning again. He read her the riot act for not coming in that morning. Spock just stood and looked at her, and the look in his eyes told her how dumb she had been. She sighed, and followed orders exactly, spending the next two days flat on her back in bed. And she promised Spock that she would not make any attempt to hide the way she felt after that. His very deep relief made her feel just that much more guilty, until he came and folded himself about her, and comforted her.


	22. Chapter 22:Shall We Try For a Son?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Although I do not own Star Trek itself, or any of the original characters, those characters which I have developed myself, and those situations which I have written about, and the story names I have created, belong to me, and may not be used by anyone else without my permission.**

**/**

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Twenty-two - Shall We Try For a Son?**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**March 2275**

**Chris**

After Lauren was tucked in and fast asleep, she went back out to the living area, where Kurik was sitting on the couch, reading his latest technical journal. She sat down beside him, and lifted his arm, ducking under to nestle up against his chest. One arm curled over his chest, and the other snaked behind him, wiggling up under his shirt so that her palm rested flat against the skin of his back. He looked down at her and reached over to lay the PADD on the small table at the end of the couch. He wrapped both arms around her and leaned over to nuzzle against her head, letting out a soft sound of contentment.

"Kurik, I.. There's something… can we talk?"

"Yes, Chris, of course. What do you wish to talk about?"

She tilted her face up so that her breath fell softly against the skin of his neck, sending little shivers of sensation down his nerves. Her voice fell soft and gentle against him. "I love you so much. Being bonded to you is so wonderful. It's about the best thing that's ever happened to me."

At these words, the surge of love, protectiveness, and possessiveness that overwhelmed him caused him to practically purr with contentment. The soft deep sounds that originated low in his chest rumbled up, making her sigh happily.

"And then there's Lauren. I really didn't know how much I wanted a baby until we made her. She's just so much a part of both of us. Thank you so much for giving her to me."

He did not know what she could say next that would have more effect on him than the things that she had already said. He moved his hands gently, stroking her back, and the soft cloud of her hair. "I am the one who should thank you for the gift that you gave me. A child of your body is such a wonder to me, to think that I should have that joy, when it was not anything that I ever expected." He nuzzled against her against, drawing in the soft scent that was his Chris.

"There's just one thing that's lacking."

"Lacking? You feel there is something lacking? I do not understand, ashayam."

"We do not have a son." Her words fell gently upon him, igniting a need he had suppressed.

He struggled for a moment, until he could find the right words to tell her how he felt. "A son would be most pleasing. When the time comes, perhaps we will find ourself fortunate enough …."

She cut him off. "The time is now, Kurik. Right now. I want a son now."

He floundered. This was not the proper time. "But Chris, Lauren is not even two years old yet. This is too soon."

"No, it is not. Humans space their children much closer together than Vulcans do, Kurik. Human women are not fertile so long as Vulcan women are. Now is the time to plan."

He bent his head so that their foreheads grazed together. "Are you sure that this is what you desire?"

"Ah, yes, baby. Yes. I don't want to get that shot next week. I want to let it wear off, and make a brother for Lauren."

The intense surge of emotion that poured out of him and enveloped her gave her the answer she wanted. As she stretched up and over him, his hands aided her, so that she lay against his chest, her body straddling his, as her mouth reached for his. Both hands were now under his shirt, moving over his skin, sending streaks of fire down his nerves. As her tongue tangled with his, he groaned at her, and she moaned back, moving her body against his, sending the flames even higher. When she tore her mouth from his, gasping, and then turned her face and bit his ear, he growled and rose from the couch, heading straight for the bedroom with her in his arms.

/

It was three weeks later when he woke up to a wondrous scent wafting from the body of his wife, who was laying half on top of him. He inhaled deeply, sucking that scent into his olfactory glands, savoring it as one might a delicious meal, spread out as a feast. He nuzzled into the sensitive skin of her neck, and ran his hands up and down her back. She sighed and moved against him, her soft breasts rubbing against his chest, and her long slender legs moving against his, stimulating him even more. He checked his internal clock. There was time. He moved against her more deliberately, thrusting his hips up against hers, rolling his rising lok against her soft belly, his mouth moving against her neck, sucking gently, nipping lightly. She moaned, stretching her body, her breath sighing out against his skin, setting his nerves on fire. Carefully, he rolled her over onto her back, leaning over her, hands and mouth now tantalizing her, softly kissing her face, her neck, her breasts. She moaned again, and her hands rose to clasp him, as she rolled her face toward him, her eyes still closed. He continued to tease her, making her nipples rise up to meet him as he licked them gently, and then sucked first one, and then the other, into his mouth, causing her to arch her back up to push herself more firmly into his mouth, sighing his name, her hands now tangling in the short hair at the back of his neck.

"Ah, Kurik! Oh, yes, there. Ahhhh." The sounds she made now drove him on, touching, tasting, stroking, hands and lips and tongue and teeth doing things that made her sigh and moan and move her body against his, enflaming him even more. And when he parted her legs, and gently opened her with his fingers, so that he could suck and nibble and lick upon the tender flesh there, she cried out and grasped his ears, pinching them so that he began to growl at her. It did not take long after that, before he moved up her body again, and impaled her with his hard hot lok.

She arched her body up beneath him, raising her hips higher to pull him in deeper, and he thrust against her, feeling her tight wetness compress him, groaning at the feel of it, the scent of her, the wonder of all the sensations she produced in him. He felt her growing close to her peak, the way the pull and tug of his flesh against hers sent spasms of sensation through her body, the reaction she had to his feel of wonderful constriction, each sending the other higher and higher towards the final ecstasy. And when it came, overpowering them both, he shuddered above her, full of her, exulting, the shining silver of their bond surrounding them.

He collapsed down onto the bed, his face next to hers on the pillow. She sighed and ran her hands down his back, her heart still pounding much faster than usual. And he whispered to her, his heart full, and told her what she meant to him, in words he seldom said, although they were always there in his mind.

Somehow they managed to shower and dress, and ready their daughter for the day. They ate their breakfast in the mess hall, and dropped Lauren off, and he escorted her to sick bay. But as he turned to leave, she reached out and whispered to him again, and he looked at her, his eyes dark, and agreed. So it was, that when his noon break arrived, he met her in her office, and she locked the door behind him, and he laid her out on her desk and pleasured her thoroughly, leaving them both thoroughly sated - at least until he smelled her scent again that evening.

/

She could hardly stand the wait until the minimum number of days had passed, to run the test that would prove what he was already telling her. It wasn't official until she had test results to enter into the computer. But he was already laying his hands on her belly every evening, talking to their son.


	23. Chapter 23:A Change in Attire

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Twenty-three - A Change in Attire**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**April 2275**

**Spock**

It had become apparent to him that it was time for Nyota to change to her maternity uniforms, but she had not asked him to retrieve them from storage. He did remember well how much she disliked the trousers uniform, however, she was simply not going to fit into her regular uniform even one more week. After the family had returned to their quarters after the evening meal, he excused himself and went down to the deck where the crew storage lockers were. He laid his palm on the touchplate by the door to their locker and walked in, looking around. It was far too soon to carry up the cradle or the boxes of baby clothes. But the box marked Maternity was right there, and that was the one he needed. He also picked up the empty, folded box marked Regular Uniforms, so that she could pack those up and get them out of their crowded closet. He looked about to see whether there was anything else he needed to take back upstairs, but decided that there was not. He stepped back into the corridor and secured the door, heading back to their quarters.

He walked straight back to their bedroom and set the box on the floor in front of the closet, hearing Nyota's heavy sigh as he passed. He turned and went back to the bedroom door and simply stood there, waiting. Finally she put down her knitting and stood up, pushing off the arm of the couch as she did so. Her center of balance was already affected, just as he had determined. She came and stood before him, looking up, "Was it absolutely necessary to do this tonight?"

He did not answer until she had come on into the room, and then he bent and whispered softly in her ear. "I did not think that you would wish anyone other than me to see your underwear. That is something that is reserved only for my eyes." She turned her head, giving him a wobbly little smile, and went to the closet and begin to take her regular uniforms off the hangers. He took each one from her and folded it into the empty box beside him. When she had all the uniforms, and some other clothing as well, he put the top on the box and set it against the wall, until they had done the laundry this weekend. After that, he would take it back downstairs.

He opened the full box, and began to hand her the clothing that was folded into it. She hung each uniform up, and then he handed her the other clothing in the box, lounging pants with adjustable waists, tunics that draped loosely, larger and longer tee-shirts. She hung it all up, sighing. When the box was empty, he folded it and set it on top of the box containing her regular uniforms. He stood up and brushed the side of her face with his fingers, whispering words of comfort to her. She nodded and leaned against him for a moment, and then went back to the couch, picking up her earbuds and putting them in before picking up her knitting once more.

He stood watching as she settled herself in, and then realized that Amanda was standing beside him, watching her mother. "Why is Mama sad, Baba?"

"It is necessary that she change her uniform to one that will provide enough room for the babies. They are growing larger and her abdomen is expanding. However, she does not feel that the uniform with trousers is attractive. She feels that it makes her look fat."

"But Baba, Mama is not fat! It is just her tummy is getting larger because of the babies."

"Yes, Amanda, she does know that. However, often a woman's mental view of herself does not actually reflect reality, especially when her body is producing many more and different hormones than usual."

"And the babies make her body produce those hormones?"

"Indeed they do."

Amanda was thoughtful for a moment. "Would it help if I told Mama how nice she looks in the comfortable uniform?"

Spock's lips twitched. "You may attempt this, but I cannot say with any certainty how she will react."

Amanda nodded and grinned at him and ran off to tell Grayson what had happened. This prompted him to remember the same thing happening before she had been born. He told her that Baba had said that Mama did not feel that the uniform trousers were flattering to her. Amanda could not understand that, as Mama wore pants a lot, in fact, she had pants on right then! Neither child could figure this out, and decided that they must question their father on this subject again later.

At breakfast time the next morning, Mama was wearing the new uniform. Even though it was much looser than her regular uniform, for some reason the baby bump was much more noticeable. Grayson and Amanda looked at each other and decided right then that they would not say one word about her change of uniform. Not one single word. But when they got to the mess hall, they both noticed that there was a lot of conversation that seemed to stop when Mama turned her head in that direction. Amanda knew that her hearing was not as good as Baba's, but she could pick up lots of words from all around them. She listened, and she began to get mad. Finally, she could stand it no more. She climbed up in her seat and stood tall, her hands on her hips, looking out at the people who all suddenly got very quiet.

"Yes, my Mama's going to have another baby and we're very happy about it, so just shut up and eat your breakfast." And then she climbed down and started to eat her breakfast.

Baba looked at her, his lips twitching and his eyes sparkling. But Mama had her face covered with her hands, and her shoulders were shaking. Had she done the wrong thing?

Uncle Jim came and sat down opposite them, and he was laughing out loud. He had George on his knee, and Cathy was right behind him, with Winona May in her little carrier, snug against her. She sat down across from Mama and leaned across the table. "Nyota, don't cry, please."

Mama dropped her hands back in her lap, and lifted her face up, but there were no tears there. Instead there was a wide grin on her face and she was giggling. "Do you know how many times I've wanted to do exactly that?" And she leaned over and hugged Amanda, who was very relieved.

/

It was after that that Spock noticed that each of the new Vulcan crewmembers seemed to find some reason to speak with him. One after another, they hesitantly brought up the subject. After several such encounters, he finally began to repeat a practiced statement to them. "The current pregnancy of my wife is the result of my recent Time. She carries two identical male fetuses, both of which have copper-based blood, which is the reason for her recent bouts of ill health." The person trying to figure out how to address the question would stop, look at him, and then stammer out a reply, turning quickly to leave. He would stand there, his lips quirked up, relishing the surprise that the other person had not been able to hide, that he would mention his Time so easily. He must admit that it was much easier this time than it had been the first time.

The word spread quickly throughout the group of Vulcans. Twins? Twins were so rare. Yet they did not seem at all concerned about it. Spock appeared to be quite pleased. They had much to learn yet.


	24. Chapter 24:Duty Changes

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Twenty-four - Duty Changes**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**May 2275**

**T'Vela**

She was sitting in the mess hall, drinking tea and talking with T'Kam and several other women, when she felt the first of it. She sent a small query down the link to Falon, but he did not reply. She continued to sip her tea, listening to T'Kam's friend Leah talking about the very first dance she had been to, when she was still a teenager. It was fascinating to hear these stories from the human women. She almost felt something like envy for T'Kam and the others, who were learning these new ways. However, envy would be most illogical, therefore she did not feel it. Not in the least.

She had barely finished her tea, and was considering whether to get another cup, when she felt it again, much stronger. She set the cup down, carefully. What was Falon doing? He was not normally this uncontrolled. She took several deep breaths, calming herself, before sending another tendril of thought in his direction, telling him she would return to their quarters soon. In return, she received such a blast of pure lust that she gasped aloud. All heads turned in her direction.

T'Kam looked at her friend with concern. It was quite unlike T'Vela to react like that. What had happened? She was sitting there, her eyes wide, the fingers of the hand that rested on the table trembling. T'Kam leaned forward, trying to get T'Vela to look at her. "T'Vela? Is something wrong?"

"Falon. He calls me." She rose from her chair, turning her head from side to side. "I do not know where he is."

T'Kam rose to face her friend. "Is he hurt?"

"He burns."

Now it was T'Kam's turn to gasp. The other women began to look at one another, not exactly sure what was meant. Leah was the first to react, moving quickly to one of the wall-mounted intercoms. Quickly she contacted sick bay and determined that there were no recent injuries and no current accidents on the ship. She turned back to T'Kam. "He's not in sick bay, and they haven't sent a team anywhere to check on an accident. It's not a real fire."

T'Kam nodded. She had not thought that it was. She knew what T'Vela meant. Once again she tried to get her friend's attention. "T'Vela, where is he? Can you call him? Draw him to your quarters?"

T'Vela looked at her, but did not really see her. "I am trying." She began to walk, slowly, and T'Vela and Leah accompanied her, heading down the corridors toward the quarters that T'Vela and Falon shared. T'Kam had an idea, and found another intercom unit, calling her cousin Brack and telling him quickly what was happening. "She does not know where he is, and he is very disoriented."

Brack assured her that he would assist, and as soon as she cut off the conversation, he called Spock. In only a few moments, men all over the ship were alerted to the fact that one of the Vulcans had entered Pon Farr, and that his location was unknown. It only took a short while to find him, in one of the engineering labs, throwing equipment around, trying to take the shortest route to his bondmate, even when that meant going through several bulkheads. Spock and Kurik approached him warily, speaking softly, telling him that T'Vela awaited him in their quarters, and urging him to let them show him the way. The others who had been participating in the search got the corridors cleared, keeping everyone else out of the way, so that Falon could be guided swiftly to seclusion.

When they approached the door to his quarters, Falon's head jerked up. The scent of his bondmate was strong here. He began to growl, and the other men dropped back. The door swooshed open, and T'Vela stood there, beckoning. Falon went toward her, as she backed up, heading for the prepared room. When the door closed behind him, Spock went to the touchplate, and entered his override code, sealing their quarters until they were ready to emerge. Only emergency teams would be able to enter now.

Inside, T'Vela backed up swiftly, keeping ahead of Falon until she could maneuver him into the room that they had not yet used. Once there, she activated the flickering light, and closed the door to the short hallway, causing the extra soundproofing to engage. Falon was growling continuously at her, and the link pulsed and throbbed with his need. She began swiftly to disrobe, and continued to move out of his reach, until she had him over the mat on the floor. Then she stopped, and began to pull at his clothing, telling him to ready himself. He gripped the cloth in his hands and rent it apart, revealing his engorged lok, already seeping with lubricant. And then he reached out, and touched her face, and the flames consumed them both.

Three days later, McCoy sighed with relief when he received the signal from their quarters that the door to that closed room had opened and two people had moved out of it back into the other part of their quarters. And shortly after that, T'Kam came to him and said that T'Vela had called and requested the expected medical clearance check. Things had progressed well, then, and he could expect bruises and bite marks, but no broken bones or other severe injuries. He gathered up his kit and headed for their quarters.

**Spock**

The week after Falon and T'Vela returned to duty, while sitting in the mess hall eating breakfast, his head suddenly burst with pain. He turned quickly, seeing Nyota bent over, rubbing her forehead with her fingers, a grimace spreading across her face. He dropped his fork and jumped up out of his seat, lifting her and hurrying out of the mess hall, Chris rising from across the table to follow after him, calling to Kurik to tend to the children.

When they got to sick bay, Chris stepped in front of him into one of the small examining rooms, and helped him lay Nyota down on the biobed, bringing out a medical tricorder from somewhere and using it to supplement the sensors on the biobed. "It's her blood pressure. It's surged very high! I'm going to give her something to help bring it down. That's what's causing the pain." She took two steps to the console on the wall, and dialed up what she needed, taking the hypospray that rolled out of the slot and injecting Nyota as quickly as possible. By the time that McCoy and M'Benga arrived, Nyota's blood pressure was already falling.

He stood beside the biobed, watching and listening as the medical personnel worked on his bondmate. He could feel the pain lessening, the fierce headache subsiding. And now she felt washed out, tired beyond belief. He reached out, and stroked the side of her face gently, soothing her, and she relaxed, letting the medications do their jobs. It was the copper again, almost certainly.

As it turned out, it was a combination of things. The twin pregnancy increased the possibility of complications, including the rise in blood pressure. Her body was rebelling. She would have to be even more careful from now on. Less stress was indicated. More bedrest. She sighed. He felt her unhappiness, and sent her more calm, and rubbed the fingers he held gently, offering support. He saw Chris go to the door of the room and disappear for a moment, coming back to say that Kurik had the children outside. He bent and brushed his lips over Nyota's forehead, silently telling her that he must go and reassure their children, and stepped quickly out into the larger room.

Kurik stood against the far wall, his own daughter in his arms, and Grayson and Amanda were sitting on the bench beside him, their faces frightened. Quickly he went knelt down beside them, and explained what had happened. As he spoke to the children, McCoy came out to join them, and added his own words, telling them that their mother would need to rest for several days, and must not have anything stressful happen to her as she recovered from this incident. The medications that they would give her should prevent another episode, but she would not be able to return to full activities until after the babies were born. Both children nodded solemnly. They understood far more than most children their age would have.

He turned them over to Kurik, who would see that they got to the proper places, and stood again, giving them one last squeeze. At an involuntary gasp of pain from Nyota, as someone did something to her back in the examining room, he flinched. Trying to cover that up, he ran one hand through his hair, a completely unexpected movement that made his children stare at him. Kurik reached over and laid one hand on his shoulder. "You do not have to endure this alone. You have friends here, and one who is fortunate enough to be your kinsman."

Baba lifted his head, and looked at Uncle Kurik, and some of the tension eased out of him. "I thank you for reminding me of that." He paused, turning his head toward the room where Nyota lay, and then bent back down to his children for a moment. "Go now, and be good and I will see you at suppertime. I need to go back to your mother now."

They both nodded, and Amanda took Kurik's free hand, with Grayson taking her other, and they headed out of sick bay. He turned and went back into the room where Nyota was, and sat on the stool someone had pushed up beside her biobed, taking her hand once more. Her thoughts seemed muddled, now, and he looked at at Chris, standing there beside her. "I gave her a mild sedative. She needs to be very quiet until her blood pressure is completely back down to normal."

"I will assist with that." He dropped his eyes to his bondmate's face, and began to send her soothing thoughts again, easing her into a light doze. Chris smiled then, and noted the dropping indicators with relief.

He sat there beside her, monitoring, until he was assured that all was well with the three of them, and then he slowly began to relax. That sudden intense pain had terrified him, he had to face that fact. He had felt so helpless, not knowing what was causing it or how to help her. And now he would have to enforce idleness on her, and help her to endure it. The coming months would not be easy, but they would manage. Together, they would manage.


	25. Chapter 25:Music Makes the World Go Roun

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Twenty-five - Music Makes the World go Round**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**June 2275**

**Spock**

As the time for this year's Music Festival approached, he spoke with each of the Vulcans who had appeared with instruments last year, and set up a series of rehearsals. They worked out the best way to arrange the instruments, thankfully winding up with neither of the large, loud percussion instruments where they would do damage to his hearing. He made sure that they got a slightly larger room than they had had the previous year, and the day before the festival they all met there to arrange their instruments and seating at the back wall of the room. They held one brief rehearsal there, to check the acoustics, and then he sealed the room to make sure that no one entered to handle the instruments while they were not there.

**Wurok**

When he informed Lieutenant Jackson that he would be performing at the Music Festival, she became quite interested, and wanted to know all about his instrument. After some trepidation, not being entirely sure that this was proper, he took her to his quarters and showed her his kep. He even let her swing the kwul-vel, producing a very strange sound. She could not swing it hard enough to make the metal vibrate properly. She made a very strange face at him when he told her this, which he did not understand at all. And then she asked him what his intentions were, asking her there to his bedroom. His ears flushed green, and he stammered, trying to find something he could say, as she advanced closer and closer to him, her eyelashes fluttering softly. When he had backed up until his back was against the bulkhead, and she was standing so close to him that their bodies almost touched, she looked up from under those long eyelashes and asked him again what his intentions were. With one shaky hand, he reached out and grazed the side of her face, and she sighed and leaned into him, making all his controls come completely undone. It took him exactly five point four six minutes after that to declare koon-ut so'lik. She assured him repeatedly that everything they did after that was perfectly proper.

When the time came to take his kep to the room where the Vulcan group would be performing, she followed along behind him, carrying the kwul-vel, and sat in one of the chairs, listening, as they rehearsed. And when they went along with the group that headed to the mess hall for tea, she joined the fingers of her hand in his in the ozh'esta, as though she had done it every day of her life.

**Tilek**

T'Cila wished to practice the songs that she would sing at the Music Festival, but refused to come to his quarters to do so, nor would she let him come to her quarters. After some searching, he found a small lab that was very little used, and they met there several times to practice, he playing his kol-chak while she sang. For some reason that he did not understand, each practice seemed to take a little longer than the one before. And they found themselves sitting and talking long after the practice had ended. He felt this was a good sign, but was not entirely sure. Perhaps he should ask Kurik or Tanik.

**Pevek**

He was beginning to be concerned about his inability to focus on one female. He had danced with four different females at the Valentine's Day Dance, but had felt uncomfortable with each. So far, he had not found anyone that he wished to invite to walk with him about the ship, which everyone kept telling him was the first step he should take in courtship. Perhaps there would be someone in the audience at the Music Festival who would be interesting to him. He must be sure to dress correctly, in his Vulcan robes, and comport himself properly at all times. And perhaps he could find someone to ask whether Human females found the vluhn to be an interesting instrument.

**Brack**

He asked Nurse Summers whether she was coming to the Music Festival and she replied enthusiastically that it was one event that she never missed. When he informed her that he would be playing his ply'muth with the group of Vulcan musicians, she wanted to see it and hear him play it right then. When he said he would go and get it and bring it to the rec room, she just laughed, and tucked her hand into his elbow and accompanied him right to his quarters, to his very great astonishment. And once inside, she told him to call her Leah, and sat on his couch with her feet curled up under her and listened in rapt fascination as he played. He was fairly certain that this was a very good indicator of her feelings towards him, but he needed confirmation, and so he sought out Kurik the next day to ask him. Kurik assured him that this was indeed progress, and he felt a sense of satisfaction.

**Falon**

T'Vela carefully loaded her kusek onto the base of the bling, and helped him to push the whole thing down the corridors to the room where they would perform. Once they had everything set up, he turned, to find her standing there with a very strange expression on her face. She had one hand laying against the lower portion of her abdomen, and her eyes were completely unfocused. Had he bumped the heavy framework against her? He reached out to touch her, for their link was almost completely silent, and felt the shining spark of their daughter for the first time. They stood there, completely unaware of anything around them, for several minutes.

**Karck**

He did not even have to ask her, for as soon as he sat down beside her in the mess hall, Lieutenant Moreau turned to him and wanted to know if he played one of those interesting Vulcan instruments. When he informed her that he played the vluhn, he found that he must explain exactly what that was, and how it was played. She was fascinated, saying that she herself played the bongo drums. He had no idea what that was, so she dragged him off to show him. He returned to his quarters much later than usual, with something pink on the corner of his mouth, as he discovered when he went into the bathroom. And she had ordered him to call her Alis. He was sure that this was good.

**T'Bel**

She found that the acoustics in her quarters were not good, and so she went to the rec room to practice her ply'muth. Within fifteen minutes, she had an audience of eighteen people. She was not used to this at all. Four of the men in the group later asked if they could accompany her to the Music Festival. She did not think it was polite to accept all of them, so only told two of them that it would be acceptable.

**Stuln**

Having witnessed T'Bel's rehearsal, the following evening he brought his kol-chak to the same rec room. Three different women asked if he would teach them to play. He was much encouraged.

**Spock**

He sat in the center of the group, tuning his ka'athyra to the other instruments. When all were in agreement, they began to play. The room was overflowing, and several of the Vulcans had entered the room with Humans accompanying them. It seemed that they were indeed attempting courtship. Perhaps they would be able to avoid any unpleasantness then. He began to relax, just slightly.

/

Kep = Vulcan instrument like a gong

Kwul-vel = striker or mallet (literally strike-thing)

koon-ut so'lik = formal proposal of marriage

Ozh'esta = finger embrace

Kol-chak = Vulcan flute, usually carved from wood

Vluhn = small Vulcan drum, played sitting flat on the floor

Ply'muth = Vulcan stringed instrument, smaller than a ka'athyra

Kusek = Vulcan instrument which is a set of small bells in a framework, played by striking them gently

Bling = Vulcan instrument similar to a set of cymbals

Ka'athyra = Vulcan stringed instrument, similar to a lyre


	26. Chapter 26:An Expected Appearance

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Twenty-six - An Expected Appearance**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**20 July 2275**

**Spock**

McCoy was extremely pleased that Nyota had followed orders and that she had not yet gone into labor. Every day meant their sons were that much more mature. However, not even M'Benga or Sam Harris, the Head of Obstetrics and Pediatrics, felt that she would carry the twins as long as she had Grayson and Amanda. A team had been assigned, and they had had a practice run-through, to be sure that they all knew exactly what to do. It was only a matter of time now.

He was reviewing the beta-shift lab crew reports, but the link was open fairly wide, and he continuously monitored his wife as she sat on the couch before him, knitting. Grayson and Amanda had finished their lessons, and were in the playroom with Grayson's miniature shuttle, flying it around. The apartment was quiet and peaceful, and he was almost finished with this evening's work, when Nyota made a small sound. There was a surge of emotion across the link, bringing his head up quickly to look at her. She sat there on the couch, so still, her eyes wide, both hands on her extremely swollen belly. He rose quickly from his chair and crossed to kneel beside her, splaying his hands out over her belly to feel the tightness in the muscles there.

"Nyota?"

"It felt strange. Not like the muscle cramps I've been having, but not quite like a contraction, either. Maybe it's just that I'm so stretched out with babies that it feels different. I don't know Spock, maybe you ought to call McCoy."

Brushing the side of her face lightly with his fingertips, sending her his love and soothing calmness, he then rose to cross back to the desk and activate the comlink. He called McCoy first, and then Chris, who assured him they would be there quickly. McCoy got there faster than he thought possible. The man must have run. His tricorder was already in his hand and he was scanning Nyota's belly before Chris and Kurik arrived with a sleeping Lauren on Kurik's shoulder. He took her straight into the room prepared for the twins and bedded her down while Chris shooed Grayson and Amanda towards their own bedrooms. By the time Chris came back into the living room, McCoy was already calling for a gurney.

Chris sat down beside Nyota and held her hands, telling her everything was going to be fine. He felt another of those strange crampy sensations coming over the link, and was not surprised when McCoy stared at his tricorder, muttering. He would simply have lifted Nyota and carried her to sick bay, but McCoy wouldn't hear of it. He did allow him to lift Nyota and place her on the gurney when it arrived, but then made him step back and allow the orderlies to secure her in the webbing.

Kurik brought him the small duffle that had been packed for the last several weeks, and assured him that he would stay with the children. Chris was walking beside Nyota, talking to her, a small medical tricorder in her hand held over the bulging belly. McCoy was talking into a communicator, summoning the prepared team. There was nothing for him to do except tuck his children into bed and follow the gurney.

The routine of scrubbing up and getting into a sterile gown was familiar by now, and accomplished quickly. He sat on the wheeled stool that someone had shoved to the head of the biobed, after checking that the angle of the bed was correct, and that Nyota's back was well supported. The room was filling with people and equipment quickly. M'Benga, Harris, and Angela Makeba, the head pediatrics nurse all came running in, as well as two nurses with small beds with warming hoods over them, who took their positions along the back wall, out of the way.

Makeba took over the fetal monitoring system which Chris had been setting up, leaving Chris free to assist McCoy and M'Benga. Harris was checking all the signals from all the system in the room, with Nyota's previous delivery records up on one of the viewscreens for comparison purposes. Everyone was doing something except him. He reached over, and took one of Nyota's hands in his, and began to gentle manipulate her hand, helping her to relax. Silently he began to count for her, and she breathed in long, slow breaths, relaxing into the state of concentration that would enable her to ignore the pain that was coming.

Chris leaned over and informed them that both boys were in head-down positions, ready for a normal birth. This was a great relief, for one or both of them had been cross-wise with great regularity in recent weeks. It was at that exact moment that there was a sudden gush of fluid from Noyta's body, but which set of membranes had ruptured? All three doctors were absorbed in determining that immediately, and it was with much relief that they decided it was the membranes about the boy who seemed to be first in line.

Nyota was positioned now, and draped, and the doctors and nurses all where they were supposed to be, and it was not long before there was a much stronger contraction than those she had had before. She began to squeeze on his hands, and he leaned forward, coaching her, sending her calm and love, and working to draw the pain away from her so that she could concentrate.

Things happened very swiftly after that. There was no time for him to get into position behind her, but they had been warned that it was unlikely that he would be able to do so. There were too many people in the room, and they needed full control of everything in case of emergency. So he sat beside her, and murmured to her, and let her clench down on his hands until it was painful, hiding that fact very carefully from her. She began to take deep breaths, and bear down hard with each one, and Makeba was hovering beside McCoy with the small suction device ready. He turned and looked, and saw thick black hair, and heard the first thin wail. Nyota pushed hard again, and McCoy was lifting up the small body, while Makeba seared the cord, and Harris was carrying their son off to the first of those two small beds.

Almost immediately there was another gush of fluid, and McCoy pushed back cursing, trying to escape being soaked. "You got my feet again, darlin'"

Nyota giggled, while McCoy glared at her, and then he grinned. "Second one's eager to join his brother."

He tried to split his attention between Nyota and what was happening across the room. He could hear their son's vigorous wailing as Harris and the nurse who was assisting him examined him. He could also lightly sense his indignation, which gave him an unexpected thrill. And then all his attention was back on Nyota, as a much harder contraction came, and he was again drawing the pain away from her, assisting her as much as he could. And it was only a short while before the second twin was in the second small bed and there were two sets of wails in the room.

He brushed damp hair back off of Nyota's face, and stroked his fingers down her cheek, filling her with his love, and gratitude, and she smiled at him, so tired, but so happy. McCoy was still working, and Chris was assisting him, while Makeba removed the fetal monitoring system, but by the time that Harris stood back, smiling, they were finished, and cleaning Nyota up. They got her legs down, and tucked a warm blanket about her, and then the other two nurses were there, with two blue-blanketed bundles. Nyota was handed one, and he was handed the other, and they sat there, stunned, looking at the faces of their miracles.

He ran one finger gently down the side of the face of the tiny boy in his arms. "This is the first one."

"Then I have the second one."

McCoy looked at them strangely. "No, you have it backwards. The one Nyota is holding was the firstborn."

Nyota laughed softly then. "Ah, but we've been calling them that for some time now, to keep them separate in our minds."

"Ah. You could have just gone ahead and named them, if you could tell them apart like that."

He looked up at the doctor. "Not until we could look upon them, and sense how they reacted to their environment. Now we can give them the proper names."

Nyota was gently teasing at the ears of the tiny boy in her arms, helping the points to unfurl. "This one is Semik."

"Then I have Sobek." He looked down at his son, entirely content.

M'Benga finished his analysis and came to give his report. "They are fine. All lifesigns are well within the parameters we had established. And their blood type is virtually identical to yours, Spock, which is a considerable relief for us."

"For me as well, doctor. It is good to know that the stock I have built up in your blood bank could be useful if they needed it."

M'Benga bent down to get a good look at the faces of the babies he had helped towards life, and grinned widely. "You've got two good-lookers there. Going to have a trail of girls following them around in a few years."

Nyota giggled. "More than just a few years, I hope." And then she bent her head down to the baby in her arms and began gently to unfurl the points of his ears. He watched as she worked with first one, and then the other ear, and thought perhaps this son's ears were slightly more pointed than those of their two older children. Much more like his. And when Chris had exchanged the babies they held, so that Nyota could work on the second set of ears, he was convinced of it.

He sensed when Nyota began to drowse, and signaled to Chris, who immediately came and transferred the babies into the small beds, which now had signs on them. "S'chn T'gai Sobek" and "S'chn T'gai Semik". He had no idea who had done that, but it pleased him immensely. And then McCoy came over with a small device, and extruded two thin bands, with the names printed on them, and fastened them around the boy's wrists, checking to be sure that he got the correct name on each boy.

All the medical personnel were out of the room now, and Spock sat there quietly as Nyota slipped into a deeper sleep, worn out from her efforts. He sat there for some time, listening to the three heart beats, completely contented.

Eventually he slipped away, leaving them under the watchful eye of the night nurse, and returned to their quarters, where he spoke quietly with Kurik for some time before his friend departed with his own sleeping daughter on his shoulder. He checked on Grayson and Amanda, and then settled down on his meditation pillow, and opened the familial link, feeling all five of the minds of his cherished ones for the first time. He floated there in complete harmony until he felt his older children began to wake, and then rose and prepared for his day.

After breakfast, he brought Grayson and Amanda into sick bay, where they could stand in the doorway, outside the barrier that prevented germs and other contamination into the room, and watch as Chris and Nyota held the babies up so that they could see them. And then he took his grinning children down the corridors to their classrooms, where he was sure that they would immediately tell everyone that they had two brand new brothers.


	27. Chapter 27:Trial and Errors

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Twenty-seven - Trial and Errors**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**August 2275**

**Wurok**

He found that having a ko-kugalsu was extremely pleasant. He always had someone to sit beside at meals. If he wished to take a walk about the ship, there was someone to walk beside him. And when they sat in the observatory and watched the stars go by, she leaned against him, and he could inhale the lovely scent from her hair while they sat there peacefully. And now she invited him into her quarters, and they sat at her table, drinking tea and speaking of many things. And sometimes they sat on her couch, while music played in the background, and read their respective technical journals, with her leaning against his shoulder. He found this quite acceptable. He also found the good-night kisses quite acceptable. Both the Vulcan kind and the Human kind. He had not been aware that his lips were that sensitive until she instructed him in the proper technique, and then he found it necessary to practice in order to achieve the proper perspective. She just giggled and complied. He told Kurik that Daniela was the perfect woman, and he would have sworn that Kurik laughed. Surely Vulcans did not laugh.

**Tilek**

T'Cila consented to walk about the ship with him, and sit in the observatory talking, and wander through the arboretum and smell the flowers. He found that he particularly liked the later activity, for he could bend down very close to her, and almost touch her as he pointed to various aspects of the plants they were examining. And she did not draw away from him at all when he did this. Perhaps soon he might venture to touch the back of her hand lightly. But he must be sure that she would allow this before he tried it. He had no wish to anger her. None at all.

**Pevek**

He spoke with Kurik, and Tanik as well. He did not bother Spock, assuming that the birth of the twins would keep him busy during his off-duty hours. He did not know how they were managing to care for two new-borns, as well as two older children, and all under eight years of age. It was staggering. He had never considered having children, simply assuming that when the time came, they would appear. Now he was abruptly focused on it. Spock had four children. Kurik had one and another on the way. Tanik had one on the way, as did Falon. And Wurok had a ko-kugalsu. Perhaps he should go and speak with Wurok, who had successfully negotiated this new thing called dating. Maybe he would have some pointers on how to select a female. It was time for end-meal, Wurok should be in the mess hall with his ko-kugalsu, perhaps she would even give him some advice. Before he could have second thoughts, he hurried in that direction.

**Brack**

He now ate almost every meal with Leah at his side, and they walked about the ship conversing almost every evening. Sometimes they sat in the observatory, on one of the benches there, and spoke of many things in their respective pasts, learning more about each other. And sometimes they walked in the arboretum, among the flowering plants, and she always kept her hand tucked into the crease of his elbow, leaning her head against his shoulder. He found that he enjoyed this very much. And Leah seemed to enjoy it as well, smiling at him very frequently. When he saw Kurik in the engineering department, he asked him what the next step should be. Kurik suggested movie night, or playing cards in the rec room. When he said that she had enjoyed sitting on his couch while he played his ply'muth, Kurik raised one eyebrow, and said dryly that he was not sure that Brack needed his help after all. That was confusing, until he realized that having her in his quarters, just the two of them, held definite appeal, and may not have been entirely proper. But what reason could he use to get her there again? He walked off, deep in thought, while behind him, Kurik's lips quirked up.

**Karck**

Alis was waiting for him when he pressed the chime button by her door, and reached out and grasped the front of his shirt, pulling him into her quarters. The door had barely closed before she was all against him, soft and smelling so interesting. Her hands went up to caress the back of his neck, filling him with so many sensations that he was almost overwhelmed. "Alis, what are you doing?"

"Just letting you know how happy I am to see you." She smiled at him, her face so close to his. He was full of strange notions, very improper, he was sure. And then she spoke again. "Aren't you going to show me how happy you are that I'm happy to see you?" He tried to puzzle out this strange request, and then she used her hands to tilt his head to the side just slightly, and gently brushed against his lips with hers. It felt very strange, and very compelling. He wished to repeat it and see whether he felt the same tingling sensation again. He focused carefully, and tried to repeat her actions exactly. She sighed softly, and leaned against him and he reached out to support her, thinking that she had lost her balance. She sighed again, and wiggled against him, causing the most interesting sensations all along his body. His lok began to stir, and he fiercely forced it back into quiescence. He wished to experience this lip kissing again, and he must not let his body proceed past where his mind was ready to go. Surely she would not welcome that.

**T'Bel**

She sat quietly in her room, thinking. She had not expected the anger from the two men who she had permitted to escort her to the Music Festival. Apparently each of them had expected to be her only companion. Dating was apparently not a group activity. She did think it would be easier if she could observe several of the men at once, comparing their actions and her reactions to them. If she could only interact with one of them at a time, it would take much longer to determine which one she preferred. Perhaps she should go and speak to Pevek about this, for he seemed to be having as much trouble as she was in maneuvering through this strange custom.

**Stuln**

Having arranged with each of the three women who had asked for lessons on the kol-chak to meet with him privately in different parts of the ship on different days during the past week, he now contemplated what had happened at those meetings. The first woman had tried to put her hands all over his body, making him quite uncomfortable. He did not even know her at all. It was not logical to begin a friendship with mating advances. He removed himself from her company as soon as possible. The second woman had seemed genuinely interested, and listened carefully to his instructions. And had asked for a second lesson, asking him to call her Shelley. He was not sure that she was interested in him beyond the kol-chak lessons, but at least she was proceeding as though she wished to establish a friendship, and had not touched him at all. The third woman had compared his kol-chak to the small ocarina that a friend of hers had played in collage. She had described that instrument, made of fired clay, to him in great detail. He had been fascinated. They had talked for over an hour, and she had also requested another lesson. Her name was Lieutenant Ohara, and he had found her slanted eyes but straight eyebrows a fascinating combination. She had not pressed a first name upon him, remaining more formal than the second woman. She had been very short compared to him, not even coming to the top of his shoulder. For some reason, this had made him feel very protective of her. He would have to examine these feelings much more closely.

**Apask**

He had not yet summoned up the courage to ask a single woman to sit beside him in the mess hall, or walk with him in the corridors of the ship. He had attended the Valentine's Day Dance, but he had not danced with anyone, or even spoken with any female. He was not sure why. Some of the females at the dance had been quite attractive. However, he had not felt drawn to any of them in any way, content to stand and observe. Perhaps he simply was not yet ready for this behavior. After all, he had barely entered the decade where the majority of Vulcan men first experienced the fires. It was possible that his body simply was not yet ready to consider mating. Or perhaps he simply had not yet mastered the skill of 'small talk'. Was it possible to find someone to teach this to him? Or perhaps he needed to follow the advice of Kurik and Tanik and frequent the rec rooms more often, learning to play some of those card games. Kurik said this had been very helpful to him. Making up his mind, he rose from his meditation pillow and headed down the corridors to the nearest rec room. He must make a start somewhere.

**Deltk**

When he heard that a new chorale group was being formed, he immediately asked how to join. This would be a good way for him to become better acquainted with a variety of people on the ship. That must certainly be the first step to finding a bondmate. He felt a sense of purpose now, in that direction, something that he could do that did not seem so strange to him.

**Gron**

Trying hard to hide how upset he was over being rejected by not one, but three, young women, he went in search of the more experienced males to attempt to discover what he had done wrong. All of them told him the same thing - he had approached women who had not been at any of the mixers held to acquaint people with the new Vulcan crewmembers. None of them had expressed any desire to become involved with a Vulcan. And one of them was known to be interested only in other women. He had not used good tactics in selecting the women, not at all. Now he was more aware, he had guidelines to go by, he would be more successful next time, he was sure of it. And before he actually did any asking, he would go to one of the others, and speak of the female he was considering, to see what their reaction was. He had no wish to repeat that feeling of shock and dismay when he had been refused. Not in the least. And he was not going anywhere near ANY of the Andorians! He shuddered at the very thought of what they had done to him and Skillar at the first mixer. He was most definitely not looking for that!

**Skillar**

He found that he was somewhat nervous about the whole thing. It was not logical to be nervous. And yet - he had been commandeered at the Faire, and led into the banquet by a female he had never even seen before, who had pestered him for two whole months after that, showing up wherever he went, seeming to think that she had some sort of claim on him. And then those Andorians at the mixer! He could still feel those cold hands on his skin. He shivered slightly, just thinking about it. Surely there was some female on this vessel who was not so overbearing, who was willing to start slowly, only talking and walking about at first. But how was he to find her? He could not approach Commander Spock's bondmate at this time, as she was still recovering from childbirth. Perhaps one of the other bondmates of Vulcan crewmembers? There was Lieutenant Commander Kurik, he could ask him whether his bondmate might help. Before he could have second thoughts, he quickly crossed the engineering bay and approached him.

**Lonon**

He saw Skillar speaking with Lieutenant Commander Kurik, and edged slowly in that direction. He could certainly benefit from what was being requested. And Kurik was nodding slowly, he would speak with Chris, and see what she could do. He felt immeasurably comforted by that. He simply was not confident of his own abilities in this area at all.

**T'Kam**

When Todd rang the chime at her door, she opened it quickly, more than ready to spend another evening in his presence. He was as tall as a Vulcan male, and always so proper with her, except for the smiling, that is. He smiled at her a lot, and it made her feel very strange inside when he did. But he was careful not to touch her skin, and did not try to back her into a corner, as one man had done to T'Vre. She found that she trusted him, and that must certainly be good. Tonight they were going to see a movie, something she had never done before. And he had told her that they would have popcorn, whatever that was. A new experience for her, and one she was looking forward to.

**T'Vre**

She came off the serving line, and saw Lieutenant O'Hallaran waving at her, his face alit. When he smiled like that, all those little spots on his face stood out. She still was fascinated with them. As she moved toward the table where he was sitting, she found herself wondering what it would be like to touch those spots. Was the texture of the skin there different? If her eyes were closed, would she be able to feel them? Suddenly aware of just how improper those thoughts were, she blushed as she set her tray down. She must be more careful of what she thought about in public. Much more careful.

/

Ko-kugalsu = fiancee

Kol-chak = Vulcan flute


	28. Chapter 28:Exciting Events

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Twenty-eight - Exciting Events**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**September 2275**

**Spock**

It was with some regret that he decided not to participate in the Faire this year. Nyota was not back on duty yet, and she could not be away from the twins all day long. The logistics were simply too difficult. He left it up to Kurik and Tanik to be sure that the other Vulcans were ready. He would resume his participation next year. Nyota told him that he could go and participate in the afternoon's activities without her, but he did not wish to do that. If she were not there beside him at the melee's end, he would have no acceptable outlet for the battle fever. They would have a quiet day at home with their children instead.

**Wurok**

This would be the first time he escorted Daniela to a major function and he was having strange feelings about this. There was no reason for him to feel nervous, for Vulcans were not susceptible to that problem, it was only Humans and other species who became nervous when faced with major events. Therefore, he was not nervous. Perhaps it was something he had eaten.

He turned about before the mirror in his bathroom, checking out his appearance. He had all the clothing and armor on properly. He fastened the belt that held up his sword and dagger, and headed out the door, toward Daniela's quarters. When her door opened, to reveal a stunning princess, he could only stand and stare.

**Brack**

He met Todd Peterson outside the door to T'Kam's quarters. They stood there as the door opened to reveal two lovely women in long flowing dresses. He could not decide whether his cousin T'Kam was lovelier than Leah Summers, or the other way around. Perhaps they were equally lovely. Was that a proper description to use? Todd seemed to be having as much trouble forming a sentence as he was. What was that expression? Ah, yes, tongue-tied. They were both tongue-tied.

**Falon**

He and T'Vela met with Kurik and Chris and Tanik and Charlene. They would all go together, so that the three men could protect the three pregnant women. The Faire was always crowded, and they did not wish anything to happen to any of them. Together they presented a formidable presence.

**Karck**

It was not possible that any other woman at the Faire would be more beautiful than Alis. He knew this for a fact before he even saw how she was dressed. After that, he walked about with his hand on his sword hilt, ready to drive off anyone who even looked at her. She thought it was wonderfully romantic.

**Stuln**

He had finally worked up the courage to invite Momoko Ohara to attend the Faire with him. He thought this was most likely the most difficult and courageous thing that he had done in his whole life. Until he saw how she was dressed. Then retaining his control in the face of such splendor became his only concern.

**T'Bel**

She had gone to speak with Pevek about the troubles she was having with these dating practices, and he had confessed to many of the same doubts as she had. They had decided to attend the Faire together, to ward off any further advances from Humans at the current time. This should have relieved her of all the unwanted and uncomfortable anxieties, however, it did not seem to have had that affect at all. She did not understand why.

**T'Vre**

When Sean O'Hallaran showed up at the door to her quarters in his mail and held out his arm for her, she slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow and looked up at him, her eyes wide. She had not anticipated the effect that seeing him like this would have on her. It was most unanticipated.

**Nyota**

It had been a most pleasant day. Since none of the normal weekend activities was happening, Spock had been there all day long. They had played games with their older two children, and the twins had actually taken a nice long nap, allowing her to do so as well. She felt better than she had since they were born. Now if they would just start sleeping all night long!

They had just finished their supper when the comlink chime sounded. Spock rose from the table and went to answer it, and she heard the familiar voice of Sarek. She sent Grayson and Amanda over to say hello to their grandfather, and then followed herself, hearing the news that T'Boh and Varun were now the parents of a second daughter, named T'Ina. The balance of sexes in the clan's children was balancing out, as so many more daughters were born now than sons. Sarek said that T'Boh had had an easy time of it, and that T'Ina was fine and healthy. Varun was quite pleased that everything had progressed so well. He passed on several other items of interesting news, and then ended the conversation.

Two daughters and three sons for the clan in only four months! She shook her head. The children did seem to come in clumps. And then there would be a year when there was only one child, or two. But they did keep coming. She smiled to herself. All the families in the clan were increasing. She wondered where they would stop. The birthrate on New Vulcan was the highest that any Vulcan colony had ever experienced, but that was perfectly understandable. It would still take a very long time before their population reached its previous size.

**Spock**

The next week passed relatively uneventfully, however, both he and Nyota were well aware of what Friday would bring. Friday morning, Nyota had breakfast on the table in their dining area when the children were ready, rather than taking them to the mess hall. She had programmed the synthesizer with their favorite foods during the long weeks she had been confined to their quarters, with Susan's help. When they had finished, she handed Spock a small duffle. "Take this to Chris in sick bay after you take Grayson and Amanda to their classrooms. They're going to stay with her and Kurik this weekend."

He said nothing, simply nodding, but his eyes were very dark as he looked at her, and he touched the side of her face lightly before taking the duffle and gathering up the children to leave. And then he very purposefully sealed all his thoughts away where they would not distract him during the long day ahead. It was not until he was in the turbolift at shift's end that he allowed himself to consider what was going to happen this weekend.

This pregnancy had been difficult. She had been ill much of the time and had required much rest. And her body had been much larger and more awkward, with two growing fetuses inside. Towards the end, there had been the danger of premature labor to be extremely cautious about. There had been far too few opportunities to express physically what they felt for each other. In the weeks since the twins' birth, her body had recovered amazingly well, but she still tired easily, and the strain of nursing and caring for two infants still required her to nap in the afternoon. When she went back onto duty next week, she would only be working on the bridge in the mornings, with a two-hour break before spending two hours in her office in the lab. She would stay on this amended shift for three months, after which she would receive another medical evaluation before being allowed to resume her full duties.

He had to consider all of this during this coming weekend. He must stay in control of himself and not allow himself the luxury of fully satisfying his need for her. She must not become fatigued. And they would still have the twins to care for, even though the older children would be absent. With these things in mind, he still could not control the mounting tension and desire that he felt. When the door to their quarters swooshed open, revealing her standing there, in the middle of their living area, his eyes darkened again, and a low growl emanated from his chest, vibrating up throughout his body. He could smell her as he approached when she stood waiting, the scent of his Nyota. She wrapped herself around him as he lifted her from the floor and carried her straight into the bedroom. She was trembling and rubbing her face against his neck, sighing his name. He sat on the edge of the bed, with her on his lap, and held her closely, kissing her softly, running his hands over her body while she clutched his shoulders, sighing. After several minutes, he managed to straighten up, and speak softly. "I will move the cradles."

She nodded against him, and he rose, sliding her back down onto the bed. Carefully he lifted the first cradle and carried it into the playroom, sitting it down in the middle of the room without waking the sleeping infant within. He returned for the second, and then went back into their bedroom, shutting the door behind him and touching the control that activated the additional soundproofing within the walls of this room.

She had turned back the covers and was there, in the middle of the bed, waiting. Somehow she had managed to remove all of her clothing in the short time he had been out of the room. Her scent filled the air, and he inhaled deeply, pulling that scent into his olfactory glands, letting it affect him. He could not take his eyes from her as he pulled off his clothing, allowing it to drop to the floor without any further attention. He managed not to rip it to shreds, using the last shreds of his control. When he stood there before her, bare and engorged, she uttered a long moan, and he began to shudder. One long stride and he was at the side of the bed, and then he covered her body with his, the feel of her soft skin against his driving the flames high. With his hands and his mouth he tasted and touched every part of her body, until she was writhing beneath him, hands pulling at him, so ready for what they both wanted, needed. Carefully he pushed into her body, going as slowly as he could, gritting his teeth at the exquisite sensation of her soft wet flesh enclosing his lok. He must not lose his control and pound into her as he wished. He must be careful, be sure she was indeed healed. Slowly, inch by inch, he entered her, as she wrapped her legs about him and lifted her hips, urging him further within. Her hands were on his back, holding him close, her heels against his buttocks, and her teeth were closed on the side of his neck. He was flame everywhere, and he could not hold it back. He began to move, sliding back and forth against her, growling in reply to her muffled moans. He could feel it building, far too soon, and could do nothing to prevent it. When she arched her body up beneath him, convulsing about him, the hot surge of his semen filled her up, and they soared into the pure light of shared ecstasy too long denied.

He had her again in the shower a short while later. And on the couch after the twins had been bathed and nursed and tucked back into their cradles. And against the wall of their bedroom not long after that. And she woke him in the night, straddling his body, moving above him while he cupped her fuller breasts in his hands, so beautiful to him that she trembled from the emotions he conveyed to her through the touch of his hands, the link between them glowing so brightly that it must surely illuminate the entire apartment.

Throughout the entire weekend, they never entirely dressed. Each time the twins slept, they explored each other again, touching and tasting and indulging their long-suppressed needs. And he allowed her to do no work at all, waiting on her hand and foot, to her great delight. And he saw the tension, the tiredness that had been a part of her for so many months, drop away from her slowly as the hours passed, and was greatly relieved. And was also relieved that her body was entirely healed, for he could not manage to keep his hands off of her for more than a few moments at a time, the entire weekend.


	29. Chapter 29:Another Sister

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Twenty-nine - Another Sister**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**October 2275**

**Spock**

When the comlink chimed, he was sitting right there, and answered quickly, not very surprised to see his father's face. He knew immediately what had prompted this call. "She has been born, then?"

"Yes, only a few hours ago. You have a second sister."

"And does this one also have red hair?" Spock could barely suppress the smile that wanted to burst free.

Sarek sighed. "No, this one has normal Vulcan hair. Black and straight."

Nyota leaned over Spock's shoulder. "Oh, what a pity. She will be outshone by her older sister all her life." A wide grin spread over her face.

Sarek huffed. "It is illogical to believe that one's hair will cause such attention."

This statement was met with laughter. "Surely you know better. T'Elia's red curly hair will bring her so much attention that you will be beating the suitors off with a stick before she's out of primary school."

"I certainly hope that that does not occur. Elinor would be quite upset." He looked at his daughter-in-law closely. "You are jesting with me."

"Yes, I'm sorry. But truly, that hair is going to be getting attention her whole life."

"I am very much afraid that you are correct. The combination of color and texture is extremely striking, and even rarer than the texture of the hair of our sons. This was something I never expected."

When Spock would have made a comment, his father waved one hand at him, and he stopped. "I know that we have been over this before. It was not logical of me to assume that Elinor's genes would not have an effect. However, that was what happened. It was a shock to me at that time, and I am not sure that I have ever completely recovered from it." He shook his head slightly. "Elinor is fine, T'Pera is healthy, the older children are delighted, and T'Pau is pleased. And I am looking forward to the last good night's sleep I shall have for some time."

Spock's lips quirked up. "A new baby does tend to disturb one's sleep for some time. However, be glad that you do not have twins, who wake each other up, as we have discovered."

Sarek looked startled, and then nodded. "Yes, I can see where that would occur. Perhaps I am more fortunate than I realized."

The conversation continued for a short while, before ending with congratulations from the younger couple. When the comlink was dark again, Nyota slid down into Spock's lap, and he wrapped his arms around her. "The clan keeps growing."

"Indeed it does. And there will soon be another member, as well."

"Yes, Chris should have her baby before much longer. She's so excited that it's a boy this time." Nyota grinned at him. "I'm glad we had a boy first. Every little girl should have a big brother."

Spock looked at her and shook his head slightly. "And what calamity would befall a girl who did not have a big brother?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe she would get teased by the other children." She nuzzled up against him. "All our children are asleep and here we sit, just talking."

"I shall remedy that immediately." And he stood up, and carried her into the bedroom, before the twins could awake and prevent what he had in mind.


	30. Chapter 30:Burning

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Thirty - Burning**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**November 2275**

**Wurok**

The day started off strangely and got progressively worse. First, Daniela was not ready when he arrived at her door to escort her to breakfast, and told him to go on without her, that she would see him at noon. This was very disconcerting, and put him quite out of sorts, although he attempted to convince himself that it did not truly bother him, as Vulcans were above such petty things. But he was now used to consuming nutrients with her by his side, and did not like sitting alone at all. Nor did he appreciate seeing other couples all over the mess hall while his ko-kugalsu was missing. When he was half finished with his food, he rose from the table and dumped the remainder at the busing station, storming out into the corridor without paying any attention to the mess he had left behind when he threw his tray at the recycling slot. However, Kurik did make note of his uncharacteristic behavior.

Two hours into his shift, one of the signal lights on his console burnt out. This angered him so much that he pounded on the console with his fist, cracking the panel. This in turn necessitated a two-hour repair job, during which he muttered continuously to himself. The captain watched him the whole time, making him even more irritated. He could plainly hear the captain asking Spock whether this behavior meant anything specific. And the fact that Tanik sat beside him at the pilot's station and looked down his nose at him over the unseemly display of temper did not help at all. By the time he had his console repaired and turned over to his relief and was on the way to the mess hall, he had missed Daniela again. She was already back in her lab before he even cleared the serving line. Once again, he found he could not eat.

Everything seemed to irritate him. The slight breeze of the circulating fans made his skin ripple and caused him to shiver, which in turn caused Kurik to ask him whether anything was wrong. He gruffly stated that everything was just fine. He did not think that Kurik believed him. A malfunction in the main viewing screen made it blink continuously for ten point six minutes mid-afternoon. At that point he rose from his seat before the navigation console and began to bellow. Kurik and Spock immediately were at his side, cautioning others to stay away. They began to talk softly to him, urging him to accompany him to sick bay, so that he could be assessed. He stated quite clearly that he had no wish to be assessed. Spock then ordered him to comply. He stalked off, highly indignant.

Their path to sick bay just happened to pass by the lab where Daniela worked. As he passed the open door, he caught a whiff of her scent. He stopped in his tracks immediately, his head turning toward the lab. Kurik urged him to continue on, and he turned and growled at him, warning him away. Kurik looked at Spock, who nodded and raised his wrist to speak into the communicator unit he wore. As Wurok strode into the lab, Kurik and Spock were warning people out, telling them that security was on the way.

Daniela was bent over something on a work table, totally engrossed in what she was doing. When he came up behind her, she turned startled, and had time only for a high-pitched squeak before he lifted her and slung her over his shoulder. "Wurok! What are you doing?"

"You are mine. I do not wish for you to be here in the presence of other men. I will convey you to a safer site."

She pounded on his back with her fists. "I am safe here. Put me down."

Spock was beside him now. "This lab is a perfectly safe place for the Lieutenant. Please set her back on her feet."

He turned and growled at the commander. "NO. She is mine and I will protect her." He retreated towards the back of the room as four security guards and a medical team burst into the lab. A brief skirmish followed, ending only when Spock managed to get into position to deliver a neck pinch. Kurik caught Daniela as Wurok collapsed onto the floor of the lab.

She knelt down beside him, touching his face softly. "What's wrong with him? I've never seen him like this before."

Spock looked at Kurik, who nodded slightly, and both of them turned to the young woman. "We believe he has entered his time. We will take him to sick bay for evaluation."

She looked up at them, her eyes wide. "I'm going with you. If that's what the problem is, he will need me."

Spock only nodded. He was sure that she had been briefed by the medical department once their engagement became known, but she would need further information if what he suspected was true.

The medical team loaded Wurok onto a gurney and swiftly delivered him to sick bay, where he was closely examined before the effect of the neck pinch wore off. McCoy and M'Benga confirmed what Spock and Kurik had guessed - Wurok had indeed entered his Time, Pon Farr hormones were circulating in his blood. The two doctors took Lieutenant Jackson into a private room and spoke with her while Spock and Kurik watched Wurok. While they were waiting, Spock called T'Vela to confirm that the quarters that were being renovated for Wurok were ready to be occupied. She informed him that only one room in the apartment was currently furnished, but it was the room they needed. Quickly he issued orders to send a rack of the bottled electrolytes to that room and have someone test the synthesizer. When Lieutenant Jackson came out with the two doctors, he approached her and asked what she intended to do.

"I'm going to take care of him." Her eyes blazed back at him. "That's what he needs, and I knew that when we got serious about each other. I understand what's happening. What I don't know is where we're going to go." Now she looked a little confused.

"That has been arranged. New quarters were being prepared for him. However they are still unfurnished, except for the one room. If you will go to Lieutenant T'Vela's office and quickly select some basic furniture, it will be delivered and set up. Then gather whatever you may need from your quarters and take it there. I will accompany you now and code the door for you. After the furniture has been delivered, a medical team will convey Wurok there. You have only to tell us that you are ready."

She immediately turned and headed out, at a very fast pace. Spock went to the new quarters, and was typing in the codes when she came down the corridor. The crew with the furniture she had selected was right behind her. While she pressed her hand to the touchplate and entered her private code, a table and two chairs was carried in, followed by a bed and dresser. And then she hurried off down the corridor, returning about the time that the crew was carrying off the packing debris, with a small duffle which she carried inside. Spock showed her the door to the room that was only part of the quarters assigned to bonded Vulcans, and she told him to get Wurok there as soon as possible. One call to sick bay, and he was on his way, accompanied by Kurik and a medical team, to ensure that he did as instructed. When he arrived in front of his new quarters and smelled his ko-kugalsu, he began to growl again, and Spock stepped back from the doorway, revealing Lieutenant Jackson. Wurok immediately entered the apartment, following her as she backed toward the bedroom, calling to him. The door slid shut, and Spock entered his override code, keeping out everyone but emergency teams, until Lieutenant Jackson contacted them again to tell them that things were back to normal. He dismissed the medical team, and he and Kurik headed back for the bridge. A potential disaster had been avoided and he was extremely thankful.


	31. Chapter 31:Good Things

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Thirty-one - Good Things**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**December 2275**

**Wurok**

He was extremely grateful that no one made any comments when he resumed his normal duties. He felt that he should have realized what was happening, even though he had never experienced it before. When he had attempted to apologize to Daniela, she had informed him that he was speaking nonsense, which had confused him. He had been speaking perfect Standard, of that he was certain. She had patted his cheek, and told him not to worry about it. The only thing that was bothering him now was the fact that she had moved back into her own quarters. He wanted her back in his new quarters, but she insisted that she would not move back until things between them were 'legal'. And that could not be arranged for several weeks, due to the necessity to procure dresses and flowers and a cake and many other things that he did not understand. What he did understand was that she was steadily furnishing his new quarters. Things kept appearing. It was always interesting to come in at the end of his shift and look about to see what was new and different. And he was most pleased when he discovered that she had put some of her clothing in the closet and one of the dresser drawers.

When the invitation to the year-end mixer arrived, he took it straight to her for confirmation, before replying. She told him that of course they were going. And then accompanied him back to his quarters to examine his wardrobe to see whether he had anything suitable to wear. He managed to keep her there the remainder of the weekend, which he found very agreeable.

**Tilek**

When he brought up the subject of the year-end mixer, T'Cila agreed immediately that they should attend together. He took this as a very good sign, and relaxed just slightly. And then she touched his fingers lightly with her own, allowing him to sense her feelings ever so slightly. Perhaps this was even better than good. He began to feel that he was persuading her to his viewpoint. She even consented to come and select the clothing that he would wear to the mixer. Having her in his quarters was a definite step in the right direction, from everything that he had heard.

**Pevek**

When the invitation to the mixer came, he hurried to contact T'Bel to see whether she would accompany him. She looked slightly confused. "Are we to go together to prevent the humans from bothering us?"

He swallowed, suddenly unsure. He believed that perhaps she was interested in him, as he had become interested in her, but he was not sure. "I would prefer to believe that we will go together because we are interested in becoming closer to one another."

She tilted her head slightly to the side and looked into his eyes, and he saw the tightness of her facial muscles relax, ever so slightly. One corner of her mouth lifted, just a small amount, and her eyes glowed softly at him. "This is acceptable."

For some reason, those three words made his heart rate speed up two point three five percent.

**Brack**

When he showed Leah the invitation to the year-end mixer, she eagerly agreed to accompany him. She even offered to help him pick out clothing. Standing in front of his closet next to her proved to be quite intoxicating. She smelled very good indeed. He leaned forward slightly, and nuzzled against the back of her neck, making her sigh and turn about to wind her arms around his neck. This was extremely interesting, and choosing clothing took several hours, at the end of which he accompanied her back to her quarters with her hand securely tucked into the crook of his elbow. He was much encouraged. Perhaps by year-end, he would find the courage to declare koon-ut so'lik. He now felt that she would accept him. But perhaps he should speak with his cousin T'Kam first, just to be certain.

**Karck**

Alis had already heard about the mixer before he could even bring it up. She assured him that she would accompany him. In fact, she told him that she would not allow him to invite anyone but her. He growled lightly at her when she said that, and she smiled at him, her scent changing very subtly. He would remember that scent, for he was fairly certain what it meant.

**Stuln**

He found Lieutenant Ohara in the rec room, and asked her if they could walk and speak to one another. She rose and followed him from the room, pacing down the corridor at his side quietly, waiting for him to speak. It was not until they had passed the third intersection that he was able to formulate the words he wished to speak. "It would please me if you would consent to accompany me to the year-end mixer being hosted by Commander Spock and Lieutenant Commander Uhura."

A soft smile bloomed on her face. "I would enjoy that very much." And she moved just slightly closer to him, resting her small hand in the crook of his elbow as they continued to walk. He was much relieved.

**Apask**

He accepted the invitation to the mixer immediately, informing Lieutenant Commander Uhura that he wished to meet compatible women. He had not yet been successful in finding one who attracted him. He was not sure why, but he was very sure that there must be one woman on the ship who he would find attractive, if he could only meet her. He was assured that there would be a number of unattached women there for him to be introduced to. He anticipated this with both eagerness and dread.

**Deltk**

He accepted the invitation to the mixer, informing Commander Spock that he would arrive unescorted. He was informed that there would be a number of unescorted people there, of both sexes, and that this was not a problem. He was profoundly relieved.

**Gron**

He eagerly accepted the invitation to the mixer, planning to survey the young women who attended, hoping to find at least one that looked interesting. He had most definitely learned his lesson about who to approach.

**Skillar**

He spoke with Lonon, and they both informed Commander Spock that they would attend, and wished introductions. They were quietly told that this was part of the purpose of the mixer, and nodded their acceptance with relief.

**T'Kam**

When she asked Todd whether he would attend the mixer with her, he grinned and said wild dogs couldn't keep him away, confusing her tremendously. There were no wild dogs on the Enterprise. When he saw her confusion, he explained that that meant that he was very eager to go. "Why did you not simply say that then?"

He scratched his head, not entirely sure how to respond. He was going to have to teach her more varied vocabulary, he could see that.

**T'Vre**

She was very uncertain about this inviting thing, but she did not wish to attend the mixer without Lieutenant O'Hallaran, or to see him attend it with someone else, and so she very tentatively brought it up. The expression on his face when she did made her feel very strange, but it was a pleasant strangeness.

**Charlene**

When she insisted that they would attend the mixer, Tanik was not at all sure that it was a good idea, but she promised that she would sit quietly in a chair, and converse with the people who were trying to become acquainted. He reluctantly agreed when she said that Chris and McCoy and M'Benga would all be there, and if she went into labor she would be well taken care of.

She spent a lovely two hours, guiding hesitant Vulcan men into conversing with Human women, before she felt the first twinge. She tamped down the link to Tanik, hoping he would not notice. Surely it would be many hours yet before things got down to business. But she did not eat any more appetizers, and when Chris came over, she patted the chair beside her and asked her to sit and stay a while. Chris noticed immediately when the next twinge occurred, and took her hand, squeezing gently. She managed to keep Tanik in the dark for another two hours, before a true contraction occurred, startling her so much that he turned his head from across the room, and came immediately to her side. After that, he insisted that they leave the party, and she agreed, but insisted that Chris stay and enjoy herself. After all, surely it would be hours yet.

As it turned out, it was three hours later that Patak put in his appearance, screaming at the top of his lungs. Tanik was quite impressed with the volume of noise that his son produced, wondering if he would always scream so loudly. She certainly hoped not. It would be quite alarming to awaken to that in the middle of the night.


	32. Chapter 32:Another Addition

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Thirty-two - Another Addition**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**January 2276**

**Kurik**

When Wurok asked him to be the 'best man' at his wedding, there was no way he could refuse. These Human customs were confusing enough to negotiate, without trying to explain that the date of the wedding was only a few days before Chris's due date. He was not sure that their son would show up then, of course. Hybrid pregnancies were notorious about taking indeterminate amounts of time to complete. However, he did remember with great clarity when Chris had gone into labor with Lauren, right there in the mess hall, and how angry she had been at him for forcing her to go out in public that evening. He did not wish to have a recurrence of that episode, not at all. Therefore, he tentatively suggested that he go to the wedding alone, and she stay at home and rest. The resulting explosion was totally unanticipated. He hurriedly broke in to assure her that he had only been thinking of her wish not to go into labor in public, but this did nothing to soothe her. In an effort to placate her, he made the mistake of attempting to initiate love-making, which only made her angrier. At that, he fled their quarters, coming back later with flowers and a cold-pack of butter brickle ice cream, which had the greatly desired effect of calming her down. Wisely he did not again mention her staying at home rather than attending the wedding. He would be very glad when their son was born, and her hormones returned to their normal levels.

**Wurok**

As the date of his wedding grew nearer, he found himself becoming slightly off balance. He was not at all familiar with these feelings. He would not be nervous, it was entirely un-Vulcan to do so. But he was meticulous about seeing that the clothing that Daniela had selected for him was clean, pressed, and absolutely perfect. He polished his shoes four times, until they practically glowed on their own. He used beard suppressant three times that week, when normally he would only use it once. He trimmed his fingernails and toenails twice. And when he could find nothing else that needed doing, he put clean sheets on the bed, again. And then he lit the incense in his firepot and sat on his floor pillow, trying to calm himself through meditation. He was greatly relieved when Kurik informed his that Chris had said they would come before the wedding to assure him that he was properly dressed.

The morning of the wedding, he took a long shower and brushed his hair until it shown. He dressed very carefully, and then stood in the center of the room, not wanting to sit down and cause creases to appear. When the door chime rang, he was much relieved, and went immediately to let Chris and Kurik in. Chris sat carefully in one of the chairs on the small table, with Kurik's assistance, and made him turn about before her, so that she could see him from all angles. Then she had Kurik re-tie the strange neckwear, giving him step-by-step directions. She also told him to remove his shoes and socks and put on black socks, rather then the brown ones he was wearing. He hastened to do so, glad that someone was there to prevent him from making such mistakes. Although he could not understand why humans did not wear brown and black together. Kurik quietly told him that he had made the same mistake, before Spock had warned him.

When those two small things had been corrected, Chris declared him ready to go, smiling. He almost heaved a sigh of relief before catching himself. Kurik lifted Chris from the chair, and she tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow, and they headed for the room where the wedding would be held. They found the captain already there, dressed in his dress uniform, almost bouncing on his toes at his eagerness to perform another wedding. Kurik seated Chris on the first row of seats, and then took his place beside Wurok, where he stood next to the captain.

The guests began filing in right after that, while the music that Daniela had selected played softly in the background. Although it felt like a long time had passed, in reality nor more than fifteen minutes went by before the room was full, and the music changed. Daniela's friends walked slowly into the room, dressed in long soft dresses, carrying small bouquets of lilies, which were Daniela's favorite flower. He had that memorized. And then she appeared, there in the doorway, in a gown of sparkling white, so very lovely. He could not take his eyes off of her. She walked toward him, and stopped, just in front of the captain. He took her hand, turning to face the captain, and the recitation of the vows began. He had studied these vows very carefully, to be sure that he understood them. There were many good promises there. He had told her that he approved of the vows she had chosen, and she had been so happy with him then. He found himself full to overflowing with emotion today, having to tamp it down most carefully in order to remain calm. And beside him, she positively shimmered with happiness.

He wished there was an elder on board, to bond them. Although he had been assured that a bond would grow between them, if it had not started already. Spock and Kurik and Tanik had all told him that Human women could and would initiate a bond, unconsciously, when their emotions reached a certain level. He had not known whether to believe them or not, but now he could see the fine silver strands, pulsing between them. He could not really sense her yet, unless they were touching, but there was something, some soft joy, there, that must be her.

When the captain told him to kiss his bride, he brought his hand up, in the ozh'esta, and she did the same, and when their minds mingled from the gentle touch, he bent his head and brushed her lips with his, in the human way. And then the captain turned them about, to face their friends, and introduced them as husband and wife. He was extremely satisfied with this, and did not try to hide it in the least.

There was feasting then, of a sort, and many congratulations. The chairs were cleared away and there was dancing. Daniela had informed him that they would be expected to dance the first dance, and he was somewhat apprehensive about this, but having her in his arms, sweeping her around the floor, felt exactly correct. And wonderful. When the cake was cut, and sampled, and she had tossed her bouquet, they were allowed to leave, practically running down the center of the room and out the door, while being pelted with small bits of something. He was not sure what it was, but he did not much care at that point. All he could think of was that now she would be living in the new quarters with him, and sleeping in his bed every night. He had been anticipating that with great hope.

**Chris**

When the wedding was over, Kurik tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow, and they walked slowly down the corridor to the room that had been designated for child care for the wedding and collected their daughter. She toddled along beside them, her hand clasped in Kurik's other hand, babbling to them about all the fun things that she had done with her friends. They got all the way home before the first contraction hit, stopping her in the middle of the living room, startled by the suddenness of it. Kurik turned immediately to look at her, and she could feel him, telling her to breathe, to relax. When it had passed, he lowered her to the couch, and went to call Spock, who came very quickly and collected Lauren and the small duffle they had packed. Lauren was very excited to go and play with Amanda, and waved cheerfully to them as they headed out the door. Then Kurik came and carried her into the bedroom, and helped her to change out of her fancy dress and into a simple tunic and trousers. He then kept her occupied, while the contractions steadily increased in length and duration and decreased in the amount of time between them, until she informed him that it was time to head to sick bay. She managed to walk half way there on her own, until the most severe contraction yet stopped her in her tracks and made her grip his hands so hard that when it was over he picked her up and hurried the rest of the way.

Their son arrived less than an hour later, screaming and waving his arms about. When they laid him on her belly, Kurik leaned over her shoulder to touch him gently, and the baby stilled, his head turning, his eyes trying hard to focus. He knew the touch of his father, there was no question about that. And he knew his name, too, when she spoke it softly, for she had been talking to him, and calling him Kelvar for the last three months, so that he would know who he was. She could feel Kurik's delight through their link, and leaned back against him, completely happy. Tomorrow he would bring Lauren in to meet her new brother, but tonight was for the three of them.

/

Ozh'esta = finger embrace


	33. Chapter 33:Excitement

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Thirty-three - Excitement**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**February 2276**

**Nyota**

She had had her second three-month checkup, and passed with flying colors. Starting next week, she would be back on the bridge full-time. It was such a relief, she almost felt giddy. She could feel Spock, there in the back of her mind, wondering why she had doubted. _It's just human nature, ashayam_.

_But there was no reason for you to doubt. Your physical condition is back to your usual excellence_. He was puzzled, but not overly concerned.

She almost giggled aloud, she was so happy. She would be there, sitting beside him, where she belonged, all day again. It was just wonderful! She practically danced down the corridor to the nursery, to pick up their sons. By the time she got there, he was approaching from the other side. They each picked up one boy, and the attendant on duty said they were going to miss them. They were the first twins that had ever been in the nursery, and this was their last day there. Next week they would be in the regular day care. The attendants waved and said 'bye-bye' to the twins, who looked at them owlishly, and only waved back when nudged by their mother.

Down the corridor they went, and collected first Amanda, and then Grayson, and headed for the mess hall. Tonight, family table spilled over onto the fourth table. The number of children just kept growing.

Monday morning, bright and early, they were at the day care room, turning the twins over to Miss Betty and Miss Lou, who were delighted to have the newest S'chn T'gai children in their care. "For everyone knows they are the best behaved children on the entire Enterprise." Nyota certainly would have had trouble agreeing with that statement at the moment, still trying to clean jelly off her uniform where Semik had flung it, waving her toast in the air. As soon as she got to the bridge, she lit into Jim about high chairs for the mess hall, pointing to the jelly stains on her uniform. He promised to get right on it. She leaned right into his face, telling him point-blank what she was going to do if he didn't. From the look on his face, and the whiteness of his skin, she thought maybe he finally got the message.

**Spock**

When Semik grabbed Nyota's toast off her plate and started waving it around so that jelly flew in every direction, the first thought that occurred to him was that this would not have happened if there were high chairs in the mess hall. He resolved then and there that he would fill out the requisition forms himself, this very day. He was past tired of waiting for Jim to take action. What was wrong with the man?

And then he was busy, trying to prevent further mess, and silently scolding Semik, with his fingers on his son's face, while the small boy just kept grinning at him. He did not understand this behavior at all. And he warned Sobek not to follow his brother's example, even though the second twin was sitting still. He had that same grin on his face, and somehow Spock just did not feel that that was a good sign.

He was somewhat relieved when they had the two firmly ensconced in day care. He would not have to worry about them again until evening. However, as soon as they entered the bridge, Nyota lit into Jim about the high chairs. He stood there, silent, with his hands firmly clasped behind his back, working very hard to suppress the urge to grin himself. Jim looked over Nyota's shoulder, appealing to him for help, but he simply raised one eyebrow at him, not doing or saying a thing. If he had simply requested the high chairs at the beginning of the _last_ mission, he would not be being harangued at the moment.

It was two hours later when everything turned tense. Suddenly there was something on the sensors that had not been there even a second before. He raised the alarm quickly, ordering shields up before anyone else even had time to realize that there was a problem. And then he was relaying information to Jim and Tanik and Wurok as fast as he could, while Nyota was relaying message traffic and trying to hail whoever it was. It didn't take her very long to identify them as Klingons. It took even less time to put their insulting demands on the intercom. All over the ship the red alerts were sounding, and Jim was yelling at Scotty to give them all the power he could, while he muttered and moaned about his 'puir' engines.

Thankfully there only seemed to be one warbird out there. He had his scanners sifting data as fast as possible, and sweeping the area continuously for anything at all that might lead him to believe that there was another ship. But he could find no other anomalies of any kind. He relayed this information, and felt the other officers on the bridge relax, just the very slightest bit, and return to their duties more determined, more confident. There was no way one warbird was going to beat them. Simply not possible. And they were entirely correct. The inevitable blast of fire and debris brought cheers all over the bridge. But he did not let up on his monitoring for even one moment to celebrate. If there had been another, hanging back at the edge of scanner distance, now would be the time that they would attack. But there was nothing.

At the end of their shift, they gladly turned their consoles over to their relief and went to retrieve their children. Dinner in the mess hall was lively that evening, as everyone celebrated being alive, and unharmed. And then to their quarters, to change for the annual dance. They left the children at the designated child care for the dance, and spent a few hours in the dim lights, holding each other as they moved slowly about the floor, focused only on each other. They entirely ignored the other around them, tentatively exploring this new thing.

**The Dance**

Wurok still found dancing in public strange and slightly disturbing, but Daniela insisted, so he did so. And after the third dance, with her pressed so close to him, he began to understand somewhat. It was very pleasant, after all, to feel her against him, to smell the scent she had sprayed on just before they left, to feel her soft skin beneath his hands. He felt that he might learn to be comfortable with this tradition in five or six years.

Tilek and T'Cila moved slowly over the floor, holding each other stiffly. It was the palm to palm touch that finally broke through, the small shocks running from one to the other so unexpected that her eyes widened as she looked up at him. When the music paused, they did not at first notice, still moving slowly about the room, eyes locked on one another.

Pevek escorted T'Bel to the dance, but it was not until it was halfway over that he persuaded her to try this new thing. She was unexpectedly graceful at it, and found that the swinging movements filled her with something she could not quite name. But she was glad that he had persisted. Perhaps they should try this more often.

Leah laughed and sighed when Brack clumsily whirled her about the room, and then she began to very softly give him guidance. Before the dance was over, he was moving with much more surety, much more confidence. And she was dancing with her head resting against his chest, to his great delight.

Alis placed her arms around his neck, and leaned against his body as Karck moved stiffly in the only dance step he had learned. She did not care at all that he was not a good dancer yet, for she fully intended to see to it that he got plenty of practice, until he became as good at it as Commander Spock. She had patience. And she knew what a reward was coming. She had seen that Vulcan focusing thing, where they put everything they had into attending to just one thing. She was very well going to be on the receiving end of that very, very soon. She leaned a little closer, and smiled against the firm chest of her escort. Oh, yes. Very soon indeed.

Stuln found Momoko to be almost timid about the dancing. This type of dancing was not what she had learned growing up, either. Together they kept at it, becoming easier with it as the evening progressed, and becoming much easier with each other, as well.

The young ensigns who had arrived without dates found that there was no lack of young women who wished to dance with them, or simply to sit and converse, or drink a cup of punch or eat a very sweet cookie. Before the evening was out, they were more confident than they had been previously, and more desirous of trying the dating thing again.

T'Kam was expertly whirled about the room by Todd, until she found that she quite liked dancing. The rhythm was precise, the movements repetitive, the whole experience one she had not expected, but found very interesting. His hands on her waist, in her hand, sent her messages that thrilled her, and she finally could not resist letting her shields down slightly, and letting him feel her interest. The look in his eyes when she did made her heart speed up, every so slightly.

T'Vre finally got to find out whether freckles could be felt with the fingertips. Sean thought it was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time. He moved her slowly about the room, murmuring softly to her, while she slowly relaxed, becoming pliant in his arms.

It was a very good night for them all.


	34. Chapter 34:All Clear

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Thirty-four - All Clear**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**March 2276**

**Chris**

Kelvar was very well behaved. He did not even cry when he got his first immunizations. She, however, refused to allow McCoy to conduct her exam. He just grinned at her and went and got Sam Harris, who quickly checked her out and gave her a glowing thumbs-up. "Perfectly healed and cleared for duty." He grinned at her as she sat up. "And I'll see you on Monday morning." With that he left the room so that she could dress. On her way out of sick bay, she snagged two of the soothers they gave mothers when their babies had immunizations or had slight infections resulting in fever. They would come in handy this evening, when she had something very special planned.

**Kurik**

At lunch time, Chris showed up at the mess hall to join them. Both of the children were in day care, as she had taken Kelvar there on her way here, so it was just her, happy and glowing. When Nyota asked her how her exam went, she smiled and said she would be on full duty come Monday. There was some exchange between the two women that he did not understand, with smiles and giggles. He was pleased that she was well enough to return to full duties, and that their son was growing and developing properly, but could not see a source for humor there. He turned his head slightly to look at Spock and saw a very faint smirk on his friend's face. He was mystified.

When they had finished their lunch, Chris extended her fingers, and he brushed them gently with his own, full of contentment. The tingly sparks that resulted sent him back to the bridge with a slight bounce in his step, but he still had no idea what was planned for that evening.

**Chris**

Before it was time to go and fetch their children from day care, she took a long, hot shower, and washed her hair with the shampoo that Kurik liked so much. She buffed and polished, and checked everything out, wanting it all perfect. She put on brand new lingerie, ordered especially for this night. And then she dressed carefully, and set off down the corridors, collecting Kelvar first, and then Lauren. They met Kurik halfway to the mess hall, and he took Kelvar from her, cradling his son against his shoulder as they continued. They sat with friends and ate and talked, and then walked home, Lauren skipping along between them, happy as a lark.

When Kelvar had been changed, and nursed, and tucked into his cradle, it was time for quality time with Lauren. They played some of the teaching games that Nyota had taught her, and Kurik moved her through the latest series of exercises he had devised for strengthening her muscles. And then it was story time. They all snuggled down on the couch, and first she read a story, making strange voices for all the characters, and then Kurik told her a story, about a small reptilian pet that he had had as a child. Lauren was thrilled. Bath first, then pajamas, and tucked into bed, their daughter was asleep almost before they left the room.

When she indicated that he should move the cradle out of the bedroom, Kurik at first appeared confused. She watched as the expression on his face changed, gradually becoming more and more obvious. And then he was so close to her, looking her in the eyes, his own so dark. "Chris?"

She smiled up at him and reached up to touch his cheek. "I got the all clear this morning, Kurik. I'm all healed."

His gaze grew more heated and she began feel herself responding. He leaned forward and nuzzled against her, their foreheads resting gently against each other. "It has been long weeks since we were able to join our bodies."

"Yes, baby, but there's nothing to stop us now. I had my shot this morning. And the children are asleep. I have a soother for Kelvar if he gets fussy. The rest of the night is just for us." She was getting breathless now, anticipating what was to come. And she could feel him, through their link, beginning to be aroused. He stepped back, composing himself, and went into their bedroom, returning with the cradle held carefully in his arms. While he was moving it, she slipped into the bedroom and removed everything but her lingerie, and covered herself with a thin silk robe, tying the belt just before he stepped through the door and touched the control that locked the door and activated the sound-proofing. She moved away from him, turning down the covers and climbing up onto the bed, kneeling in the center while he crossed to the closet and began to disrobe. She loved to watch him, to see his muscles moving, so sleek and controlled. When he dropped his briefs to the floor, the flex of the muscles in his buttocks made her tremble. And when he turned, showing her how aroused he already was, she moaned softly.

He was beside the bed in two long strides, his hands going out to clasp her waist, raising her up on her knees. Without a word, he untied the belt and drew her robe down off her shoulders, revealing the brief scraps of silk and lace that she wore. He growled softly at her, his hands running down her body, touching gently here and there, turning her to heat and want. She moaned at him again, and then he pulled her against him, and tilted her face up to his, and took her mouth in a soft, slow kiss and melted her entirely. The robe was deposited on the floor, the bra following behind immediately. She found herself on her back on the bed, with him hovering over her, hands and mouth touching, caressing. Neck and shoulders and breasts all got their share of his attention, before he began to move down her body, and she was not even aware when the tiny panties joined the rest of her clothing on the floor. But when his mouth made contact with her soft wet flesh, she bucked up beneath him, crying out at the wonder of it, almost desperate for him by that point. And when he rose, and knelt between her legs, and sheathed himself in her body, she shuddered and moaned, and held him tight, the shared ecstasy almost more than the two of them could bear.

He held her so close while the tremors subsided, her head cradled against his shoulder, his hands stroking her softly. And when she could breathe again, and began her explorations of his body, he gasped and groaned, and let her do as she wished, letting the wonderful flames surge down his nerves and pull them both back into the wonder that was theirs and theirs alone. The last thing she remembered as she slid into totally sated slumber was his murmuring softly against her hair, calling her names of love and joy in his quiet voice.


	35. Chapter 35:An Evening With Friends

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Thirty-five - An Evening With Friends**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**April 2276**

**Nyota**

She had everything planned perfectly. All their friends were coming, and bringing their children this time. Their quarters would be crowded, but it would be nice to have everyone there. And then Spock read the list of those who had replied, saying they would be there, and he frowned. "Nyota, all of these people will not fit in our quarters."

"Well, we have the playroom, what's left of it, as well as the living area. Surely they'll all fit."

"Based on the average space required for one adult, not even half of these people will fit into the available space, even if people stand on the furniture." He was shaking his head slightly. "We shall have to move the party to a different location."

"Are you sure? Haven't we had this many people here before?"

"I do not think so. And the playroom was larger when we had the last gathering." He seated himself before the comlink and brought up the list of available rooms, checking the size of each. "There are two rooms available which will hold all the people you have invited, with room for the tables of food, and some seating. The second one also has a smaller room, which can be opened onto it, which could be used for a gathering room for the children." While she leaned over his shoulder to watch, he brought up the ship's schematic and showed her the layout.

"Oh, that's very nice! Yes, please reserve those two rooms. And then I shall have to let everybody know that the location has changed."

"I also suggest that we hire one of the day care attendants to supervise in the children's room."

"Very good idea." She kissed his ear, making it turn faintly green. "And I need to check with Susan about what foods will be set out in that room. Don't want to much sugar in there."

/

When the night in question arrived, she got all four of the children dressed before she even attempted to dress herself. Spock assisted her to dress quickly, but his comments, and the emotions transferred through his touch, had her fairly breathless by the time she was ready to go. He said nothing, but his eyes twinkled at her.

They each carried one of the twins, and held their older children by the hands as they walked down the corridors to the reserved rooms. Miss Tina was already there waiting when they arrived, and quickly set up two of the portable cribs that she had stacked against the wall, with Spock's help. The twins went into the cribs, with one treat each, while Grayson and Amanda checked out the two tables laded with treats against the far wall, their hands firmly held behind their backs. They had been told that they could not have anything until all their guests were there.

It was only a few minutes later that Susan arrived with the catering carts, Scotty right behind with Scotty Jr, Suzy and Patrick. He took the children right through to the children's room and came back, hoping to snag a sandwich before anyone else got there. Susan warned him off with a stern look that had him backing out of her range quickly.

The McCoys were not far behind, and the Kirks were with them. Four more children into the children's room. When the M'Bengas, K'shans, and Fa'foshs arrived almost simultaneously, the population of the children's room swelled to fifteen and all the portable cribs were now occupied. Miss Tina had her hands full.

And then all the rest of the guests got there, and there were suddenly more than thirty adults in the main room. Nyota looked about in astonishment. There was no way all of these people would have fit into their living room. What had she been thinking?

She made her way to the food before it all disappeared, loading up her plate and going to join T'Kam and Chris to see what they were discussing. Tamara and Susan and Janice soon joined them, and the conversation turned to the antics of their children. And then Spock sent her a query as to whether she would be interested in the conversation he was experiencing with T'Vela and Len about the effect of the size and decor of quarters on the health and well-being of the crew, and she gave a quick excuse and hurried over to join in.

As the evening progressed, she drifted from one small group to another, the conversation constantly changing. Sometimes she and Spock were in the same group, and sometimes they were on opposite sides of the room from each other. But she was always conscious of what he was doing, as he was aware of her. From time to time, one of them would go to stand in the doorway between the two rooms, and check on the children. As time passed, Miss Tina got the younger children settled down on the large pillows that had been placed about the room, and gathered the older ones together for word games and stories. By the time the party began to break up, nearly all the children were sleeping.

Parents gathered up their children, draping them over their shoulders, and spoke their goodbyes, heading out for their own quarters. Susan's catering staff showed up to clear away the remains of the feast. Nyota picked up Sobek and took a sleepy Grayson's hand, while Spock had Semik on one shoulder, and Amanda on the other. As soon as they got back to their quarters, the children were changed into pajamas and tucked into bed, asleep again before they were even covered up.

And then it was time to address the fire he had lit in her as she dressed for the party. She removed her party dress and hung it up in the closet and then turned, still wearing the spiky heels and the black lace underwear, and advanced on him. His eyes turned very, very dark, and she could feel heat rising inside her that was not hers, not at all. She reached over and touched the controls that locked their bedroom door and turned on the extra soundproofing. "I think we'll need this tonight."

"I am certain of it." And then his hands and mouth were on her body and thought was all but impossible. Everywhere he touched her, her body flamed, and she moaned as he lifted her and braced her against the wall. She wound her legs about his waist, the sharp heels of her shoes digging into his buttocks as he held her in place and began to devour her, mouth and neck and breasts all falling prey to his advances. She writhed in his grasp, arching her body against his, feeling the liquid heat of his arousal everywhere, and hearing his groans and growls as she touched him in all the ways she had learned. And then he was sliding into her body, stretching her, filling her, and she cried out, unable to hold back any longer. Her body was compressed between him and the wall and her nails dug into his back and shoulders as he pounded into her, bringing her higher and higher until they burst into the light together, so full of glory that they shuddered with it.

When she could breathe, and see, and hear, again, he straightened up, lifting her effortlessly, and carried her to the bed, stripping off her shoes as he went, and laid her down so carefully. He joined her there, not letting his full weight down on her, and started at her hairline, working down her body until he came to the joining of her thighs and feasted there until she fisted his hair and screamed at him. He let the surging, throbbing, ecstasy subside before he raised himself and slid into her again, his eyes so dark, so deep, that she fell into them and lost herself.

Afterwards, he cradled her upon his body, both of them gone all limp and sated, and tucked her head under his chin before pulling the covers up and sinking down into deep and boneless sleep. But in the morning, she awoke before he did, and treated him in the same way he had treated her in the night, causing him to roar at her as he shuddered and bucked beneath her, her mouth a wet prison that he would never attempt to escape from.


	36. Chapter 36:Courting

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Thirty-six - Courting**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**May 2276**

**Tilek**

He felt much more confident since the dance. Those small shocks from the palm-to-palm contact with T'Cila had emboldened him. He now offered her the ozh'esta every evening before he left her, and she never hesitated to return it. If at all possible, he spent most of every evening in her company, and felt that she was becoming quite used to this. Whenever there was any sort of special event at all, he escorted her there. And while there, he carefully watched the behavior of the other couples, and adopted or adapted what he saw, being extremely attentive to her, and even bringing her small gifts from time to time, for no reason at all, except that he liked to see the surprise and pleasure in her eyes when he did so. And he never forgot to ask how her day had gone, and sympathize when things had not gone well, and praise her when she had done something well. At first this was startling to her, but after a while she became used to it, and seemed to appreciate it very much. Silently he thanked Spock and Kurik and Tanik for the things that they had told him.

**T'Cila**

She had been so startled when she felt those first sparks darting along her nerves from where their hands were clasped together. She had looked up at Tilek with wide eyes, to see him looking back at her, just as startled. She had come back to her quarters that evening, and settled herself down in front of her firepot and thought long and hard about that. When she rose and prepared herself for bed, she had come to a decision. But she was not going to tell Tilek about it, oh no, not until he asked again.

She found that she much enjoyed the days and nights that followed, enjoyed the attention he showered on her. He did not push, but he was always there, complimenting her, telling her what a good job she was doing, taking her places and bringing her gifts. And always, every single night, when he left her at the door to her quarters, he caressed her hands with his fingers before leaving, making her hands tingle and sing from his touch. She found herself beginning to wish that he would hurry up and take things to the next step, whatever that was. She was ready.

**Pevek**

Although he had not been at all successful in his courtship of human females, he found that the lessons he had learned there came in very handy as he considered how he would court T'Bel. And so he took her for walks about the ship, conversing quietly with her, and walked among the flowering plants in the arboretum, as well. And if they should stop now and then, and sit on one of the benches placed in little niches, surrounded by plants with lovely foliage, and lovelier scents, to talk privately, and his fingers should just happen to lightly brush against the back of her hand or her wrist, well, she did not complain, so it must be a successful ploy, must it not?

**T'Bel**

She found Pevek's gentle ways much more suited to her liking than the more boisterous human males had been. Walking about with him, standing and watching the stars in the observatory, sitting in the arboretum and smelling the wondrous scents of flowering plants from all over the galaxy were all very enjoyable. And sometimes he forgot to be entirely proper, and brushed his fingertips lightly against her skin, giving her tiny little thrills when he did so. She began to wish that he would do so more often. Perhaps she might even go so far as to place her hands where it would be easier for him to touch them. Surely that would not be too forward.

**Brack**

When he returned to his quarters after the dance, he sat quietly for some time, remembering how it had felt to have Leah in his arms, her head leaning against his chest as they moved about the floor. And contrary to what he had done then, he allowed his body to truly experience that feeling. He was not entirely sure what to do about the result. This was not something that had occurred to him before, well, not since his body first began to change from a child to that of a man. Eventually he remembered hearing other men talk about taking cold showers so he tried that. He emerged from the shower shaking and shivering, but the problem was still there. Well, he had not stood under that cold water more than one point five minutes, perhaps that was not long enough. There must be a better way of handling this problem. Meditation was not possible to achieve in that state. In desperation, he grasped the offending member and squeezed it, hoping that this would persuade it to return to a quiescent state, and found the holding and squeezing to be so pleasant that he gasped aloud, totally shocked. A little more holding and squeezing and the problem was solved, leaving him with a messy cleanup. As the days passed, he became much neater with the problem solving, which seemed to occur more and more often, as Leah continued to touch him with greater and greater frequency. He did nothing whatsoever to stop her.

**Leah**

The dancing had been so lovely. Leaning against him with her head tucked under his chin had been wonderful. He was so tall, and covered with firm muscle, and so very warm. She wondered how she could persuade him to hold her like that more often. And so the next week, when they were wandering down the paths of the arboretum, she 'stumbled' and fell against him, and he automatically put his arms around her to keep her from falling. She sighed and snuggled up against him, putting her arms around his waist, and thanked him for his help. His ears turned a lovely shade of green, but he did not drop his arms for several minutes. She became very adroit at finding ways to make him take her in his arms, and he did not seem to suspect at all what she was doing. Perhaps she was playing with fire, but it was such a lovely fire. Very, very soon, she was going to start kissing him, for she could not wait any longer at all.

**Karck**

The sensation of having Alis's body held closely against his own had aroused sensations and feelings that he had never experienced before. However, he found that he very much wanted to feel them again. Therefore, when she proposed giving him dancing lessons in her quarters, he eagerly accepted. Twice a week he went to her quarters after end-meal and she put on the music, and taught him one dance step after another. And all of them involved touching her body in different places, and holding her close against him in one way or another. It became more and more difficult to control his body's reaction to her, until one night, when she rubbed her fingers against the palm of his hand while rubbing her lovely round bottom against his groin, he forgot himself entirely and growled at her. She looked up at him over her shoulder, her eyes wide. "What was that, Karck?"

His ears and cheekbones turned bright green. "I do apologize. I have no right to treat you so."

She turned around within his embrace. "Treat me how? What did that noise you made mean? Tell me."

He stammered and stuttered, completely unable to get a single word out. Finally he managed a short sentence. "It is not proper to display aitlun toward you when there is no ugaya between us."

She looked at him oddly for a moment, and then nodded. He assumed she understood. "I will make greater attempts to control myself." And so he returned to his quarters and took another of those cold showers, standing under the freezing waters for two point three minutes before emerging shaking and shivering, completely unable to understand how human males could endure such torture.

**Alis**

The very next day she sought out Lieutenant Commander Uhura and asked for the translation of the two words that Karck had used. "Desire and promise. He thinks it is improper to desire me when there is no promise between us? What promise does he mean?"

Nyota looked at her and grinned. "Vulcan child are promised to each other when they are seven years old, or at least they used to be. I'm not so sure that much of that is done any more. It's sort of like being engaged, but they can sense each other's minds. So when they get to the stage of their life when they begin to feel sexual urgings, they have someone they're 'promised' to that it's proper to feel that way about."

Alis looked at Nyota with her eyes wide. "He's trying to suppress that?"

"Almost certainly. What do you intend to do about that?" Nyota was almost laughing.

"Oh, he's not going to get away with that. Oh, no, not at all." She grinned back. "How do I get my feelings on that across to him?"

"Touch his fingers, or even better, stick them in your mouth." Now she was laughing, and Alis was giggling, too. Poor Karck did not stand a chance.

And at the next dancing lesson, when she stood so very close to him, and took the hand she was holding and rubbing lightly between hers, and stuck his first two fingers right into her mouth and teased the tips with her tongue, he growled even louder than he had the first time, and used his other arm to wrap her tightly about the waist and pull her body so close to his that she could tell exactly what he though about what she was doing. That was the night that he proposed and she accepted.

**Stuln**

He continued to take Momoko on walks about the ships, conversing with her about the differences between their childhoods, the assumptions their parents had made about their futures, and many other things. Gradually, she became less shy around him, and eventually began to slip her hand into the crook of his elbow, as he had seen other women doing to the men they were with. This made him feel very proud, and extremely protective of her. This feeling of protectiveness became stronger each day, and led to him doing things like checking intersections to be sure they were clear before walking into them when she was with him, and querying about the contents of dishes on the serving line to be sure that they did not contain any of the foodstuffs to which she was allergic. It was only when he realized that some of his actions were embarrassing to her that he went and spoke to those more experienced than he was to see whether he was going too far. He then attempted to apologize.

"But Stuln, your actions tell me how much you care about me." Her lovely almond-shaped eyes looked right into his. "I would much rather be slightly embarrassed at times than wonder whether you were actually concerned about things that might happen to me."

These words made him swell with something that he could not at first identify. It was not anything that he had ever felt before. He looked down at her and so very gently raised one hand and ran one finger down the side of her face. Her eyes fluttered and she sighed softly and leaned her face into his touch. And all about them, he saw fine silver lines, floating in the air. He was not at all sure what those were, but they must be something very important. He would ask one of the bonded Vulcans tomorrow.

**The Others**

Apask continued to sing with the chorus. He met thirty-eight people of various species and sexes in that way. Some of them became very good friends. At the insistence of one of those, he joined the intra-mural volleyball team. He discovered that all the women wore bikinis and the men wore very brief trunks. There was _much_ touching. And at the conclusion of each game, there was a group hug. He found he enjoyed this _very much_. And there were three women on his volleyball team that he asked Spock to help him find out whether they were joined or free. Two of them listed their status as single.

Deltk also sang with the chorus. This led to his becoming an assistant teacher in one of the women's self-defense classes. He found that he must touch the women to show them how to position their bodies. At first this was difficult, but the women were very focused on improving their skills, and so it became easier for him. That is, except for one young woman with very curly black hair and bright blue eyes, who always smiled so nicely at him. It took him five lessons to ask if he could walk her back to her quarters at the class conclusion. She smiled happily and led the way.

Gron followed up with every female that he had met at the dance. Some of them only lasted for a few hours, but two of them seemed extremely compatible. He alternated between them, walking about the ship, talking, sitting in the observatory or the arboretum, and eating with them in the mess hall, until they confronted him together one evening and told him to chose. He was very flustered over this, and said he needed time to think about this decision. They told him he had twenty-four hours. He went straight to Kurik and begged for help. Kurik just shook his head and told him to make a list of the good points and not-so-good points of each woman and compare them. So that is what he did.

And then he called them to meet him and read them the lists, and told him his decision. And they both looked at him like he was a wild le-matya and stalked off, telling him to go find someone else. He had no idea what he had done wrong, and required much meditation to recover from this incident.

Skillar joined a bowling league and watched many young women make the approach to the line, stooping down and throwing the heavy balls. He was quite impressed with their skill. And their musculature. But the ones he was most interested in seemed to already be claimed.

Lonon took a cooking class. He was the only male in the class. He enjoyed himself tremendously, and found himself invited to several women's quarters to sample the things they had cooked. This pleased him even more. He found himself becoming much better at making 'small talk' and began to relax a little. Surely eventually he would find the special one for him.

/

Ozh'esta = Vulcan finger embrace

Aitlun = desire

Ugaya = promise


	37. Chapter 37:More Music

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Thirty-seven - More Music**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**June 2276**

**Spock**

Once again it was time for the annual Music Festival. He arranged several practice sessions for what had become known as the Vulcan Orchestra. This year he allowed Grayson to bring his ka'athyra and join in, to his son's great delight. The only two members of the orchestra that he wondered whether would actually be at the performance were Fallon and T'Vela, as their child could be born any time now.

The evening before the festival, everyone brought their instruments to the selected room and set them up, and they had a last practice together, checking the acoustics of the room and the tuning of the instruments carefully. Everyone was pleased with the result, and left the room in a good frame of mind, locking the door carefully behind them.

On the morning of the festival, after breakfast, he dressed in his formal robes, and Grayson in his as well, that his grandfather had sent from New Vulcan just for this occasion. Amanda and Nyota were dressed in bright fabrics from Africa, and the twins were going to day care, and so wore their normal crawlers. He balanced Semik on his left lip, and picked up his ka'athyra case. Nyota had Sobek, and was holding Amanda's hand. Grayson had his own ka'athyra case. They headed for the the day care center and left the twins, and then separated. Nyota and Amanda had an early slot in the African tradition room, and then would come and listen to the Vulcan music for a while, before going to wander around and listen to the other offerings. After lunch, they would repeat this pattern. And then they would pick up the twins and head for the mess hall, where the evening meal would include dishes from all the cultures represented at the festival. That had started last year, and had been tremendously successful.

**Wurok**

This year he would not let Daniela help him push the kep down the corridors, even though she protested. The new life growing in her belly was far too important to risk in unnecessary labor. She did follow along, and settle down in one of the chairs to listen to the rehearsal, however. And afterwards, the women all came to her and sat with her and talked, and shyly asked if they could listen to her child's thoughts. She sat and glowed, and their bond blazed with silver light while he watched her, content.

**Brack**

He was much gratified when Leah attended all the rehearsals with him, listening carefully to the music. She even asked very good questions about some of the pieces afterwards, as they walked back to her quarters. She was learning to understand Vulcan music very well and this pleased him. He was not sure that he understood all forms of Human music as well as she understood Vulcan music, but he was trying at least to appreciate those forms that she seemed to like the most.

**Karck**

This was the first public event that they had attended since Alis had become his ko-kulgasu and he found himself somewhat defensive. He wanted to ward off every other male who came close to her. But she paid no attention to anyone but him, sitting quietly in the audience next to Leah and Daniela and comporting herself extremely properly. He was much pleased.

**Stuln**

They arrived later than most of the others, but there was still room near the other women who belonged to members of the orchestra, and Momoko found a chair and settled down, folding her hands in her lap properly, and sitting quietly to listen. He could not remember seeing her in the audience last year, so perhaps this would be the first time she had ever heard so much Vulcan music. He did hope that she enjoyed it.

**Grayson**

He was so excited over being allowed to participate in the whole day that he was having difficulty in settling down. Baba sat on one side of him, and Brack was on the other, with his smaller stringed instrument. Grayson knew it was called a ply'muth. T'Bel was on the other side of Brack. On the floor in front of them Tanik and Karck sat with their vlulns. When they began to play, the rhythm they produced was amplified by the floor of the room and vibrated through his feet, helping him to maintain the proper pace of playing for the songs. He found this fascinating. It was much better than the metronome that Mama had.

**Falon**

He had been undecided about participating this year, but T'Vela had insisted. And so he had loaded her kusek onto the base of the stand for his bling and pushed both down the corridors, making her wait in their quarters until he returned for her. He did not want her walking down the corridors without his help, for her advanced pregnancy had made it very difficult for her to walk. When they reached the room where the orchestra was playing, he carefully settled her down on the floor beside Tanik, who had promised to watch her for him, and signal him immediately if she showed any distress at all. He set her kusek up in front of her, and moved around to the back of the room, to where his bling was waiting, taking his place as the last one ready. Now the music could begin.

He paid almost as much attention to T'Vela as he did to the music, but as the day progressed, and she seemed to be doing fine, he began to relax. So it came as a total shock to him when Tanik suddenly motioned to him, and he saw T'Vela drop the small mallet that she used to tap the bells and wrapp her arms around her bulging belly. Quickly he pushed his way between the seated players and knelt by her side. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "I believe our child will be born this day."

He wasted no time whatsoever in lifting her up in his arms and carrying her out of the room. He had not gotten very far down the corridor at all when he saw a medical team coming at a run with a gurney on wheels. He laid her down, and they fastened a large webbing carefully over her, and then set off back in the direction they had come from, with him following along behind them.

In sick bay, one of the nurses took him aside and showed him how to scrub himself, and draped him in a sterile gown and took him back to the room where she was, now in a biobed, the back propped up to support her in a sitting position, leaning back against several pillows, wedged in around her to offer support to her back and head. He was given a cup of ice pieces, and told to feed them to her slowly, to keep her from becoming dehydrated. He took this task very seriously, and timed the interval between chips carefully. He also timed the contractions that she was having, both the duration and the interval, and widened the link between them so that he could draw the pain away from her. He could feel her excitement, and anticipation very plainly. From time to time, he laid his hand low upon her belly, and checked on their son, who was slightly disturbed by what was happening to him. But he was in no real distress, and the medical team was monitoring him closely, with some special equipment attached to T'Vela's belly.

Eventually, things became to happen more quickly. T'Vela began to experience stronger and longer contractions, and began to pant heavily and clasped his hands tightly, as she took deep breaths and pushed hard with each contraction. He spent more of his attention soothing her, and drawing the pain away so that she could concentrate. He was very glad that he had spoken to the other Vulcan males whose bondmates had already borne children, and asked them what he should do when her time came to deliver. This was not the traditional role of a Vulcan male at this time, but here there were no Vulcan healers to assist her, and he was needed.

It was not much longer then, and Dr Harris was lifting their son up, and laying him on T'Vela's belly, streaked with green blood, and other secretions, still he looked wonderful. He screamed his outrage at what he had been subjected to, and waved his arms and legs about with great force, causing T'Vela to reach out and hold onto him with one hand to keep him from rolling about. He reached out gently, and touched his son's face, offering soothing, and the small bright eyes turned in his direction, trying to focus. "Welcome, Marik." His voice was soft and low, and full of emotion.

When their son had been bathed, and wrapped in a soft blanket, and T'Vela had delivered the afterbirth and been cleaned up and covered with a warm blanket as well, he was brought back to them, to hold and watch, and he sat there, overcome with feeling, until both his bondmate and his new son began to yawn. And then he stroked them both with his fingers, and told T'Vela that she must sleep and rest, and handed Marik to the nurse who tucked him into the small bed on T'Vela's other side.

Back in their quarters, he went to the comlink, and sent the prepared announcement out to their friends, telling them that mother and child were both healthy and strong, and that they had named their son Marik. And then he folded himself down before his firepot and meditated on the great feelings of love and joy that he felt.

/

Kep = Vulcan instrument like a gong

Vluhn = small Vulcan drum, played sitting flat on the floor

Ply'muth = Vulcan stringed instrument, smaller than a ka'athyra

Kusek = Vulcan instrument which is a set of small bells in a framework, played by striking them gently

Bling = Vulcan instrument similar to a set of cymbals

Ka'athyra = Vulcan stringed instrument, similar to a lyre


	38. Chapter 38:Another Fine Mess

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Thirty-eight - Another Fine Mess**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**July 2276**

**Karck**

He could not believe all the traditions that surrounded a Human wedding. Bonding ceremonies on Vulcan had been much simpler. However, he wanted Alis to have whatever sort of ceremony that she desired. He did not feel that he could refuse her anything. His desire for her kept growing every day. It was becoming more and more difficult to control himself, and he could barely wait for the day when she was truly his.

He spoke with the other bonded Vulcans, finding out about appropriate clothing and the things that he would be expected to do during and after the ceremony. He studied the vows that they would make to each other. He even spoke with both the captain and the doctor about his responsibilities to a human female as his bondmate. But somehow, he did not feel that he was adequately prepared. He felt _nervous_. He did not recall ever feeling this feeling before to this extent. He did not especially like it.

He was assigned new quarters, and Alis eagerly picked out the furnishings and directed the workers how to place everything. He packed his belongings and moved in, and then took the empty boxes to Alis, and she began to pack her belongings. Every evening, after end-meal, he accompanied her to her quarters, and carried the box she had packed that morning to his new quarters, and either watched while she unpacked it, or helped her to unpack it and put things away. By the day of their wedding, almost everything she owned was already in the new quarters. Half the dresser drawers were filled with her clothing, as well as half the closet. There were strange bottles and jars in the bathroom, containing things he did not understand. And her books and music discs were in the bookcase, beside his. The only thing missing was her.

He dressed very carefully, and was ready when Commander Spock and his bondmate came to check to see that he was prepared. Lieutenant Commander Uhura made him turn about and looked him over carefully, and then smiled at him and told him he looked just fine. Spock just stood there with his hands clasped behind his back and nodded. Karck almost heaved a sigh of relief. These clothes were very strange, and he had not been entirely sure that he had everything on properly. They left his new quarters and headed for the room where the wedding and reception would take place, and he took his place at the front of the room and waited.

**Alis**

Getting ready for the wedding was so exciting. Thinking about what would come afterwards was even more exciting. There had been enough contact between them that she knew that Karck was going to be very passionate, but he had insisted that it was totally improper to go beyond a certain point in their 'explorations' before they were bonded. However, she had done enough touching and rubbing against him to know that he was very well endowed, indeed, and was greatly anticipating her wedding night. Although she did wonder, if he would not go any further with her than he had, whether he had any real experience or not. It did not matter. Not one bit. If he did not, she would instruct him, quite willingly. In fact, she fantasized about that, almost every night after returning to her own quarters after unpacking that day's box and spending some time seated on the couch next to him, or on his lap. She quite liked sitting on his lap and teasing him, making his ears turn green, waiting for him to growl at her again.

Her friends threw a shower for her, and gave her a number of pieces of lovely lingerie. She could hardly wait to model them for him. Somehow she had the idea that he was going to appreciate that lingerie even more than she did. She was very careful not to let him see any of it when she unpacked it and put it in the dresser in his new quarters. It was going to be a surprise.

On the morning of her wedding day, two of her friends came and helped her to dress and do up her hair. She was so excited she was shaking. When the call came that Karck was waiting, her friends helped her down the corridors, holding up her skirts so that they did not drag on the floors and become soiled before she arrived. When the lookout saw them coming, he signaled for the music to change. She took a deep breath, and counted, as her friends preceded her into the room, being handed their flowers just before they started down the aisle. When it was her turn, she saw Karck, there at the other end of the room, his eyes on her, and she was filled with warmth. She saw nothing and no one but him as she walked slowly forward. When she got to the small platform at the end of the room, he put out his hand and helped her up the step, and she got tingly all over, with little shocks coming from where he was touching her.

They turned and faced the captain, and the ceremony began. Karck would not let loose of her hand throughout the whole ceremony, and when the captain told him he could kiss his bride, he took her hand in that strange gesture he had taught her, and stroked her fingers with his own, and she could feel him so clearly, filling her with his love, cherishing her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, and leaned forward slightly and brushed her lips against his.

And then he growled at her. And she giggled. It would not be long now.

**Karck**

He did not understand why there was so much to do after the vows had been said. At a Vulcan bonding ceremony, once the vows were completed, the couple adjourned to the caves immediately and consummated the marriage. And that is exactly what he wished to do, but first they must stand in line and shake hands, and then they must dance, and after that there was the cake, and he was growing very, very tired of all of it. He wished to have her bare and beneath him **now**. He looked about at all the people laughing and dancing and wished them all gone. He was very irritated. When another man came up and hugged Alis, he reached out and yanked the man's arm. "This is _my_ wife. You will not touch her."

"Hey, sorry, man. I just wanted to wish her well. We've worked together for three years." The man shook his head and walked away, and Karck looked after him, muttering. Alis turned wide eyes on him, wondering what was going on.

The music started again, and someone came and said this was his dance, and started to lead Alis away. Karck howled at him, and yanked Alis back to his side. She patted his face, and told him to calm down, but he could not. He forced her behind him and took up a defensive stance, warning off all comers. Almost immediately, Spock and Kurik and Tanik were there, as well as Dr McCoy. The doctor pulled out a scanner and ran it over him and said something to the others and they began to clear people out of the room immediately.

Nyota sidled over to Alis, keeping out of Karck's line of sight. "Do you realize what is happening?"

"I think he has entered Pon Farr, hasn't he?"

"Yes. McCoy confirmed it with his scanner. Sorry to mess up your wedding reception, but we really need to get the two of you to your quarters."

"What should I do?"

"Wait until they get everyone out of the way, and then head for the door. Tell him you want to go home. Hopefully, he'll follow you without any more trouble."

When Alis tugged on his arm and told him she wanted to go home, he looked down at her, and nodded. Yes, home. He reached down and scooped her up and started for the door, ignoring her startled exclamation. For some reason, the corridors were completely clear, and it was very easy to head straight for their quarters. No one got in the way, and in only a few minutes, they were at their own door. She reached out and tapped the touchplate and the door swooshed open and he carried her in, straight to the bedroom, where he dropped her onto the bed.

"Wait! Karck! Let me take off my wedding dress."

He reached out to tear the dress off her, but she rolled out of his grasp.

"Don't you dare tear this dress!"

The angry tone of her voice stopped him, and he stood there panting while she climbed off the bed and began to undress. When she was down to her underwear, she turned and began to undress him. He quite liked that. The feel of her soft cool hands on his body was extremely nice. And when they were both bare, she danced out of his reach again and led him to the door on the far wall, and down a short hall and into a room that looked just like a cave and closed the door. And then she let him wrap himself around her and feel her soft skin everywhere.

It was four days before they came back out of that small cave-like room, very tired, and extremely pleased with themselves.


	39. Chapter 39:Family Time

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Thirty-nine - Family TIme**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**August 2276**

**Spock**

With all that had been going on with all the other Vulcans to coach and counsel, he felt that his family life had not received enough attention. Therefore, he suggested to Nyota that they reserve the next weekend just to spend with their children, and she enthusiastically agreed. They informed everyone who asked that they would not be available that weekend, that it was time to spend some quality time with just the family.

Friday evening was family movie night, and this week it was something different - a series of very old animated shorts, called 'cartoons'. None of them had ever seen these before and were quite interested in what they might turn out to be. The bright colors and lively music were nice, but the theme of many of them seemed to be extremely violent. The twins were extremely excited by all the running about, and the diving off cliffs and beating others over the head with boards and other objects. They especially seemed to like the one about the bird and the coyote, repeatedly making the 'beep, beep' noise on the way home. Nyota was not happy about the choice of material and promised to take it up with the selection committee. Amanda kept asking whether those animals could really talk, and walk on their hind legs, and whether they had actually worn clothing. Grayson was very quiet, and Spock was slightly uneasy about that, determining that he would sit down and talk with him when they reached their quarters. The weekend had not started off exactly the way he had anticipated.

Saturday morning, he took Grayson off to the gym with him, while Amanda and Nyota prepared to do something that involved many small bottles of colored varnish. He supposed that when they returned, fingernails and toenails would need to be admired. He did hope that she kept the twins penned up while the varnish was open.

Sure enough, when he and Grayson returned, the twins were penned up, and none too happy about it. Amanda, however, was glowing, and had a different color of varnish on each of her fingernails and toenails, much to Nyota's amusement. Grayson was astonished. He himself managed to complement his daughter on her appearance without betraying his true feelings, although he could feel Nyota, in the back of his mind, giggling.

He took the twins into the shower with him as a special treat, although he soon discovered that two slippery, wiggly boys in the shower at once was one too many. Nyota had to come and rescue him, just in time to prevent Sobek from grabbing a very delicate part of his anatomy to hoist himself back onto his feet.

When everyone was dressed again, it was almost lunchtime. Today they would eat their meals in their quarters, for Nyota had programmed the synthesizer with several new foods, with Susan's assistance. Grayson and Amanda helped, setting the table and keeping the twins entertained until time to put them in their high chairs. Nyota had covered the table with a red and white checked cloth, and said they were having a real old-fashioned picnic. There was a selection of cheeses, crackers, fruit, cookies, potato salad, pickles, and a number of other things, some of which he had never tasted before. His favorite turned out to the the pickled jalapeno peppers, which came as absolutely no surprise whatever to Nyota. He did thank her quite nicely for getting that program from Susan. And he made every effort to keep them away from the twins, who could not be trusted to keep their fingers out of their eyes yet. He shuddered to think what chaos might ensue if they got that irritant into their eyes. It was bad enough that they were both squeezing potato salad through their fists onto their trays. Nyota had already gone through three wet cloths, trying to keep them reasonably clean.

After all the mess had been cleared away, it was time for games. They started with ones the twins could play, keeping them busy until they began to yawn, and then settling them down for a nap. While they were sleeping, they played kal-toh with Grayson and Amanda, something that simply could not be attempted while the twins were awake. Neither child possessed tremendous skill at the game yet, but they were improving.

When the twins woke up, they put them in the backpack carriers, and headed for the arboretum. They also spent some time in the observatory, the children leaning into the cool transparent aluminum windows to watch the stars, and ask many questions. And then they jogged around the entire saucer section, Grayson and Amanda laughing and having a great time.

By the time they got back to their quarters, it was time for supper. And Nyota had a big surprise. The children all got chili dogs and fries, and he had a full platter of nachos. The bond resonated with his pleasure, and how he intended to thank her, after the children were all asleep. She just sat there and grinned back at him, happy.

When all the children were ready for bed, it was time for stories. Nyota told one that her own Babu had told her when she was a little girl, about lions and tall grass and hot sun. He related a story about his father, and his kahs'wan. And then they read from books chosen by each of the children. And after they were all tucked in and sleeping soundly, there was a different sort of family time, involving a small of amount of chocolate that Nyota produced from some hidden spot. He enjoyed it quite thoroughly.

The next day passed in continued close interaction with their children, talking to them, working with them, playing games, and sometimes, simply sitting quietly snuggled close together while they listened to music. When the day had passed, and once again their quarters were quiet and dim, he felt renewed, refreshed. He had needed this time alone with his own family, without the constant interruptions and questions that too often distracted him from them. He slipped into the bed, and curled himself about his k'diwa, and settled down into a deep sleep, perfectly relaxed and content.

/

Kal-toh = Vulcan puzzle game

Kahs'wan = test of passage to adulthood


	40. Chapter 40:Clanging and Banging

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Forty - Clanging and Banging**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**September 2276**

**Spock**

Once again it was time for the Faire. Grayson eagerly dug out his miniature set of chain mail and tried it on, only to discover that it was far too small. Nyota advertised it on the ship's bulletin board, and took him down to Stores to be measured for a new set. Amanda was content to go as a princess again, and only needed a ruffle added to the bottom of her dress to be ready. The twins would stay in day care the whole day. There was no way they were going to lead the two of them around with all those sharp pointed weapons in easy reach.

The children's events were all in the morning. Which was good, because by lunchtime, both children were worn out and ready to go to day care and take a nap, even though they protested that they wouldn't. They were both asleep before their parents were even out of the room. Nyota laughed and tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow and they set out for the area.

He made sure she was seated comfortably in the stands, and then he went to take his place in the parade. There was a great din when they started out, men banging their swords on their shields and yelling loudly, and then everyone in the stands screaming and clapping as well. And the bagpipes at the front of the procession didn't help any at all. His ears hurt. Maybe next year he would wear ear protectors. By the time the parade was over, the testosterone was flowing high. Men lunged about, red in the face, confronting each other, weapons at the ready. The contests could hardly start soon enough to suit them. Even the Vulcans had itchy fingers.

This year the mounted events were first. Once again, the mounts had been souped up. They actually moved at a very fast pace, almost as fast as an average human male could run. And the din when the lances collided with the shields was horrendous. At this speed, men actually got knocked off their mounts on occasion, and the medical team on stand-by would run out to check them over before letting them get up. Every time it happened, a huge collective gasp would echo over the stands, and when the man got shakily to his feet, applause thundered out.

The archery tournament followed. Once again, there were more women than men entered, and a women won, splitting her opponents arrow in half. The noise was tremendous. He wondered whether he might wait further back, and whether that would even do any good. Perhaps next year Nyota might compete again. She had been quite skilled. But archery was difficult when one was pregnant or nursing.

Then it was time for the events that took place on foot. Dagger, sword, mace, morning star. And the catapults as well. By the time the melee rolled around, his ears were ringing. Most definitely he would use ear protectors next year. And then he was in the thick of it, his sword sweeping his opponents away at a fearsome rate. But when the man beside him fell, he took a direct hit on the side of his helmet, and he couldn't hear anything out of that ear for several hours. He had to put Nyota on his other side during the feast in order to be able to hear anything she said. When she figured out what his problem was, she got up and dragged McCoy over to him. The scanner showed no permanent damage, but McCoy just shook his head over him. "Wear ear protectors next year, you idiot!" It did no good to say that he had already determined to do just that.


	41. Chapter 41:A Little Night Music

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Forty-one - A Little Night Music**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**October 2276**

**Spock**

After end-meal, when all the lessons had been finished, he sent Grayson to get his ka'athyra, and they sat down to play together. Nyota was on the couch with her knitting, and Amanda was playing at her feet with her doll and cradle, with its clothing spread out all around her. The twins had been given a new toy, that required them to place objects in the correct shaped openings, and were deeply engrossed in it, trying repeatedly to force the objects through the wrong opening before finding the right one. Every time they got one of the objects through the correct opening, they both crowed with delight, and studied the shape of the opening closely, running their fingers all around it.

Spock and Grayson were seated on the floor pillows with their ka'athyras. They started with scales, to verify that the two instruments were correctly tuned to each other. And then they started with simple melodies, gradually working up to the more difficult ones. Grayson was progressing quite nicely, and Spock made sure to tell him when he played something correctly that he had had difficulty learning. He had found that encouragement worked much better than simply telling someone when they had failed and how to correct that failure. He used this knowledge at work, and with his children. And the happy glow that emanated from them at being praised soaked into him, and made him content. This was not the way that he had been taught, but the Vulcan way did not work at all well with Humans. And he was not so sure now, that it was even the best way to teach Vulcans.

When Grayson's arms began to tire, and his fingertips to throb lightly, Spock stopped him, and told him to clean his ka'athyra and put it away. And then Nyota went and prepared the twins for bed, and Grayson and Amanda changed themselves as well, and when they were all curled up together on the couch, he played for them, something they had not heard before, for he had composed it himself, working on it in his head for several weeks now. It was a celebration of how he felt about his family, and it was full of emotion and bright, happy sounds. He could feel Nyota's reaction to it through the bond, and he exulted that he had created something that brought her such joy. And when he had finished that piece, he played the children's songs that they all loved, and Grayson and Amanda sang along with Nyota, while the twins listened and watched and sometimes put their fingers on their mother's lips, as if feeling the words she was singing. And then he rose, and helped her to put the children to bed.

They returned to the living area, and he sat upon the couch and picked up his ka'athyra again. This time he played soft tunes, full of love and longing, while Nyota leaned against the back of the couch, watching him, and smiling softly. And when he began the old, old song that they had sung together at the Academy, her face glowed softly, and she sang the words, so clear and wonderful, filling his heart with joy and wonder.

When the ka'athyra had been cleaned and put away, he went and checked on the children, and then he came back and took her by the hand, and led her to their bedroom, turning the lights down low, and closing them in, away from all interruption. Softly his hands moved upon her body, stripping away her clothing, baring her lovely skin to his touch. She sighed and moved against him, running her hands up the sides of his neck, caressing the sides of his face, running one finger up the sweep of his eyebrows, and then softly, softly, stroking the edges of his ears, making him groan at her. He pushed his hips against her, rubbing the evidence of his arousal against her belly, making her moan, changing her scent, making her soft and loose against him, inside the circle of his arms. He lifted her up, and laid her on the bed, and hovered over her, touching and tasting until she glowed beneath him and he was flame everywhere. Their bond shone brightly all about, the many silver threads binding them tightly together, surrounding them in a tight sphere of brilliance that glowed even brighter when he slid gently into her welcoming body. She gasped and raised her body, tilting it so that he slid even deeper into her, wrapping her legs about him, her heels pressing against his buttocks, pulling him closer to her, while her hands lay upon his back, stroking, rubbing, clutching at him as he retreated and thrust, again and again, until she arched her back and cried out, her body convulsing about him, her mind fully joined with his, sharing the ecstasy back and forth, pulling him up into the white hot heat that was their completion.

When she lay there, gasping for breath, skin damp, hair strewn about her, heart pounding, he thought she looked more beautiful than ever. It did not matter to him that she was no longer quite as slender as she had been when he first saw her. It did not matter to him that her breasts sagged from the treatment they had received from their children as she fed them nourishment from her body. It did not matter to him that her body bore reminders of how it had stretched from the increasing mass of their children growing inside her. No, all these things made her even more beautiful to him, and he never failed to tell her so, caressing and whispering soft words that held much more significance than even she could understand. He supported himself above her, and caressed the side of her face gently, and called her his k'diwa, and she smiled at him, so full of love that it was almost more than he could contain.


	42. Chapter 42:What a Surprise

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Forty-two - What a Surprise**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**November 2276**

**Spock**

When Nyota sat down at the comlink after the children were in bed, she was surprised to discover that there was a message waiting, addressed to the two of them. She opened it and gasped in surprise at what she read. Almost instantly, Spock was there, his hand on her shoulder, wanting to know what the problem was. "There's some sort of problem with the twins. She doesn't say exactly what it is, just that it's serious and we really need to pay attention to it. What can it be?"

He shook his head, not understanding at all. "Why does she not say what the problem is clearly? How can we address it when we do not know what she means?"

"I guess she feels that it would be better to discuss it in person. See, she's asked us to come for a conference. She's even set it late in the day, to make it easy for us to get our relief up early. I guess we need to tell JIm in the morning."

The look the captain gave his friends when they told him why they needed to leave the bridge an hour early only increased Spock's uneasiness. Something particularly unpleasant was about to happen, of that he was becoming more and more convinced.

When they arrived at the day care center, the twins noticed them right away and waved their arms and called out, but neither parent paid them the least bit of attention, ignoring them completely as they followed Miss Betty into her small office. The two small boys sat there on the floor and looked at each other, not at all sure what that meant.

Inside the office, Miss Betty seated herself behind her desk, and primly folded her hands together, looking at the couple seated on the other side. "I suppose you know why I called you here today."

Spock looked at Nyota, who shrugged slightly, and they both turned to look back at Miss Betty, shaking their heads. They were totally confused now.

**Miss Betty**

Miss Betty sighed. She really, truly, hated this type of confrontation. When parents pretended that they did not know of their children's misbehavior and tried to ignore it completely, it was so much harder to deal with. And she had the highest respect for this couple, and their two older children. Why they had let the younger two behave in such an outlandish manner was beyond her.

She started out by telling them how much she had enjoyed caring for their two older children and how lovely and well-behaved they were. She watched their faces closely, trying to get a feel for how they were going to react. Commander Spock's face was completely blank, and Lieutenant Commander Uhura simply looked confused. Oh, well, time for it. "Unfortunately, the twins have an entirely different type of personality. Surely you are aware of this."

Lieutenant Commander Uhura's brows drew together slightly. "Different how?"

This was so difficult. She really wished the parents would just admit that they were having discipline problems. Then they could work on whatever the problem was. It would be so much easier. "They cause problems."

Commander Spock spoke up now, his face still a blank mask. "Problems? Perhaps you could be more explicit."

She sighed. Well, then, if that was what they wanted, explicit she would be. "They have, from the time that they could move around on their own, interfered with the other children's enjoyment of the toys in the center. They knock down block constructs that other children have taken great care to build. They throw the stuffed animals all about the room. They climb into the sandbox and flatten whatever has been built, and then throw sand. They throw food on other children, and even steal food from others when they can. I could go on, if this is not enough."

Both parents sat there, stunned, their eyes wide in shock. Lieutenant Command Uhura was the first to summon the ability to speak. "Have there been many incidents of this type?" Her voice was wavery and higher pitched than normal.

"At least one every day." She tried to keep her own voice calm and professional.

"Oh, my. We had no idea. I mean, they don't act that way around us." She was shaking her head.

Spock rose. "If you will allow me, I will question my sons." And he turned and strode out of the office.

Curious, Miss Betty followed to see what was going to happen. Nyota came along.

Spock proceeded to the crib were Sobek had been quarantined, and reached over, laying his hand on his son's face. He stood very still for several minutes, and then removed his hand, looking very strange. He turned around to face the other crib, and laid his hand now on Semik's face. This time, he did not take quite so long. When he straightened up, he headed back for the office, moving stiffly, his face a mask. Nyota hurried to catch up with him, her face turned up towards his, very alarmed. Behind them, both twins began to cry.

She closed the door behind them and they all returned to their previous seats. When she was there, behind her desk again, Command Spock began to speak, very slowly and deliberately. She noticed that Lieutenant Commander Uhura had slipped her hand into her husband's, although nothing on his face indicated that he was aware of what she had done. "It is as you say. They are deliberately misbehaving when they feel there is no chance that family members will be aware of it. This behavior must immediately be stopped. I will institute the correct training this evening. I do apologize for whatever incorrect actions have been taken by my sons. They have been taught correct behavior since birth. I do not understand their actions. This is most perplexing."

Lieutenant Commander Uhura tried to excuse their behavior on the grounds that they were too young to realize what they were doing, but Commander Spock quietly informed her that they were very much aware of the commotion that they were causing, and enjoying it. Miss Betty noticed that his eyes appeared much darker than they had been, and the muscles in his jaw were clenched tight. Lieutenant Commander Uhura gasped, and her free hand came up, covering her mouth. This was very difficult for her to believe, that was obvious. And then she questioned whether they were like the sons of the captain and the chief medical officer. Before she could reply, Commander Spock had agreed with his wife, and turned to her, requesting that the four boys be kept separated.

She nodded. They had already begun to do that. "We will do what we can. I appreciate anything you can do to make them understand that their actions are not acceptable. We will work with you in any way we can, just tell us what you want us to do."

She watched while the two stood up stiffly, obviously embarrassed now that they understood exactly what their sons had been doing. She could tell that neither of them was in a very good humor now. She watched as they collected their children and headed off, and was very glad that she would not be around to witness what was certainly going to happen in their quarters tonight.

**Spock**

As soon as he arrived at their quarters with the twins, he carried them into the playroom and set them down on the floor, folding himself down in front of them. When both immediately started to push themselves up, with the intention of toddling away, he reached out and clasped one hand about each small body, and drew them back down on the floor facing him. Two small faces puckered up as if to cry. "If either of you emits one sound, I shall be forced to perform corporal punishment."

The looks on their faces told him that they understood him completely. He looked back at them, perplexed. He was totally and utterly confused by their behavior. "I do not understand your behavior. You have been treated well all your lives. You are well loved. There is no reason for you to try to obtain additional attention. Your brother and sister have played with you and cared for you. You have sufficient clothing, more than adequate food, a warm and comfortable place to sleep, and many toys to play with. There is no reason for the type of misbehavior you have committed. But it must stop immediately. You are warned."

He drew Semik onto his lap, holding him in place with one hand, and laying the other against his son's face. Gently he inserted himself into his son's mind, and instilled in him the need for proper behavior. He searched his son's memory, and found instances of misbehavior, and marked each one of them as unacceptable, showing his son why they should not have been performed. He left behind cautions, and then withdrew, looking deeply into his son's eyes. He saw no contrition there. He sighed deeply, and set Semik back on the floor, picking up Sobek and repeating his actions. He got no better response there. He was not sure what his next act should be.

And then Nyota and the two older children arrived from the mess hall with end-meal in carry-out containers, and he carried the twins into the dining alcove and sat them in their high chairs, fastening the restraints securely to prevent them from attempting to reach out and grab the containers from the table. Upon consideration, he realized that their behavior at the dining table, on several occasions, fit the pattern of behavior that Miss Betty had described. What he and Nyota had put down to hunger and curiosity might very well have been motivated by an attempt to cause havoc. Why, he did not know.

He kept close watch on his sons all during the meal, which was much more subdued than normal. The two older children helped to clear the table and dispose of the carry-out containers. And then they retreated quickly to their own rooms, sensing that their parents were not in a very good mood. Nyota took the twins and carried them into the playroom, sitting them down with their latest puzzle toy before coming back to sit beside him on the couch. She said nothing, simply sitting there, one hand laying over his where it rested on his thigh.

He sighed, looking at her. "They are not repentant. They have enjoyed their discretions. I have attempted to instill some measure of insight in them, but I feel this will be an ongoing process, needing much repetition before it sinks in. I do not understand at all."

She squeezed his hand, sending him waves of love and courage through their bond. "We will just have to keep a close watch on them, and keep reminding them that they must act in a responsible manner. Perhaps it is not too early to begin with a system of rewards for good behavior and punishments for bad."

He looked at her, thoughtful. "Perhaps this would serve some purpose. We must give this some thought. Not only for what types of behavior to reward or punish, but what the rewards and punishments should be."

She nodded, and he looked much relieved. They had a plan. It might or might not work, but at least they were making an attempt. Only time would tell whether his suggestions and their rewards and punishments would have the desired affect.


	43. Chapter 43:Seasonal Celebrations

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Forty-three - Seasonal Celebrations**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**December 2276**

**Spock**

As it grew closer and closer to the end of the year, Nyota became increasingly involved in the preparations to celebrate the year-end holidays. As he had expected, she eventually decided that they should host a private party, as an alternate to the huge party in the hanger deck. He had already booked the largest room available, and the smaller adjoining one. There was simply no way that all their friends, and all the Vulcan crew members, and their respective partners or dates, plus the children, would fit into their quarters, and he was not even going to pretend that there was. When he informed her of what he had done, she gave him a big hug, and bit his earlobe, causing his eartips to flush brightly. Thankfully, they were in private at the time and no one else saw.

He sat her down at the comlink, to draw up the list of invitees, so that he could count the number of children that might be attending. They might need more than one of the Day Care attendants to assist this time. Certainly they would need an infant attendant as well, for Wurok's son was not yet two months old and Falon's was still less than six months. When Jim had asked him whether there would be any more weddings before year-end, he had only been able to answer that he was not aware of any, but that one could never tell. Certainly there were several couples, who if not already engaged, were closely approaching that condition. He repeated this to Nyota, and she agreed. But when she impishly suggested decorating the room with mistletoe, to help things along, he gave her such a look that she began to giggle helplessly.

/

When the party was in full swing, he looked about the room, identifying who was here. There were Jim and Cathy, and their two children were in the children's room. Jim appeared to be questioning Falon about something, while Cathy was admiring the baby that T'Vela was carrying. As he watched, the two women headed for the children's room, presumably to leave the baby there. Not far away stood Tanik and Charlene, and their son was in the children's room as well. In that same group were Jabilo M'Benga and his wife Janice, and their son was in the children's room, too. Scotty and Susan were speaking with Nyota, something about the food service. He could overhear bits and pieces of their conversation, primarily Scotty's complaint that there were not enough sandwiches on the table. Inwardly he was greatly amused at this. The man was obsessed with sandwiches, and his older son had acquired the same habit. All three of their children were in the other room. Wurok and Daniela were speaking with Tilek and T'Cila and Brack and his nurse - Leah, yes, that was her name. There were two couples who were surely to be wed soon. Bones and Tamara were here as well, off to the side with Kurik and Christine and Karck and Alis. Nyota had informed him that that couple would soon be wed as well. And Dr Harris, Sam he said to call him, and his wife had just entered. There was a cluster of Vulcans near the tables, discussing the food. He saw Pevek and T'Bel and Stuln and that quiet young woman with the name that sounded Irish but was in fact Japanese, Momoko Ohara, and T'Kam with her young man, Ensign Peterson and T'Vre with Ensign O'Hallaran. And then, standing near enough to the door to the children's room that they could look in without seeming to, were Apask and Deltk and Gron and Skillar and Lonon. He was not sure why they were standing in just that spot. He did see that none of them was accompanied by a female. Of course, these were the youngest ones, all still under thirty. They did have more time than the older ones, all of whom seemed to be well on the way to being bonded, if not bonded already. But he must do something to assist these men, who did seem to be having great difficulty in finding the right woman for them. He suppressed a sigh. He was sure that as soon as they were all matched up, StarFleet would send him another batch of Vulcan crewmen, and the problems would begin all over again.

Nyota caught that last thought, and grinned at him from the short distance away where she stood talking. She excused herself and made her way to his side and slipped her hand into his, looking up and smiling. It was then that he noticed something new in her attire. Woven into the band that was holding her hair back from her face were several small springs of that green and white plant, mistletoe. He shook his head, and sent her a very firm NO, but she was not having any of that. She rose up on her toes and leaned into him, and there was absolutely nothing he could do except brush her lips softly with his. He did hear several gasps from the people around them, and the tips of his ears burned. He chided her softly, but she was having none of that. She nestled herself firmly against his, pulling his arm around her waist, and stood there, perfectly content. And then she started telling him what she proposed to do the help those five young Vulcan men who were having so much trouble finding the perfect woman. And what she was considering, might, in fact, be just the thing to solve their problems.


	44. Chapter 44:An Enchantment of Weddings

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Forty-four - An Enchantment of Weddings**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**January 2277**

**Jim**

Between the party that Spock and Nyota had hosted and the end of the year, six couples came to him to schedule weddings. He was both delighted, and overcome. "One per week, no more than that. The ship gets all excited about a wedding and we just can't handle more than that. With reluctance, they agreed with him, and the ones who came later simply had to take the later dates, even though they were not in the least happy about it, if he could interpret unhappiness on Vulcan faces. He thought he could by now, as he had had twenty years of experience at trying to read Vulcan expressions, as subtle as they were.

When Ensign Brack scheduled an appointment with him, he did not realize what it was for. Even seeing Nurse Summers with him, did not, for a moment, mean anything. And then he interpreted her rosy cheeks and Brack's, for a Vulcan, extreme nervousness, and realized why they were there. "The two of you want to get married!" Both of them blushed brightly then, and nodded their heads. He indicated the seats on the other side of his desk and began to ask them the required questions. He scheduled their wedding for the third Saturday of January, and beamed at them as they left his office. And then he got on the comlink and called T'Vela to inquire about quarters for married Vulcans.

"I have two suites ready except for being furnished, sir."

"Well, you need to get with Ensign Brack and Nurse Summers and get them to pick out their furniture, because they were just in here to set the date of their wedding. And then start getting another suite ready right away, because I don't think they're going to be the last."

And then he called Susan Scott and told her to contact Nurse Summers and start planning the reception and to reserve the necessary rooms right away. And then he called the ship's matchmaker and crowed at her that he knew which couple was getting married next, even before she did. Nyota just laughed happily.

/

It was barely three days later that Ensign Stuln called and stiffly asked for an appointment with him. This time he felt like he knew the reason why, and when that lovely, shy Momoko Ohara walked through the door with him, he positively beamed. He did so enjoyed performing weddings. Theirs was scheduled for the fourth Saturday of January, and he called Susan and T'Vela as soon as they left. T'Vela said she had already started creating the next suite for married Vulcan couples, and he told her to create a fourth, because the second one she had ready had just been spoken for. He thought he might have surprised her there, because her eyes widened, just the slightest bit. Nyota was extremely pleased.

"Momoko is so shy that I thought it would take them a while longer. Oh, this is so wonderful, Jim. Thanks for telling me. I will get someone busy planning the shower right away. Two showers to plan in just two weeks. Wow."

He was not convinced in the least that this string of weddings was at an end after only two. And he proved to be completely correct.

/

The next unexpected appointment turned out to be with Ensign Todd Peterson and Nurse T'Kam. He was delighted. Todd was bursting with pride, and T'Kam seemed to be more relaxed than he had ever seen her. He scheduled their wedding for the first Saturday in February. T'Vela was certainly astonished when he told her there was another wedding planned and she needed to start on a fifth suite. He told Nyota in the mess hall, and she burst out laughing.

"How many more do you suppose are going to make that decision now that they have heard that the others are?"

He grinned at her and shook his head. He had no idea, but this was getting to be fun.

/

When Lieutenant Sean O'Hallaran called to schedule an appointment, he knew exactly what it was about and was not at all surprised when Ensign T'Vre was with him when he arrived. He scheduled their wedding for the second Saturday in February and made the usual calls. He though both Susan and T'Vela looked a bit strained when he called them. Nyota complained that she was running out of people to plan showers, and then smiled.

/

As far as he knew, there were only two other couples in the Vulcan contingent that were serious enough about anyone that a wedding seemed imminent and he was not certain that either of those couples was sure enough about the whole thing that they were ready for a life-long commitment. And as both members of those couples were Vulcan, a life-long commitment is what it would certainly be. And they just might wait until they could go to either New Vulcan or the Embassy in San Francisco, and have an elder bond them, rather than being married Earth style on the Enterprise. But he was not entirely surprise when first Lieutenant Tilek and then Ensign Pevek called and requested appointment. They got scheduled for the third and fourth Saturdays in February. He sat back and rubbed his hands together in glee. He was going to have the _best_ time! He paid absolutely no attention to Spock's comment that the planned festivities were not about him and his pleasure, not at all. He got to conduct six weddings in as many weeks, seeing twelve happy faces beaming at him, and dancing with six lovely brides. What more could a starship captain want?

/

Nyota managed to get all six showers held before the respective weddings, and secretly hoped no one else got married for months and months. Susan and her crew survived, although by the time the sixth wedding was complete (and the Valentine's Day dance had come in the middle there), they were all so tired from all the extra baking and serving that she put everyone she could on short hours for two weeks and refused to accept any catering requests for that time period. T'Vela barely got the sixth suite finished and furnished before the wedding, much less for the happy couple to have a chance to move in. And she still had two suites under construction. When those were finished, she was going to give her crew two days off entirely. And she might just sleep that whole time.


	45. Chapter 45:The Contest

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Forty-five - The Contest**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**February 2277**

**Nyota**

She was practically humming with delight. She had figured out exactly how to find potential mates for the remaining Vulcan males and was about to set her plan in motion. Spock still didn't know what she was planning, and she intended to keep it that way until she had the announcements posted. He wasn't going to like this in the least, she was absolutely certain of that, but it WAS going to work.

She sat back and read what she had written, carefully keeping her mind shielded from her bondmate. "Announcing the most fantastic contest of the year! Win a date with a Vulcan for the Valentine's Day Dance. Five lucky women will find themselves the center of attention of one of the few remaining unattached Vulcan males on the Enterprise. Simply write a short essay describing why you think you deserve a date with one of these men, and which one you like the best, and why. The winners will be announced two days before the dance. Send your essays to Vulcan-Valentine in the ship's email system. Deadline five days before the dance."

Yes, absolutely perfect. She drew up the list of unattached women, bulletin boards, and announcement lists that she had prepared, and sent the announcement off, then sat back and waited to be inundated with replies.

**Spock**

When he found out what Nyota had done, he was horrified. He blanched, and then his ears and cheekbones turned dark green. He looked furtively about, hoping that no one else on the bridge had read the announcement that had just flashed on his comlink screen. Unfortunately, from the reactions he was seeing, EVERYONE had read it! He wished momentarily for a hole to open up in the deck plating, and suck him through, so that he would not have to see and hear how the crew reacted. This was not to be however. In only a few moments, his station was overwhelmed with messages from all over the ship, wanting confirmation, explanations, and elaborations. He did not answer any of them, simply returning them to the sender with a note to address the person who had sent them. And he knew only too well who that was, feeling her happiness seeping through the link between them. She had no idea what she had done, apparently. She should have known so much better.

**The Vulcans**

Gron and Lonon were on shift together in the science lab when the announcement came through. Neither of them could believe what they were reading. They had not agreed to this horrible plan! Distressed beyond their ability to conceal, they called the other three unattached male Vulcans immediately, to meet and try to decide what they could do about this disgrace. Neither Apask, Deltk, nor Skillar had any idea of how to refute the statements in the announcement. And Commander Spock declined to discuss it with them. With great trepidation, they set out to find Lieutenant Commander Uhura.

**Nyota**

By the time the five young Vulcans found her, she already had ten essays submitted. She beamed brightly at them when they gathered in the doorway to her small office in the communications lab, ready to tell them how successful her idea was. And then she saw their faces, and their shaking hands, and realized that they did not understand what she had done. Quickly she sat them down, and made tea. When they each had a steaming cup of tea in their hands, she began slowly and calmly to explain why she had done what she had done. "Each of you has had trouble in identifying women who are actually interested in dating Vulcan men. None of you has identified anyone that you feel really compatible with. This announcement should draw out those women who are sincerely interested in getting to know a Vulcan better, with the idea in mind that something romantic could develop. I will have a whole list of young women to invite to future mixers. And you will all have dates for the Valentine's Day Dance, who are interested specifically in YOU."

Apask looked at Deltk, who looked at Gron, who looked at Skillar, who looked at Lonon, who looked at Apask. They all took deep breaths and relaxed, just infinitesimally. Perhaps this was a good idea, and not the disaster they had thought it was. They would wait and see. They sat and sipped their tea and calmed themselves.

And Nyota began to read the essays she had received already. And her spirits began to sink. Surely this was not the type of response she had expected. She gave a sickly grin, and told them that she would discuss the replies with them as the time grew closer to selecting the winners, and the five young Vulcan men nodded and turned and left her office, where she sat with her head in her hands and worried.

**Spock**

He kept himself shut off from Nyota until after the children were all in bed asleep. And then he turned to her, and demanded to know what she had been thinking to have done such a thing. It was the worst disagreement they had ever had, and she ended up crying, while he stood there, extremely uncertain. Eventually, he extended his hand and cupped the back of her head, bringing her close to him, her face resting against his chest. "Do not cry, k'diwa. I understand that you were trying to help." He sighed heavily. "I do wish you had discussed this plan with me before putting it into action. However, what is done, is done. And now we must discover how best to profit from it." Although in truth he did not see how there could possibly be any profit at all from this disaster.

**Nyota**

As the essays piled up, she sorted them into different folders. First there were the ones that speculated on the prowess of the Vulcans in bed, and the desire of the woman writing the essay to experience this. None of these were in the least likely to be selected. In fact, the only reason she was keeping them was to be sure that she NEVER invited any of these women to a mixer. Second were the ones that stated that they were absolutely certain that THEY were the one to melt the cold hearts of the Vulcans and turn them into warm and loving men. Those were not going anywhere, either. Third, and much smaller, was a group of replies that actually seemed to be interested in the men as themselves, and sincere in their determination to become acquainted with one or more of them, and become at least friends. These were the ones she read, and re-read, and assigned values to, to sort them by.

At length, she picked what she felt were the best ten, and gave them to Spock to read. He was quiet for much longer than necessary, and she was beginning to fidget when he finally turned to look at her. "I truly did not expect that you would receive any acceptable essays, however, all ten of these are well written and have good reasons. I do apologize."

She let out a breath she had not realized that she was holding. "But which one do I pick?"

"I suggest that you bring the five young men here, and let each of them read all of these, and then pick the one that appeals to them the most."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I can see that that might work. As long as they do not all choose the same one."

"There is always that possibility. If this occurs, we shall by necessity be forced to intercede."

And so it was that the five concerned young Vulcans sat around the table in Spock and Nyota's apartment the next evening, and read the ten selected essays. And then proceeded to discuss them with one another. There was much ordering and re-ordering of the ten papers. And eventually, each of the five presented his selection. He was then given a copy of the first page of that woman's file, with her name, and picture, and rank and occupation, and some other information. Nyota watched them carefully, and saw no disappointment in their faces, only interest. Perhaps this would work after all.

The next day, she posted the winners, and which Vulcan would take them to the dance. And listened to all the talk, all over the ship. And saw five happy young women escorted into the mess hall in the evening, to sit and talk to those who would be their escorts to the dance, getting to know them some in advance. She heartily approved of this. She sat back, while her children finished their supper, and watched the fires that she had laid begin to kindle.


	46. Chapter 46:New Life

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Forty-six - New Life**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**March 2277**

**Spock**

They were just about to leave for breakfast in the mess hall when the comlink chimed. He went immediately to answer, expecting an emergency. With surprise, he saw the face of his father. "Is something wrong, sa-mekh?"

Noting the look of barely concealed concern on his son's face, Sarek replied at once. "No, nothing is wrong. Have I caught you at a bad time?"

Spock relaxed slightly. "We were about to leave for breakfast. I can send Nyota and the children on."

"That will not be necessary. I have only one short piece of news to deliver. I can see that I have lost track of the time difference. T'Sura's daughter was born a few hours ago. Both mother and daughter are well and healthy, and Tarel tells me that the child's name is to be T'Loh. The box that Nyota sent was received a few days ago, and all the women were delighted with the new knitting patterns that she sent along with the baby gift."

"It is good to hear that the child arrived with no problems and is healthy. T'Pau must be pleased at the number of female children now in the clan."

"Indeed, she is quite pleased. Not counting our two oldest children, who would be quite insulted to be included now that they have finished their education, there are now thirty-one children in the clan, and fourteen of them are female. The adults are quite outnumbered." There was a tiny smile on Sarek's face.

Spock's own lips quirked up at the corners. "I do not believe that anyone is complaining. All the members of the clan are much taken with the children."

"That is very true. None of them want for attention, for there is always an adult eager to help out if the parents need assistance in any way. T'Loh is the first child to be born in almost a year, though, and there are no others expected, so she is sure to be the center of attention for some time."

Spock could hear Nyota chuckling in the background. "I am sure that you are correct. But now I need to take my family to the mess hall, or we shall be late reporting for duty."

Goodbyes were said, and the comlink shut down before the family headed out into the hall. Amanda was chattering to her mother, going over the new baby's older siblings to be sure she had them right. "T'Fah is almost exactly three now, isn't she? And Stohk would be already seven, and Sovak ten." She looked at her mother, who nodded in agreement. "The spacing is very much like our family - and all the other families. Why is that, Mama?"

Nyota looked down at her daughter. "Yes, all the families have very similar spacing between their children, and there is a reason that has to do with Vulcan physiology, but you are too young to have this discussion with yet. Wait another three years, and I will tell you all about it."

Amanda was puzzled. "Why three years?"

"Because then it will be time to have a discussion with you about your own physiology, and it will become very apparent to you when we talk about all those things." And there the conversation stopped, for they were at the serving line. Spock was quite relieved. This had not been the sort of thing he wished discussed in the corridors.

**Nyota**

On their way back to their quarters after supper, she took a detour and stopped in to visit with Alis for a short while. She had gotten very friendly with the young communications specialist, and missed seeing her in the lab every day. As it turned out, it was a good thing, for Karck was on a special assignment in the lab and could not be reached when Alis' contractions started. She quickly contacted sick bay and got a medical team to their quarters, and then silently told Spock what her opinion of him was for putting that particular person on that assignment at this time. Alarmed, Spock headed immediately for the science lab to extricate Karck, who headed for sick bay on the run when released from the time-locked enclosure where the experiment had been in progress. Relieved, Nyota turned Alis over to him and headed home, where she proceeded to tell Spock several more things she had thought of. It did no good at all for him to reply that Karck had not objected, only making her angrier. "And how would you have liked it if things had been the other way around?"

He found his answer wholly unsatisfactory, and assured her that he would pay more attention to such things in the future. It did take him several hours of special attentiveness before she settled down completely, and consented to come to bed, where he continued to show her just how much he regretted what he had done. By the time the news arrived that Alis and Karck had a healthy son, the rift between them was much settled, although he was especially careful not to cross her for several days after that.


	47. Chapter 47:Learning to be Good

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Forty-seven - Learning to be Good**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**April 2277**

**Spock**

It was with a certain amount of reluctance that Spock rose from his place at the desk and crossed the room quickly, to stand in front of his two youngest sons. Once again they had defied his instructions and set about doing as they wished, rather than as they had been told. He would have to be much more intimidating in his behavior towards them if they were to learn that he meant exactly what he said. He looked down at them from his full height, their faces tilted backwards to see his. "I believe you were told to stay where you were put." His voice was stern and cold, and his face was a frozen mask.

Both boys cringed, and hastily turned and toddled back to the spot where they had been placed. As he watched from where he stood, they sat back down with their faces to the corner of the room, their little shoulders slumped. When he was sure that they were settled, he returned to the desk and resumed his work, completely unhappy. Surely there must be a better way to deal with them, if only he could find it.

/

Two hours later, as he was helping Grayson with the newest drills he had compiled for him, he heard Nyota let out an ear-piercing shriek. Alarmed, he jumped up and headed for the bathroom, with Grayson right behind him. Nyota was kneeling on the bathroom floor, Amanda before her with her head wrapped in a towel. Apparently Nyota had been drying her hair. But the reason for the shriek was immediately obvious. The water in the bathtub, where the twins stood, was a bright green, and so was the lower half of the body of each little boy. He stood there in shock, hardly believing what he saw. And then he saw something floating in the water. Reaching down, he gingerly picked up the small marker and held it out to Nyota. "I believe this is the culprit."

"But where did they get it?"

"I have no idea. I shall go and look it up to see what will remove it from the wall. And their skin."

He returned to the comlink and once again activated it, entering the information from the side of the marker. There was a substance listed which should remove the marks from the tub wall, but was not safe for skin, which he knew he had in his lab. From there he would call Kurik to see whether there was anything in the engineering lab which was safe for skin which might help. He ducked back into the bathroom long enough to tell Nyota where he was going and caution the two older children to avoid contact with either the water or the twins, and then he headed out quickly.

The substance he brought back quickly cleaned the wall. Kurik came swiftly, bringing with him three different skin-safe solvents. One by one they were tried, with copious amounts of fresh water applied in between. Neither the first nor the second made any difference at all. Unfortunately, the third made the green stain on the twin's skin darker. The two men stood, shaking their heads, not certain what to do next.

At Nyota's insistence, he called McCoy, who came in a hurry, and stood in the bathroom doorway, grinning, until he burst out in raucous laughter. When he had recovered, he offered a choice of substances, neither of which did the least bit of good. He then gave his opinion that the stain would just have to wear off, which would take several weeks. Nyota was visibly upset, and removed the soapsticks and all the toys from the tub, much to the twins' dismay.

And they were even more dismayed when Spock questioned them to determine where they had obtained the marker. Trying to avoid his probing fingers did them no good whatsoever. After that, they were deposited in their bedroom, and the gate was securely fastened in the doorway. They spent the remainder of the evening standing there, staring out at their brother and sister, who were given a special snack and had several stories read to them. He hoped they understood exactly why they were not included, but he was not convinced.

The next morning, in the mess hall, Sobek grabbed a piece of fruit off of Nyota's plate and she pinched his bottom, making him yelp. Spock observed this immediate punishment and thought about it. When he saw Semik reach for Grayson's toast, he touched the back of the younger boy's neck with one finger, stimulating a nerve there, so that Semik received a small shock. The boy jumped and craned his neck around, looking up at his father with wide eyes. But he put his hands back in his lap and did not make another effort to raid anyone else's plate at any meal that day. Perhaps physical punishment was necessary to get the point across, even though he intensely disliked doing it.

Over the weekend, he and Scotty and Kurik worked for several hours constructing a cage to be used in the day care center. He could not think of anything else to call it. It was large enough that the two boys could stand up and walk about some, but not much bigger. It was for restraint, and they must realize that they were being punished when they were put into it. They made it round, and higher than the twins were tall, polishing all the welds smooth so that there would be no unintentional injuries. When it was finished, they delivered it to the day care center and set it in the back of the room, near the cribs. Mr Dan was there to receive it, and admired their work, but expressed his hope that it would not be necessary to use it very often. Spock was not at all sure that his hope was logical.

When the twins were deposited into the cage on Monday morning, they were astonished. They stood there, looking out, unable to join the other children in playing, dismayed and alarmed. Nothing like this had happened to them before and they did not like it at all. Mr Dan reported later that they had been extremely well behaved after naptime, when they were allowed out onto the floor with the other children. Perhaps there was some hope for them after all. He did want them to learn to behave themselves, although he was becoming quite discouraged.

A few days later, he had a meeting to attend and was late in returning to their quarters. He was still on the way back when he felt Nyota's shock and dismay over the bond. He could not sense that anyone was injured, but she was extremely upset. When he entered the living room, it was to see her sitting on the end of the couch, with her latest knitting project in her lap. Somehow it did not look right. At his query, she held it up, and he could see that the needles had been removed from the stitches, which were stretched and unraveled in uneven blotches. The project would have to be completely unraveled and restarted. And she had spent much time on it, making a gift for one of the new babies on board. His face thunderous, he looked about for the miscreants. When they saw him coming, they turned and ran. Unfortunately, they were nowhere near fast enough to avoid him. He picked one twin up in each hand and returned to the living room. He handed Sobek to Nyota and held Semik firmly in place, placing his hand over the boy's face and initiating a meld. Even in his infuriated state, he was careful to enter his son's mind gently, not willing to do any damage at all. Although Semik wailed, still he held him down, and was extremely explicit about what would happen if such an event ever happened again. He set the whimpering boy down on the floor and took the other twin, and repeated his actions. When he was finished, both boys crept over to their mother, and clung to her legs, crying and pleading to be picked up. They got no sympathy whatsoever. In fact, she swatted at them, chasing them away.

It was some time before he realized that they never, ever went anywhere near her knitting again. In fact, if they saw her get it out, they would run into the playroom and stay there, avoiding the living room altogether while she was knitting. Perhaps this was overkill, but obviously one lesson had been learned. It had been a very hard lesson, but they had learned. He only hoped that it would not be necessary to repeat this action for every possible bad thing that they might do. That would not be desirable at all.

It was several weeks after the knitting incident that he was sitting with Nyota after the children were all asleep, and they were discussing the twins' recent behavior. They could not remember when either of them had grabbed at someone else's food, or taken a toy or other possession from either of their siblings. They had not touched any of Nyota's belongings since the knitting incident, nor could he remember that they had touched anything of his. They also stopped making noise immediately now when they were warned, and stayed in bed once they were put there, unless they were told that they could get up. The report from the day care center was just as good. They no longer grabbed toys from other children or demolished constructs the others had built. They did appear to be learning what behavior was unacceptable. Now if only they would learn what was acceptable, and not need so many admonishments. Perhaps it was too soon to wish for that, though. He sighed. He had not been at all prepared for the twins' behavior, and still did not understand it. And he had the feeling that these two small boys would be a trial throughout their entire childhood, totally unlike their older siblings. Even Nyota agreed with him.


	48. Chapter 48:Not a Good Idea

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Forty-eight - I Do Not Think That Would Be a Good Idea**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**May 2277**

**Nyota**

The twins were almost two years old. They were walking - rather, running - everywhere on their own. They had learned to feed themselves without making a horrible mess, although this had taken much patience and persistence on her part, and on Spock's. She had a breather, a space of time when she did not need to spend quite so much time supervising them. Part of the time, they could be left to play in the playroom with their older siblings and she could spend some time doing things she had not done when they were smaller, and needed constant attention. Not that she had ever minded giving attention to her babies. Cuddling a newborn was a delight, even considering the messy diaper changes. Watching her babies change slowly into true personalities was fascinating and wonderful. She truly enjoyed the time spent guiding them and watching them unfold.

Tonight Spock was in the playroom, teaching the children some simple exercises. She could be in there if she wanted, but instead she was seated on the couch, her legs tucked up, thinking. She and Spock had never discussed how large a family they wanted. She knew that Spock had desired children, but had never once assumed that she must provide them. He treasured each of their children, and treasured her for bearing them. He himself had had only one older half-brother, whom he had not seen in years, while she had had three older sisters and an older brother. And there had been so many cousins! Spock had had only two cousins, both considerably younger than he was. His family experiences were so much different from hers. But he seemed to crave the experiences she had had, and spent much time with his children, teaching them, telling them stories, exercising with them. He had taught the two older ones to meditate, and Grayson was learning suus mahna, as well. He shared things from his own upbringing, as well as supporting her in sharing the things she was familiar with. She could not imagine a better father or husband.

So now she had to think about herself and what she expected. She knew that Spock would never complain if she said that she did not want any more babies. However he felt about that, he would keep it to himself. She would not be able to draw him out and make him discuss it. He would simply tell her that it was her body, and whatever decision she made was acceptable. So she really, truly needed to think about how she felt, and what she wanted, while the link between them was subdued, and well before bringing up the subject with him.

It did not take her long at all to admit to herself that she wanted another daughter. She loved her sons tremendously, but there was something so special about the bond between a mother and daughter that she wanted another chance at that. And Amanda would be absolutely delighted to have a younger sister. After that she was not sure. She did want to progress further in her career, and having the pressures of child care did cause some conflict. She sighed. There was always something. Perhaps she did not need to decide anything other than the fact that she absolutely wanted one more child at this time. They could decide what to do after that as his next Pon Farr approached. They would absolutely have to talk about it then, because so far, they had used her fertile cycle to trigger his Pon Farr, and she was not at all sure what would happen if they did not. But that was another question entirely. One to discuss with McCoy, and with T'Nara on New Vulcan.

Her mind made up, she rose from the couch, and crossed to the door of the playroom, standing and watching her husband and children moving slowly through the stylized movements. She slipped into the line and joined them, feeling Spock's wash of love and delight that she had joined it. For now, this was right. The conversation could wait. Right now, she would just enjoy being together with her family.

**Spock**

It was several days later, late in the evening, when she came and leaned against his back as he sat at the desk, working on a paper he was writing. At her request to talk, he saved his work and closed down the comlink, turning to pull her between his knees and caress her back, nibbling on her neck as she sighed. "What is it that you wish to discuss, k'diwa?"

"I think it's time that we talked about having another baby. I would like another daughter, a sister for Amanda. I want to stop taking my contraceptive shots and for you to do the same."

He stiffened and held her away from his body, looking into her eyes. "No, I do not think this is a good idea."

Nyota looked at him in astonishment. "The twins are almost two years old. By the time our shots wear off and we make another baby, they will be well past two, so that they will be three when the baby is born. That's the same difference between Grayson and Amanda. It's not too soon, Spock."

"It is not the time differential that concerns me." He grasped her upper arms firmly, almost too tightly, trying to keep her from leaning against him again and distracting him. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Your last pregnancy was quite difficult. The strain of a twin pregnancy joined to the copper poisoning you suffered caused many serious consequences to your health."

"But, Spock, I am long recovered from that. There were no lasting consequences at all. I am just fine now."

"There is still the possibility that another child would have copper-based blood and cause the same difficulties that you encountered before. This risk is not acceptable. Not at all." His voice had grown husky as he spoke.

She sighed and raised her hands to stroke the sides of his face. "Spock, McCoy would take good care of me, just like he did before. He even worked with the Vulcan healers to be sure that I had the best care available. And now he has that experience, and knows what signs to look for, and what treatments work best. You shouldn't worry so."

"I cannot help it, k'diwa. There were times that I feared for your life. To subject you to that risk again is something I simply cannot do. Do not ask it of me." His eyes were so dark, so deep, as he looked at her.

A solitary tear fell from one eye and trailed down her cheek. "Oh, Spock, I won't die. I promise you I won't. I couldn't leave you alone." She bent her head and rested her forehead against his. "I would never willingly leave you, you have to know that."

"It is not willingly that concerns me. You cannot promise what you have no control over. The risks are too great. Far too great. We have four healthy children. Is that not sufficient?"

She sighed and her body relaxed, and he allowed her to lean against him again, wrapping his arms around her. "I want another daughter, Spock. I really do. Please don't say no. Please think about it. Talk to McCoy. Talk to T'Nara. I promise to do everything that they tell me, and not take any risks at all. I don't want you to worry. I want you to want this like I do."

He held her tightly against him, fine tremors running through his body. "I would be most happy to receive another daughter from your body, if I thought it was safe, but I do not, Nyota. But I will consult with those you have mentioned, and calculate the odds, and meditate on your request. Please do not stop your injections until I have had time to do these things."

"I won't. That wouldn't be fair at all. This has to be something that we agree on."

And with that, he rose, picking her up, and carried her into their bedroom, only one thing on his mind to assure her how he felt about her and their relationship. And she had no objections as all to his demonstration.


	49. Chapter 49:Making Music

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Forty-nine - Making Music**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**May 2277**

**Spock**

Once again it fell to him to organize the group of Vulcan musicians for the annual Music Festival. He searched carefully for a room larger than the one they had had the year before, with good acoustics. He took Tanik and Kurik with him to personally evaluate the room, listening carefully from several different vantage points as they spoke and made various different noises, before deciding that the room was adequate.

The first rehearsal was held a few days later, and they quickly worked out the best placement of the various instruments. This got easier each year, as they had the accumulative experiences of the prior years to help them. It was decided to leave the larger instruments in the room, and he locked it up carefully went they left, using his executive override to be sure no one could enter to tamper with the instruments.

On the day of the festival, he dressed carefully in his formal robes, as did his oldest son. He looked critically at Grayson, noting that these robes would not do at all for another year, as they were already too short. He must contact his father on New Vulcan a few months before the next festival, and request a new set. The twins, being still too young to attend the festival, were wearing sturdy overalls and shirts, ready to be dropped off at the designated area for day care. Nyota was still helping Amanda, redoing all the tiny braids that adorned their daughter's head, fastening each one with a bright clasp. Both Nyota and Amanda were wearing bright cloth from Africa, recently sent by Nyota's mother. And their necks and wrists were adorned with bright copper bracelets. He stood and watched, remembering seeing her dressed this way for the first time at their wedding in Africa.

When the entire family was ready, they headed out, leaving the twins at the day care site first, then heading for the Vulcan room, where several musicians were already waiting for Spock to open the door. Once the door was unlocked, and the musicians inside stated that they would stay there, the family headed for the African music room, where Nyota was the first scheduled entertainer. He had decided that he would take the time to listen to her performance this year, before going to lead the Vulcan orchestra.

Since they would be leaving after Nyota sang, he and Grayson sat in the back. But seeing them there, the players at the front started one of the children's rounds, and Grayson eagerly surged forward to join his mother and sister at the front. Spock sat contentedly and watched his wife and children performing, pleased with their talent and trying hard to subdue his pride in them. It was extremely difficult, for he was exceeding pleased at the large ovation they received when they finished their selected pieces. When Nyota had sung an extra two songs, she smiled and bowed and left the front of the room, insisting that it was now someone else's turn. She hustled the children down the center aisle, and he rose as they approached him. Her face was flushed, and her eyes were shining, and he could not resist putting out his hand with his fingers extended, to link with her and share her joy in what she and the children had done. They set off back down the corridor then, to the room where the Vulcans were playing, and Nyota took Amanda and settled into seats while Spock and Grayson headed to the front of the room and took the places where their instruments awaited them.

By this time, the informal orchestra had a full set of pieces ready to play whenever they were given an opportunity. They would play these pieces today, as well as a number of others. They had selected songs that showcased the various instruments, and as each piece was played, one of the orchestra members would explain what the instrument was, and some of its history, before the piece was played. In this way, each of the musicians had a chance to display his or her skill with their instrument.

They started with the stringed instruments, the ka'athyra and the ply'muth. From there, they went to the flute, or kol-chak, and then to the percussion instruments - the vluhn, kusek, bling and kep. There were not many songs which features the last two, large, loud instruments. And those were lively and loud, and greatly enjoyed by the audience.

They took a break for lunch, and locked up the room, the musicians scattering all over the festival to find the particular food which they wished to sample. And then the family headed back to the African room, where Nyota sang again. Then it was back to the Vulcan room, and a last round of pieces before the day wound down.

They picked up the twins, lively after a nap, and headed for the mess hall. Everyone was loud and excited from all the things they had seen and heard today. Spock was just grateful that no one had caused any commotion this year, no Pon Farr, no births, nothing but music. Things that went according to plan pleased him immensely.

/

Ka'athyra = Vulcan stringed instrument, similar to a lyre

Kol-chak = Vulcan flute, usually carved from wood

Vluhn = small Vulcan drum, played sitting flat on the floor

Kusek = Vulcan instrument which is a set of small bells in a framework, played by striking them gently

Bling = Vulcan instrument similar to a set of cymbals

Kep = Vulcan instrument like a gong

Ply'muth = Vulcan stringed instrument, smaller than a ka'athyra


	50. Chapter 50:We Are Two

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Fifty - We are Two**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**July 2277**

**Nyota**

It was with some trepidation that she thought about the upcoming birthday celebration. All too well she remembered Miss Betty's story of what had happened to the two small birthday cakes last year. She talked the situation over with Spock and then went to Miss Betty with her idea, which was gratefully accepted. When the specified day arrived, she and Spock left their stations on the bridge to their assistants and met the catering cart just outside the day care entrance. They all entered at once, and the children, just waking from their afternoon naps, sat up and stared in wonder at the two uniformed adults escorting the cart with two small cakes on it.

Miss Betty and her assistants got all the children gathered into a circle, with Spock holding Semik and Nyota holding Sobek in the center, with the cart with the two cakes before them. When the birthday song had been sung, the two toddlers were prompted to carefully blow out the candles. Glancing quickly at each other before doing anything else, the two boys nodded slightly at each other, and then each bent to the cake before him and carefully blew out the two candles, straightening back up with a grin.

After that, they were settled down into high chairs, and the other children were seated at the low tables or in the other high chairs, depending on their ages and behavior, and the cake was cut and distributed. All the children dug into the cake with delight, not letting one crumb or smudge of frosting escape them. All the plates were scraped as clean as possible.

She gave each twin a big hug, and set them back on the floor to play before leaving the day care center with Spock. It was with great relief that she had watched her two youngest sons behave properly. She was not to know what was going through their minds as they watched their parents leave.

**Sobek and Semik**

They sat on the floor of the day care center wondering when the rest of the celebration would occur. They remembered Amanda's birthday. After the cake, there had been funny games, and many brightly colored boxes to open, with interesting things inside which had made Amanda shriek with glee and hug the other people in the room. But no one seemed to be playing games now, and there were no brightly colored boxes anywhere to be seen. They begin to pout.

Miss Lou noticed them sitting still by themselves while the rest of the children were playing and came and gave them both a squeeze, whispering into their ears what good little boys they had been. They brightened up a bit. Perhaps Miss Lou knew where the boxes were. But she went on to change a diaper, leaving them sitting there alone on the floor with no boxes.

Mr Dan came past them on his way somewhere, and reached down to ruffle their hair and tell them they had been very well behaved. He gave them a big grin, and they grinned back, thinking surely he knew where the boxes were and when the games would start, but he just continued on his way, and they heaved big sighs.

Perhaps they were meant to discover the boxes on their own? They rose from the floor and began to wander about the room. They looked into the stack of blocks, but nothing was hidden there. They rummaged through the loose pile of fuzzies, but they didn't find any boxes hidden there, either. Little lips began to stick out. Miss Tina noticed that something was wrong and came to kneel down beside them, asking if their tummies were upset. They shook their heads. Their tummies were fine. But where were the games and the boxes? Not understanding what they wanted, Miss Tina gave them hugs and went to help another child who had fallen and was whimpering. They sat back down on the floor and pouted.

**Spock**

When they arrived at the day care center to pick up the twins, he noticed immediately that they had scowls on their faces and that they radiated unhappiness. Nyota went to Miss Betty to see what the problem was and came back to him, bending her head up to speak quietly. They had been all over the day care center, looking into and under all the toys, as if searching for something, becoming slowly more upset as they did not find whatever it had been that they were looking for. He looked down at the son he carried on one hip, and laid a finger gently against his face. Nodding his head once, he reached over to lay a finger against the other son's face, and then turned to Nyota, sending her a short thought through their link. Nyota leaned over and whispered to their sons "Your presents are at home. You will get them after supper."

Immediately the two small faces lit up. Eagerly they grabbed onto their parents' uniforms, ready to head for the mess hall and supper. As they walked down the corridor, accompanied by the two older children, he thought how much their behavior had improved. Not very long ago at all, confronted by such an obstacle, they would have thrown a very large tantrum, yet today they had only pouted. He was highly pleased with them, an emotion he was careful to hide, letting only the smallest trickle of his pleasure through the familial bond to them. Even that trickle was enough to make them smile and crow in delight, the son he was carrying patting his chest happily. Nyota looked up at him and grinned widely as they entered the mess hall, sharing his pleasure in their sons' behavior. Perhaps they had outgrown their earlier problem in maintaining proper behavior.


	51. Chapter 51:What Are Trees?

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Fifty-one - What are Trees?**

**On Board the Enterprise, then on a planet**

**July 2277**

**Spock**

When the children had been put to bed, and they sat quietly on the couch together, he brought up the subject he had been pondering. "Do you believe that we could arrange a camping trip? Is it possible that our two youngest children would behave themselves?"

Nyota leaned against him. "Well, I know how much Grayson and Amanda would love it. We haven't been camping in almost five years." She turned her face and sighed softly against the sensitive skin of his neck. "I know I would enjoy it. Why don't we give it a try?"

He bent his face down and inhaled her wonderful scent. "I shall make arrangements then. Do not say anything to the children until I have secured accommodations and leave time."

She nodded and then curled more onto his lap. He responded by lifting her up and pulling her completely onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her to hold her in place. He nuzzled against her face while she moaned softly and ran her hands under the hem of his shirt, caressing the skin of his chest, rubbing the dark hair that grew there. It did not take long at all before they were both breathing heavily. "Perhaps it is time to move into our bedroom, Nyota." His voice was low and hoarse and his pulse hammered in his side.

"Hmm. In the bed, yes." Her mouth fastened onto the side of his neck and she sucked on the skin there, making him vibrate against her. Without further discussion, he rose from the couch and proceeded into the bedroom, issuing orders to the computer to lock the door, shut down the comlink, and dim the lights. He jerked at the covers, pulling them down to the foot of the bed, and settled down, laying her on the bed beneath him. It took him only a few moments to divest both of them of their clothing, and then he began to feast, while she moved beneath him, and her hands found all the places that she knew so well, enflaming him further with each stroke. And when she arched up beneath him, their bond shining brightly, he followed her into the ecstasy with great gusto.

It was some time later, as they lay twinned together, that she spoke softly. "We won't be able to do this while we're camping."

"Then perhaps we should prepare ourselves for that lack by over-indulging now." There was definite humor in his tone, and she laughed aloud at his suggestion.

"You are probably right." And then she grasped his hand, and pulled his fingertips into her mouth, swirling her tongue on those sensitive surfaces while he groaned and gasped. It was quite some time before they slept that night.

.

Two weeks later, after the family returned from the mess hall, he went straight to the closet and got down the large duffle bags, laying them on the table in the dining nook. Grayson and Amanda looked at them and immediately demanded to know where they were going. The twins just stood there, looking on, not at all sure what was going to happen next.

"We are going camping. We leave the day after tomorrow."

At these words, the two older children began to laugh and run around the room, almost too excited to speak. The two younger boys watched in amazement as their parents did nothing to subdue the unusual behavior. After several minutes, their mother spoke. "Okay, enough celebrating. Time to start packing." After that there was a succession of orders of things to bring to the table. Even the twins were told to bring things like tee-shirts and socks and pajamas. By bedtime, most of the packing was done. The children were shooed off to bed, still excited.

The next day passed much too slowly for Grayson and Amanda. They could hardly pay attention in school, thinking of what would happen the next day. The twins were simply confused. No one had bothered to explain what was going to happen to them. When the next morning came, and everyone hurried to bath and dress, the twins did not object, being swept along by the high spirits of their siblings and mother. A quick trip to the mess hall for breakfast, and then back to their quarters for the duffles. The twins were put into the backpack carriers, and off down the ship's corridors they went, heading for the transporter room.

Grayson and Amanda hopped right up on the transporter deck and stood in the center of the lit discs they were directed to, hardly fidgeting at all. The duffle bags went on the two discs in the back, and Spock and Nyota took the two discs on the sides. Scotty nodded at them, and Spock said "Engage", and the swirls of the transporter took them somewhere else. The twins looked about them in awe. Somehow the whole room had been changed in the blink of an eye.

They left the planetary transit station and headed straight for the rental agency, only a few blocks away. There they obtained the keys to the cabin they had rented, and piled into the flitter waiting for them. Grayson and Amanda sat down and buckled themselves in, and the twins' carriers were fastened into waiting frameworks. They continued to look around at everything that was going on, completely confused and astonished by everything that was happening.

In the Co-pilot's seat, Nyota spoke softly to Spock. "How long to do think that astonished silence is going to last?"

"I do not know, but I hope that it will continue until after we reach the cabin." He began the pre-flight checklist while Nyota put the communications controller in her ear and began to speak to the local flight controllers. In a few minutes, they were in the air and headed for their cabin. Behind them, they could hear the excited babble of their two oldest children, as they craned their necks to see out, commenting on the terrain they were flying over. The twins were still silent.

They did manage to reach the cabin they had rented before any of the children became tired of the journey. Spock opened the hatch and stepped out, reaching back in to remove one of the twins. Nyota stepped out with the other, and the two older children followed, their heads turning all around as they tried to take in everything at once. Parents leading the way, they entered the small cabin and the children dashed into the bedrooms, popping back out at once. "Mama, Baba, in one bedroom there are very strange beds! They are stacked up on top of each other!"

Nyota laughed. "Those are bunkbeds, and they are for you to sleep in. You and Grayson get to sleep in the top bunks, and Semik and Sobek will sleep in the bottom bunks." The children immediately ran back into the bedroom to see how to get onto the top bunks. Nyota just shook her head and turned to release the twins from the backpack carriers. They began to toddle about the cabin with wide eyes, touching everything they saw, while Spock went back to the flitter to get the duffle bags. It didn't take long to unpack, and then Grayson and Amanda came running, demanding a walk about the area. "Not a real hike, Mama, just a walk to see what's there." was Grayson's almost breathless request.

Laughing, she gathered her children together and headed out the door, Spock following along behind. Grayson flitted from one side of the path they found to another, looking at every plant and bug he spied. Amanda was not quite as active about it as her brother, but her eyes were wide, and she tugged at her mother or father's hand repeatedly, asking one question after another. Semik and Sobek were simply overwhelmed. Although the pace was slow enough that they could keep up, they finally stopped dead in their tracks. "Mama, Baba, what? Where are we? What are these things?" They pulled on their parent's hands until Nyota knelt down beside them.

"These are trees, baby. Just trees and bushes and birds and bugs."

Sobek leaned over backwards and looked up at the tall, tall things on both sides of the path. "Not trees. Trees smaller. Trees on Enterprise. These big." His eyes were very wide.

Now Spock knelt down as well. "The trees on the Enterprise are small enough to fit in the space available. These trees have much more space and have grown much larger. But they are still trees."

Semik looked at him skeptically, not really believing what his father was saying. Spock picked both boys up and walked over to the nearest tree. "Feel the bark. See the leaves. These are trees."

In great wonder the two small boys felt the ridged bark of the tree and fingered the small leaves growing from a small branch in front of their eyes. They looked at one another in wonder, and then back to their father. They demanded to be put down, and ran from one bush to another, pointing at the bushes, the trees, the bugs, the birds flying overhead, demanding to know what each thing was. Nyota stood back and grinned, remembering how the two older children had behaved on their first camping trips. Over the link, she could feel Spock's contentment as he taught his two youngest sons about nature. This trip had definitely been a good idea.


	52. Chapter 52:Agreement

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Fifty-two - Agreement**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**September 2277**

**Nyota**

After the children were all in bed asleep, she headed for the couch, thinking to work on her latest knitting project for a while, and possibly persuade Spock to play his ka'athyra. But Spock stopped her, gesturing toward the table, his face calm and passive. Not entirely sure what he wanted, but knowing that it must be serious, she turned in that direction instead, but stopped before sitting. "Might I make tea?"

"That would be appreciated." He sat in his customary chair, still and quiet, while she drew out two cups and set them on the table, heated the water, and selected one of the small tins of tea from their stock. She set the teapot on the table, on the small stone they used as an insulator, and measured the leaves into the diffusor. When the water was hot, she carefully poured it in, and put the lid on the teapot. Returning the tin and the water container to the cupboard, she sat herself down across from Spock, waiting.

He said nothing until he nodded slightly to her, indicating that the tea was ready to be poured. She poured out two cups, setting one before him, and clasping her hands about the other. Still she had no idea what this was about, but his stillness was beginning to alarm her slightly. The bond was tightly closed as his end, and she found herself closing it down at her end as well. If there was something that he did not want to share with her, her reaction was sure to be more than he wished to experience.

He raised his eyes slowly from the steaming cup before him, until he was looking straight into her eyes, and then he began to speak. "Some months ago you made a request of me, and I promised to research and meditate upon the answer."

She knew immediately exactly what he was speaking of. Her heart did a quick flip-flop, and she struggled to remain calm. From his demeanor, she was certain she knew what his answer was, and it was not what her heart desired. But she only nodded slightly, so that he would be sure that she knew what he was speaking of.

"In each pregnancy, there is a 25% possibility that the fetus will have copper-based blood. Previous pregnancies do not affect this probability."

She could not refute that in any way. She simply sat there, looking at him.

"However, previous bouts of copper poisoning make it more likely that any future such episodes would be more likely to damage your body. This must be taken into consideration."

She pressed her lips firmly together, not to say anything at all. Her hands pressed more firmly against the sides of the cup, but the thought of actually drinking any of the tea had left her.

"The effects of three previous pregnancies on your body must be taken into account, as well as the fact that one of these was a twin pregnancy, which is more difficult. The possibility of a future pregnancy being a twin pregnancy must also be considered.

I have consulted with T'Nara and her staff on New Vulcan, as well as with McCoy. I have taken everything that they have said into consideration." Still his voice was calm, emotionless, his face still, giving nothing away, and the link between them was reduced to a faint murmur.

One slow tear began to wind down her cheek as she struggled to contain her disappointment and pain. She could not understand why he was prolonging her discomfort by stating all these statistics and reasons. Why didn't he just come out and tell her that he did not agree to another baby? She bit her bottom lip, trying to keep it from trembling.

For the first time since he began his speech, Spock tilted his head and one long finger came up and touched the tear on his wife's face. In a much softer voice, he asked a question. "Why are you crying, Nyota?"

"Just tell me, Spock. I can't stand any more statistics right now." Her voice shook and she was starting to tremble.

"I am telling you, Nyota, in the only way that I can. I have performed all the probabilities and done all the research, and have concluded that it is safe for you to have another child at this time. I have canceled our respective appointments for contraceptive injections, and informed McCoy that we will begin a new pregnancy as soon as we are both fertile. He has provided supplements which he wishes you to start taking immediately, and I have placed the container on the chest beside the bed, so that you can take one as soon as you awaken each morning, for they must be taken on an empty stomach."

She sat there, totally stunned. She could barely believe what she was hearing. And then she rose, leaving her tea on the table and went around to him, laying her fingers against his face. He put one arm around her, his hand splayed across her back, and laid the fingers of the other hand against the familiar points on her face. And the link between them opened wide, full of wonder and love, and she fell into the warmth that was Spock and was sustained.

At some point, he lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom, and demonstrated his technique repeatedly, to her great satisfaction.

.

In the following weeks, she thought that he seemed much more attentive than normal, and she found him burying his face against her neck and inhaling deeply on more than one occasion. She knew it was too soon, but she let him continue, touched by his dedication to her desire. And then it was time for the Faire.

In the morning, they took their children to the special events scheduled for children. It was the twins' first experience, both with the costumes, and with the Faire itself, and they stared wide-eyed at everything about them. And then turned to their parents with one question after another. After they had taken the children to the day care area, and were walking towards the stadium where the afternoon's events would occur, she leaned against his shoulder, laughing, and spoke. "It's a good thing that the twins are not going to witness this afternoon's events. They would almost certainly get ideas which would not help maintain the calm of the ship."

Spock shuddered slightly. "I fear that you are correct. The mounted events in particular seem to offer many options for mayhem which they do not need to be exposed to."

She was in complete agreement. Grayson might be expected to witness these things and remain unaffected, but the twins were another thing altogether.

When they arrived at the grandstand, she turned and leaned against his chest, raising her face to his, her eyes twinkling. "I expect to see some fancy footwork out there this year, big guy. My own personal champion."

His lips quirked slightly and his eyes twinkled at her, and he bent his head down and let her kiss him thoroughly, something they did not often do in public. And then he buried his face against her neck and inhaled deeply, growling at her as he did so. When he lifted his head, his eyes were deep and dark and smoldering.

She looked at him, and spoke hesitantly. "Spock? It's too soon, Spock."

"It is not. I shall prove myself worthy, Nyota." And he released her and stepped back, turning to head to the waiting area, leaving her standing there wondering. Her friends came along and tugged at her, heading up into the stands, and she went along, still not sure exactly what had happened.

There was no quarter asked nor taken that day, and only one remained standing on the field at the end of the final skirmish. He raised his sword and flipped it into the air, so that it came down point-first, right into his waiting hand, which slid it into the scabbard at his side with deft movements. And then he raised his hands to his helmet, and removed it, slinging it on the hook at his other side. His face alit, he turned about, receiving the accolades, before crossing the field to stand before her, where she waited with his laurels. There he knelt before her, his face raised, his eyes smoldering, waiting. She laid the laurels upon his head, and bent down to give him the victor's kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss until the stands erupted in a great roar, and then he stood, his arms still wrapped around her, and carried his prize off the field. It took him several minutes to find the disguised entrance to a storage room, but only a short while after that to enter and shut the door and give an override code that would require two admirals to reverse. One sweep of his arm, and the wide shelf attached to the wall was emptied, and she was seated there. Another moment, and her wide skirts were all lifted up, out of his way, and his face was buried between her thighs.

She trembled and cried out, and grabbed the edge of the shelf for stability. Twice he brought her to shaking ecstasy before he rose up from his knees and pulled aside his own clothing. His arms swept under her thighs, spreading her out, holding her tight, and he plunged into her well-prepared core, filling her up in one thrust. She clung to him, shaking, crying out at him, syllables that had no meaning other than to express her love and her delight in what he was doing. Her hands moved up his arms, until they found his ears, and as she approached her peak, she squeezed those sensitive tips until he roared at her and filled her with hot semen.

For some time, they stayed there, wrapped about one another, whispering softly, touching lightly. And then he stopped, completely still for moment, and she felt his wonder, his joy, across the bond. He knelt again, and laid his face against her bare belly, and laughed softly. She reached down, and laid her fingers gently against his face, and he shared with her, for the first time, the lifespark of their new daughter.


	53. Chapter 53:Meditations

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Fifty-three - Meditations**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**October 2277**

**Spock**

McCoy was sitting across from Spock, saving space at the table while their wives herded the children through the breakfast line. This put him in an excellent spot to notice the amount of food on Nyota's tray when she settled down beside her husband. At first, he assumed that part of the food was for their children, but then he noticed that Grayson was setting dishes before the two younger boys, and Nyota was calmly laying all the small dishes and plates off her tray out before her. Spock took her empty tray and set it on the other side of him and gave her one long look as she began to sample her breakfast selections, then turned back to his conversation. McCoy sat there stunned.

On Nyota's tray were pancakes with soy sausage, an omelet with cheese and vegetables, whole wheat toast with butter and jam, a bowl of fruit salad, and some sort of pastry with nuts, among other things. More food than three people needed for breakfast. Spook looked at his wife's breakfast again and spoke softly to her. "Perhaps a few more fruits and vegetables tomorrow." She nodded and continued eating, looking happy at her prodigious intake.

McCoy started to say something else, and then shook his head. "Spock, I haven't seen Nyota eat that much at once since the last time she was pregnant. Maybe I ought to give her a quick checkup. Something may be wrong."

"I assure you that nothing is wrong. She is indeed pregnant again, just as I informed you that she would be."

McCoy sputtered a bit. "But, but, it's too soon, you big elf! Neither of your contraceptives should have worn off yet."

"However that may be, nonetheless, the objective has been obtained."

"I'm ordering the two of you to sick bay as soon as you get those kids to day care. Something's wrong here and I'm going to find out what."

From across the table, Spock looked at him calmly, and Nyota smiled as she finished her second slice of toast, with strawberry jam spread thickly on it.

.

Half an hour later, Nyota lay on a biobed while Spock stood by her side. McCoy fussed about with his instruments, but could not deny what they showed. "This is outright impossible! These things take time, and sufficient time has not passed yet. You can't just speed up the secretion of those chemicals by thinkin' about it!"

Spock raised one eyebrow. "It is possible that I did just that, without realizing it. I have been meditation on the desired result, which was to achieve a pregnancy as soon as possible to relieve Nyota's longing. It is possible that my body reacted by excreting the contraceptive chemicals without my being aware of it." His eyes took on a faraway look as he considered this possibility.

McCoy stared at him in consternation. "You can do that? Why didn't you ever tell me about that before? And how did that affect Nyota as well?"

Spock spoke slowly, his mind not completely attentive to the conversation. "I was not aware that this was possible, else I would have used this technique before. I can only conjecture that my body took on the task of cleansing hers as well, through skin contact during the night. This is quite interesting. I shall have to contact the healers on New Vulcan to discuss this. Are you finished with my wife now, doctor, so that we may commence our shift on the bridge?"

McCoy waved them off, muttering to himself. At the very last minute, he turned and ordered Nyota to continue with the supplements that had been prescribed. And then he wandered off towards his office, still muttering under his breath.

.

Elsewhere in the ship, as Tanik bent over the exposed engine of one of the shuttles, Tilek pointed out the maintenance being performed and then made a strange request. "I have been meditating on a problem for some time, but have not been able to resolve it. Might I ask your assistance?"

Tanik concealed his startlement as best he could. "I have no particular skills in this area. It would be best if you could talk to one of the elders on New Vulcan."

"I feel the need to speak to someone face to face. This problem is important."

"If you feel that discussing your problem is important, perhaps one of the ship's counselors could help. I understand that Dr McCoy's wife is particularly understanding of the types of problems that Vulcan crewmen are apt to encounter and knowledgeable about Vulcan customs and cultural mores."

The younger man was becoming slightly agitated now, his hands shaking somewhat and his eyes wide and darting from one spot to another. "No, no, it must be someone who has experienced this problem."

Tanik began to be concerned. "Perhaps you might explain what the problem is. If I can help you, I will."

Tilek calmed himself and leaned in closer. "I have been meditating over the fact that I have not yet entered Pon Farr, although I have completed my fortieth year. I have not reached any satisfactory conclusion in this matter."

Tanik now began to be alarmed. "This is not something you should meditate about. It will come when your body is ready. Not all reach this stage before their fortieth year, this is only the most probable age."

Tilek did not seem to be mollified by these statements and moved restlessly about the shuttle, touching the tools laid out, but not doing anything to complete the repair work. Tanik watched him for several minutes, and then suggested that he go to sick bay and have them run a series of diagnostics. "They will be able to tell you more about your body's status than I can."

Tilek nodded, and finally walked off, but Tanik was not convinced that the other man was thinking entirely clearly. He went straight to a communications node and called first Spock, and then McCoy. By the time he was finished with those two conversations, it was too late. Tilek was loose, somewhere on the ship, in the first stages of Pon Farr.

.

In the Communications Lab, T'Cila was deep into the translation of a series of highly technical communications which had been sent to the Enterprise by one of the new civilizations that they had contacted recently when she sensed her husband's distress. At first, she could not tell what the exact problem was, only that he was agitated. But eventually, she began to recognized the warning signs that Nyota and the other wives of Vulcans who had been through the fires had told her about. She rose from her station and went to the door of Nyota's office, where her superior was busy with the quarterly paperwork. "I believe my husband has entered his time, but I do not know where he is, and I do not believe that he knows where he is currently. He is becoming very agitated."

Immediately, Nyota reached for the switches of the comlink on her desk and sent out the alert that everyone shuddered to hear. At once security teams formed to begin searching the ship. A team of two came to escort T'Cila to her quarters, to await her husband there. When found, he would be herded in her direction. The team that had escorted her blocked off the ends of the corridor, keeping everyone else away from that section to prevent accidents.

The whole ship went on lockdown - each section being closed off as soon as it was searched. Somewhere on the ship was an increasingly agitated Vulcan male who no one wished to cross.

.

Tilek wandered blindly, not sure where he was. Wherever it was, T'Cila was not there. He stumbled over objects in his way and occasionally sent some piece of equipment flying when it blocked him from his destination, which changed every few minutes. He could not get a clear image of where she was! All he could see was red - she appeared to be in a cave, and there were no caves on the ship! Someone must be hiding her from him, and he needed her. He stumbled around, moving deeper into the relatively unused storage portions of the ship, seeing no one, becoming more desperate with each passing moment.

It was in this precarious state that he was found after an hour's extensive search. The team that located him backed off immediately, and began to close the bulkheads in all directions except the one they wanted him to take. Keeping back, mostly out of his sight, they maneuvered him back into the more densely populated portion of the ship, towards crew quarters. As he drew closer to his quarters, and thus to his wife, he began to sense her more clearly. She was waiting for him! She was aware of his need, and readied herself to assist him! He began to move faster, his objective clear now.

The security teams were jogging now, trying to keep up with him. They had most of the corridors blocked, leaving open only those which led in the direction they wanted him to go in. When he came into sight at the end of the corridor where his quarters were, the teams in position there retreated as well, not wanting to aggravate him. The door to his quarters was triggered by the leader of the team in the best position, and Tilek staggered in, and the door was shut behind him. Everyone drew a deep breath of relief and life on the Enterprise returned to normal, except for one very puzzled doctor.


	54. Chapter 54:Chasing Down Halls

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Fifty-four - Chasing Down the Halls**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**November 2277**

**McCoy**

As he ate his breakfast, his eyes scanned about the mess hall, idly watching his crewmates. Nothing at all seemed out of the ordinary this morning. That is, except for the huge breakfast Nyota was eating. The morning sickness she had experienced with her other pregnancies did not seem to have affected her this time, and he was sure she was extremely thankful for that, but if she kept eating at this rate, he would have to caution her about pacing her weight gain. Although to look at her, she did not appear to have gained much weight yet, even with the amount of breakfast she packed away each morning.

At the next table, two of the Vulcan couples were eating. What was his name? Yes, Pevek. Nice chap. Scotty spoke highly of him. And his wife was T'Bel, who worked in the medical lab. They were one of the couple that got married in that spate of marriages at the beginning of the year. Hmm. About time for their physicals, wasn't it? Have to check on that when he got to his office. The other couple was Tilek and T'Cila. He had gone through his first Pon Farr last month, and she had come in to have her pregnancy officially noted just last week. He had duly informed their quarters configuration expert, T'Vela, that the couple needed enlarged quarters, with a nursery and laundry facilities. With a year's lead time, she had plenty of opportunity to finagle the mandated space.

Across the table, Tamara watched her husband's eyes roaming around the room and suppressed her amusement. He just had a hard time turning that analytical mind completely off. She wondered what it was exactly that had caught his attention at the next table, but now was not the time to ask. Instead, she asked Nyota where they were going to put the new baby. Nyota's fork stopped half way to her mouth, and her face turned to Spock. "New baby room? Spock?"

Her husband looked back calmly. "I have already spoken to T'Vela about this. It appears that we shall have to move into new quarters, configured just for us. Our family has outgrown the anticipated size in the standard configurations."

"Move? We have to move? Everything?" Nyota looked completely shocked.

"Do not worry. We shall have assistance. And Grayson and Amanda are old enough to pack their own belongings. And you will have a kitchenette."

At those words, Nyota's face lit up. "Really? Oh, Spock, how wonderful!"

Tamara was jealous. All she had was a synthesizer. She snuck a look across the table at Len. Maybe it was time to increase the size of their family. She would certainly like a kitchenette. Maybe triplets? How could she insure that?

.

Being diverted from her interest in what had caught his eye, she didn't remember to ask him until lunchtime. And then he just shook his head absently, and said he wasn't sure. It wasn't until the events of the late afternoon that he remembered seeing Pevek's hands trembling slightly as he ate his breakfast.

.

After breakfast, T'Bel headed for the medical lab for her normal shift. She had trouble focusing on her work for some reason today. Every few minutes she found herself stepping away from the table, as though to leave the lab. And she felt much too warm, even though the room was its usual temperature, which normally felt cool to her. She wasn't sure what was wrong, but something certainly was.

And then Pevek did not show up for lunch. With no explanation. And was very irritated with her when she tried to query him over their link. Which was unheard of. She began to worry. Perhaps she should go and speak with one of the other Vulcans.

Unfortunately, she decided to wait until after her shift was over. Which was far too late.

.

In the Engineering Lab, things went strangely that day. Pevek, ordinarily calm and collected, seemed to startle at every slight sound. Not only that, but he dropped things, and bored a hole completely through the dilithium crystal mounting he was repairing. Kurik came by to see whether several components brought to the lab the day before were ready for testing, and found that one of them was in even worse condition than it had been when he brought it in. It seemed to have suffered an intense heat blast, which had melted parts of it. He was stunned, never having experienced anything like this before. When he asked Pevek for an explanation, the other man began screaming and stormed out of the lab. In the twenty four point three seconds that it took Kurik to realize what had happened, Pevek had disappeared from view.

Kurik quickly went to the nearest comlink and contacted Commander Spock. An all ship alert was sounded, and everyone began to look for Pevek. Pevek, however, was hiding.

.

Pevek was sure that people were hunting him down, but he was smart and could avoid them. They would not catch him. They may have hidden his bondmate from him, but he would find her and free her. He slunk along corridors, peeking around corners before venturing out into intersections, and darting into storerooms and darkened labs when his pursuers came too close. He could hear them talking into their wristcoms, reporting their leads, but all they ever saw of him was a shadow darting away.

For four hours, he led them on the chase, until tempers were beginning to be short, and retaliation was not far from the minds of some of those attempting to find him. And then he felt something, calling him. What was that? He stopped, turning his head from side to side. The pull was strong. He must go in that direction. He headed out at a fast pace, which soon turned into a smooth lope, changing from one corridor to another in order to keep himself headed in the correct direction. Now his pursuers caught glimpses of him, as he passed their positions too swiftly for them to react. And now that they knew where he was, they began to close in, to block off pathways, to herd him where he needed to go. But their work was all for naught, for he knew exactly where he was going, and went there as fast as he could, his pace accelerating continuously until he stood before a door that he recognized, even in the state that he was in. This was his own quarters. He laid his hand on the touchplate, and the door swooshed open and he caught her scent. He was after her in an instant, swiftly chasing her down the short hallway and into the dimly light room they had prepared. And there she allowed him to catch her, and bear her down to the thick pad on the floor, and he forgot everything else in the world except her.

The teams in the corridors congratulated themselves on herding him in the right direction, totally unaware that their actions had had nothing to do with it. Spock came, and sealed their door, until they should exit from their quarters on their own, so that none would disturb them. And then he sent everyone away, and headed for his own quarters, relieved that the potential for disaster had been avoided once again.


	55. Chapter 55:Holly and Mistletoe

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Fifty-five - Holly and Mistletoe**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**December 2277**

**Nyota**

She was talking to Tamara and Christine when she noticed out of the corner of her eye what Spock was eating. She sent him a mental chastisement over their link, but he did not acknowledge it, nor stop eating. He simply continued his conversation with Bones and Jim as though nothing at all was wrong. She kept an eagle eye on him after that, and when he headed back to the refreshment table, she excused herself and followed him. Seeing what he had piled on his plate, she moved to intercept him. "Just what do you think you are doing?"

He looked at her in total innocence. "I am sampling the refreshments." He did not even have the temerity to look in the least bit guilty or attempt to hide what he was doing.

"Spock! That's all chocolate! You can't eat that much chocolate in public! You know better." She began to tug at the plate he held tightly.

He bent his head so that their foreheads almost touched. His voice, when he spoke, was low and husky. "But I do not plan to stay in public after it is consumed."

She was suddenly awash with heat, trembling with desire. "Spock, stop it. Wait."

He straightened back up. "I will finish my refreshment and my conversation and then we can leave." And he tugged the plate out of her suddenly limp fingers and sauntered back to where their friends stood, leaving her staring after him in shock.

It was not long after that that he looked down at the empty plate and sighed, and then turned to find her standing at his elbow. "I believe...perhaps...it is past time to leave." He swayed a little on his feet. She slipped her hand through his elbow and tugged, trying to get him moving. Jim and Bones just stood there, grinning like Cheshire cats.

"If you two say a word about this to anyone, I have plenty of dirt to get back at you with - and make your wives upset with you to boot."

The grins changed to looks of alarm, and both men hastened to assure her that they would say absolutely nothing about the First Officer's indiscretion. She tugged on Spock's arm again, and he turned slowly, heading out for the doorway carefully, watching where he set each foot. It took far too long to reach their quarters, and the looks their babysitter gave them had her wanting to pound her head on the wall. But eventually she had him in the bedroom, the door locked, the soundproofing on, and the lights turned down low. "What am I going to do with you?"

He leered at her. "I have a list. Of suggestions. If you cannot think of anything." He undid the seals of his trousers and let them fall down around his ankles, revealing the large bulge in his briefs. She shook her head. Of course the chocolate had had its usual effect on him, how could it not?

She sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed to pull off her shoes, then headed to the closet to hang up her party dress. She was standing there, arms outstretched, when she felt his heat all up and down her back. He was nuzzling against her neck and rubbing his erection against her bottom.

"Nyota, k'diwa, you are so intoc...intic..innntoxicating."

"And you are so drunk, Spock." She sighed and leaned back against him. "You ate far too much chocolate. What am I going to do with you?"

"You will punish me and have your way with me." His breath was very warm against the back of her neck and she shivered, and then what he was saying sunk in. So that was what he wanted, was it? They hadn't done that in some time. She removed herself from his warm embrace, and turned about.

"Disrobe." Only one word, and spoken sharply. And he hurried to obey, tripping over the trousers pooled around his ankles, clumsy from the amount of chocolate in his system, and all the time, murmuring that she was beautiful, and other terms of endearment that she didn't often hear. She waited until he was nude, his lok straining up before him, drops of lubricant already shining on the head, before doing or saying anything else. And then she simply pointed to the bed, and he went quickly, stripping the cover back and positioning himself in the center, flat on his back, with his arms stretched up over his head.

She stood where she was in his line of sight and slowly began to remove the rest of her clothing, stretching and bending as she did so, to give him plenty to look at. Her pregnancy did not really show up yet, except in her breasts, which had already begun to fill out, as they always did. When she bent over, they swung down freely, her long nipples hanging down, clearly outlined. She heard his sharp intake of breath, and looking through her lashes, saw him push his hips up, bringing his lok into sharp relief, standing up stiffly from his belly. Oh, he had so planned this. And she had not even had any idea.

When she was completely nude, she stepped up to the side of the bed and leaned over him, careful not to touch him at all. She reached out and down, between the end of the mattress and the wall, and retrieved what was hidden there. Firmly welded to the metal support of the bed was a pair of handcuffs, which she now clasped about his waiting wrists, still not touching his skin with hers. When he was bound, she stepped back, and heard his long sigh. She turned, so that all he saw was her back, and stepped into their bathroom, returning with a pump-top bottle. And then she proceeded to smooth moisturizing lotion all over her body, twisting and turning, always in his sight, but never in his reach. Behind her he twisted and bucked and groaned, but she paid him no attention.

When she was finished, she turned and walked into the bathroom again. This time when she returned, she had a small jar in her hands. Carefully she sat on the edge of the bed and removed the lid from the jar. She dipped one finger in and drew it out, covered in a thick soft cream, which she began to run gently over his chest. He groaned. She grinned, and continued in her ministrations, being ever so careful not to touch any of the spots he so obviously wanted her to touch. He began to make suggestions to her, which she ignored. She rubbed the cream over his ribcage, over the muscles in his arms. But when she moved down, and began to rub it into his legs, he began to beg, ever so quietly. And still she ignored him. When she had finished, she put the lid back on the jar, and rose from the bed, going back into the bathroom to put it where it had come from.

She returned to stand at the foot of the bed and watch him. His skin gleamed now, in the low light, and all his muscles stood out sharply from the tension he was under. He was beginning to pant slightly, and his hair was becoming disheveled from the way he was tossing about. She bent over the bed, and began to crawl up it, between his legs. He immediately spread his legs apart, giving her access to whatever she wished to touch, but she touched nothing, that is until she was practically nose-up against his scrotum. She breathed softly on that sensitive skin, and watched it contract, pulling his testicles completely against his body, and heard his moan of pleasure. She put out one finger, and traced lazy designs over the tightly contracted skin, putting slight pressure on first one testicle, and then the other. He groaned loudly and put his feet flat on the bed, bending his knees, so that he could push his hips toward her.

She chuckled softly and moved back, out of his reach, and he whined at her. She bent again, and ever so gently began to lick against the skin she had been tantalizing. He growled and bucked against her, trying to push himself into her mouth, but she kept far enough back that he did not succeed. And now he began to offer suggestions, and make pleas, all the time trying to get her to increase the pleasure she was giving him. He was panting hard now, and his lok was oozing lubricant steadily, small drops dripping down onto his flat abdomen. She put her hands on the bed on either side of him and bent over him carefully, putting her face down so that she could lick his skin clean.

He growled much louder, and began to pull against the handcuffs, thrusting his body at her. "You have punished me enough, Nyota. Forgive me now and let me loose."

But she was not quite ready to do that, and continued to tease him, nibbling on him here and there, tweaking his nipples, biting his hip, running her hands up the inside of his thighs, until he was completely beside himself, growling and pulling and thrusting. And then something happened that had never happened before. The metal bar that the handcuffs were welded to pulled free of the framework and his hands came sailing towards her, the bar trailing behind. At the same time, the framework of the bed collapsed with a loud crash, the connections to the bulkheads pulling out with loud groaning noises.

Nyota leapt from the bed and stood there, shaking, confused, alarmed. And then, over the monitor that Spock had installed, that allowed them to hear their children even thought they could not hear their parents, she heard the startled cries as they were all woken from their sleep by the noise, which had obviously overwhelmed the ability of the soundproofing to muffle. In only a few seconds, there were small fists pounding on their door, demanding entrance, wanting to know what that noise was. She turned quickly, and pulled the covers up over Spock's body, jerking his arms down under as far as they would go. With the covers pulled over the side of the bed, it was not so obvious that the entire frame was pulled away from the wall, and the sleeping surface canted at a strange angle. Next she darted into the closet and came out, pulling a robe around her. She tied the belt as she opened the door, and gathered her excited children into her arms.

"Everything's okay. Baba just forgot how strong he is. Nothing to be alarmed about. Everybody back to bed."

Semik and Sobek were peering around her legs, trying hard to get into the bedroom, but she kept the door blocked, and forcibly turned them about and pushed them in front of her. Grayson and Amanda kept showering her with questions that she answered with platitudes that did not satisfy them in the least. It took her far too long to get them all back in their beds and stagger back into the master bedroom. She locked the door again, and turned the soundproofing back on, and took her robe back to the closet. And then she turned to him, where he lay, exactly as she had left him, and turned her sternest look on him. "Oh, you owe me big time for that one, Spock. Big Time. And how to you propose to pay up?"

"If you will release me, Nyota, I shall do my best." He held up his hands, still held together by the handcuffs.

She could not help it. She burst out laughing. And then she found the hidden latches and released him, and he pulled her down on top of him, and spent a very long time demonstrating exactly how he intended to pay up. And she found no complaints whatsoever in his method.

Completely limp, she fell asleep on the strangely canted bed, half draped over his body. It was not until the next morning, when she awoke, that he asked her, very quietly, what had happened to the bed.


	56. Chapter 56:Forward

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Fifty-six - Forward**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**January 2278**

**Spock**

There was something percolating at the back of his mind that would not come clear. It kept creeping back, dropping hints, but was still so nebulous that he could not express it clearly. He was not worried, but he was possibly concerned. He could not remember anything like this before. Except possibly when he was in love with Nyota, but had not yet realized that. Perhaps he would meditate on this problem tonight, but now he must rise and awaken the children.

Throughout the day, he was periodically distracted by the thought that there was something that he was supposed to do, but he could not remember any obligation or task that he had accepted, or that had been ordered, that he had not fulfilled. He felt very … odd. He felt Nyota brushing his mind, querying, but he had nothing that he could tell her.

That evening, after the children were all in bed, and the two of them had settled down on the couch in the living area, she leaned up against him and wrapped her arms around him. "Something's bothering you."

"Indeed you are correct, however, I have not yet been able to determine what it is." His voice was almost plaintive. She snuggled in closer, and he ran his hands up and down her back, soothing them both. "There are suggestions of thoughts, circling about in my mind, but they will not come clear. It is as though I have forgotten some obligation, something that is important, but I do not know what it is. It is most perplexing."

"You've had this feeling before." She said it very softly, but he heard it well. Perturbed, he thought back, trying to place when he might have felt this way before, and not remembered it. Eventually, he began to understand.

"It is the call of the clan, summoning me." He was very quiet for a while, and then continued, speaking quietly and calmly. "We have not presented our children to the clan. Normally this is done a month after birth, but we have not presented any of them. Our duties and obligations to StarFleet have come first."

Her voice was soothing, as was the feel of her fingers, gentle against him. "I am sure that T'Pau understands, and your father as well."

"But still the need exists. The duty calls to me. I have felt this before, but I could not identify what it was. And now it becomes stronger. I have served my clan to the best of my ability while serving StarFleet, but the call to duty is strong. It beckons me now."

He fell quiet again, and they sat there for some time, holding each other, until she spoke, her lips almost against the sensitive skin of his neck. "Then perhaps we need to take some time to fulfill that duty. We have sabbatical time available to us. It's normally used for study and research, but perhaps ours would best be used in strengthening family ties."

He had not considered this at all. Like a flower slowly opening, the idea spread throughout his consciousness. He bent his head, until his forehead rested gently against hers. "You always know what is right for me, Nyota. Always you have the solution to my problems. Let me explore this and gather information, and then we shall discuss it again. You have eased my discomfort and I thank you."

She smiled at him and the bond was flooded with comfort and love. She rubbed her forehead gently against his and sighed happily. For twenty years they had served StarFleet, perhaps it was time for a breather, a chance to stop and consider where it was that they wanted to go, what it was that they wanted to do. Not that she thought that they would change anything important, for they were both satisfied and content with their positions. But a time for reflection, for interacting with their children and the other clansmen without the press of duty, would be good for both of them.

.

In another part of the ship, another couple was having an entirely different conversation. Sprawled across their bed, they moved over each other with the ease and familiarity born of the years they had been together. And when she had him at her mercy, her breath hot on his fevered flesh, she told him what she wanted. "Len, listen to me."

"I'm listenin' hard, darlin'. Don't stop now." He twitched and jerked in her grasp, moaning at her.

"Len, I want another baby."

Abruptly he sat up, almost dislodging her from her place in his lap. "A baby! We have two. What do you want another for? And why are you talkin' about that _now_?"

She burst out laughing and tugged at him, pulling him back down, giving him a long swipe with her tongue, making him groan at her and raise his hips toward her, urging her to continue. "Because I love having your babies, and you love them, too. You're such a good father, Len, and I love seeing you cuddle our children. I want more. No more shots. Promise." And she took him in her mouth, running her tongue all around over the sensitive head of his penis, throbbing with his need.

He groaned louder, jerking under her. "You have a fine way of getting what you want, Tamara McCoy. Lesser men than I would promise you anything to continue what you're doing."

She rose up and straddled him, sinking only low enough that the tip of his penis brushed against her wet flesh. "And do you promise, Len?"

"Anythin' you want, darlin'." And then he bucked his hips up, and sank into her, and she cried out and lowered herself even further, until he was completely encased. And there was no more talking then, only moans and soft cries and heavy breathing, until she gave a loud cry and convulsed about him as he shouted at her, his hands gripping her hips as he emptied himself into her.

Afterwards, she laid on his chest, her heart pounding, gasping for breath. Beneath her his heart beat as fast as hers, and his lungs labored as well. But his hands working softly against her back, soothing her, cherishing her, and he did not forget his promise, not at all.


	57. Chapter 57:Kisses and Challenges

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Fifty-seven - Kisses and Challenges**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**February 2278**

**Spock**

Once again it was time for the annual Valentine's Day Dance, and all that that implied. Over the years, he had become accustomed to the display of sentimentality and the sighings over romance that the crew exhibited at this time of year. Not that he had ever become entirely comfortable with it, but he had become accustomed to it. Accustomed enough that he forgot how it appeared to those Vulcan crewmembers who had not lived closely with humans for as many years as he had. If he had simply stopped to think and give some guidance, he might have averted what happened.

.

The dance opened as usual, with the captain and his wife the first couple out on the dance floor. Nyota slipped her hand into his and drew him out as well, leaning against him as they circled the floor to the slow, soft music. Overhead, tiny lights flickered in the suspended netting, leaving the majority of the large hanger deck dimly lit. Only near the refreshment tables were there brighter lights. By the time the first song ended, the floor was filled with couples. Nyota was content, after that first dance, to take their turn at strolling slowly about the room, watching for people standing alone and trying to get them more involved, watching for any signs that someone had sampled the punch to heavily, just generally keeping order. She knew that he would dance again with her several times before the night was over, and respected the duties that came with his position.

They found the still unattached Vulcan men gathered together in a clump, and Nyota sent them off in different directions with orders to ask some young woman to dance. When Ensign Gron asked him if it was acceptable to invite his wife to dance, he assented, knowing that Nyota would enjoy herself, and be entirely proper. And it was good experience for the younger man, as well. So he did not think anything about it when the other Vulcans followed his example and asked the wives of other men to dance. After all, that happened often at the dances. He entirely forgot that he was not a typical Vulcan male.

When angry voices rose over the music, he turned his head to see what the problem was, and then crossed the room swiftly. Brack was standing crouched, with Leah behind him, warning off all who approached. T'Kam and Todd were standing to one side, obviously worried, trying to reach Leah, who was crying. And Skillar was on the floor, with McCoy bent over him, running a medical tricorder over his shoulder. One look at Brack and he knew instantly what the problem was. But how to remove him from the crowd was a question that had no quick answer. He raised his wrist and spoke quietly into the small communicator strapped there, calling for security backup. And then he began to try to disperse the crowd, with several other senior officers joining in. But it was not until uniformed security people arrived that he was able to completely clear away the onlookers and approach McCoy, who by that time had Skillar on his feet, and was moving away, headed for sick bay.

"Did you see what happened?"

"Yeah, that idiot Skillar went up and asked Leah to dance and reached out and touched her hand and Brack went ballistic. Never seen anything so fast in my life. Had Skillar flat out on the floor in an eyeblink. I sent for antithetic darts, but Brack hasn't done anything else except keep everyone back from Leah. And growl out threats. I suppose he's in Pon Farr."

"I believe your deduction to be correct. However, I have not yet determined how we are going to get them out of the hanger deck and back to their quarters if he will not let anyone approach."

"Try sending Nyota and T'Kam over. Maybe he'll let them near Leah." McCoy turned Skillar over to the medic who appeared next to Skillar and turned back to the scene in the corner.

"Perhaps that will work." He turned to find Nyota by his side and quickly explained to her what he wanted her to try. She nodded her understanding and approached T'Kam, speaking softly. T'Kam joined her in approaching Brack and Leah, speaking quietly to them. Brack straightened up slightly, but would not let the women approach closer than a few feet. That was enough to be able to speak to Leah, to assure her that Brack's condition had been evaluated by Spock and McCoy, and that she must try to get Brack to leave the hanger deck and return to their quarters. Spock was still speaking into his wrist communicator, arranging to have the corridors cleared so that they could go straight there without encountering anyone.

Spock watched as Leah began to speak to her husband. Brack's posture slowly changed from one of defense to one he interpreted as anticipation. The glower left his face, and he seemed to be recovering himself. Perhaps it had only been that Skillar had actually touched Leah that had set him off so quickly. If he could now be reasoned with, things would go much better. He walked slowly forward until he stood only a few feet away from the other man. "Brack, listen to me. It would be best if you took your wife home now. Please let me escort you from the hanger deck."

"You must not touch her! She is mine."

"I have no desire to touch her. Nor will I let anyone else touch her. Nyota and T'Kam will follow behind you to keep everyone else away from her. Please come with me now."

Hesitantly, Brack stepped forward, and Leah hurried up to stand by his side, slipping her hand into his. "Please, Brack. Listen to Spock. Let's go home."

"Yes, home." He turned to face the exit, finding a path open, and headed swiftly in that direction, tugging at Leah's hand to hurry her along.

Spock did not allow himself to relax from his vigilance until they had cleared the hanger deck and he had reports that they were headed straight for their quarters. He dismissed the security personnel who had been clearing the room and allowed the music to restart. But not until he received the report that Brack and Leah had entered their quarters did he look about to discover that his own wife was right by his side.

"Come and dance with me, Spock. Relax. Forget what just happened."

"As you well know, I cannot forget. However, a dance with you would be quite welcome." He gathered her up against him and sighed softly, and moved out toward the open space in the center of the deck, joining the other couples who once again began to dance. But on one level, his mind was busy, considering the further education necessary to the non-human crewmembers to avert such incidents in the future. And surely McCoy had enough experience with Vulcan physiology by now to come up with some way of predicting the onset of Pon Farr. He must speak with him about that first thing in the morning.


	58. Chapter 58:Desolation

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Fifty-eight - Desolation**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**March 2278**

**Spock**

He was on the bridge, conducting a survey of the system the Enterprise was investigating, when he felt a shock run through him. Something was very wrong with Grayson. It was not thirty seconds later, while he was still rapidly shutting down his console, that the emergency message came from the teacher of Grayson's class, asking if he and his wife could come to the school room immediately, for something was very wrong with Grayson. Nyota, seated next to him, overheard the entire conversation, and had summoned their relief before he could even speak to her. Jim, who had been standing behind him, watching the data scroll over the screen, waved them on before the relief officers even made it to the bridge, and they were in the school room as swiftly as possible.

Grayson's teacher was hovering over him as he stood frozen in the center of the classroom. His eyes were fixed and blank, and he did not react in any way as they approached. Nyota knelt down next to him, and spoke softly, calling his name, but he did not react in any way. She raised her eyes to Spock's, worry shining through. "What's wrong with him?"

"I am not sure. I can tell that he is in severe shock over something." He turned to Miss Sarah. "What happened just before he froze like this?"

"He asked me where the Colcannon girl was, and I told him that her parents had transferred off the ship. And then he just stopped dead and hasn't moved or spoken since. I don't even think he's blinked his eyes."

He knelt down then, and carefully, gently, laid his hand against the side of his son's face, feeling for the points that would connect them mind-to-mind. Slowly, gently, he inserted himself into Grayson's consciousness, careful not to do any damage. Suddenly, the boy's body jerked, and he clutched at his father, crying out with huge sobs what wracked his whole body. Spock lifted him up in his arms and set off for sick bay, Nyota following swiftly behind.

When they reached sick bay, McCoy was standing in the large outer room, and looked up at the sound of Grayson's wails, quickly pulling them into one of the private examining rooms. Spock sat Grayson on the biobed without releasing him, still trying to comfort him with his presence. On the other side, Nyota wrapped her arms around him, too, murmuring softly, rubbing and patting him, trying to calm him.

McCoy's face displayed his concern. "Can you tell exactly what happened, Spock?"

"Doctor, as far as I can tell, the teacher informed him of the transfer of the two Lieutenants Colcannon, and that their family had remained behind at StarBase 4 to board their new ship. At that point he apparently froze motionless until I arrived there. He then became hysterical. I have not had a chance to do more than attempt to calm him."

Nyota looked up. "Jilly! The Colcannons are Jilly's parents. Oh, no, Spock! Did she know they were leaving?"

Spock looked both concerned and confused, while still trying to maintain passivity. "I have no idea whether the Colcannons consulted their daughter before requesting the transfer, or how soon they told her they were leaving the Enterprise."

"Well, he hadn't said anything about it, or acted like he knew anything about it, all weekend. I'm sure he would have been upset if he had known." Nyota was very concerned now. "She was his best friend. Closer even than Joey."

Now Spock did indeed frown slightly. He moved his other hand so that it laid gently against his son's face, and his eyes unfocused as he probed gently, trying to discover the source of his son's hysteria. When he withdrew his hand, and raised his face, McCoy gasped.

"What did you find? I don't like that look on your face."

"There is a partial bond between them, of long standing. I was unaware of this. Because of his youth, and the frailty of the bond, because it was not set by an elder, the distance between them now has strained that bond. He can barely feel her, and is filled with a terrible emptiness."

Nyota began to cry, silently. McCoy paced about the room, fretting. Spock once again raised his hand and laid it on his son's face, and concentrated hard. After several moments, he sat back with a sigh. Nyota looked at him, and he nodded slightly. "I have been able to strengthen the bond enough that he will continue to be able to sense her. I did not know what else to do. Severing the bond completely would most likely have caused him to become catatonic. I am not a healer, nor is there one on board."

McCoy stalked back over to them. "Time enough to demand one. We certainly have enough Vulcans on board now. Between M'Benga and I, we can heal most of the physical wounds, but neither of us can do anything about mental or emotional problems, nor can any of the counselors on board. We need a Vulcan healer."

Spock could not disagree with him. One would certainly be useful now. When McCoy had thoroughly checked Grayson out, he allowed them to take him home. "Keep him quiet, and bring him back if he gets hysterical again. Try to get him back in school as soon as possible. He needs the distraction and something to keep his mind occupied."

Over the next few days, at least one of his parents was always with the distressed boy. If he wanted to talk about Jilly, they were always willing to listen. And when he asked to resume his normal activities, they agreed, watching with concern as he moved slowly and stiffly, much quieter than normal. In private, Spock expressed his concern to Nyota, troubled about the bond neither of them had known was there. It was one more reason for them to spend time on New Vulcan. And Nyota did not disagree with him in the slightest.

.

There was one bright spot that month that lightened his worry somewhat. Lt Tilek and Ensign T'Cila became the proud parents of a healthy son. There were no complications whatsoever, and the new parents reported a strong familial bond with their new son. But when he thought of what could have happened, he was more resolved than ever that the Enterprise needed a Vulcan healer on its staff.


	59. Chapter 59:Arrangements

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Fifty-nine - Arrangements**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**April 2278**

**Spock**

When Jim called him into his ready room to discuss the refit, he felt that the time had come. "I will not be there to assist you during the refit."

Jim looked up, startled. "Why not?"

"Nyota and I will be taking a year's sabbatical. We will go to New Vulcan and seek help for Grayson, as well as attempting to recruit a healer for the Enterprise."

Jim sat back, his face pensive. "While I would certainly appreciate your help with all the details of the refit, if you're going to do this, it's probably the best time. Your year will be up no more than six months into the next mission. We can limp along without you for that long. And I do understand your concern about Grayson. I thought he was doing better, though?"

"He is indeed much better. However, the bond is still very fragile, and it is beyond my ability to strengthen it any further. He must meet with those trained in this field, and decide whether he wishes to keep the bond, or have it safely severed. This is not a decision to be made lightly."

Jim frowned. "He has to think about the possibility that he may never see her again, doesn't he?"

"There is certainly some chance of that. However, with a strengthened bond, if he wished to locate her, the probability is very high that he could do so. But he must be made aware of all the possibilities, and helped to weigh them and make a decision."

Jim nodded. "Go fill out the paperwork then, and forward it to me. I'll send it right in. I don't see any problems with it. We'll be very close to New Vulcan in late May or early June. You can take a shuttle there then, rather than waiting until we get back to Earth."

Spock nodded. This did indeed make things easier. He left the ready room, leaving a glum captain behind.

.

The next week, when the official approval had come through, he placed a subspace call to New Vulcan. He caught Sarek just before he left his office in the Government Building.

"Greetings, my son. I trust that there is no emergency which has caused this call." Sarek's face looked slightly concerned.

"No, father, there is no emergency. However, I felt that the subject of this call might better be handled in the relative privacy of your office." Noting that the look of concern did not disappear with these words, he continued. "Nyota and I have decided to take a year's sabbatical from StarFleet, and will be coming to New Vulcan. Grayson is in need of a healer trained in bonding children, and we felt it was best that we give him time to adjust to whatever decision he comes to with the assistance of the healer before returning to the Enterprise. And Nyota will deliver our new daughter soon after our arrival. This sabbatical will give her more time with this child than she had with the others before she returns to active duty. And it will give our other children a chance to learn more about the clan and Vulcan culture."

Sarek nodded slightly. "These are all very valid reasons for coming here. The clan will welcome your family. And I am sure we can locate a healer who will work with Grayson."

Spock gave a small sigh, relaxing slightly. "We had hoped that there would be accommodations within the clan compound, but if there are none available, we would appreciate it if you would locate a house that we might rent for this time period."

"There is indeed an empty house yet in the compound, but I fear it will not accommodate the size of your family. I will consult with Varun this evening, so that he can add more bedrooms before you arrive."

"That would be much appreciated. During the refit of the Enterprise, while we are on sabbatical, a new suite will be prepared for us, as we have entirely outgrown our current quarters, as well." He paused for a moment, and then continued, slightly more subdued. "We have decided, together, that this daughter will be the last. Our family is large by most standards, although we do not regret in the slightest the number of children that we have. However, if Nyota is to progress any further in her career, it will be necessary for her to devote more time to it in the near future. This is difficult to do with small children."

Again Sarek nodded. "Elinor has discovered the same. She has had to delegate many aspects of the preparation and publishing of the newspaper that she would have preferred to do herself, because of the demands on her time and energy by the children. We reluctantly came to the same conclusion after the birth of T'Pera. It was not an easy decision to make. However, we had provided the number of children requested by the Council of Elders of all families, and they were all healthy. Therefore, we did decide to limit our family. I believe she would have wished for more children if she did not have the newspaper."

Spock tilted his head to one side as he listened. He had not known that Elinor and his father had made the same difficult decision that he and Nyota had made, and for very similar reasons. "We will arrive near the end of May, or possibly early June. It is not possible to pin down the arrival in near space of the Enterprise any closer than that, for it is impossible to predict what may happen between now and then that requires the attention of the ship and crew."

"I will see to all the arrangements. The women of the clan will be sure that a minimal amount of necessary furniture and kitchen equipment is in the house when you arrive, and leave the rest for Nyota to choose. We will be looking forward to seeing you, my son, and your family. It has been too long."

"Indeed, it has been too long. I will have McCoy contact Healer House and forward Nyota's medical records shortly before we arrive."

"They should be addressed to Healer T'Nara, who handles all the births for the clan."

Spock nodded in acknowledgement, and said a brief farewell, then closed the link. It was done. And now to tell the children.

.

The mess hall was noisy that evening, the children excited about their news and eager to share it with all their friends. Nyota sat quietly beside him, carrying on a conversation with Tamara McCoy on her other side. It was only his Vulcan hearing that enabled him to overhear the news that Tamara had. He smiled to himself. The McCoy clan would be increasing in size as well. He imagined that Nyota would be knitting another of her delicate baby blankets before their return to the Enterprise.

That evening, after the children were tucked in bed, he returned to the living area of their quarters to find her almost asleep on the couch. "Come, k'diwa, it is time for bed." He bent down, and slipped one arm under her knees, and the other around her back, and lifted her up, carrying her into the bedroom and standing her up in front of the closet. When he had issued commands to the computer to lock the outer door, turn off the lights, and set the comlink to emergencies only, he turned back from pressing the privacy lock on their door to find her still standing there, one hand leaning on the wall, looking down at her boots.

"I can't reach the zipper."

He knelt down and removed both boots, setting them on the closet floor. He rubbed her feet gently. "Your feet are not as swollen with this pregnancy."

"For which I am very grateful. Things seem just generally easier this time around. No morning sickness at all! But I do tire easily these days."

He stood and unsealed her uniform tunic and she raised her arms for him to slide it off. His hands went next to the seals of her trousers, and he steadied her while she stepped out of them. "Tomorrow you have no duty. You may sleep as much as you desire. I will prevent the children from disturbing you."

She smiled and leaned against him, angling her body slightly so that the bulge of her belly did not prevent her from snuggling close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and bent his head to nuzzle against the side of her face and neck. She sighed and raised her arms, sliding her hands up the sides of his neck and on up the curve of his ears, stroking softly. He made a soft sound, deep in his chest. "Perhaps you are not so tired as you believed you were."

"Perhaps not. Perhaps some gentle exercise would lull me to sleep." She was smiling at him, and the bond was flaring with warmth and love.

He made short work of removing his own clothing, as well as her underwear, and then he lifted her again, and carried her to the bed, laying her down in the middle. He knelt at the foot of the bed, and took her feet in his hands, sliding her down the bed, draping her legs over his shoulders. She moaned softly as his fingers parted her, exposing her soft flesh to his eyes, and his mouth. He moved over the familiar contours of her soft wet curves, her taste more wonderful to him than any food that might be offered. His tongue caressed her, and she moaned and writhed, raising her hips to push herself against his mouth. His lok pressed against the end of the bed, heavily engorged, leaking lubricant in preparation for what was shortly to happen. His hands moved on her body, softly around the swollen curves of her belly, calming the child within to keep her quiet until they were finished. And when she gasped, and called his name, and reached down to tug at him, he rose, and slid into her body, groaning at the feel of her, soft and wet and squeezing tightly against him.

He braced his hands on the bed, to keep from putting any pressure on her belly, and she wrapped her legs around him, her feet pressing into his buttocks, pulling him closer. He thrust slowly, dragging his lok almost out of her body before sliding back in again, feeling the tug of her muscles as she closed them about him, trying to keep him within. From deep within his chest, growls of sound grew, as he felt himself closing in on his release. She cried out, her hands clutching at his arms, anchoring herself as she began to spasm about him, waves of ecstasy filling the bond, and he let loose his controls and followed her into the light.

When she was still again, he gently slid from her body, and moved her up the bed, sliding down beside her, rolling her to her side and molding himself around her body, one arm under her breasts and the other around the bulge of her belly. She wrapped her arms over his, one hand flat on her belly, over their daughter. Hearts still pounding, they lay there, feeling the outrage expressed in the kicks and punches that their daughter used to express her displeasure over being pummeled and compressed. As the little one gradually settled down, and their breathing evened out, she slid slowly into sleep, relaxing her body into his, filling him full of contentment, glad he had agreed with her request for this daughter.


	60. Chapter 60:Calling Africa

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Sixty - Calling Africa**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**May 2278**

**Spock**

Nyota came and sat beside him where the camera in the comlink would pick them both up. The children were ready, waiting in the playroom, to be called in. When he was sure that she was settled comfortably, he placed the call, his fingers flying over the keyboard in the familiar pattern. In only a short time, the call was answered by M'Umbha, her round face gleaming. "Spock! Nyota! I was not expecting to hear from you so soon. Have you called to tell us when you will be in Africa? Let me call your father." She turned her head away from the pickup and called out to her husband. "Alhamisi, come quickly. It is Spock and Nyota calling from the Enterprise."

Nyota waited until her father appeared, pulling another chair close beside her mother's, before replying. "Mama, we have something important to tell you."

Before she could utter another word, her mother was gasping. "You're going to have another set of twins! I knew it!"

"No, Mama, it's not that. Please listen. A friend of Grayson's, a little girl he has known almost all his life, left the ship recently when her parents were transferred. They did not tell her that they were leaving, and she did not get to say goodbye to any of her friends. When Grayson found out a few days later, he became distraught. Spock tried to calm him and discovered that there was a very weak bond between them."

Her father frowned. "You mean like the bond between you and Spock?"

She nodded. "Yes, Baba, very much like that, but much, much weaker. When she left the ship, he could barely sense her, and he became hysterical. Spock did what he could to strengthen the bond, and it helped some, but Grayson is still having problems. We feel that it is essential that he work with a Vulcan healer."

"But, Nyota, there is no Vulcan healer on the Enterprise. I remember you saying that the last time you were here." Her mother had a very worried look on her face now.

"No there isn't. That's why we're going to New Vulcan. We won't be coming to Earth while the Enterprise is being refitted. We are taking a year's sabbatical on New Vulcan."

There was dead silence from the two in Africa. And then they both began to talk at once. Spock silently raised one hand, and they quietened. "We are inviting you to come to New Vulcan, in a few months, to visit with us, and meet the rest of our clan. Our daughter will be born by then, and Grayson will be doing better. It will be a chance for you to spend an extended amount of time with us and our family."

M'Umbha looked at Alhamisi, and he looked back at her, and they both nodded their heads at the same time. M'Umbha turned back towards the camera and smiled again. "Of course we will come! A chance to see one of your children while it is still a baby! That's something I didn't ever think would happen."

Spock nodded. "I will make arrangements through the Vulcan Embassy in San Francisco. You will be able to take the Embassy shuttle from there to New Vulcan at no expense. The clan will find lodging for you within the compound if at all possible. I will contact you from New Vulcan as the time approaches with further details."

"And now can we see our grandchildren?" Nyota's mother leaned forward eagerly.

"Indeed." And he turned and beckoned, and Grayson and Amanda and Semik and Sobek came dashing out of the playroom and inserted themselves between their parents and the desk, crowding in so that they were all visible. Spock reached out and grasped the back of Nyota's chair, steadying it, as all four of the children began talking at once, their grandparents chattering non-stop as well. He shook his head slightly at the amount of noise they made, and felt Nyota's hand brush against his, filling him with her amusement.

He let them all chatter until the entire time allotted to them for the month for subspace calls had been used up before interrupting. A round of goodbyes, and he closed the link. The children, knowing that it was already past their bedtime, trooped off to change into their nightclothes with no prodding, and he sat there for a moment, regarding his wife. "They were not as upset as you were afraid that they would be."

She shook her head and smiled. "I think it was the offer to see our new daughter at a very young age that convinced them that this was going to work out."

His lips twitched upwards slightly. "I believe that you are correct. It will be difficult to make them wait until you have had a chance to recover before making their trip. They will be very eager."

"I'm certain that you are correct. But you'll be up to it." She smiled at him, and caressed his cheek. And then she let him lift her to her feet and headed for their bedroom to prepare for bed herself, leaving him to be sure that the children were in bed. It seemed she never got enough sleep anymore.

When he came into their bedroom and closed the door, he assumed that she was sleeping. She was laying very still, and her mind was quiet. He silently undressed, and slipped into the bed, molding himself against her back, wrapping one arm around her. She sighed softly, and wiggled her bottom against him, inviting. "I thought you were tired."

"Not _that_ tired."

Sound rumbled deep in his chest, and his hands began to move over her, making her moan softly at him. She wiggled again, rubbing her bottom against his lok, which was already swelling. His bent his neck, and nuzzled against her, and she sighed and stretched her own neck out, inviting. She pulled at the arm that was beneath her, and found his hand and brought it to her mouth, licking and sucking at his fingertips, making him growl at her. As his arousal increased, he lifted her leg and rested it atop his, opening her up. She moaned louder as his fingers began to caress her soft flesh, and the sound vibrated against his fingertips, increasing the pleasure she was giving to him. He bucked his hips against hers, compressing his lok, leaving a spot of lubricant upon her skin. She began to move against his fingers, and he could feel her need, building. He moved his hips back, away from her, giving him room to maneuver, until he could slide his lok down between her buttocks, through the wet channel where his fingers had just been, sliding into her body while she gasped and her muscles tightened against him. Gently he moved, thrusting softly, ever cautious of the child within, until he felt her muscles tighten against him, as she cried out. He thrust slightly harder then, and felt the flare of her ecstasy begin, waves of contractions against his flesh, and let her tip him over the brink into the white hot heat they shared so well.

He held her close while her breathing slowly returned to normal, and her heart rate slowed, his heart pounding in his side as well. But when he would have moved his hips to slide out of her body, she stopped him, clutching at him. He carefully lowered her leg back down, and pulled the covers over them, and held her, caressing her gently until she fell asleep, still buried deep within her body. Only when she was asleep did he allow himself to completely detumesce, her muscles finally relaxing to release him. She was his, and she did not let him forget that he was hers. Not for a moment. He fell asleep himself, with his lips quirked up at the corners, entirely pleased.


	61. Chapter 61:A New Home

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Sixty-one - A New Home**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**June 2278**

**Spock**

Everything was progressing according to plan. The crates of belongings which would not fit in the shuttle with them had been labeled and processed for shipment and were sitting on the cargo deck, ready to be off-loaded at the first opportunity. He had contacted Sybok, who would be waiting for them at the shuttle port with a hovertruck. His father reported that Varun had completed the addition to the house where they would be living, and it now had five bedrooms, although it was still sparsely furnished. The women of the clan felt that Nyota would want to choose their home decor herself, and had stated that they would take her to all the best shops as soon as she was recovered from the birth of their daughter, which should happen very quickly after their arrival on New Vulcan. He had a shuttle reserved, and Kurik would pilot it, leaving him free to attend to Nyota and the children while acting as navigator. Surely nothing could go wrong between now and tomorrow.

The children were so excited that it was difficult to get them all settled into bed, but eventually they were quiet and he breathed a small sigh of relief, gave his usual orders to the computer, and entered the bedroom he shared with Nyota quietly, pressing the privacy button as the door slid shut. He removed his boots first, then walked silently to the almost empty closet and removed the remainder of his clothing. He slipped into the bed, curling himself about his wife, sliding one arm under her head so that she nestled down onto his shoulder, the other arm wrapping around the bulge of her belly, his hand splayed across her stretched skin, feeling the shape of their daughter inside.

Nyota made a small soft sound, and snuggled closer against him. "She's quiet tonight. Not moving much at all."

He ran his hand over her belly, feeling the shape of it. Something had changed since this morning. His hand cupped the small bottom that pressed up against her mother's diaphragm. "I believe she has assumed the position in which she will be born. The shape of your body has changed."

"That's why it feels like she's just sitting on my bladder, then. Her head must be pressing on it constantly."

"Very likely. Do you need to rise?"

"No. I did empty my bladder before getting into bed. I just need to cuddle now."

"I believe that I can provide that service." There was the slightest amount of amusement in his voice, and she laughed softly. And then she wiggled her bottom at him, causing heat to flare between them. Reluctantly, he controlled himself. Now was not the time. It was far to close to her delivery. He sighed softly, and stroked her skin gently, soothing her, and she settled down against him, breathing softly. In only a few moments she was sleeping soundly, but he lay there for some time, monitoring both her and their daughter, being sure that everything was progressing as it ought to. Now was not the time for complications.

The next morning, all was excitement. The children rushed through their showers, dressed, and completed the last of their packing. Then waited impatiently until Nyota was ready to go to the mess hall. They walked slowly, far too slowly to suit the anxious children. But eventually they arrived at the mess hall and he seated Nyota while he herded the children through the line. Before long they were walking back to their quarters for the last time. When they returned to the Enterprise, it would be to an entirely new suite, on a different deck.

All the duffles were gathered at the door, and he made one last pass through all the rooms, checking for anything which might have been left behind. And then Kurik was at the door, with a hoversled, and they packed all the duffles, and the heavily wrapped cradle onto the sled for transport to the shuttle deck. Last of all, he swept Nyota up in his arms, against her protests that she could walk, and shut the door behind them for the last time.

He told the children which seat each should sit in, and settled Nyota down where he would have a clear view of her from the navigator's seat. He checked all the buckles and webbing, being sure everyone was securely fastened in, and then he and Kurik loaded all the duffles and the cradle onto the shuttle.

It was not a long trip, for the Enterprise was quite close to New Vulcan, but it was still a relief to arrive without incident. The children wanted to spring up and out the door as soon as they landed, but stopped immediately when he looked sternly at them. He opened the door and let down the stairs, and stepped back, letting Sybok into the shuttle. What followed next was general pandemonium, as all the children clamored to be up and greet their uncle. Sybok's lips quirked up, and he led the children off, one at a time, settling them down in the cab of the hovertruck, with explicit directions as to what they should do. Last of all they lifted Nyota and carried her out, settling her down in the center of the front seat in the cab. After that the three men made short work out of unloading the cargo from the shuttle and loading it onto the bed of the hovertruck.

When they were finished, Kurik reboarded the shuttle, saying that he would be back the next day with his own family, for they were to spend a short time on New Vulcan as well, before heading for Earth to visit with Chris' mother. When the shuttle had lifted off, Spock and Sybok climbed into opposite sides of the cab and it lifted off, headed for the clan compound. Nyota leaned against his and drowsed, while the children listened with wide eyes to their father and uncle conversing entirely in their native language. It would take them a while to get used to the idea that everyone around them spoke Vulcan all the time.

The hovertruck pulled up to the gate in the stone fence, and everyone piled out. Sybok went to open the door, and Spock carried Nyota in, and laid her on the bed in the large bedroom, covering her with a light blanket and closing the door behind him as he went back out into the main part of the house. He let the children wander around, selecting bedrooms, while he went to help Sybok carry in the luggage. The cradle he set in the small bedroom next to the bedroom where Nyota slept. He gave the children each their own duffle, and told them to unpack their clothing and other possessions. When the truck bed was empty, Sybok departed to return it to the shuttle port, saying that he would return later.

Amanda wandered into the kitchen, and discovered that there was a pitcher of icy fruit juice in the stasis unit, as well as a plate of peanut butter cookies. After the children had finished their snack, they implored him to let them go outside, where it took them only a few moments to discover the playground equipment at the other end of the common, where there were cousins galore. He watched them run, shouting, and saw the other children turn and run to meet them. He stood and watched, and relaxed, knowing his family was in a safe place.


	62. Chapter 62:Barely in Time

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Sixty-two - Barely in Time**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**June 2278**

**Spock**

He was still standing in the yard behind the house, watching his children with their cousins, when Sybok returned. His older brother came to stand beside him, watching the melee of children at the other end of the common. Without turning to look at him, he voiced a question. "And where are your children, os-sa-kai?"

"Ask me again in two years, nu-ri-sa-kai."

Now he turned to look, one brow raised in question.

"Next year I must find a mate."

Spock nodded slightly, understanding what was being said. "And have you begun looking about for someone suitable, or will you leave that to T'Pau?"

Sybok shrugged slightly. "She will have the final say-so, whatever I wish, will she not? But I look about, at all the people of our clan, and I do not see anyone who is unhappy with their bondmate. Each seems to have found someone who is truly compatible. If T'Pau had her hand in all these matches, how can I go wrong in allowing her to find someone for me?"

"There is some truth in that. However, it would do no harm to look for yourself." At this, Sybok grinned at him. It did not last long, but it was definitely there. His own lips quirked up. Perhaps he would keep an eye on his older brother during this year that they would be on New Vulcan. Something interesting might happen.

It was while they stood there, watching the game that Sytak was teaching the boys, that he felt the first twinge. Immediately, he turned toward the house. Sybok turned with him, not sure what was happening. "I must check on Nyota."

His brother nodded, and he headed swiftly for the house, going straight to the bedroom where he had left her sleeping. He found her awake, her hands cradling her abdomen. He knelt beside the bed, one hand going to the side of her face, his eyes on hers. "Is all well?"

"I just had a small contraction, I think."

He laid his hand against her abdomen, letting his consciousness sink into her body, monitoring. "Our daughter is well. I cannot tell whether you are in labor or not. Shall I fetch Durra?"

"No, let's wait and see what happens." She lay there for a few moments and then shook her head. "Help me up. Let me walk around a bit."

Carefully he assisted her in levering herself up off the bed, and put his arm around her, supporting her, as she walked slowly around the room, waiting to see what would happen. After fifteen minutes, she put her hand to the small of her back and winced. "Time to sit down."

He led her into the main room of the house and lowered her into one of the two cushioned chairs, turning on the lamp on the small table between them. Then he went into the kitchen and brought her back a glass of cool water. She took small sips, setting the glass down on the table and leaning back in the chair. "Nothing else seems to be happening." She sighed.

"I know that you are anxious for this child to be born. However, there are still several days remaining until the day McCoy predicted for the birth."

"Yes, I know. But that did feel like a contraction."

"I can send for a healer to monitor you, if you desire."

She sighed again. "No. It will happen when she's ready."

He sat down in the other chair, keeping her company, and after a short while, went and found her knitting and brought it to her, bringing one of the technical journals he had brought with him and settling down to read while she knitted. It was no more than an hour later that Durra and Elinor came in with several covered dishes and set the table and prepared their meal. It was the first time he had had a meal entirely of Vulcan dishes since the last time they had been at the Embassy in San Francisco.

The women sat talking with Nyota for a while after the meal, and then left. Shortly after that, their children returned home, chattering about their cousins, the games they had played, and the meal they had had at the clan house. It took some time to settle them down, and by then, Nyota was drooping and ready for bed. He saw her settled down, and then went to the small meditation nook that was already set up, and knelt down on the flat cushion, lighting the incense left there for him.

In the quiet of the house, with the familiar scent rising around him, his mind quieted and he sank easily into a deep meditation. When he arose, refreshed, he went into the bedroom and disrobed, slipping quietly into the bed and curling himself around Nyota, who sighed softly and nestled against him without really waking up.

They quickly settled into a new routine. After breakfast each day, the children headed out into the common, where they joined their cousins. Sytak and T'Olla led the entire group in directed exercises and worked them through the basic suus mahna katas, before releasing them to play. And at midday, a simple meal was served to all the children at the clan house. They spent the early part of the afternoon upstairs in the gather room, where Sesuk told them stories of Vulcan-that-was, and T'Pena taught them songs and other things from the culture that all the older generation had grown up in. When the heat had died down somewhat, the children were released again, to play in the common. And when the light began to die, they all returned to their own homes for end-meal with their parents.

The women of the clan took turns, bringing in pre-cooked dishes that only needed heating, and Nyota spent her days knitting and napping. There continued to be intermittent flashes of muscle contraction that followed no predictable schedule, but did not occur more than once or twice a day. So when she suddenly doubled over with a loud gasp, and he felt the intensity on the contraction she was having, it came as something of a surprise. He went to her immediately, putting out his arms to support her, giving her his hands to grasp. When the contraction eased, he said that he would go to fetch Durra, but she grasped his hand. "Not yet. Wait."

There was a look of utter concentration on her face, and then suddenly a gush of fluid came from her body. Quickly he lifted her up and carried her into the bathing room. "Stand still. Do not move." Quickly he stripped her wet clothing from her and dried her with a towel. Then he carried her into the bedroom and sat her on the edge of the bed, going to get a nightgown from the dresser. He would have laid her flat on the bed, but she stopped him, asking him to put the pillows against the wall to elevate her shoulders. Then he went back to the bathing room and took several towels and went and mopped up the floor where she had been standing, dropping the sodden towels into the tub in the bathing room.

He went back to check on her, telling her he was going to inform Durra, and she nodded, her eyes unfocused. He went as quickly as he could, and returned even faster, feeling the contraction that gripped her. He arrived in time to lay his hands on her, lending her his support, spreading the pain out so that she could concentrate on breathing evenly.

In only a few moments, Durra and Elinor were there. They showed him where the packet was, that was kept in each house in the compound, containing the things that were needed for a confinement. He brought a chair in from the kitchen and lifted Nyota into it, and helped the other two women to strip the bed, and put down the waterproof sheet and a fresh clean sheet. Then they put Nyota back in the bed, sending him for more pillows to properly support her. There were supports to go under her knees as well, and when she was settled, they sent him back to the kitchen for more chairs. He put two on each side of the bed, and took the one nearest the door by the head of the bed, while Durra and Elinor finished unpacking what would be needed later. He noticed a small basin, which they set on the dresser on a towel, along with a diaper and a gown and a small blanket. And there was a set of soft, plain pants and tunic, which he knew where for him to wear later.

By the time they had everything set up, T'Nara and her assistant had arrived from Healer House. They examined Nyota, and declared that everything was progressing normally and that the infant was in no distress. Nyota clasped his hand, and he sent her waves of love and courage, blocking as much of the pain as he could. The contractions became longer, and closer together as the afternoon lengthened, until she was panting and grasping both his hands, wanting desperately to push. It was then that T'Nara sent him to shower and put on the clean clothing that was waiting. When he returned, they supported Nyota and drew out most of the pillows, and he carefully climbed in behind her, putting his arms around her to support her, giving her back his hands to grasp. She leaned back against him, and he leaned down, nuzzling against the side of her face, speaking softly to her, words of comfort and support.

And then the pains came more swiftly, and she clenched his hands, breathing deeply and bearing down, pushing their daughter slowly into the world. T'Nara turned back the sheet that had been over her, and spread her feet further apart, and her assistant laid out the small tools that they had brought with them, on the foot of the bed. It was not long at all then, until he could see the small head emerging. T'Nara used a small suction device to clear their daughter's mouth and throat, and then there was a loud cry, before the small body was even completely delivered. Gentle hands supported her as Nyota took another deep breath and pushed hard, and the rest of their daughter slipped out. Quickly the cord was cut and cauterized, and then the wailing infant was laid on Nyota's stomach. Both their hands reached out and cradled her, and the wail stopped almost instantly. Nyota crooned to her, and she blinked, trying to focus her eyes for the first time.

He was filled with emotion. He gently touched his daughter's face, and felt her bright mind, so clear, so new. Through him, Nyota felt it too, and tears gathered in her eyes. "Oh, Spock, she's so beautiful."

"She greatly resembles her mother."

Nyota laughed softly, leaning back against him, her arms wrapped around their daughter. "But I think she has your hair. It seems to be entirely straight."

Durra came then, and took the baby off to bathe her. When she was clean and dry, and dressed in the clothing that had been laid out and wrapped in the blanket, she brought her back. In the meantime, T'Nara and her assistant had finished with Nyota, and Elinor had helped her into a clean gown. Somehow they managed to change the sheets without moving Nyota out of the bed, although he had gotten out to stand and watch as their daughter was bathed. And now he sat down again the same chair, close to Nyota and their new daughter. Durra leaned over to ask what the baby's name was and Nyota looked up, smiling. "We are calling her T'Mara."

"Isn't that the name of one of your friends on the Enterprise?"

"Yes, but we're giving it a Vulcan spelling."

Durra smiled, understanding. And then she bundled up the soiled sheets and headed for the laundry room. Elinor saw the healers to the door and then returned. "Shall I go and fetch the other children?"

He stood. "No, that I shall do, if you will stay with Nyota."

"That's what we're here for."

He nodded, and then turned to go, only remembering at the last minute that he was still wearing the soft pants and tunic that he had put on to assist Nyota. He retrieved clean clothing from the closet and went into the bathing room to change before heading out into the common where the children were playing. He looked around. It was almost time for end-meal. Half the day had passed and it had not seemed that long at all. He stood at the edge of the playground and looked about, finding first Grayson, and then Amanda, and last the twins, beckoning to them. When they came running, he knelt down. "Your sister has been born this afternoon. Come home now and meet her."

Instantly he was bombarded with questions. His lips quirked up. "Your mother is fine. She is resting. Your sister is healthy and strong. Come and wash yourselves and put on clean clothing and you may meet her."

They wasted no time at all, running pellmell across the common, bursting into the house and into the bathing room, splashing water hurriedly about before dashing into their rooms to change their clothing. Durra and Elinor watched, smiling, and stood aside while he lined them up at the door to the bedroom, cautioning them to be quiet and not startle their new sister. And then he opened the door, and let them in. They walked quickly to the side of the bed, and Nyota turned the baby about, so that her face was towards them, unwrapping the blanket so that they could see her tiny feet and hands. Their faces were alight with wonder and joy, and one by one they reached out with one finger, as they had been told, and touched her lightly, learning her mind, setting the familial bond between them.

He did not let them stay as long as they wished, knowing that Nyota was tiring, and that T'Mara needed peace and quiet and sleep as well. He sent the children off to the kitchen, where Durra and Elinor were setting out end-meal, and wen to fetch the cradle, setting it beside the bed and carrying the chairs back to the kitchen. He returned to the bedroom, and lifted his new daughter from Nyota's arms, holding her against his shoulder for a moment before putting her down into the cradle and covering her up. Nyota sighed, and he asked her whether she wanted something to eat.

"Not yet. Just a nap I think."

He caressed the side of her face, and she nuzzled against his palm, and then settled down with a sigh. Quietly he left the room, closing the door behind him, and walked into the hubbub in the kitchen, where all the children were talking at once. And there, at the door, was his brother, come to see what the news was. He stepped outside, away from the crowd, to speak with him. "I have a fine healthy new daughter, whom we have named T'Mara. Nyota is sleeping now, but there were no complications at all, for which I am thankful."

"I am glad to hear your news." Sybok was quiet for a moment, and then spoke again. "You have a fine family, Spock. It will take me some time to catch up to you."

He clasped his brother's shoulder. "You will find it an exciting adventure, my brother. Children change your life in many unexpected ways."

Sybok only nodded, sensing the truth in his statement. They stood there, watching the setting sun, completely content.

/

os-sa-kai = older brother

nu-ri-sa-kai = younger brother


	63. Chapter 63:Becoming Family

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Sixty-three - Becoming Family**

**On Board the Enterprise**

**July 2278**

**Nyota **

T'Mara was six days old when Chris and Kurik and their two children finally arrived on New Vulcan. She had just finished nursing, and was about to carry her into the nursery to put her to bed, when there came a gentle tapping at the door. She opened it to find her friends on the other side and grinned widely, putting one finger against her lips to signal that the baby was sleeping. Chris immediately knelt down to caution her two young children to be very quiet, and then the whole family came inside.

She sat back down in the cushioned chair she had been in, and sent Spock a quick signal to come. The children she sent out into the commons, and Kurik followed them to be sure that there was an adult out there watching, even though she assured him that there was. And then Chris sat down in the only other chair in the living room, and began to explain what had taken them so long.

"It was only about an hour after Kurik left with all of you, to bring you here, that I got sick. My fever rose very quickly, and I had so much pain. It was my appendix! McCoy was astonished. They barely got me into surgery in time to prevent it from rupturing. And then he made me stay flat on my back in sick bay for three days, and then a week on sick leave. He was positively gloating! That man!"

She giggled. She could just picture McCoy's face, having the last say about when Chris could get up and about. And then she handed T'Mara to Chris, whose face softened as she looked down at the baby. "I wanted so much to be here to help you when this little one decided to arrive. I'm so sorry I missed it all. I was really looking forward to observing those Vulcan healers in action."

"I imagine you could arrange to be with them on rounds if you asked nicely. There's sure to be another birth somewhere in town before you have to leave."

Chris' face brightened. "Do you really think so? That would be so great." She grinned widely. "And something McCoy has yet to experience."

She stood up and stretched, and then carefully lifted the sleeping baby and carried her into the nursery, Chris following along behind. When T'Mara had been settled, they headed out to the kitchen, to fix lunch, as she assured Chris that the children would all be fed at the clan house for noon-meal, as they were every day. They got the table set just as Spock and Kurik entered through the kitchen door, with Sybok following along behind. Chris stared in shock. "He looks just like Spock."

One eyebrow raised on each face, but Spock was the one who spoke. "Why should it surprise you that my brother closely resembles me? Does this not happen to Humans as well?"

Chris could only nod, still looking from one face to the other. "And they're the same height, and everything. That eyebrow even moves in unison." She turned to face Nyota. "But I suppose you don't have any problem telling them apart, do you?"

She grinned, shaking her head. "Not a bit. But then, I have had a lot of years to study Spock."

Spock's lips quirked up at the corners as he seated himself at the table, and everyone else quickly joined him, passing the dishes around and following the Vulcan custom of eating first, and then talking. Over two hours passed before Grayson came in with Lauren and Kelvar, heading straight for the bathing room. "They didn't want to go into the clan house without their parents' permission, so I brought them here. I wasn't sure where they were staying."

His uncle answered. "They are staying in the empty bedrooms in my house. It seemed the most convenient arrangement."

Grayson nodded. "Next time I'll take them there, then." He led the two children back into the kitchen, and introduced them to his uncle, telling them that they would be staying in his house, just next door. And then they headed back outside, barely stopping to give their mother a hug before bounding off to play again.

Chris sat and shook her head. "You'd think they'd lived here all their lives. They don't seem a bit confused or disoriented."

Kurik looked at her calmly. "You have been telling them about this visit for six months. Showing them pictures of the compound, and the other members of the clan. And they have spoken with some of the other children on subspace calls. It is all very familiar to them by now."

"I guess." But she didn't look entirely convinced.

When the kitchen had been cleaned up, Sybok took the couple next door, and showed them the rooms they would be using for their stay. "I have moved my things into one of the small bedrooms and given you the large one."

**Chris**

Chris immediately protested, but was stopped by his next words. "This is the only large bed in the house. And the only bedroom with sound proofing." His eyes twinkled at her blush, but she stopped her protest. "The women of the clan have made up the beds and hung curtains in all the windows. They are not new, but surely will suffice. And they have filled the stasis unit in the kitchen as well. There is a list on the counter, telling you everything that they have brought, and how to finish the preparation."

"How nice! So all I need to do then is unpack our clothing?"

Sybok nodded at her and turned to Kurik. "While she is being domestic, would you like a tour of the port facilities?"

"If such can be arranged, it would be appreciated."

"Well, since I am the SpacePort Cargo Facilitator, I have access to most areas of the port without resorting to asking anyone's permission." Again his lips quirked up and his eyes sparkled.

Kurik's lips quirked up as well. "In that case, I suggest we leave her to enjoy the unpacking and go and see the sights." And the two men turned and left the house, leaving Chris to putter about, unpacking clothing, poking her head into the laundry room and the bathroom, and checking on the contents of the stasis unit.

The next day, as she was cleaning up the kitchen after breakfast, there came a tapping at the front door. Opening it, she found a Vulcan woman standing there. Not sure exactly what the protocol was, she introduced herself and asked whether the woman wished to speak with Sybok.

"Indeed no. I have been told that you wish to accompany a healer on her rounds, and experience the way Vulcan women give birth. I am Healer T'Nara, and it has been my responsibility to care for the women of Maat S'chn T'gai since shortly after this settlement was constructed. I have come to offer you a chance to accompany me, if that is truly your desire."

"Oh, thank you so much! Only let me check on my children, to be sure that they will be cared for in my absence, and I will be ready. May I bring my medical tricorder with me? Is it allowed?"

T'Nara nodded, and Chris hurried off, grabbing her tricorder, and running next door to tell Nyota where she was going. And then she set off with T'Nara, bubbling over with excitement.

.

In the days that followed, the entire family learned much about the Vulcan way of life, Kurik seeing the differences between what he had experienced as a child, and the way that things were done now. And as the end of their visit drew nearer, the entire clan planned for a special event. The quarterly gather would take place over the end-week days, and Kurik would publicly pledge his loyalty to the clan, and present his bondmate, and his children. And T'Pau would bless their bonding again, for the whole clan to see and celebrate. There would be food and music, and story telling, and even dancing, and all the children were so excited that T'Pena had difficulty in keeping them under control. But none of them were more excited than Lauren and Kelvar, who had brand new clothes, made especially for them, unlike anything that they had ever had before. And when Chris had dressed in her own new clothing, and Kurik saw her, he came, and laid his hand against her face, and filled her with his love.


	64. Chapter 64:Samekh's Story

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Sixty-Four - Samekh's Story**

**On New Vulcan**

**August 2278**

**Sarek **

He sat in one of the chairs in the living area of the house where Spock and his family would spend an entire year, looking about him in complete satisfaction. Down the hall he could hear the voices of his children, Selek's children, and Spock's children, and here in the living area all the adults of his immediate family were gathered. They had had an excellent meal, prepared by Nyota and Durra, with Elinor's help, consisting of many African dishes. The fiery peanut sauce he had had many times before, but never tired of. And now they sat and talked, while the children moved from room to room, still excited about being together all day every day. He wondered how distraught they would be when the year was over, and Spock took his children back to the Enterprise. But he would not think of that tonight. Tonight he had something else entirely on his mind.

Just then, there was a tapping at the front door, and Spock rose, a faintly quizzical look on his face. Of course, he was unaware of what had been planned. Sarek sat and waited, while his son went to the door and opened it, standing there still, staring.

The man standing on the other side of the door held out what was in his arms. "I have come, as requested, to make delivery."

Startled, Spock grasped what was handed to him, cradling it carefully. Before he could say anything else, the man turned and headed back down the walkway to the gate. Spock turned about, the door still open and looked at everyone in the room. "I made no request. I do not understand."

Sarek's lips twitched. "As every other family in the compound except for Sybok already has a sehlat, I thought it only fair that your children have that experience as well. When you leave, it will go to Sybok, for his children."

Sybok raised one eyebrow at that comment, but wisely did not reply. However, he did rise, and go to his brother and close the front door. And then he held out his hands to the pup wiggling in Spock's grasp and let it sniff him thoroughly. "What shall you name this little one, nu-ri-sa-kai?"

"I suppose the children should be consulted in the matter." He looked at Nyota, and saw her laughing. "And I suppose that it would be best to determine the sex of the cub before choosing a name."

Sybok looked at Spock, his eyes twinkling. "I will call the children while you determine the sex." and then he turned and went down the hall to the bedrooms, leaving Spock standing there holding the cub, unsure what to do next.

Sarek rose from his seat and went to where Spock stood and showed him how to identify the sex of such a young cub. It was a male, and he enthusiastically sniffed all over Sarek's hands, just as he had Sybok's. He wiggled about, and sniffed at Spock as well, stretching up to lick his chin. Spock sighed. He supposed there was absolutely nothing he could do about this. And from the delight he sensed in Nyota through their bond, she would not have let him return this small creature at any rate.

He was still standing there, cradling the fuzzy cub, when the children came tumbling down the hall with Sybok following behind them. Grayson was in the lead and practically ran over to where he stood, reaching out with his hands. Carefully, Spock transferred the young cub to his son, cautioning him. "This cub is very young. You must be careful with him."

Grayson took the cub, and cuddled it against him, and the cub began to sniff and nuzzle against him, grunting happily. Grayson squealed with delight, let himself be licked all across the face. And then Amanda and the twins were there, and Grayson settled down on the floor with the cub in his lap, and let them all extend their hands to be sniffed and licked, and to feel the soft fuzziness of the fur.

It was some time before the room quieted again, and then Sobek turned to Spock and asked what the cub's name was, and who it belonged to. Sarek spoke then. "The cub belongs to Sybok, but for the time that you are here on New Vulcan it will live in this house, and you will be responsible for feeding it, and training it, and providing it with the proper shelter. Your cousins will assist you in these things, for they have all had the responsibility of a young cub already. When your family returns to the Enterprise, the cub will go to live with Sybok in his house, to be a guardian for his children."

Semik's face wrinkled up. "But grandfather, Uncle Sybok does not have any children."

Sarek's lips twitched again. "But that will change in the future. He will surely have children to enlarge the clan before many more years have passed."

The children all played with the excited pup, but when it began trying to go under the chairs and into the corners of the room, Sapok told Grayson to quickly take the pup outside. Grayson picked up the pup and carried it through the kitchen, all the other children following along behind. While the children were outside, the adults sat back, the women giggling, the men suppressing their smiles. And then the children came streaming back inside, still talking excitedly to each other. Sapok was telling Grayson that he must take the pup to a different spot each time, and Grayson was listening intently. The children settled back down on the floor, and the cub curled up in Grayson's lap, and fell asleep quickly, worn out from all the activity. Grayson turned to his father and asked a question. "Baba, what is the cub's name?"

Spock sighed softly. "The cub does not yet have a name. Between you, you must decide on a name, and get your uncle's approval, for he is the one who will bear the responsibility for it when we leave."

Grayson's face lit up. "We get to choose the name?" And then he became a little more serious and asked another question. "How did you decide on I-Chaya's name, Baba?"

"I did not. I-Chaya was named long before I was born. You will have to ask your grandfather that question."

Immediately, Grayson turned to Sarek. "Sa'mekh'al, how was I-Chaya named?"

Sarek leaned back in his chair, lacing his hands together. "That is quite a tale, Sa'fu'al. Are you sure you wish to listen?"

All the children replied then, excited, and Sarek looked back at them, his eyes twinkling. "I was much younger than you are now, Grayson, when the sehlat cub was brought to our home by my father. I had not yet completed my kahs'wan. When the cub was given to me, I was overwhelmed. I had not expected to be entrusted with the care of such a respected animal at such a young age. I was determined to show that I was worthy of the challenge. And so I gave very careful thought to what I would name this creature, who would be my companion for many years. I thought at first to name him for some characteristic that he had, such as his dense fuzzy coat, but then realized that these characteristics would change as he grew older, even as my own would. And then I thought to name him for some aspect of his personality, but again, I realized that he was very young, and would change as he aged. And so finally, I found the correct name."

Srick looked at him in puzzlement. "But sa'mekh, how did you find the correct name? I do not know any meaning for the word I-Chaya."

"That is because it is a word from the old times, from a dialect not spoken any longer. In that dialect, I-Chaya means 'now I have a brother'. At that time, my brother Silek had not yet been born, and I was the only child in the household. I-Chaya was the only one that I had for companionship, and he was like the brother that I did not have."

The children were quiet, the only movement among them that of Grayson's hand, moving slowly over the cub sleeping in his lap. At length, he spoke again. "Then we need to choose a name which will mean something to Uncle Sybok, that speaks of something important between him and this cub." He turned his head to Sybok, and looked at his uncle. "Tell us what you wish to call him, toz'ot."

Sybok looked first to his father, and then back to his nephew. It had not occurred to him that he would be called upon to name the cub, or that he would be expected to produce a meaning for that name. He took in a breath, and held it, and tried to calm himself. And then it came to him - the perfect name - and he exhaled sharply, and bent his head for a moment. And then he lifted his head and spoke. "The cub's name is I-Ha-kel, for for I have returned home, and here I shall stay for all my life."

There were soft sighs all around the room, and even the children were quiet, and the meaning of what Sybok had said sank in. And then Grayson softly stroked the small cub and bent his head down. "I-Ha-kel. That is your name now, little one, for you have found a home here as well."

…

Sehlat = large bear-like animal with fangs, often raised as a pet

nu-ri-sa-kai = younger brother

Sa'mekh'al = grandfather

Sa'fu'al = grandson

Kahs'wan = test of passage to adulthood, normally undertaken at the age of seven.

Sa'mekh = father

Toz'ot = uncle


	65. Chapter 65:Healing

**All Good Things**

**Chapter Sixty-Five - Healing**

**On New Vulcan**

**August 2278**

**Grayson **

The first time that Mama and Baba took him to Healer House, he was uncertain about it. He was not at all sure what was going to happen. But the Healer simply sat with him, and asked him questions about his daily life. What did he eat for breakfast, and how was it different from what he had eaten when they lived on the Enterprise? Did he enjoy living close to his cousins and playing with them every day? Was he sleeping well, or were the beds here too different from what he was used to?

He had not expected this kind of questioning, and took care to answer each question as fully and truthfully as possible. When he said that he did not much like plomeek soup, the Healer's lips twitched slightly and he bent his head and whispered that he did not like it much, either. Grayson's eyes shone then, and he relaxed more, which the Healer saw, and made note of.

For several weeks, one of his parents or another adult from the clan would take him to Healer House once a week, and then the Healer began to come to the clan compound, and asked him to show the room he slept in, and what he kept there. He showed his the PADD where Baba had made lessons for him since he was very small, and the Healer asked him to show him one lesson, which he did. And then he showed off the small model of a shuttle that Baba and Scotty had made for him, for a birthday surprise, and how it would fly about the room, controlled from a small device he held in his hand. He even confessed that he must keep this hidden, to prevent his younger brothers from breaking it in their carelessness. And then the Healer sat down upon his bed and asked more questions about his brothers. It was not that he did not love his brothers, for he did, very much. It was simply that they were younger, and less well behaved than he was, and that there were the two of them, who cooperated so well with each other, getting into all kinds of mischief.

"And do you blame your parents for not teaching your brothers any better?"

"Oh, no, for they have tried hard, ever since they discovered how badly the twins misbehave when they are not around. They have learned that there are many things which they must not do, and they are much better behaved, but it is as though they have not yet learned to expand on what they have been told not to do, to understand how actions they wish to perform are similar to those they have been warned about. Each new action must be specifically forbidden to them. They do not seem to have any logic at all."

The Healer nodded. "And this is what bothers you the most, is it not?"

Grayson sat and thought before he nodded. "Yes, I think it is. Baba bases everything he does on logic. Even Mama is very logical most of the time. And Amanda uses logic, too, although perhaps not as well as I do. But the twins do not seem to understand logic at all, and this does bother me. It is as though nothing that Baba and Mama do or say means anything to them."

The Healer nodded. Perhaps he must reach out and offer assistance in this matter. He did have some experience in this area. But for now, this child was his responsibility, and he must focus on the help that he needed.

Another day, they walked about the clan compound, and Grayson told the Healer which of his relatives lived in each house. The Healer asked him many questions, and Grayson could not answer all of them, but he did the best he could.

And finally, came the day when the Healer sat him down in the shade and talked to him of Jilly. The words poured out of him them, telling of how they had known each other since they were tiny children, before even Jilly had learned how to crawl. And how each time he touched her, even in those days, tiny sparks had flown between their fingertips, and warm and joy and filled him at her touch. He told the Healer of the sadness he had felt from Jilly when she learned that her family was leaving the Enterprise, and that she would not be allowed even to say goodbye to her friends, and how he had not realized that it was her sadness that filled him, until after she had gone. And he told him of the great shock and pain he felt when he was told that she was gone from the ship, and that he might never see her again.

The healer listened, and did not try to tell him that he was young, and that he would soon forget her, and some on the Enterprise had. He questioned him closely about the times when Grayson had thought that he could feel her thoughts, and what it might mean to him if he was never able to see her again, or find where her family had gone. And then he laid his hands gently on Grayson's face, and sank down into his mind, and showed him how to strengthen the fragile bond between them.

And that night, and every night after that, Grayson sat beside his father in front of the firepot, and meditated. Baba guided him, each step of the way, showing him how to descend, and how to clear his mind, and how to sort out his problems so that they did not cause him to fret. It was a long time before he felt secure enough in his abilities to reach out for her, and when he did, he found a tiny silver thread, running out from him, into the distance. He followed that thread, further every time he tried it, until one night he found the end, and there was Jilly! He was full of joy and hope then. He could sense little except that she was there, and she was well, but it was enough. And when he ascended from his meditation, and opened his eyes, his father was waiting beside him and he shared his news. "I can feel her now, Baba, and she is well."

His father reached out, and touched his hand gently, and he could feel the warmth that had surrounded him since birth. He smiled happily, and Baba's lips quirked up as well.

Life seemed to improve after that. He felt lighter, somehow, as though some great load had been lifted from his shoulders. She was still there, and somehow, someday, he would find her again. He was sure of it.


End file.
